Ready To Roll
by MusicChiller27
Summary: This is the longest story I've written since. It's wrestling related, I'm not saying anymore. Read if you wish!
1. Chapter 1

**Ready to Roll**

Chapter 1

The sun beat down on all of the people who joined together once a year for the biggest motorcycle party: Sturgis. It's where the finest bikes were shown off and it went on for a week straight. Sturgis. How she loved it so!

Jetta smirked, flipping her honey blonde hair over her shoulder, wearing a Harley Davidson tank top that snugly hugged her body, her stomach showing with a navel piercing. She had tattoos on both arms and one on her shoulder blade. Her left arm had her name splayed across it in Old English lettering with tiny black roses around it while her right arm was a Chinese symbol that meant Hope and Prosperity. Her shoulder blade had a black crow on it, representing her favorite movie and favorite bird.

She was sick, she admitted it.

Her piercing deep blue eyes were hidden behind a pair of black shades and she wore a pair of hip hugging blue jeans with holes ripped in the knees, black steel toed boots on her feet, and black fingerless gloves on her hands. She had a black bandana around her head, her hair pulled back to rest over her shoulder.

She was finally home.

He was already chatting with some old buddies, laughing darkly at a comment one of them made, turning to examine the motorcycle in question. He cut an imposing figure in his skintight black jeans and matching black leather vest, his arms covered from shoulder to wrist in tattoos, or sleeves as most people in the loop called them. His black hair hung down his back, a black bandana hanging out one of his back pockets. He propped a boot on the picnic table bench, leaning down to catch what else was being said, nodding his head, his green eyes beginning to stray around them, taking in the people beginning to pour in.

"Brent!" She cried and ran over to him, her bike already being set up for showing. It was a Chopper made by Jesse James himself, a deep midnight blue that looked like a sky at night.

"Well I'll be DAMNED!" He laughed and took her in his arms, hugging her tightly as he twirled Jetta around in a circle before setting her down. "Girl it's been a..."

"A year, I know. You know me; never stay in one place too long." She replied, pushing her black shades on top of her head, resting on the bandana. "I can't believe Sturgis is finally here again!"

Brent was one of her best friends, had been ever since she started coming here some odd years ago. Jetta couldn't really remember. They hit it off and he was the one who put the crow tattoo on her left shoulder blade. "So, how've ya been, girl? Thinkin' about getting another tat?"

"I haven't decided yet. I might. Need somethin' on the right shoulder blade."

"Come look at my designs. Maybe we can find you somethin'."

"Who's she?" Mark asked suddenly, standing to his full height, his green eyes taking in a woman walking their way with a man, disregarding him instantly.

Kevin shifted on his seat, turning to look. "No idea, why? You interested?" He snorted. "Don't you have enough women throwing themselves at you? Leave some for the rest of us, man."

"Sorry, I can't help if I have what they want."

"Money? Notoriety for nailing a celeb?"

"The entire package."

"Kev, Mark I'd like ya to meet one of my good friends that I only see once a year..."

Jetta rolled her eyes. "Enough with the guilt trip already, Brent. You know how I am." She giggled when he nudged her before turning her attention to the two other men. "Now where's this design?"

"In a minute, wench. God you're pushy."

She batted her eyelashes playfully and swiftly retorted, "Would you want me any other way, Brent baby?"

"You're pushin' your luck, Jetta. You know I have a wife."

"Yes, yes I know. How is Courtney anyway?"

"She's fine, home with the kids." He chuckled with a shrug. "I became a family man, what can I say?"

"And she let you come to Sturgis?" Jetta whistled and walked over to look at the designs, stopping to stare at both men. "I'm Jetta by the way." She extended her hand first to the man with the blonde hair before turning her attention to the black haired, tattooed sleeved one.

It took Mark several seconds to place who the hell this guy was before remembering. Brent did tattoos. Right. He flashed a smile, shaking her hand firmly.

Kevin wasn't letting Mark get out a word though, jumping in quickly when his friend went to talk. Women tended to throw themselves at his feet -figuratively speaking- when he unleashed his southern drawl, which apparently had a devastating effect on females. "I'm Kevin."

Mark arched an eyebrow, an amused grin quirking his lips. "We know, Brent just introduced."

Why did he even bother?

Jetta giggled softly and nodded. "I remember sweet cheeks." She winked at him before turning her attention back to the designs, immediately taking one and began pacing back and forth, tapping her chin in thought. It was a skull with blue fire surrounding it. She walked over to the mirror, set the design down and pulled her tank top off, knowing it would have to come off anyway if she was getting inked. She wore a black bra underneath, not afraid to show off her body, and put the design up to the shoulder blade, eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "Brent, I'm in love with you." She stated finally and laughed when he just shook his head at her.

"Girl, what the hell did I just say?"

"Come on, you know you love me." She kissed his cheek and pulled her bandana off, wiping the sweat from her neck, forgetting how damn hot it got at Sturgis. "I want you to know that I do. When can we do it?" She asked, already having cash, knowing the man accepted nothing but.

Mark arched an eyebrow, his mind already supplying the answer as he studied her, taking in the crow tattoo on her left shoulder blade. The work was exceptional, not something he would ever put on himself, but for her it seemed to suit. That honey blonde hair was delicious as well. He had always been a sucker for blondes.

Deciding he wasn't going to get this beauty's time, Kevin shrugged. "Mark, how long you here for man?"

"Haven't decided yet." He murmured. "Depends."

"On what?"

He just shrugged, trying not to smirk.

"Right now, I'm freed up. You seem to always manage to catch me at my slower time." Brent chuckled, causing her to grin, and shook his head before going to the back to get everything ready. "Kev, were you interested in ink or your buddy?"

Jetta smirked, watching Kevin shake his head and walked right past him and Mark, not able to help giving him a once over. Damn. Those jeans looked like a second skin and the tank top he was wearing hugged his chest nicely. He was very muscular and tall. She loved them tall, dark and handsome. With a smirk on her lips, Jetta quickly rushed off to the back with Brent and lay down on the padded table, already knowing the drill.

"Yeah, yeah I know what to do."

"Nothin' has changed bout you has it?"

"Look who you're talking too, Brent." She reminded amusedly.

"Good point, I'm glad you like pain because this one's gonna hurt almost as much as your crow one."

"Bring it on."

"You going to get one?"

"Don't I have enough?" This time Mark couldn't keep the amusement from his tone, holding out his arms and displaying them.

Kevin nodded thoughtfully. "You know what; you should get one on your ass. That would be-" He coughed when he got a hand around his throat. "That would be bad, my bad, sorry man."

"I think you ARE getting a tattoo, Kev." Mark said softly, green eyes lighting up. "It'll say Undertaker's Bitch, what do you think?"

"I'm sorry?"

Jetta was laughing so hard, hearing their banter and shook her head, placing her honey blonde hair over her left shoulder while Brent prepped her right one for her skull tattoo. She also had a tribal design around her right ankle, which had been her first ink job. Jetta had been fascinated ever since, but she only came to Brent to do her work.

"Just do it Brent." She stated when he began warning her again, rolling her eyes. "You keep forgetting who I am apparently."

He muttered something incoherent before beginning the task, amazed this woman didn't even flinch. She had a high tolerance for pain, which was one of the reasons he admired her so much. From the first moment he met Jetta, she had this likeable factor and he was hooked, they'd been friends ever since.

Mark shook his head, walking back to the table, glancing down at her, admiring the way she handled the pain. He personally likened being inked to having an orgasm, if a person were into the pain/pleasure thing anyway. "Brent, if you do jailhouse tattoos, I got a bitch out there that needs one." He said, seeing Brent just grin and chuckled.

"You're not serious, are you Mark? Mark?"

Jetta moaned as her eyes drifted shut, her toes curling, loving how the pain shot through every part of her body, every crevice.

"Jetta, will you stop moving?"

"Sorry Brent, you don't know how good that feels though. I haven't been inked in-"

"A year, I know. Now stop moving or I'm going to fuck this design up and then we're going to have serious problems."

She giggled when the blonde started running out of the tattoo tent, shaking her head, and didn't even notice the black haired man had stayed behind. Mark. She thought that was his name and kept her eyes closed, digging her black painted fingernails into the bedding, letting out a soft growl and laughed when Brent stopped.

"Okay, okay I was just fuckin' with you. I'm ready, do it."

"Last chance, Jetta."

She bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing, blue eyes sparkling with amusement, and tried in vain to keep from moving or moaning or anything, not wanting to piss her tattooist off.

This woman was just as kinky as he was. That was an instant turn on. Mark moved around so he was in front of her, dropping to a crouching position so her face wasn't lined up with...well, he smirked, wondering if that was such a bad position to begin with.

"Jetta's an unusual name." He said, watching as her beautiful eyes flew open.

"Thanks." She smiled back at him, seeing the shades were off and he had the most beautiful green eyes she'd ever seen on a man. They reminded her of two glistening emerald stones. "I wish I could say the same about the name Mark, though it's one of my favorite names for a guy." She smirked when his black eyebrow rose and gripped the table, her nails digging into the fabric more, trying not to tense as a rush of sensation coursed through her. "This is almost as good as sex."

"Jetta!"

"It's the truth!"

"My kind of woman." Mark rumbled, laughter in his voice, ignoring Brent's 'don't encourage her'. "Though sex still ranks up just a bit higher, darlin'." He added with a wink, watching her gripping the edge of the table. For some reason, this was turning him on. "Like a little pain, Jetta?" He asked in a low, husky voice, unable to resist. If she was the kind of woman she presented herself as, which surprisingly wasn't a whore, but someone as blunt as him, she wouldn't be offended.

"I fully agree with you, though this is second best in my book. And a little pain never hurt anyone, especially in the bedroom with-"

"Jetta!"

She was giggling so hard while Brent turned red, her entire body heating up at the intense look in Mark's eyes. She wouldn't mind going for a round with him, or several for that matter. He seemed like the type who enjoyed a little pain in the bedroom, something she could cause with her long nails and torturous methods.

"Okay, done with the outlining. Give that a few minutes and don't move."

"Yes sir." She rolled her eyes as Brent snorted before walking out, immediately cracking her neck and fingers.

Standing up, Mark surveyed the work, arching an eyebrow. "A skull with flames?" He murmured, taking in the outlining with an approving nod. He knew Brent did damn good work, not that Mark himself had ever let the guy ink him. He had specific people for that and didn't let anyone else near him with a tattoo gun. Though he was beginning to get the itch to go see Paul Booth and have something added to his own canvas. His body, which was a walking piece of art. All tattoos were in his opinion. "So was that the foreplay?"

"No, I can give better foreplay than that, Mark." She replied bluntly, sounding amused and continued lying there, drumming her fingernails on the bedding. She hated how Brent always left when she was just getting into the whole pain and pleasure experience. Though she knew the outcome would be worth it. She felt Mark's fingers brush against her crow tattoo and shivered his touch pure liquid fire. Jetta was already turned on just by the sight of him as she slowly looked at him over her shoulder, a sly smirk on her face. "Like what you see, Mark?"

"Mmmhmm...I'm just wondering if I'd like the rest of it as much." He purred with a low voice. Jetta didn't sugarcoat or play coy much. He liked that in a woman. There were two things in her favor, not counting the fact that she considered being inked sexual, which made his mouth water. Oh the possibilities! "If you think you can handle it," He crouched down again so their faces were inches apart, his green eyes boring into her beautiful blues. "Look me up when you're done." Their lips were so close he could have kissed her. A moment later, he was passing Brent on his way out.

Not very many men could make Jetta breathless because she was a blunt woman and normally was the one to make THEM breathless. Though right now, in this moment, Jetta could honestly say Mark had an effect like no other ever had. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she felt another rush of heat overflow her body. She smiled at Brent when he came back in, mauling over Mark's words in her head. She rarely went to a man, they usually came to her. Damn, he had so much potential too. Sighing inwardly, Jetta lay back down on the table and closed her eyes while Brent got back to work. No matter how hard she tried, Jetta couldn't get those emerald eyes out of her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kevin was getting on his nerves. Mark felt like a spring, tense and ready to uncoil, and he knew why he was feeling that way. A certain blue eyed woman with an angel's face and a devil's mind had enchanted him in the worse way. He managed to block out his friend's annoying chatter, green eyes scanning the crowds of people that were still pouring in. The party was only just getting started and he had to smirk. Jetta...Mmm, there was a name that could just roll off a man's tongue and sound sexy without the guy needing to try. Everything about that woman had the promise of addiction.

After Brent was finished with her flaming skull tattoo, which looked stellar if she did say so herself -and took nearly three hours- Jetta decided to go out and rejoin the party. She rolled her eyes when he said she couldn't wear anything over it, deciding to go quickly change. She had a tent set up nearby, where her bike currently was and ducked in, wondering what to wear. Nothing to cover the tat. She could handle that.

Jetta quickly changed into a pure black strapless top that wrapped around her breasts and had sequins hanging down, revealing her stomach when the material swayed from side to side. She left her blue jeans on and her hair down, which went to the middle of her back, and redid her makeup. Thick black eyeliner outlined her cerulean blue eyes and her lips were a clear gloss as she walked out to join the party. There was a huge bonfire, causing her to grin. Another addiction of hers was fire as she went to join the huge crowd, grabbing a beer on the way.

Green eyes followed her every move from the other side of the fire. He was sitting surrounded by people, some he knew, and some who apparently knew him. He didn't care at the moment; his attention was locked on the woman he currently wanted. It was rare for him to want someone as badly as he wanted her, but when he had seen her reaction earlier when she was being tattooed, he had known right then and there he would have her. He'd give her time to make her rounds, figuring she wouldn't make a move to initiate anything, which was fine. He liked being in control anyway, smirking at the thought.

Jetta was all smiles and in her element as she took a sip of beer, nodding at some people she recognized from last year, laughing when they finally caught onto who she was. She finally found a comfortable spot and sat down, one knee drawn up while her elbow rested on it, not even wincing at her tattoo, which was throbbing. It was such a delicious feeling, fresh ink, and sighed as she stared into the fire. It always fascinated her, knowing something so beautiful could kill millions and destroy hundreds of acres of land if tampered with.

Fear was just a four letter word in her book, which was why Jetta traveled all over, taking risks and chances. She only lived once and she was going to experience life to the fullest before she went. Going down in a blaze of glory so to speak. She took another long swig of her beer.

Excusing himself, Mark ambled around the fire, being detained several times. It took a lot of willpower to be polite, making promises to catch up later, his eyes never leaving his prey. Finally he reached her side, his own beer in hand.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked, not waiting for the answer, and dropped down beside her. He hadn't missed the change in tops or the fact that her hair was now hanging loose in all its glory instead of being tossed over a shoulder. "How'd the tattoo turn out?"

"Look for yourself." She turned her back to him and moved her hair to the side, knowing he could clearly see it through the clear plastic wrapping Brent put on it, along with the A&D ointment. She hissed softly when he ran his fingers down it, smirking at him over her shoulder before letting her hair fall back down in waves, turning her eyes back to the fire. "He did a perfect job as always." She finished her beer before crushing the cup in her hand and tossed it behind her in a trashcan, winking at him. "How's Sturgis treating you, Mark?"

This was an unexpected blessing. He had suspected earlier she had no idea who he was and was sincerely hoping this proved his assumption. "Same as always." He murmured, eyes flickering to the flames, watching as more wood was heaved onto the already blazing bonfire. "Be interesting to see that go out of control." He mused, plucking a few blades of grass, blowing them towards the fire. "I've never seen you before." Then again, considering the amount of people, that wasn't too surprising. "You here with someone?"

"Nope, I'm a loner. Travel from place to place, do what I want when I want." She stated with no fear or intimidation in her voice, smirking at his notion of the fire, deciding to voice her thoughts. "It's amazing how something that looks so beautiful could also be deadly." Jetta mused thoughtfully, running a hand through her hair, not even flinching when it brushed against her fresh tattoo. It was almost like it wasn't even there as she looked up at the night sky, the smoke marring it for just a moment, and a content smile crossed her lips, her eyes drifting shut. She was now leaning back on her elbows; her legs sprawled out before her, the tips of her hair brushing against the green grass.

Lying down on his side, he propped his head in the palm of his hand, elbow on the grass, his beer now resting on the ground. "Amazin'." He echoed, wondering idly if she'd be offended if he reached out to caress that smooth expanse of skin between the bottom of her top and jeans. What the hell? Life was short and the most she'd do is kick his ass, which made him chuckle at the thought. He'd take the ass whooping, it'd be worth it. Reaching out, Mark brushed his knuckles lightly against her bare side. "Sounds like you live an interesting life, darlin'."

"Yeah, it's a big rollercoaster. Some ups, some downs, but that's life and you have to take the good with the bad." Jetta replied in a softer voice, not caring that he was touching her. She wanted him to touch her, everywhere, and wondered about his earlier notion of finding him. Perhaps he got the message she didn't chase men and that made her inwardly smirk. She lay down on the grass, her blonde hair splayed around her, not caring about her tattoo because it was covered and, like she said earlier, a little pain never hurt anyone. His eyes were beautiful, especially with firelight reflecting in them. Again, Jetta was breathless, for the second time in a day! That was very rare, hardly happened, and Jetta found herself enjoying it. "If you want to kiss me then do it Mark." She said in a blunt, low voice, her eyes locking with his.

"I think I'll let you come to me this time." Mark murmured, his hand now moving underneath the almost gauze like material, his palm resting on her abdomen, feeling her muscles tightening under his touch. "Mmm...So soft." He was almost speaking too low for her to hear, skimming his fingers in slow circles against her warm skin, the firelight throwing shadows over them one second and bathing them in light the next. "That...or you can ask me to kiss you." He whispered, moving suddenly so he was hovering over her, his lips barely brushing hers.

Not thinking twice about it, knowing how much she wanted this man, Jetta cupped his face in her hands before bringing his lips down on hers, refusing to ask him for it. She didn't ask men for anything, that was just how she worked. If he wanted her bad enough, then he would take it. Though she was coming to him now and that was fine. He came to her first, that was all that mattered, and moaned as his huge body pressed against hers, running her fingers through his black tresses that were out of the ponytail holder he had it back in earlier. God his lips were a sin, a delicious sin. The man dripped sexuality and somehow she knew Mark was aware of it. A soft moan escaped her when his tongue swiped against her lips, asking for access and immediately gave it to him, sighing at the taste of him, their tongues dueling together in a battle that neither was going to win.

All too aware was he of the fact that he was a walking sin -vain man that he was- though Jetta was also giving him a run for his money. Groaning, he broke the kiss, staring down at her slightly swollen lips, and ran the pad of his thumb across her full lower lip. "I want you." He said bluntly, gripping her hand and running it down his chest, sighing, not content with that slight touch. He wanted all of her. "I want you so much I could take you right here." He whispered his mouth against her ear, his breath hot on her throat.

"Mmm is that right?" She purred back in return, his hot breath on her ear sending shivers throughout her body along with that simmering warmth that would quickly erupt into an inferno before long. "I wasn't aware I affected you that much." The hand that was pressed to his chest slowly moved down, her nails digging it slightly as his head shot up, their eyes locking together. Only hers were darkened to a midnight blue, clouded over with sheer desire and ecstasy for him. "I want you to fuck me, Mark." She brought his lips down on hers hungrily, growling softly against his lips and felt him lift her up in his arms from the grass, her legs instantly wrapping around his waist, the kiss never breaking. Wherever he was taking her, Jetta didn't care as she trailed her lips and tongue down his jaw line to his neck, pressing herself against him.

He was taking her to his tent, which stood surrounded by the hundreds of other tents, not caring who saw or heard a damn thing. If anything, that made it all the better. If people wanted to listen, they'd be hearing Jetta's screams of pleasure as he took her to heights she never imagined possible. Mark set her down long enough to unzip the tent, pulling her against him, growling before claiming her mouth in a searing kiss. He coaxed her lips apart so he could explore every crevice, tasting her, the kiss almost bruising with intensity.

"You want me to fuck you?" He half snarled when he pulled away from her, staring down at her through the darkness. "I'll fuck you until the sun comes up, Jetta." He promised, almost forebodingly, pulling her into the tent.

That sounded like heaven on earth as she stood up, the tent huge, though that didn't surprise her. A man his size required the bigger things in life and she smirked at that thought. With her back to him, Jetta unlaced the top, letting the material fall to the ground, not wearing a bra underneath because of her tattoo.

"I do believe your words earlier were if I could handle you, yes?" When he growled, Jetta chuckled as she unsnapped her jeans and slid them down her legs, kicking them to the side. "I can handle anything you have to offer, Mark." She promised, winking at him over her shoulder, and moaned instantly when he pulled her harshly against him, her back pressed against his chest. "Mmm...So strong..."

She spun around and yanked him against her, bringing one leg up to run up and down his. Her mouth slightly parted, Jetta's chest rose and fell rapidly as she slid his vest off his shoulders and down his arms while he kicked his boots off. Raking her nails over his tattoos, Jetta's eyes darkened to near black.

"Mmm..." Mark caught her wrists in one massive hand, pinning them behind her back, forcing her chest to arch against him, his grip firm yet gentle, not wanting to hurt her. He all too easily could, he was strong and he knew it. "I hope you can, darlin'." He said, his soft laughter filling the tent. "Because if not...you'll be beggin' for rest before I'm even finished with you." Inclining his head, he tugged on her nipple with his lips, his free hand skimming up her ribs to her other breast, molding the firm flesh to his hand, groaning at how exquisite she felt. "Beautiful..."

Soft moans escaped her lips as Jetta wiggled her wrists, knowing right off the bat he loved being in control when it came to sex. She didn't mind that, especially from a god like him. His body was chiseled and hard as a rock, pure muscle. Her honey blonde hair flowed down her back in waves, reaching her ass at the angle he had her, her leg running up his jean covered leg.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Mark..." She breathed out when he tortured her other nipple while his free hand massaged her other one, swapping them.

Her nipples instantly became erect just by his touch alone, something Jetta rarely experienced from a man. That's why she knew Mark was going to be a once in a blue moon fuck. The thought was simply overtaking her as her mind became engulfed in a passion haze.

"Mmm, say my name again, darlin'." He urged, her breathy whispers sending jolts through him that wound up going directly to his already painfully throbbing erection. When she did, he grunted in satisfaction, letting go of her wrists and dropping to his knees in front of her, looking up with wicked eyes. His hands moved to her hips, kneading the soft flesh as he leaned forward, inhaling her scent. He could practically taste her already, licking his lips slowly. "Jetta, I'm going to make you cum." He told her matter-of-factly, leaning forward to kiss her, flicking his tongue against her clit.

"Oh Mark!" She moaned out at the slightest graze of his tongue against her, draping one leg over his shoulder, keeping balanced with the other one and buried her fingers in his hair, whipping her head back. "Oh make me cum..." She pleaded, almost whimpering; it was between that and a moan at the moment. Her entire body was lit on fire, the simmering heat turning into a raging inferno like she knew it was going too. She felt his tongue flick and run up and down her quivering wet sex, right on the clit, sending jolts of electricity throughout her body. Her fingers gripped his hair tighter; having a feeling he liked a little pain and moved her hips against him, groaning when he stopped her from doing so. "Oh fuck Mark..." She hissed between her teeth, eyes squeezing shut.

Smirking, he let her go, having made it more than clear he was in charge, giving her free reign for the moment. Well...at least with her hips. The rest of her was his to do with as he pleased and he was going to bring her crashing down around him simply by pleasuring one spot. He ran his tongue down her slit, sliding it between her wet folds and moaned huskily, her juices already flowing, coating his tongue. Delicious. Almost humming, or maybe it was a purr, he began thrusting his skilled tongue in her.

Honey blonde hair flew as Jetta's head whipped back, staring down at him through midnight, nearly black eyes, knowing he was tormenting her on purpose, showing her who was boss. She was caving in to every demand he was forcing from her body and cried out as his tongue stroked her sweet spot repeatedly, her walls clenching, but she was fighting her release off. "Ohhh...oh Mark!" She moaned out, bending down to rest her forehead against the top of his head, gripping his hair and losing her hands in the thick tresses. This man was heaven and was rough enough with her to make her want him to take her, to make her want to beg. "Oh I'm so close...Mark..."

"Let go, Jetta, cum for me." Mark whispered, pulling his mouth away long enough to rasp that, licking his lips eagerly, tasting her still on his tongue. "Cum for me darlin', I wanna feel you explode."

He smirked when she shivered, burying his tongue in her once more, this time with a definite purpose. He wanted to hear her scream his name; drench him with her sweet essence. If he had too, he would do this all night, knowing Jetta was fighting her release, knowing it was a battle she was losing.

When he became animalistic and she felt his nails dig into her hips -that combined with his tongue hitting her sweet spot repeatedly- that was all Jetta could take as she pulled his black hair, shrieking out his name in her release. "MARK!" She didn't care who heard her as her sweet juices flowed from her receptive body and into his hot greedy and very willing mouth, trembling from head to toe as the aftershocks ran through her. No man had EVER made her cum that hard in her life and Jetta knew he wasn't even close to being done with her.

Mark felt her slumping against him, pushing himself to his feet to catch her, letting her rest against him for a moment. A moment was all he gave her, gently guiding her down onto his makeshift bed, watching as she lay there recovering. He let her have the time, slowly shedding his socks and jeans, wearing nothing underneath them. The cool air assaulted his deliciously burning body, a hand moving to his erection, stroking himself as he watched her out of predatory green eyes.

"Enough foreplay, darlin'." He said, dropping to his knees and gripping her calves, dragging her so she was underneath him. "Now you're really going to be screaming my name, Jetta." He promised, bending down to kiss her.

She hadn't gained her breath from that intense release and could only kiss him back, soft mewls escaping her. He was a lot to handle, but she was holding on as she felt him pull away, seeing how dark his eyes were. Her thighs and legs spread for him willingly, their eyes never leaving each other's, and somehow Jetta knew she was this man's prey. She loved it, desired it, and craved it as she arched her body against him. Planting her feet in the makeshift bed, Jetta cried out as her body was already very sensitive to begin with when he began probing her with his throbbing shaft.

"Oh Mark..." She nearly growled out, her voice hoarse and raked her nails down his chest, leaving slight red marks, smirking when he growled against her administrations. "You said enough foreplay; now show me your power."

She commanded it and he gave it to her. Mark snapped his hips forward violently, sheathing himself completely inside of her, hearing her sharp intake of breath. For a brief moment he wondered if he had hurt her, giving her time to adjust, somewhat. Jetta was tight, almost painfully so, her inner walls holding him in place for a second before he felt them relaxing, stretching to accommodate him. He pulled back, experimenting by gently easing himself back into her, nodding when he felt her slick juices coating them both.

Pain wasn't a problem with her, though that had been unexpected. Still, it felt exquisite as she nodded, gripping his arms tightly in her grasp, her blonde hair splayed out all around her, arching against him. "Take me." She ordered breathlessly, feeling him drive inside of her full force, nodding. She wanted it hard and rough, feeling his hands gripping her kneecaps to give him more leverage. "That's it, oh yeah tear me apart..." She moaned out, her nails digging in his skin as they slid down his arms, emanating another growl. He kissed her brutally and she reciprocated with just as much intensity, her tattoo throbbing as it brushed against the bedding repeatedly, but she didn't care. Pain and pleasure was truly the best feeling in the world. "Harder!"

Growling, Mark moved his right arm so it was underneath her head, which was resting on his forearm, needing something to keep her from sliding because that's what was going to happen. Without further warning, he gave her what she wanted, pounding into her all too willing pussy, his balls slapping harshly against her ass, the sound echoing around them loudly. Her body jolted with each thrust, those delicious breasts bouncing in time with him and a feral grin twisted his lips, bending down to bite her collarbone.

The pounding was making her pussy numb, though Jetta didn't care as she met him thrust for powerful thrust, crying out when he bit into her soft skin. "Oh yes, oh fuck yes! Mark!" Her cries suddenly became shrieks, the intensity between them almost too much for her to take.

Jetta had been with a lot of men in her life, most of them being one night stands, which she wasn't ashamed of, but none of them, absolutely NONE, compared to the exquisite and unbelievable pleasure Mark was making her feel at this moment. This was the most delicious fuck she'd ever received and Jetta knew she would be feeling it in the morning. At the moment though, she wasn't concerned about the future, only the now and this man on top of her, ramming into her as hard, fast, deep and powerful as he possibly could.

Leaning back on his haunches, Mark pulled Jetta's beautiful legs up so they were resting on his shoulders, gripping her thighs. He almost came right then and there. This position made her all the more tighter around him, but Mark didn't stop, pumping into her with everything he had, sweat beading on his body.

"Cum for me, Jetta." He ordered his voice rugged with passion. "I want you to cum all over my cock, darlin'." If this wasn't the best fucking he'd ever given before then he was going to have to retire himself, especially since she was the best he'd had in a long time, possibly ever.

Hearing him plead for her to release was the greatest thing Jetta ever heard. She felt her thighs tensing, her back arching more, and finally gave into the burning coil that was begging to spring inside of her. "MARK!" She screamed out his name as her walls wrapped him up in a warm, thick blanket, coating him with her sweet essence. Her breath completely left her body, chest rising and falling in heaves. Jetta's entire frame was shuddering from head to toe as she felt him thrust inside of her harder and faster, knowing he was getting ready to explode, needing it to happen desperately.

Mark wasn't ready just yet, reaching down to finger her clit, knowing her body wouldn't be able to take much before she came again. "That's it baby, cum for me again." He urged, feeling his balls tighten, thighs stiffening as his own release began approaching the point of no return. A few more rapid, sharp thrusts and he came, his body slamming into hers and he pulled her against him. Her name flowed out of his mouth with a muffled oath as he flooded her with his seed, filling her, his teeth gritting because it felt like he was never going to stop.

Jetta screamed out as her third orgasm rippled through her intensely, her legs wrapped around his waist now, his cock buried inside of her slowly going limp. Her head rested against his shoulder, coughing to try to gain her breath, and hoped to god her heart didn't explode or fly out of her chest from how rapidly it was beating. That had been the most intense, wonderful, unbelievable...Jetta didn't even have the words to describe what just happened between her and Mark. Her head slowly rose and kissed him softly, cupping his face with her hands, and sighed when her overheated body collided with his makeshift bed, the coolness of it giving her somewhat relief for a few seconds. Her eyes just closed, trying to get her breathing and heart rate to calm down, to come back to normal, and to get her head out of the heights Mark took her, knowing he was the only one who could take her to them.

Chuckling under his breath, Mark dropped down next to her, pulling her into him and draped a heavy thigh over her legs, trapping her there. "Get a breather." He whispered, nuzzling her neck with his lips. "Because when you can see straight again...I'm going to make good on that vow till the sun comes up." He murmured huskily.

Mark did just that and didn't let Jetta sleep until the sun rose over the horizon. They actually watched it together, people still up partying, music blaring so she had a feeling their fucking hadn't been overheard by many. Only ones that were sleeping beside his tent. She leaned her head back against his chest, both of them wrapped in a blanket, still naked and completely comfortable. Mark lifted her up in his arms and carried her back inside his tent before they both fell asleep.

Sometime later that day, Jetta woke up and looked over her shoulder, smiling softly, seeing Mark was dead asleep. She extracted his arms from her body and quickly dressed before swiftly vacating, knowing she had to get out of there. She had to get on the road, having come to only get her ink from Brent. Now it was time to move on. Jetta changed into a tank top with jeans before packing her tent up, said a quick goodbye to Brent before hopping on her midnight blue Chopper and rode into the sun, her blonde hair flying behind her.

Somehow Mark wasn't surprised when he woke up in the mid-afternoon to an empty bed. After dressing and walking outside, he was informed by a hung over Kevin that his 'girlfriend for the night' had left.

"So...how was it?"

"Mmmm..." Mark just grinned, licking his lips.

"Man...How come you get all the hot ones?"

Mark didn't answer, his mind fastened on the woman he'd taken to the heavens and back, finally shaking his head and snorted. "Trust me, you couldn't have handled her."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I can't believe I let you drag me here!" Jetta grumbled as she shook her head at her best friend, sighing heavily, knowing her second cousin ran this show.

It was the WWE -World Wrestling Entertainment- and she didn't see eye to eye with her second cousin's husband too often. Though, her aunt had sent her the tickets since they were in her hometown of Los Angeles. Of course, she had to accept them, not able to turn Linda down for anything in the world. She was a sweet woman, though she'd been lucky catching Jetta at home. Usually, she was traveling, though lately, she hadn't felt like it. She was in a funk and needed to get out of it.

"Oh shut the hell up and just enjoy yourself!" Cayla snapped, though there wasn't any real anger in her tone. She shoved people out of their way, leading the charge to their front row seats. "C'mon, wrestling is great. A bunch of half naked, sweaty guys rolling around with other guys...Mmm, heaven on earth." She nudged Jetta in the ribs, frowning. "What's your damage, woman?"

"I don't know, I'm just...I don't what's wrong with me lately." She sighed, not able to explain it even if she tried. She'd gotten a haircut, though her hair still went to the middle of her back. It had been to her waist, but that had gotten to be too much to handle. "I just...I need something exciting to happen." She sat down in her seat and rolled her eyes when Cayla -who she met at a motorcycle rally in LA, instantly hitting it off as friends- gestured toward the ring. "I KNOW we're here, but I'm not a big fan, especially since my family owns it."

"Oh who gives a fuck who owns it, have you SEEN some of these boys?" Cayla asked, licking her lips lewdly, and rolled her eyes when Jetta shook her head with a shrug. "Girl, let me tell you, your engine is about to start revving again, trust me. Some of these boys are HOT." She began fanning herself, acting like a total ditz, trying to get Jetta to at least crack a grin. "You're in a slump, nothing some good old fashioned dick won't solve."

"Maybe you're right..."

Though, honestly, Jetta hadn't even TOUCHED another man, much less thought of one, since her romp a year ago at Sturgis with Mark. She hadn't even felt like going back. That was stupid and she knew it, but she couldn't help it. She had the best fuck of her life and then disappeared, not wanting to wake up to that awkward 'see ya later' moment. That's not how Jetta worked. Though Mark had been the best sex she ever had and it was depressing how she couldn't find that connection with anyone else. Her eyes narrowed when the lights went out, knowing the show was beginning.

"Here we go!" Cayla shrieked excitedly, jumping up and down, and groaned when Jetta literally yanked her down into her seat. "Party pooper." She grunted, draping her arms along the guard rail. "I swear if you aren't at least excited by the end of this, we're going to Chippendales or something. You WILL get laid or you WILL get drunk and be happy about it."

Jetta rolled her eyes as she reluctantly stood up with her friend. She had admit, some of these men were built, though none of them completely satisfied her. She sighed, this was ridiculous! Why was she pining over a man she would never see again? It was ludicrous! He had ruined her for all other potential fucks! If she could see him again, Jetta would probably slap him then fuck him silly to get rid of the burning urge she'd had within her for a year. When the lights went out and bells began to toll throughout the arena, Jetta suddenly felt a jolt shoot down her spine.

"This is the Undertaker and he is so FUCKABLE!" Cayla was on her feet now, waiting expectantly, and pulled Jetta up as well. "Oh my god...wait until you see him, we'll get a nice view since we're RIGHT here!" She was biting her fingertips to keep from screaming, watching with wide eyes.

He didn't even pay attention to any of the screaming fans, his eyes locked on the ring as he climbed the stairs.

"I am in LUST!" Cayla sighed, faking a swoon as the Undertaker removed his trench coat and hat. "Isn't he GORGEOUS?"

Staring back at him, Jetta tilted her head and ignored Cayla's screaming, nodding at her to shut her up. Though when he removed that hat, Jetta suddenly couldn't breathe. She actually gripped Cayla's arm, all the color draining from her face. It was him! It was Mark from Sturgis! What the hell? He WORKED for her family? Jetta felt the breath leave her body and she never took her eyes off of him, her heart hammering in her chest, seeing the tattoos on his arms.

"Oh my god..." She whispered in disbelief, covering her mouth with her hand.

"I know, I told you he was fuckable!" Cayla said, not even noticing her friend was slowly cutting off circulation to her arm, all her attention focused on the man in the ring. "Oh, here's his opponent. Eww...Finlay, yuck."

Green eyes narrowed into acid slits, watching his opponent climb into the ring.

"Oh, oh! Watch these punches he throws!"

Jetta couldn't focus on the match and released Cayla's arm, her hands gripping the barricade now, trying to get her mind to wrap around this. She never did ask Mark what he did for a living. Did he know who she was and fucked her anyway? The thought made her blood boil as Jetta tried to keep her anger simmered. Maybe he wouldn't recognize her. She had blonde hair and blue eyes, much like a lot of females in the audience. Yeah, he wouldn't recognize her. She seen Cayla was cheering like a mad woman and swallowed hard, raking a hand through her hair.

It wasn't too long before he had won, as scripted, and covered Finlay. He kneeled in the center of the ring; tongue out with his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"Can you IMAGINE what that tongue would feel like?"

Standing up, he looked around; knowing cameras were off of him, sliding out of the ring. He heard a woman shouting at him, some very suggestive things, and automatically turned towards her. His eyes locked with cerulean blue orbs, eyes he remembered very, very well.

Jetta couldn't breathe, couldn't think, couldn't move, her heart pounding a furious tattoo in her chest while Cayla was screaming at her that the Undertaker was staring at her. She didn't know an Undertaker. She knew a Mark from Sturgis, hell she hadn't even caught his last name. Her mouth suddenly became dry as a desert and she needed water, something to quench the thirst. She knew all too well what that tongue felt like up close and personal, causing a shiver to course through her. She reluctantly pulled away from his gaze and watched as he went up the ramp, sitting down in her chair, swallowing hard.

"Oh my god, he was STARING at you, you lucky bitch!" Cayla sounded both elated and annoyed.

She was here. Jetta was HERE. What were the fucking odds?

As soon as Mark got backstage, he pulled one of the security guards to the side, whispering in his ear, "I want her back here. I don't care how it happens." He said firmly, giving a physical description of her. "She had a woman with her, you best not miss her."

Though when security went to come get her after the show was over with, Jetta and her friend were nowhere to be found. They were currently walking down the hallways of the backstage area, each with passes around their necks, Linda giving them the tour so to speak. "Linda, this really isn't necessary..." Jetta said weakly, needing to get OUT of there, but Cayla wasn't letting her budge.

"Sweetheart, we hardly get to see you! Now please, for once, do this for me, okay?"

Jetta grumbled.

"Cheer up, Jetta, this is awesome." Cayla whispered her eyes about to pop out of their sockets.

"Oh Mark, come meet my cousin!" Linda called, smiling as the locker room leader stepped out of his dressing room, fresh from a shower. "You simply must meet Mark, he's-"

"A giant pain in your ass, I know." Mark laughed, turning around, and froze. "Well hello, Jetta."

Her mouth opened and closed several times, but nothing was coming out.

"D-Do you know each other?" Linda looked confused, she'd never brought Jetta backstage to one of the wrestling events before.

"Sorta, well...yes. In a way, yes. We um...we met about a year ago and...OW!"

"YOU NEVER TOLD ME!" Cayla shrieked, slapping Jetta again, and watched as the woman dodged. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"I didn't KNOW he worked for my family! I met him at Sturgis and-"

Cayla's eyes widened. "He's the one?" She whispered, covering her mouth with her hand, blinking.

Jetta was toast and she knew it when those green eyes locked on her.

"Jetta and I met at a convention of sorts, Linda." Mark said smoothly, stepping forward, and took Jetta's hand. "Of course, she disappeared so fast I didn't get to say goodbye." He said softly, his eyes for her and her alone.

Cayla shook her head, shooting Linda a 'don't ask' look.

Linda cleared her throat awkwardly.

"Okay...there's a lot of sexual tension going on. I think I need some fresh air."

"Me too, dear, let me show you the way out."

They were NOT leaving her here with him alone, were they? Jetta groaned inwardly, though his hand was as warm as she remembered piercing her. She sighed and slowly looked up into his eyes, those smoldering green orbs she'd dreamt about for the past year. What was she supposed to say to him after all this time, after she left him sleeping after their night of passion?

"Hello again Mark." She finally said, her heart racing, still not believing this was happening. Having no idea that he worked for her family, Jetta felt like an idiot for not asking him at Sturgis what he did for a living. Then again, it really was none of her business.

Mark's green eyes were raking her in. For the most part, she looked the same; a year had made little difference, though he did notice her hair was shorter. "Unexpected pleasure, finding you here." He said finally, nodding when one of his co-workers walked by, noting their eyes straying to the woman in front of him. He made a mental note later to remind others that staring wasn't polite. "You're Linda's cousin..." How interesting.

"Second cousin, actually." She corrected, slowly sliding her hand out of his, and ran a hand through her hair. "Before you say anything, I didn't know who you were. I don't watch wrestling due to the fact that my family owns the company. It's never really...appealed to me and I haven't seen them in five years, until now."

Being a traveler by heart, Jetta rarely kept in contact with them. Linda had lucked out when she sent the tickets, when Jetta was at home, which was rare. Though for the past year, ever since Sturgis, Jetta had stayed home, working tiny jobs all around even though she was more than well off thanks to her deceased parents.

A slow eyebrow rose at her and the amusement on his face was clearly visible. "I wasn't going to say anything, it's not really my business, is it?" His low baritone was quiet, only for her to hear. Mark was more than aware people would be curious about her, drama he didn't need. "I didn't want you knowing who I was." He also admitted an almost bitter edge to his tone. Women generally flocked to him because of who he was. Jetta had been a cool, fresh breeze in a desert filled with a lot of vultures.

Judging by the way he carried himself, Jetta had a pretty good idea why he didn't want her knowing he was the Undertaker, nodding. "It was sex, Mark. Just a man and a woman pleasuring each other until the sun came up. Keeping each other company." Jetta was sounding nonchalant about it and smiled at him. "I should really get going, but it was nice seeing you again."

She needed to get home and take an ice cold shower, knowing he could help her in more ways than one, but she refused to ask something like that. She didn't miss the way he was looking up and down her body, with her pale blue and black corset top and black leather pants with her black boots. She still couldn't get over he was standing right before her.

"It was." The barest hint of a smile graced his sensual lips, green eyes boring into hers. "Very nice." He reached out for her hand again, raising it to his mouth and kissed the back of it, his eyes never leaving hers. What a night that had been, but if she wasn't up for a repeat performance...well, that was her loss. Though if she wasn't aware of the open invitation in his blatant stare then the woman was daft. Beautiful, but daft.

He made her breathless, the only man who could do it, and Jetta was finding herself in a green, hypnotic trance. The look in his eyes was desire and need, causing her heart rate to quicken even more. He wanted her, she could feel it down to the depths of her soul, and she wanted him just as badly. Her body was screaming at her and Jetta was finding her hand now caressing his face, blue eyes darkening at the memory of their night together at Sturgis. It was the most spectacular sexual experience she ever had in her life, one of the reasons why Jetta hadn't had a one night stand since then.

That was all the invitation he needed to pull Jetta against him, her body fitting into his perfectly. Her soft curves pressing into him nearly drove him insane. Granted, it had been a one night stand a year ago, but...what a night. "Stay the night with me." He whispered, feathering his lips against hers, feeling her lips parting slightly.

She could only nod, shivering at the mere touch of his lips against hers. How could she pass up an offer like that? There was no way she could, especially with her body forcing her into submission.

"Mark..." She breathed his name and moaned as he passionately kissed her, the sexual energy between them off the charts. It was like a volcano was threatening to erupt as her arms wrapped around his neck, burying her fingers in his silk black tresses, pressing herself against him fully. "I want you to fuck me again." She murmured against his lips to where he could only hear her, remembering the last time she had said that, and inwardly smirked.

"All night long, darlin', all night long." He promised with a wicked grin, taking her hand and threading his fingers with hers, squeezing for a moment. "Do you need to go find Linda and let her know you're taking off?" He asked, wondering just how Linda had managed to keep her beautiful cousin under wraps. Then again, Jetta had said she hadn't seen her family in five years.

"No, I can pretty much guarantee she's already put two and two together." It wasn't that hard to figure out and Linda was a very smart woman. "Besides, I'm having lunch with her and Vince tomorrow." Jetta and Vince never saw eye to eye so she wasn't looking forward to that. Though right now, all she cared about was being in this man's arms again and feeling him inside of her. The thought made her shiver as she squeezed his hand in return, that old spark returning. She wanted something exciting to happen and damned if this wasn't fulfilling that wish. "Lead the way." She smiled as Mark guided her down the hallway, knowing he probably had to grab his things before they left.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mark did, making a quick stop to slip into his dressing room to grab his bag before leading her down the hallway again. When they neared the exit, he wrapped an arm around Jetta's slender waist, pulling her into him, his eyes taking in the crowd trying to get out.

"Mark, we on for pool tonight? Wow, who is this?" Glen shouldered his way through some of the Divas, tossing back apologies.

"No and none of your business."

"Now Mark, don't be rude." Jetta chastised playfully before turning around, staring back at the man who was almost as tall as him, extending her hand. "Jetta, and you are?"

Glen grinned, taking her small hand in his, shaking it gently. "Glen Jacobs. Though most people know me as Kane." He chuckled when she arched an eyebrow. "You're not a wrestling fan I take it?"

"Um no, definitely not. I came here with a friend of mine." If Jetta could help it, she wasn't going to reveal to this strange man her connection to the McMahon family.

"So how do you know-"

"Would you like to see her medical records, do a background check, and then maybe drag her into a room for questioning?" Mark interrupted with an easy laugh, shaking his head. "Glen, you have to be the most nosy son of a bitch I've ever known."

"Well I have to make sure she's available don't I?"

"At the moment, no, she's not." His grip on her waist tightened just a little.

"No offense, honey, you're cute and all, but not my type." Jetta informed him smoothly, causing Glen's eyebrow to rise.

"So what IS your type then?"

"Tall, dark and handsome." She smirked, placing her hand over Mark's, his own feeling like it was searing through her pants. "Tattoos and motorcycles are a must as well." She then looked up at Mark, winking. "I'll meet you outside." Jetta slid against him before walking away, her honey blonde hair swaying with every step she took.

"Damn, she's a feisty one."

"You have no idea." Mark murmured, both men tilting their heads to watch her walk away.

"What're we looking at?" Paul demanded, standing beside them and cocked his head, arching an eyebrow. "Very nice, who has dibs?"

"Mine." Mark growled possessively.

"Besides, DEAR, you're happily married." Stephanie said from behind, folding her arms over her chest.

"Have fun with that, Trips. I got a lady to go pleasure." Mark slapped his friend on the back before following Jetta.

Glen started laughing as Stephanie dragged Paul off by the ear, shaking his head, and watched as Mark followed the beautiful blonde down the hallway. "Lucky." He grunted before turning and going in the opposite direction.

Jetta was spun around a few minutes later, having been standing outside, and stared up into those dark green eyes. "Everything squared away?" She asked, running her nail down his chest, a seductive smile crossing her lips. When he nodded, she pulled him down for a heated kiss and laughed as he lifted her up, her legs wrapping around his waist, hands gripping his shoulders as her forehead pressed against his. "Mmm I do love this position."

"I got another one for you." He promised with an evil grin, carrying her over to his rental. His motorcycle was currently in the back of one of the trucks, just incase he got bored. But since he was flying tomorrow, no point in riding it. "But it'll have to wait." Mark set her down, letting her body slide against his. He sincerely hoped her friend would know Jetta wasn't coming back, he wasn't going to jail for kidnap, unless he could take her with him. Bars and Jetta, an interesting combination.

Jetta could hardly wait as she ran her nails over his shirt covered chest, the thin material not hiding the rippling of his muscles as she smirked wickedly, midnight blue eyes staring back at him with such hunger. She giggled when he growled before turning around and slid in the passenger seat, buckling up, and waited for him to get in the driver's side. She couldn't believe she was here with him, about to embark on another mind blowing sexual encounter, and shivered at the mere thought. Her fingers ran down his neck and smiled when he took it, their fingers lacing together as he kissed the top of her hand.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to romance me." She mused, eyes sparkling, and leaned back against her seat as he pulled out of the arena parking lot.

"Do I honestly need too?" It wasn't a question, more rhetorical than anything, but he shot her a quick grin. "Or would you prefer a little romancing, Jetta?"

Her name was a seductive caress rolling from his tongue, his green eyes darkening ever so slightly. When he wanted to be, he was a predator. When he saw something he wanted, he went after it and used all the skill and cunning he had to achieve getting what he wanted. He wanted her. Again. Undoubtedly more than just another one night stand, but she didn't need to know that yet.

"No, you don't." She giggled softly at his arched eyebrow and leaned over to press a kiss to his ear, smirking when he growled. "What I want..." She trailed off lingeringly, running her hand down his chest to his skintight black jeans, gripping his bulging erection through the material. "Is this." Her voice was a soft hiss as she nibbled on his lobe, moving to his neck, and moaned when she felt him harden even more at her touch. "Hurry up and get to wherever you're taking me." She stated, reluctantly pulling away from him so he could drive. There would be no sex if they were in a car accident after all.

There would be sex just not in the hotel bed like he originally planned because Jetta's hand on him had made the mildly bearable pain into an agonizing ache. Growling, he pulled off onto a side street, finally parking alongside an empty building, the dark surrounding them as he cut the engine, headlights fading. He slid his seat back all the way, then tilted it, reaching across to unbuckle her and pull her onto his lap, smirking as she tried righting herself.

"You're bossy." He grunted, pulling her head down for a searing kiss.

"Mmm would you want me any other way?" She retorted against his lips in a mumble, pressing herself against him, and knew he couldn't wait to have her. She couldn't wait either if she was being brutally honest. "Mark..." She whispered softly, beginning to roll her hips against his jean shaft, feeling it pulsate as her lips left his to trail down his jaw line and neck, her chest pressed against his. She couldn't get enough of this man, nibbling on his earlobe before exploring his strong neck. She could feel his pulse against her tongue as it quickened, a smile spreading on her face. "Last time you were in control..." Her mouth was by his ear now, hot breath beating down on it. "This time, it's my turn."

"Go for it." Mark replied wickedly, his hands rubbing up and down on her ribs.

It didn't help his impending explosion when she ground herself against him, the tight jeans holding his erection in place. Though the throbbing was beginning to kill him. Circulation wasn't getting to the place he needed it most and it was entirely because of this honey blonde haired, blue eyed vixen on him.

"Let's take care of this problem, shall we?" She purred, feeling him nod, and smirked against his skin as she reached her hand down to the jeans, unsnapping the button and slowly slid his zipper down.

Just the sound of it soaked her panties and she knew she would need another pair...or none if this night was any indication. Moaning, Jetta managed to slide her leather pants off, her desire overtaking every thought process, and straddled him again, his painful erection brushing against her as she whipped her head back. So long, it'd been so long for her as she kissed him passionately, quivering against him.

"Fuck me already, woman." Mark ordered gruffly, shifting so his jeans weren't digging into him, sighing in relief.

Much better. He was about to take her control from her and fuck her senseless. Growling at the mere thought, his hands automatically moved to grip her waist, thrusting his hips up so his throbbing cock brushed against her. Hearing the moan escape her made chills run down his spine.

Grabbing the collar of his shirt, Jetta ripped it in down the middle, seeing his green eyes widen, and smirked as she ran her hands up and down his smooth chest. "It's in my way." She whispered before kissing him again, wrapping her arm around his neck and pressed her hand over his racing heart, digging her nails into the soft flesh. Slowly, Jetta positioned herself over him before gradually lowering herself, feeling his cock penetrate her, her walls stretching to accommodate his massive size. "Holy shit I forgot how big you are." She whispered breathlessly, rocking her hips against him, and cried out when his hips snapped up to fully sheathe himself inside of her. "Oh Mark!" She cried out at the sheer feeling, the burning overtaking her as he completely lit her on fire.

Either she was just one of those rare, naturally tight women or she hadn't been with too many men since their last encounter. The second thought made Mark inwardly grin, cocky enough to admit he had probably ruined her for other men. Though she had ruined him as well. He wasn't satisfied with other women anymore, not that he'd ever confess it. One hand moved to the back of her neck, pulling her down so their lips crashed together in a demanding kiss as he began thrusting into her, slowly at first just so she could somewhat adjust.

Jetta groaned against his lips, her head moving from side to side as she rolled her hips against him, meeting him thrust for powerful thrust, urging him to increase the pace. She liked a little pain or did he not remember? Raking her nails down his chest and removing the rest of the ripped material, Jetta began kissing down his neck to his Adam's apple, nibbling on it, before running her tongue down his chest, gripping his upper arms in her hands, finally not able to take this slow anymore. Whipping her head back, blonde hair flying, Jetta gripped the bar that was on the driver's side with her right hand while grabbing his broad shoulder with her left one, bouncing on and off of him.

"Oh yeah, oh fuck right there...oh make me cum, Mark! Make me cum!" She was begging, pleading, her entire body rigid and tense since it'd been a year since she last had sex. "Oh fuck me..."

He hated this car. It was a luxury vehicle, big enough to fit him somewhat comfortably, but not enough for what he really wanted, which was to pound her into oblivion. He stretched his long legs as much as he could, bracing his boots on the floorboard, slamming up to meet her. Sweat beaded on his forehead, muscles in his arms bulging as he pulled her down to meet him, hearing the smack of their bodies every time they met, the car rocking with them.

It didn't take long due to the simple fact her body was already sensitive at just the feeling of him inside of her. With a few more deep thrusts, every one of his brushing her sweet spot, Jetta finally shattered on top of him, screaming out his name and didn't care who heard her. "MARK!" Her juices flowed, drowning him in her sweet essence, her entire body going stiff as she kept rocking against him, perspiration coating her body. She knew he wasn't finished and kept going, running her hands down her body and up his chest, gripping his shoulders as she kissed him breathless. "Your turn. Cum for me." She ordered, pressing her forehead against his, grinding against him as hard as she possibly could, knowing they didn't have a lot of room in this enclosed car.

He loved a woman with a sharp tongue, not afraid to make demands. "Mine!" He growled against her lips, powering into her as hard as he could given the limited space they were dealing with. When he had felt her coming to pieces on him, he'd almost came right on the spot, more than surprised when he hadn't. Though now was a different story. "Jetta!" He roared, sinking himself into her as deep as he could, his seed splashing against her walls, claiming her once more.

"Mark!" She screamed out hoarsely again, a second orgasm rippling through her body, his explosion having caused her body to react instinctively.

Jetta tensed and went stiff before collapsing against him, her face buried in his neck, hands resting against his upper chest. Her heart felt like it would give out on her with how fast it was pounding, her breathing ragged, and she shuddered against him as the intense aftershocks flowed through her. His arms encircled her, pressing her against him more, and kissed the side of his neck before hugging him tightly around the neck. Jetta missed him so much, knowing this wasn't going to last past tonight, so she was milking every second for everything it was worth.

Mark buried his face in her throat, planting lazy kisses to the clammy skin, his own body covered in a fine sheen of sweat. "You're more incredible than I remembered." He murmured huskily, his voice ragged from lack of air, though he was currently working on that. After several long minutes, when he could think without a haze swirling around his mind, he gently kissed her, shifting so she could free herself.

"So are you." She whispered, refusing to move at the moment, wanting to be as close against him as possible. Jetta had never felt like this before, felt this attachment, and knew Mark wasn't the type to be tied down. Hell, she wasn't either. But she would be lying if she didn't want to be tied down to him. His sexual nature matched hers. He caused her just enough pain to make it exquisite and the pleasure was out of this world. Jetta sighed in contentment, pushing those thoughts of saying goodbye again out of her mind, and pulled back to stare into his emerald gems before softly kissing his lips. "I'm not even close to being done with you tonight, but I want a bed." Smiling, she rubbed her nose against his. "Did you mean it when you said you wanted me to stay the night with you?"

"Of course I did, you disappear on me again and I'll hunt your little ass down." Mark threatened lazily, his green eyes narrowing slightly, meaning exactly what he said. "You're not leaving without a goodbye kiss at the very least." And probably a goodbye screw, maybe a couple of them. "But I'm with you on the bed. Off me woman." He arched his hips playfully.

She chuckled softly and nodded, kissing him again, sliding off of him into her own seat. She grabbed the leather pants he handed her, turning them inside out. "I'm sorry about running off on you." She said as soon as he situated himself, looking over at him as their eyes locked. "I just...I didn't want to go through the awkward goodbye talk." Not to mention if she woke up in his arms, Jetta knew she wouldn't have found the strength to pull away from him or take his rejection. "Just letting you know, it's very difficult hunting a traveler down." She winked at him before pulling her panties and pants back on, putting her seatbelt on and tried fixing her hair the best she could, not believing how tousled it was.

"Not when you know what you're looking for, darlin'." Mark replied, busy fastening his jeans back up, finally settling back into his seat and buckling in, glancing over at her. Smirking, he started the car back up and pulled away from the building, light once more returning with the headlights. Maybe not the best of spots for a quick romp, but he hadn't been able to resist.

Jetta smiled back at him and stared out the window, their fingers lacing together again as he grabbed her hand, not minding it. The feeling felt wonderful and, for a brief moment, Jetta wondered what it would be like to be tied down to Mark. It wasn't going to happen though. He wanted sex and she accepted that, wanting the same thing. Since when did she start caring about having an actual relationship or let feelings become involved? Jetta sighed and closed her eyes, leaning back against the seat, wondering just what the hell she was doing with her life.

Silence reigned on the drive to the hotel he was staying at, not even the radio playing. Though Mark did roll down his window a bit, needing the cool air to soothe his still heated body, squeezing her hand gently. He was entertaining a few ideas concerning Jetta, not all of them centering around keeping her in a bed though that was a delicious thought. He knew she was a loner, someone who liked to come and go and he didn't honestly mind, he was the same way. That didn't mean they had to say goodbye as soon as the sun rose though now did it?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Her eyes slowly fluttered open the following morning as Jetta let out a long, silent yawn, smiling as she felt the delicious ache between her thighs, and felt the very warm body of Mark against her. Back to chest, his thigh was draped over her leg and his nose was buried in her hair. The room smelled of sex, sweat and a thin perfume, causing her eyes to drift closed again. They had sex in every position known to man, not going to sleep until the sun rose over the horizon. Jetta reached over on the nightstand and grabbed her cell phone, flipping it open, seeing what time it was.

Eight o'clock. Great, she'd only gotten two hours of sleep and smiled when Mark's arm tightened around her, knowing he was afraid she would disappear like last time. Though, Jetta did have that lunch at noon with her cousins and knew she couldn't let Linda down. Vince she didn't care about considering he was only related to her through marriage. Linda was her second cousin by blood.

"Mark..." She whispered, giggling when he growled. "Mark, I have to get up."

Mark growled, burying his face in her hair, muttering something under his breath before inhaling, letting out a groan. "No, you need to stay in bed with me." He murmured huskily, his voice thick with sleep. Smirking, he arched his hips into her. "Besides, you already got me up, darlin'."

Jetta giggled more as she wiggled her ass against him, causing him to growl more, and smirked before trying to extract his arm from her. That wasn't happening as he pulled her further against him. "Mark, I have that lunch with Linda and Vince. If you want more, then come take a shower with me." She said coaxingly, running her nails up his thigh and moaned as the muscles contracted against her touch. "Hmm, doesn't a shower sound good right about now?"

"That requires moving and the only movement I want right now is your body against mine." He growled.

In truth, he was stiff. Wrestling the night before and then only a couple hours sleep had left him less then limber. Though...a hot shower would work that out and he could consider what they would inevitably do in the shower as a form of stretching. Snorting, he tossed back the covers and rolled out of bed, scooping Jetta up and tossing her over his shoulder.

Her sweet laughter bounced off the walls as Jetta felt herself being carried, growling when he smacked her ass and gripped it in his hand. "Mmm keep that up and watch what happens." She purred in his ear, moving to where her legs were wrapped around his waist, groaning at the delicious ache that zipped through her sore thighs. She didn't care and cupped his face in her hands, kissing him demandingly, and felt the shower sprays go on a moment later. Another second, her back was pressed against the shower wall and she was screaming his name as the water cascaded over their sexually depraved bodies.

After another interesting and decidedly steamy romp, Mark watched as she washed herself, busy lathering his hair. "What are you doing after your lunch with Linda?" He asked finally, having made his mind up. He seen her eyebrows raise and couldn't help, but half smile. "Can't a guy ask a simple question? Or do I need to coax answers from you?"

"I'm not sure actually. I should probably call Cayla and tell her that I'm still alive." She giggled when he snorted, running her hands up and down his chest. "Nothing Mark, I have nothing planned. Why?" She asked, her curiosity getting the better of her, having already washed her hair though now conditioner was currently on, settling into her scalp. She usually let it set for about five minutes and watched as he rinsed the soap out of his hair.

"Because I don't want you running off after your lunch." He said bluntly, eyes closed as soap and water ran down his face, finally rubbing a hand down his face to wipe the water from his eyes and looked at her. "Unless you have a problem with that." Another one of his rhetorical questions. Something told him Jetta didn't want whatever this was between them ending so soon either.

"No, I don't." He didn't want this to end, which made her heart soar to the heavens and brought his face down to hers, passionately kissing him and laughed when he lifted her up by wrapping his arms around her waist, slowly pulling back. "Now move it, I have to rinse my hair." She ordered playfully and yelped when he slapped her ass, immediately reciprocating the motion. Jetta smirked when he just stared at her with that arched black eyebrow and tilted her head back, washing the conditioner out, and sighed as the hot water massaged her aching muscles and body.

Mark watched her until he had to force himself to get out of the shower, not in the mood to deal with an erection by himself. While she finished up, he toweled himself dry and began dressing. Plain blue jeans and a white beater, tucked in of course. He could hear her in the bathroom now out of the shower, dropping down onto the edge of the bed, pulling on his boots.

"Need a ride to lunch?"

"Actually, would you mind terribly giving me a ride home?" She asked from the bathroom, the door open, busy drying her hair while another towel was wrapped around her body. She had nothing here, not even her brush, and sighed with a roll of her eyes. She would brush her teeth when she got there too as she walked out, seeing his eyes trail up and down her body, walking over to stand between his legs. "I need fresh clothes, fresh panties to be more specific." She shook her head when he chuckled and kissed him softly. What had she been thinking running off on him a year ago? She was out of her mind!

"I don't know..." Mark said, sounding almost serious, trying to keep his face straight as he stood up, walking over to her. "I think this look suits you." His hands skimmed the towel, finally pulling it away. "This look even better." Of course there wasn't time, but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy himself visually. "Finish up and I'll take you home." He promised, stepping away, contenting himself with the knowledge she wouldn't be running off again anytime soon.

"My hero!" She laughed and wiggled her ass in his vision, smirking at him coyly over her shoulder before sliding her panties and corset top on, lacing it with ease from behind. She slipped her pants and boots back on, smiling when Mark handed her his brush and kissed him. "Thank you." She whispered before beginning to brush it out, finishing up a few minutes later.

Grabbing her cell phone and wallet, since she never carried a purse, Jetta and Mark headed out. His arm wrapped around her waist as she leaned against him, not minding the closeness or public affection. It was nice and different.

If Jetta had bothered to check her phone she would have seen several voicemails, all of them from Cayla demanding to know where she was. If she was okay and if she was with the Undertaker. Then if she WAS with that 'gorgeous hunk of man meat' to call back and give some damn details.

"You drive." Mark grunted, apparently she lived here. She'd know her way around better and tossed his keys to her, smirking slightly.

"No problem." Jetta slid into the driver's seat and whipped her cell phone out, putting it on speakerphone, laughing at everything Cayla had said. "Apparently my friend is one of your followers." She giggled at the disdain on Mark's face and reached over, kissing his cheek before starting the car, dialing Cayla's number on the way to her place.

"Where have you been?" She demanded after picking up on the second ring. "Are you with him?"

"Yeah, I'm on my way home to change before going to lunch with my cousins." She rolled her eyes at the next thing Cayla asked. "I'll talk to you later about it." She hung up and raked a hand through her hair, smiling when Mark immediately took her hand as she drove to her place.

All Cayla could do was stare down at the cell phone in her hand and groan. That lucky bitch! Sighing, she tossed the cell onto the table and grinned. There was always Kane.

Mark was a bit bothered by that. One of his followers? The woman from last night. He remembered her, gaping stare and open mouth.

"So how is it you have a friend who knows the business, but you don't? Do you stay away from it because of your family or just genuinely not interested?"

"I've only known Cayla a few years." She explained, turning left, and rolled down the window since it was a beautiful day. "I met her at a motorcycle rally here and we sorta hit it off. I didn't even know she was a wrestling fan until I called her up and invited her to the show. Linda sent me the tickets, hoping on a whim I'd be home." Jetta snorted, remembering opening the envelope and reading her cousin's note, saying she hoped she would attend the event this time. "And when I asked Cayla she threw a fit, hugged me a million times, and told me I was the greatest friend in the world." She grinned with a wink.

"Ahh..."

Mark nodded, staring out the window, watching the scenery pass by. He didn't question the on a whim thing, remembering what she had repeatedly told him about traveling all over, which was perfect since his job took him all over. He rarely saw his home which suited him fine. He liked the constant change of pace.

"And here we are." She announced ten minutes later, pulling up on the side of the road and turned to face Mark, their eyes meeting again. This wasn't goodbye, she had to keep reminding herself of that. Leaning over, Jetta took his face in her hands and softly kissed him before they both got out, swapping sides, Mark sliding in the driver's while she leaned in the open passenger window. "I almost forgot." She murmured, slipping a piece of paper in his hand, that smile never leaving her face. "If you're serious about seeing me again, call that number. It's my cell. Bye handsome." She then walked away and up to her apartment, seeing he was watching her and smiled before walking inside, the door closing behind her.

Pocketing the number, Mark soon was back on the road, cranking the radio just to distract himself from the mental images running through his mind. Visions of their passionate night…Smirking slightly, he already knew he'd be seeing her tonight. Then a brilliant idea struck him, he could kill two birds with one stone. Turning down the music, he reached for his cell phone, pressing in a number.

~!~

After changing into a dark blue denim skirt that went two inches above the knee along with her black knee high boots, Jetta pulled on a gray tank top that had dark blue flames embroidered up the sides and pulled her hair back in a tight braid. She outlined her eyes with midnight blue eyeliner, her lips a clear gloss. She looked in the mirror, admiring her look and smirked before walking out of her apartment, wallet and keys in hand.

Walking to her personal garage, Jetta pulled the cover off of her midnight blue Chopper, eyes sparkling. She hadn't rode it since...Sighing, Jetta straddled it, running her hands over the chrome handlebars and slid the key in, closing her eyes and let a rush of heat course through her at the feeling of it rumbling beneath her. Within moments, Jetta was flying down the street and headed to lunch with her cousins.

"Behave yourself." Linda was reminding her husband as they waited for Jetta. They were early, but that didn't stop Vince from griping about people lacking manners and not being on time.

Vince snorted, eyes perusing a menu that lay before him. "Do you think she'd notice if I was polite or not? Her manners aren't exactly-" He winced when he got a salad fork jabbed into his thigh. "Yes, dear."

"Thank you."

Jetta arrived at the fancy restaurant a few minutes later and parked her bike, chaining it up before heading across the street and inside. Her hair was slightly windblown, but thanks to the braid, it was in place for the most part. She slid her black shades on top of her head, smiling at the hostess, and told them her name before heading in the direction where Linda and Vince were.

"Hey Linda." She greeted from behind, smiling when Linda hopped up and hugged her tightly, thanking her for coming, and took a seat at the table. "Vince." She added curtly, rolling her eyes when he just stared at her. Her tattoos and attitude didn't appeal to him and she really didn't give a flying leap.

"It's so good to see you, Jetta. This time I hope you won't be running off?" Linda teased good-naturedly, ignoring her not so pleasant husband. She loved Vince, honestly she did, she just didn't know WHY sometimes.

"Thank you for dressing for the occasion."

"I do believe I'd like a salad for lunch." Linda said, fingering her fork.

Vince shut up.

"Thanks, even though this is one of my every day outfits." She replied with a smirk, leaning back in her chair and crossed one leg over the other, flashing a smile at her cousin. "So, what's this lunch about Linda?" Jetta wasn't one to beat around the bush and folded her hands in her lap, raising an eyebrow when the woman cleared her throat awkwardly. "You didn't just invite me out with Vince for a simple lunch. There's a meaning behind it. What is it?" She sipped her water, not even looking at Vince. There was no reason too, though if he glared at her again she would stab him with her own fork.

"I was thinking Jetta," Linda began slowly, sipping her water to give herself more time. "That it would be pleasant if you were to take a job with our company." She held up a hand when Jetta's mouth opened. "I know you like to travel and there's plenty of that with the WWE, worldwide travel."

Her reasons behind this were she didn't think Jetta was happy with her life. The reason she thought that was simply the fact she had caught Jetta at home and Jetta had AGREED to go to the show. It seemed, to her, Jetta needed something new.

"Y-You want me to work for your company?" Jetta was floored as she blinked, trying to wrap her mind around this, and suddenly thought about Cayla. That wench. She probably told Linda everything that was going on lately, how Jetta's ambition had deteriorated, though that was fully restored in being reunited with Mark. "I'm not saying yes," She paused, chewing on her thumbnail, which was painted a midnight blue along with the rest of her nails. "What would the job involve?" There was no harm in asking about it after all and if it sounded interesting enough, especially with the travel aspect, Jetta would consider it.

"Janitor?"

"No dear, that's your new job." Linda said sweetly, studying Jetta thoughtfully. "I'm not sure yet, but there's plenty of different jobs within the company, I'm sure you could find something that suits you."

"Put her in the garage."

Linda was getting upset and turned to face him. "Dog house." Was all she said.

"Actually, thanks, but I'm going to have to turn you down Linda." Jetta sighed when her cousin stared at her with pleading eyes, pointing at her husband. "He doesn't want me working for the company and, honestly, working in a garage doesn't sound appealing. Thank you for the offer anyway."

She noticed Vince looked pleased with himself and shook her head. Deciding she wasn't hungry anymore, Jetta excused herself from lunch, promising to keep in touch with Linda. She didn't even speak to Vince and walked out of there, getting on her bike after unchaining it, heading home.

"Well, that settles that. I think I'll have the lobster..." Vince smirked, folding a napkin over his lap, completely oblivious to the fact that his wife was now trying to murder him with her eyes. "That was the most reasonable thing I've ever heard Jetta say."

Linda's blue eyes flashed though a sweet smile appeared on her face. "You're right Vince, it was. She wouldn't be satisfied in a garage." When Vince nodded, her smile brightened. "But I do believe I have the perfect position for her and I know she'll accept it."

Vince's face fell when he heard his wife say that, suddenly not interested in eating.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Kane's Bar n Grill, you maim 'em, we flame 'em."

Mark chuckled and began talking to his best friend about his cunning plan.

"So let me get this straight..." Glen said after having interrupted Mark so many times his friend had threatened to reach through the phone and kill him, which Glen was fairly certain Mark just might be able to do. "You want me to date a fan of YOURS who also happens to be your current flings best friend? That is screwed up! Is she hot?"

Mark started laughing, rolling his eyes. "I guess, my eyes weren't on HER."

"The blonde...yeah, her ass was so firm, tell you what my mini monster got the hell spanked out of-"

"Finish that sentence and I'll hunt you down and kill you."

~!~

Jetta arrived at home and threw her keys on the kitchen table, taking the band out of her hair, and undid the braid as she fluffed her hair out. Her stomach was rumbling since she hadn't stayed for lunch. That's what Vince did. He made her appetite diminish. What did Linda see in him honestly? The man was a controlling, manipulative, judgmental bastard who didn't care about anyone else, but himself. Sighing, Jetta made herself a sandwich, ignoring her cell phone when it rang. She was too hungry at the moment and went in the living room to watch a movie.

Mark rolled his eyes when he got her voicemail, sighing. "Darlin', we're going out tonight around eight, be ready." He didn't ask, he told. And he sure as hell didn't say something stupid like 'this is Mark', if she didn't know his voice after all the sweet nothings and various other choice words he'd poured into her ears last night, then he wasn't doing his job right.

She got his voicemail at a quarter to eight, having fallen asleep on the couch, and groaned. Damn it, she had her phone on vibrate and had ignored it! Shit! What was she going to do? The outfit she had on would have to do as she quickly slipped her knee high boots on and immediately zoomed into the room, redoing her makeup.

Her hair was slightly wavy from the braid it'd been in so she decided to leave it down, brushing through it, and placed a midnight blue choker on that had a skull with crossbones hanging from it. She looked at the door when a knock sounded on it and seen it was one minute to eight, smiling. She took a deep breath and walked over, opening it, and seen emerald green eyes staring back at her.

His eyes did their customary sweep of her, smiling, and reached out to take the skull on her choker between surprisingly gentle fingers. "Nice." He murmured, more then tempted to skip the date and stay in. But...he could hear Glen's big mouth running from the SUV he had rented. "Double date." He said with a smirk. "You think Cayla would mind keeping my friend out of my hair?"

Jetta poked her head out and smiled, waving to Glen before smirking back at Mark, seeing his green eyes glittering back at her wickedly. "Let me give her a call." She said and whipped her cell phone out, raising an eyebrow when he stopped her before leading her out of her apartment. She already had her wallet and keys on her along with her phone, which was currently in Mark's hand, seeing Cayla was already waiting in the car. She was sitting in the back with Glen while Mark opened her door for her. "I'm not even going to ask how he got a hold of you." She laughed when Cayla smacked her and buckled up, the lunch with her cousins suddenly forgotten. "So where are we going?"

"No idea, they wouldn't tell me." Cayla replied, flicking her fiery red hair over her shoulder, grey eyes narrowing wickedly when Glen shot her a look. "Behave baldy."

"Hey, that hurt..." Glen rubbed his head with a stung expression.

"Don't you worry about where we're going, it'll suit you just fine." Mark said as he got in, reaching automatically for her hand. "You two behave back there."

"Uh huh, I can just imagine." Jetta replied dryly, squeezing his hand and smiled as their fingers laced together. "Now, now be nice to poor Glen, Cay."

She smirked, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "You wouldn't believe it. I get this call from your man..."

Jetta groaned, burying her face in her free hand. "Cayla, do you mind if I duct tape your mouth shut?"

"Ooo kinky baby!" She giggled and ran her hand up Jetta's arm. "You know I'm strictly dickly though."

"Yeah, but you like a little pussy every now and then."

"Who doesn't?"

Both girls laughed.

Mark caught Glen's eye in the rearview mirror, both men arching eyebrows, identical wicked grins on their faces.

"So," Glen pulled Cayla back into his arms, stretching his legs out on the seat, her on his lap. "You ladies are a little kinky."

Mark already knew what Glen was going to say and could only smirk.

"I'm thinking a hotel room; king sized bed, and a party."

"King sized?"

"Think it'll fit all four of us?"

"Sorry Glenie boy, I'm not into the whole orgy deal."

"Me either, though can you imagine being sandwiched between the Brothers of Destruction?"

"The what?"

Cayla laughed as she shook her head. "I keep forgetting you don't know wrestling. Glen's character is Kane and Mark's character, you know now, is the Undertaker. When they're together, they're called the Brothers of Destruction." She explained with a grin, grey eyes sparkling.

"Oh. No, no definitely not. I'll take the handsome one and you can have baldy."

"I resent that! Glen is very handsome, especially when he's the Big Red Machine."

"Okay, I think it's official. My cousins are running a porn program."

"Apparently. Though now I'm interested in this sandwiching idea."

"Sorry, if Jetta's not interested then I'm not." Mark snorted.

"So if I COULD talk her into an orgy, you'd join in?"

"As long as no pictures are snapped."

"And I called the ladies kinky..."

"You two can have your own orgy fest, I'm too greedy to share Mark."

She refused to call him anything else because he wasn't Undertaker in her eyes. He was a guy she met at Sturgis and his name was Mark. Hell, she didn't even know his last name and he didn't know hers. She was fine with that though.

"I don't think Glen could handle me."

"Yeah, you are a hellcat when you want to be." Jetta giggled when Glen's jaw dropped. "I really think you have your hands full, baldy."

Cayla giggled as she kissed the top of his head, winking at him. "I think you're sexy being bald." She winked and laughed when he growled.

"If you two are doing what I THINK you're doing back there, I'm going to kick BOTH of your asses and don't even think I won't."

"You can try, but nothing stops the Big Red Machine." Glen taunted, loving it when Cayla giggled again. Mark sure had done a great job in hooking him up. He made a mental note to go easy on his friend next time they were in the ring.

"I'm fairly certain a right hook to the jaw would." Mark said casually, raising a hand up and making a massive fist.

"And then again..."

Cayla laughed as she shook her finger at him, moving to get more comfortable on Glen's lap since she was currently straddling it. "So what did your cousin want at lunch today Jetta?" She asked, having been meaning to ask her.

Every part of Jetta's body tensed, including her hand, and she stared out the window. "I don't want to talk about it." She stated evenly, the tone of her voice implying it wasn't up for discussion.

"Uh oh, not Vince again..."

"CAYLA!"

"Sorry Jet." Cayla sighed as she lowered her head, knowing she crossed a line with her friend, and patted her shoulder. "You know I'm here for you right?"

"Thanks, sorry for yelling at you." She apologized, cracking a smile, and squeezed her friend's hand in return.

"Not a problem sweetie- GLEN!" She squealed when he pinched her side.

This time Mark was silent, his face in a neutral expression. "You and Vince don't get along?" He asked quietly, glancing across the console at her, seeing the way she stiffened, wondering what his boss had done to ruin her day.

"Nobody gets along with Vince, he's an asshole." Glen snorted, busy pinching Cayla in other places. "You best stop squirming on my lap, wench."

"Then stop pinching me before I make your problem worse!" She giggled and pinched him back, though it was in a place neither Mark or Jetta needed to see.

"No, I don't." Jetta stated, her voice even, hating to talk about her family when it came to that bastard. "Look, Vince and I don't see eye to eye. He thinks my attitude and the way I dress sucks and I told him he could shove his judgment straight up his ass. End of story. Can we talk about something else?" She felt a headache coming on and sighed, rubbing her temples, and closed her eyes.

"Yeah, sure." Mark agreed amicably, having a feeling he was going to be pissing her off by the end of the night. Maybe he'd save the upcoming discussion for after one of their bouts, knowing they'd wind up in either his bed or hers before all was said and done. She might be more receptive to what he was going to ask of her.

They ended up going out to a bar/restaurant called The Hang Out, a place Jetta and Cayla frequently visited. Cayla immediately dragged Jetta to the dance floor, effectively making her forget all about her lunch with Vince and Linda. They loved this place because it was the only joint in town that played Theatre of Tragedy music, something that Jetta was currently addicted too. They drank, ate and had a great time, with Cayla leaving with Glen and Mark driving Jetta home. She was still dancing in her seat, slightly tipsy. She didn't drink much so she only had two shots of Tequila and a daiquiri. Jetta was one who could hold her liquor as she leaned over the seat, running the tip of her tongue along Mark's ear.

"Mmm you're my new addiction, you know that?" She purred in his ear, completely turned on, not understanding what it was about this man that fueled her fire.

"Mmmm...I had an idea." Mark rumbled, wondering if she wanted him to crash because it seemed she was doing her best to make him lose control of the truck and wrap it around a tree. Damn distracting vixen. "Darlin', if you want to make it home in one piece, I wouldn't do that." He advised huskily, wondering if they'd even make it back to her apartment.

Knowing he was right, Jetta giggled softly and flicked his earlobe before moving back to sit in her seat, the seatbelt still on, and stared out the window. This was amazing, Jetta felt complete when she was with Mark and suddenly wondered if she could let him go when that time eventually came. The thought saddened her, but she firmly pushed that indication aside, deciding she would enjoy the time they had together while it lasted.

When he pulled up to her apartment, Jetta knew he was staying the night with her and stepped out of the truck, shutting the door and took Mark's hand as she guided him up to her apartment. His hands gripped her hips as she rubbed back against him, winking over her shoulder and unlocked her door as she threw the keys on the table, hearing the door shut behind her.

He felt like a giant, but then again, he got that pretty much anywhere he went. Though it might have been worse this time simply because it was a place he wasn't used too. Green eyes quickly scanned the rooms visibly, finally landing on her.

"Nice." He said finally, reaching back to let his hair out of the tail it had been in, shaking it loose. Smiling, he reached out for Jetta, pulling her into him. "Very, very nice."

She smiled back at him, melting into his arms, and brought his face down to hers softly kissing him. They slowly backtracked to her room, her leading him and stopped to briefly remove her boots, tossing them to the side in the living room. "Do you want me?"

When he growled, Jetta took her tank top off, moving back slower and dropped it to the floor before unzipping her skirt, letting it pool around her ankles before kicking it to the side. She was now clad in a midnight blue bra and panties, her hair slightly tousled from all the dancing she'd done. Her eyes darkened as she stared back at this delicious specimen who was stalking her and undressing as well, the clothes leading a trail to her bedroom.

Mark's eyes were almost black already. This woman didn't even have to touch him. Just looking at her drove him nearly out of his mind with desire. He wanted her all right, enough to sweet talk her into changing her mind.

"C'mere." He growled, kicking his boots aside and pulled Jetta against him, claiming her sweet lips, kissing her like the world was ending.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hours later, Jetta and Mark were lying in bed, his arm wrapped around her while hers was draped over his muscular stomach, running her nails up and down his skin soothingly. They had no idea what time it was and honestly didn't care. She knew after the fifth encounter, however, she needed a breather. Now they were just lying in bed cuddling. Her leg was draped over his and his fingers were running up and down her arm, over her Jetta tattoo. Smiling in contentment, Jetta snuggled against him further, their overheated bodies slowly calming down as the night breeze blew in her room, the only illumination being the crescent shaped moon.

Knowing this was the best time to talk to her, especially since she was so relaxed -he had to smirk, mighty pleased with himself at the moment- and almost pliant, Mark cleared his throat. "Jetta," He began, his fingers dancing over her soft skin. "I want you to reconsider what your aunt asked of you." He turned his head to look at her. "I want you to come on the road with me."

Her body tensed when he mentioned Linda, swallowing hard, and stared back into his eyes that were pleading with her. "No." She stated, standing up from the bed and sighed when Mark pulled her back down against him. "This is why you're here isn't it?" She suddenly snapped, yanking away from him, shaking her head as she went to pull her panties on only for him to snatch them away from her. "Mark, give me my panties back right now." She ordered gravely, growling when he refused, raking a hand through her hair. "Vince said I could work in the garage and-" His finger pressing to her lips shut her up instantly.

"Linda called and told me what happened." He said quietly, pulling her down onto his lap. "I could give two fucks less what Vince has to say. I want you there, with me, whether you're working or not." Mark tilted her head up, studying her face. He almost smiled at the thin line her mouth had compressed itself into. "Jetta, are you really ready to say goodbye to me?"

Goddamn it why did he have to have such beautiful eyes and a sexy voice? Why did he have to stir her emotions up like this? Tears welled up in her eyes as she shook her head slowly, knowing this wasn't just about sex anymore. She didn't know what it was, but it definitely went past the whole fuck buddy routine they were in.

"No, I'm not ready to say goodbye." She whispered, lowering her head as she angrily wiped her tears away. Jetta didn't cry a lot and especially in front of people, predominantly men. God she felt so weak at the moment, but that's what this man did to her. He made her weak in the knees, breathless, two things no other man on the planet had ever been able to do. "I'm sorry." She whispered, not trusting her voice at the moment. "I-I didn't know what this was and I wasn't-I'm still not expecting anything from this." She knew better than to get her hopes up and blinked more tears away. "See what you do to me?"

He was confused as hell for a moment, but hid it well, taking a few seconds to understand what it was she was talking about. Then he realized Jetta was referring to her tears, wondering why in the hell she would be sorry for crying, and then what exactly had he done to make her cry in the first place. "Don't be." He murmured, brushing away the tears gently with the pad of his thumbs. "Why are you crying, darlin'?"

"I don't know. God I feel like a hormonal chick." She grunted, causing Mark to laugh, and smacked him. "It's not funny. I don't cry, hardly ever." She took the tissue he handed her and wiped her tears away before blowing her nose, cracking her neck. "I didn't know what you wanted out of this, Mark." Jetta decided to be truthful and slowly looked up into his green eyes, sighing heavily. "I thought it was gonna be like Sturgis, we fuck and we part type of deal, though that's not the case is it?" Her voice grew softer and felt his hand caress her face gently. "Why do you want me to take this job and go on the road with you?"

"Maybe it wouldn't have been a one time deal at Sturgis, maybe it would have. We won't know. But right now we have the chance to see what happens between us. I'm not saying you have to commit yourself to me or anything. Just...explore this with me, whatever it is we have. I know there's more then just the sex."

Though that was pretty damn incredible too.

Sighing raggedly, Jetta wiped the rest of her tears away and snuggled under the comforter, going back to where she was laying and snuggled her face against his chest to get comfortable. "Alright, I'll do it." She whispered after what seemed like an eternity of silence between them. "I'll talk to my cousin tomorrow about the job she's found for me. I have a feeling it doesn't have to do with janitorial or garage duty."

She giggled when Mark snorted, looking up at him, and smiled as he kissed her lips softly. This was going to be a hell of a journey. Jetta just hoped and prayed she was ready for it, but then again, she was a risk taker and took chances. Mark was a chance she wasn't about to pass up.

Mark enfolded her in his arms, burying his face in her hair. "Good." He rumbled, a contented sigh escaping him.

If Vince so much as looked at her wrong, he was going to kick his boss's ass. He was sure Linda would find something for her to keep occupied, knowing Jetta probably wouldn't take kindly to just being there for him with nothing to do while he was working. Mark admired that. He didn't want a woman who didn't have a mind or life of her own.

~!~

Her eyes slowly fluttered open the following morning, smiling at the warm, huge body against her, and seen the sun was shining brightly through her window. She rubbed her eyes, looking over her shoulder, remembering a few hours prior Mark had woken her up for an impromptu bout. Jetta loved those, when she didn't see them coming, and sighed at the thought of being with him. She was truly happy and rolled her eyes when her cell phone rang on the nightstand. Somehow extracting herself from Mark's arms, Jetta reached over and flipped it open, groaning when Cayla's screaming voice echoed in her ear.

"I GOT A JOB! I GOT A JOB WITH THE WWE! OH MY FUCKING GOD, JET! I'M GOING TO HYPERVENTILATE OR PASS OUT!"

"WHAT?!" Jetta screamed out in surprise, seeing Mark bolt upright in bed, and jumped up as she blinked. "What are you talking about?!"

"LINDA CALLED ME! SHE SAID ME AND YOU ARE PART OF THE CREW THAT TEARS THE RING DOWN ALONG WITH THE LIGHTING FIXTURES AND SHIT! WE WON'T HAVE TO LIFT HEAVY THINGS, BUT WE CAN DEFINITELY HELP ORGANIZE!" Cayla was beside herself as she jumped up and down, screaming.

Jetta dropped the phone.

Mark wondered idly if Jetta was going to attack him for letting Linda know she was coming while she had been sleeping, scooping up the dropped phone, wincing when he heard Cayla still screaming. "Darlin', I think Jetta is in shock right now, you might have to call back later." He drawled, watching Jetta with an arched eyebrow.

She wasn't in shock, she was just...okay maybe she was in shock, but she had every reason to be! Her friend got a job with the WWE, so that meant she wouldn't be alone, and Cayla would probably be with Glen. Jetta turned around slowly to face Mark and seen the knowing look in his eyes.

"You called Linda." She stated, not even questioning it, and raked a hand through her hair. Mark hung up with Cayla before Jetta tackled him to the bed, kissing him passionately while straddling him, aware both of them were still naked. "So when do we leave?"

Mark smirked, sitting up and drawing her legs around his waist, glancing at the time on the phone. "Um...as soon as you can have your ass ready." He groaned, knowing they were going to miss their flight if they didn't hurry, glad Linda had already gotten Jetta a ticket, which they were to pick up at the airport. His own stuff was already on the road with the buses, glad the woman had been so damn helpful. But then he had done her a favor by talking Jetta into staying, even if it was for his own reasons.

She smiled and kissed him lingeringly before wrapping her arms around his neck, burying her face in his neck. "Thank you." She whispered, pulling back to kiss him again before reluctantly moving off his lap, yelping as she jumped.

Jetta was a traveler by heart so she only brought what she needed. She could buy the rest when they were on the road. Five pairs of jeans, corsets, tanks, t-shirts, a few pairs of boots and shoes along with toiletries. That was pretty much it. Jetta dressed in a pair of hip hugging blue jeans with a red tank top that had blue flames shooting up the sides. She had a fascination with flames, she couldn't help it. She did her makeup, blue eyeliner with clear gloss before heading out, blue shades over her eyes, knowing they had to hurry to the airport, wearing a pair of white tennis shoes so she could run.

Mark was waiting in the living room for her when she came out, eyeing her appreciatively. He was wearing the same clothes from last night, not too bothered by it, wasn't the first time he had too. He had pulled his badly needed brushed -and washed- hair back into a ponytail and covered the mess with a bandana, black shades under his eyes. He took in the light bag she carried, nodding.

"You ready?"

"I was born ready." She winked at him after sliding the shades down her nose, causing him to snort, and laughed before walking out the front door. She slid in the rental, already having her bike chained up in the garage, locked up securely and let Mark put her bag in the back. This was an SUV as she buckled up, knowing they had to rush to the airport. She sighed when her cell phone rang. "What's up, Cay?"

"Can I speak to Mark for a minute or put him on speakerphone?"

"Sure." She did just that so she could listen to what Cayla wanted. "Go ahead."

"Hey Mark, would you um...would you mind picking Glen and I up at my place on your way to the airport?" She asked sheepishly, smacking Glen when he started chuckling in her ear. "I live just down the road, please?"

Jetta chuckled, seeing the annoyed look come over Mark's face.

"Glen, you jackass, you know I'm not always going to be around to save your dumb ass."

"I know, you'll probably die from old age any day now."

"Or sexual exhaustion." Mark shot Jetta a smirk.

"Nope, I'll keep his ass fit." Jetta said, causing Cayla to start laughing, and blew a kiss to Mark when he just growled at her. "Not now Mark, we have a plane to catch and two friends that need to be picked up."

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you Mark!" Cayla squealed in the phone as Glen lifted her up over his shoulder. "I have to finish packing!"

"If you two aren't ready by the time we get there, we're leaving your ass."

Glen promptly dropped Cayla and let her finish.

Mark did NOT want to know what that thud had been and watched as she ended the call, shaking his head. "I'm not entirely sure hooking those two up was the brightest idea on my part." He admitted, already knowing they would probably be the ultimate pain in his ass. Glen was enough, now there was a damn female version of him. He was getting a headache just thinking about it.

Jetta giggled softly, knowing Cayla was just as crazy as she was, and also knew Glen was a big goofball. "Don't worry, we won't try to drive you too insane." She laughed when he pinched her side and reciprocated it, holding her finger up, an eyebrow arched. "You forget that I have a high tolerance for pain." She smirked when he decided to call it quits for now as they pulled up to Cayla's place.

"Oh thank you!" Cayla breathed out as Glen put their bags in the back, sliding in next to her and laughed when he pulled her on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and began kissing him.

"I think we have competition." Jetta mused thoughtfully and smiled as Mark leaned over to kiss her lips before driving off toward the airport.

Mark snorted, shaking his head, not believing that for a minute. "Darlin', there isn't any competition. If I wanted to fuck you like you were a bunny, I wouldn't bother with the foreplay."

"Wait...you get foreplay?" Glen looked wounded, glancing at Cayla. "Why don't I get foreplay?"

If he hadn't been driving, he would have buried his face in his hands.

"Glenie boy, we've only had ONE night together. Be patient." Cayla reminded him, looking completely serious, though the amusement clearly shined in her grey eyes.

"Though she doesn't suck dick."

"WHAT?"

"JETTA!"

She was laughing so hard from the expression on Glen's face, tears were rolling down her cheeks.

Mark was on the verge of crashing, laughing his ass off and wiping tears out of his eyes, trying to see straight. "Well...Glen, you know what it is, don't ya?"

"What?" Glen sounded grumpy, looking at Cayla with raised brows.

"Her momma must have told her not to put small things in her mouth."

Cayla was laughing right along with Jetta, both women hunched over clutching their stomachs.

"Oh dear god..." Jetta finally managed to sit up, her stomach hurting from laughing so much, shaking her head. "Where is a damn camera when you need one?"

"I don't find this one BIT funny."

"Glen, darling, she was kidding with you. I suck dick. Hell, I love my protein shake."

Jetta burst out laughing again.

"Holy shit!" Mark had to pull over, ignoring the horns blaring at him as he hunched over, shaking with laughter. When he finally straightened, he turned flashing green eyes on them all. "Enough before I murder you all, including you Jetta." He threatened. "I'm trying to DRIVE without CRASHING." Satisfied they were all going to shut up, taking note of the wide eyes all around, he nodded and pulled back onto the road.

Glen waited for a few minutes before clearing his throat. "So...Cayla...do you like that protein shake extra creamy?"

"And thick."

"Cayla!"

"What?" She sounded innocent. "I'm only speaking the truth!"

Jetta's face was beat red as she suddenly burst out laughing again, not caring what Mark thought, and shook her head. This was going to be so much fun working with her. Cayla was going to give everyone a run for their money.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Glen gently set her aside, moving so he was leaning behind Mark and wrapped his arms around his friend, feeling the other man tensing. Smirking, Glen next rested his chin on Mark's shoulder. "Marky?"

"Glen I have no problem in slamming on the brakes and sending your ass through that windshield. I pay for the extra insurance for a reason." Mark said, sounding resigned to whatever was coming.

"Have I ever told you you're cute when you're pissed off?" Glen pinched his cheek, quickly sitting back before he could get punched.

Both girls were laughing harder than ever, not believing Glen just did that. "You have a death wish." Jetta rasped out and yelped when Mark pinched her side, reciprocating by nipping his wrist and laughed when he growled at her.

"Wow Glen, I didn't know you swung that way."

Not catching on, Glen asked, "What way?"

"You're gay aren't you?"

Jetta's eyes flew open when Glen began ranting and raving as she started laughing again.

"DO I LOOK GAY TO YOU?"

"I'm not sure..."

"Let's see," Mark smirked, loving this turn of conversation. "You shaved your head bald like some kind of homo repressed Nazi member. You wear striped tights to the ring…"

"It's not a stripe!"

"You also skip a top and you like to get right up on your opponents." Mark concluded, like he hadn't heard a thing.

"Then WHY am I currently with a WOMAN?"

"Damn good cover, Glen, damn good."

"Hmmm good point, but you pinched Mark's cheek like you were one of those fashion magazine people that are gay." Cayla was having too much fun and knew it, seeing the anger flare in his eyes. "Aww Glenie, I'm just kidding with you." She crawled on his lap, forcing him to stare into her grey eyes. "If you were gay, you wouldn't have fucked me three ways from Sunday last night."

Jetta groaned, one thing about Cayla was she had a dirty mouth, dirtier than HERS if that was possible. "Cayla..."

"I just loved how your big, muscular cock-"

"CAYLA!"

"What?" She grunted, looking annoyed as she flipped her fiery red hair away from her face. "What Jetta?"

"Unless you want Marky boy over here to be raped and get us into a bad car accident, stop with the dirty talk."

"Jetta, no offense darlin', but if you're going to rape me because you're getting all hot and bothered hearing Cayla talking about Glen's 'big, muscular cock', then I don't want to be raped." Mark smirked, shooting her a smoldering look. "I'd rather you be getting hot and bothered on the thought of what we did last night repeatedly."

"Oh, NOW who's got a dirty mouth?"

Her eyes darkened instantly as she smirked wickedly, leaning back in her seat, and closed her eyes as the previous nights events flowed over her mind. Every touch, every kiss, every word, every caress, every thrust, everything…Jetta did a full body shiver. "Mmm very nice." She remembered his words vividly, slowly opening her eyes, and giggled at the insanely dark look in his now near black orbs. "You'd better calm down or you're going to crash." She reminded him sweetly, knowing it turned him on as she very blatantly just sat there and thought about everything that happened the previous night, and the night before that, and the night back in Sturgis.

"Jetta plays hardball when she wants too." Cayla stage whispered, causing Glen to nod, and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Oh and about the raping, you can't rape the willing, Mark." She winked, causing him to growl, and stared out the window as the airport came into view.

"Woman...I'm going to crash alright, right into you and that very willing-"

Glen had clamped his hand over Mark's mouth. "We're getting ready to go into the airport, save it for the mile high club."

Mark's eyes crossed as he tried to look down at Glen's hand, cursing up a storm behind it.

Sighing, Glen didn't pull it away, waiting until Mark had parked. "You going to play- EWWWW! He licked my hand!" Glen was wiping his palm off on his jeans now.

"I thought you liked guys, GLENIE?"

Jetta had to run into the airport along with Cayla, both of them ready to piss themselves from how hard they were laughing. Mark and Glen could handle the bags and the rental, they had to pee NOW! Jetta barely made it as she shoved her jeans down and peed alongside her friend, who was in the stall next to her, laughing their asses off.

"What the hell did we get into?" Cayla asked as she washed her hands, shaking her head.

Jetta was doing the same thing and finished, drying her hands off. "I have no idea, but I do know one thing. Mark wants to...explore what we have more..."

"Really?" Cayla grinned and hugged her friend, sighing as she pulled back. "You're not happy about that?"

"I am just...what if things are so great that I only think so and I end up getting hurt because he walks away? Because he finds someone better than me?" Jetta hated doubting herself, but she couldn't help it and sighed.

"You've got a point." Cayla replied, sighing. "Just...go with it sweetie." She didn't know what to tell Jetta honestly, biting her bottom lip. She had her fair share of heartbreak, but knew Jetta never had a decent relationship in her life. "Have you told Mark-"

"He knows I travel and that I'm not tied down to anyone, he doesn't know I've never had a relationship in my life." Jetta stated, her tone implying Cayla was not to say a word about that fact. "I'm going to try this and see where it goes." She finally decided, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I actually CRIED in front of him..."

Cayla dropped her purse when she heard that, her grey eyes widening to the size of saucers. "Whoa...are you serious?"

"Yeah, dead serious."

Glen and Mark were having their own private chat while the women were in the bathroom, both men serious, startlingly so, considering they had only minutes before been laughing their asses off. "So...you're serious about her huh?"

"Serious enough to do Linda's recruiting and get her on the road." Mark replied, carrying Jetta's bag while Glen toted his and Cayla's.

"Okay, this is the woman from Sturgis...She's a flight risk, right?"

"Yes, but if she runs, I'll hunt her down."

"I sincerely hope she knows what she's getting into." Glen commented, stroking his chin in thought. "Now, when you say hunt...like, with a spear and a net?"

"I mean with a motorcycle and an attitude."

"You really do like her." Glen smirked somewhat. "Though you might want to tone down the caveman act. You got her on the road, she's not going to run. Besides, she's a grown woman. This isn't her first relationship, I'm sure she won't bolt on you."

Mark sighed, nodding his head, and said, "Yeah, I know."

"We ready to go?" Jetta asked from behind, walking out of the bathroom with Cayla beside her, both women in higher spirits.

They made a pact, neither talk about the other with their respective men. Jetta smiled as she watched Glen extend his arm in a gentleman fashion, knowing Cayla loved being romanced. They were complete opposites, but the woman was like a sister to her. She would die to protect her and knew Cayla would do the same. Her eyes went to Mark and took his offered hand, their fingers entwining together, and smiled widely. Jetta took a deep breath when their flight was called and walked through the airport terminal, Mark having already gotten her ticket. Within a half an hour, Jetta was on a plane sitting beside Mark and staring out the window, hoping she was doing the right thing.

Mark had more than noticed that Jetta seemed a little...edgy, since coming out of the bathroom, and glanced at Cayla. That was no help, she was so immersed in whatever Glen was whispering to her she probably wouldn't have noticed if the stewardess dropped hot coffee on her. Sighing, he leaned back, watching Jetta again, wishing he knew what was going on behind those beautiful eyes.

"You alright, darlin'?" He asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine, a little nervous, but nothing I can't handle." She assured him softly, smiling, and sighed when his lips swooped down to kiss hers tenderly. "It's still kind of hard to believe we're here." She admitted softly, reaching her hand up to stroke his face, her thumb running back and forth on his cheek and brought his lips to hers again, sighing in contentment when he pulled away. "Stop worrying about me. I'm fine."

Jetta knew she would have to get used to a man being in her life and, normally, she would've told any other man to take a flying leap. This one however had her captured and there was no escape. He had effectively wormed his way inside of her heart and claimed it for his own.

Nodding, Mark leaned back once more, closing his eyes. Flying was the best time to catch up on sleep, providing one didn't get airsick. Though it wasn't easy blocking out Glen's ever running mouth. Sometimes he wondered just how he had wound up friends with that mangy mutt. Mark's lips curled into a half grin, knowing time on the road was about to get interesting, especially with Jetta there. And if her uncle, or anyone else for that matter, gave her any problems, he'd bury them six feet under in an unmarked grave.

~!~

Their first night wasn't as bad as Jetta originally thought. She'd had the meeting with Stephanie and Shane, Vince nowhere to be found. Apparently, Vinnie Mac was angry at his wife that Jetta was working for his company. How quaint. Jetta didn't care, though she was shocked that Stephanie and Shane embraced her with open arms along with Cayla. They asked them if they wanted to be Divas since they could pass it off, but Jetta declined along with her friend.

They liked getting their hands dirty and Shane respected that. He lead them down to the ring area, introduced them to Tim, Jarred and a few other guys that were responsible for overseeing the structure. The guys were all really nice and welcomed the women with open arms, much to Jetta and Cayla's relief. Once they had the ring up fully for the next night, Jetta and Cayla took a break and walked to the cafeteria together, each thirsty beyond belief.

"Aqua!" Cayla jokingly gasped, passing a bottle to Jetta before twisting the cap off of hers, downing it. "Ah, much better." She sighed contentedly, dropping down at an empty table. "This place is a circus." She commented, looking around, watching as wrestlers, Divas, the crew, and behind the scenes people came and went, talking and laughing. "I like it. Ohhh...You're being eyeballed." She commented, looking over Jetta's shoulder. "I think."

Her eyes looked over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow, wondering who that was. He was cute, blue eyes with brown hair that looked like it was cut by the army. She snorted, wearing a black tank top with blue jeans, refusing to wear the WWE logo t-shirts the rest of the crew did. It was a stipulation in her contract along with Cayla's, which Stephanie and Shane saw fit to give them. She had been grateful as she downed the rest of her water, running a hand through her honey blonde hair.

"Maybe he's eyeballing you." She countered finally with a smirk.

"No honey, he's eyeballing you." Cayla said with a smirk. "That is John Cena, he's very, very hot. Not as hot as my bald Kaners, but smoking nonetheless." Her voice was low so only Jetta could hear her. "And he's coming this way." She straightened up, plastering a smile on her face. "Hello."

"Hey." John nodded at her, glancing down at Jetta, a smile on his face. "Can I join you ladies?"

"How about not and say we did, Junior?" She snorted before hopping off the table, draining the rest of her water and walked out of the cafeteria, smirking as Cayla just shook her head. "What?"

"That was so beyond rude and..." She burst out laughing. "Funny as fuck!"

Jetta grinned as she shrugged nonchalantly, refusing to apologize for her actions. Very rarely did Jetta do something that she regretted and that moment she definitely didn't. "Maybe that'll send a message out to the rest of the boys that I'm not interested." She stated emphatically, only having one man on her mind, which was strange and exciting at the same time.

"What a bitch!" John exclaimed, snorting, and shook his head. "Hey man, what's up?" He nodded when Randy Orton dropped down across from him. "You seen the new broads?"

"Yeah. Ring crew. Why?"

"The blonde is a mega bitch."

Randy snorted. "You mean she turned you down?"

"Hell, I didn't even get a chance to tune up and she sprang her PMS on me."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"So Jetta, how did you get this job?" Jarred asked a few hours later, both of them holding a ring post, not believing how strong this woman was.

"That's for me to know and you to find out, Jar." She replied sweetly, finishing up the job before going over to sit down next to her best friend, who was talking to the ring crew's manager Tim.

"No shit? You and Big Red are together?"

"Yeah and if anyone has a problem with it, they know where the fucking door is."

"A woman with spunk, I like that." He chuckled, shaking his head, and patted her shoulder. "Come on and help me on the catwalk. You too Jetta."

"Coming boss." She snorted and laughed when he rolled his eyes.

Mark arched an eyebrow, standing where the stage would eventually be, watching as the crew assembled it. Behind him stood a few of the rookies. "Well children," He said, turning to survey them. "You all are going to start warming up while they finish, then we'll be working on your in ring skills."

"They still have-" Kofi shut up under the look he got and began stretching. "You da boss, boss."

"Don't you even think about it, Jetta!"

"See you down below!" She called out before falling off the ledge, one hundred and fifty feet, wearing a bungee cord and laughed as her honey blonde hair flew all around her.

Cayla rushed over to the side, blinking, not believing how crazy her best friend could sometimes be.

"Tim, hand me the cord." She called up to him, swinging herself to the ladder, needing to fix one of the light beams. Believe it or not, this job was a lot simpler than Jetta thought, not seeing Mark was watching her every move.

"Who's the crazy bitch?" Ted DiBiase asked, nudging his partner Cody Rhodes.

"The crazy bitch's name is Jetta." Mark said casually, turning deceptively calm green eyes onto the young fools. Inside he was grinning, that was Jetta. Daredevil through and through, though he had had a moment of panic, remembering all the accidents people had been in from falling. "And congratulations DiBiase, you get the pleasure of learning how to take a Tombstone Piledriver properly."

"Man, it sucks to be you!"

"Fuck..."

"Maybe next time you'll keep your mouth shut about 'Taker's woman."

"Cayla you have to try this, girl! This is so fucking amazing!" Jetta was having the time of her life, swinging back and forth and rolled her eyes when Tim started swinging a little harder, laughing as she spun in a circle. "Okay I think I need to stop before I get dizzy."

"What do you mean IF?"

"Good point." She turned around and seen green eyes staring at her, eyes widening. "Hey Mark!" She grinned while waving at him before swinging herself over to the ladder, climbing back up.

"How come we have to call ya 'Taker, man? She calls ya, Mark." Kofi cringed when he got the same pleasant smile DiBiase did.

"She is someone I LIKE, you are someone I'll eventually considering ACKNOWLEDGING outside of these training sessions."

"Well that's kinda harsh."

"No kidding."

"Kofi, since you and Rhodes like running your mouths..."

Now Ted was feeling better, he wasn't the only one who was going to be pissing himself.

Jetta watched from the catwalk as he showed the younger wrestlers -she assumed- how to get it done in the ring, a smirk on her lips. He was a locker room leader, no doubt about it, though that was partially due to Cayla filling her head with everything that was going on. She sort of understood and cringed when Mark delivered the Tombstone Piledriver -Cayla's wrestling knowledge had informed her of the finishing moves of Kane and Undertaker- to one of them.

"Ouch, that doesn't look pleasant." She muttered, causing Cayla to nod in agreement and smirked when Tim told them to get down. "Very well." She dived with the bungee cord, landing in the ring and bounced back up a second later, laughing at the bemused look on all of the men's faces.

"Jetta," Tim groaned. "I said to CLIMB down."

"Now what fun would that be?"

Mark wasn't so amused, looking up with a scowl on his face. "CUT THE CRAP UP THERE!" He bellowed. "Tim, keep them in line or I WILL!"

Kofi patted Ted on his back. "See, you survived, man!"

"Was that the crazy bitch?"

"Your turn Rhodes."

Jetta raised a slow eyebrow up at Mark as she did a back flip, unhooking herself from the bungee cord, and landed on her feet like a cat. "Maybe you should think about waiting until AFTER the crew is DONE before you decide to give the juniors a training session." She stated evenly, having finished up, and cracked her neck before walking behind the curtain. Jetta's blood was boiling as she stalked outside, needing air before she exploded. Her temper rarely rose, but when it did, people stayed out of her way.

"That was uncalled for, Mark." Cayla added, shaking her head, and rushed after her friend.

Jetta was right. They should've waited until after the ring crew was finished. Men.

"You boys are in luck, training has just been canceled because I'm not going to prison for accidentally murdering one of you." Mark growled, watching as the three hurriedly slipped out of the ring. He soon followed, waiting until Tim was on the floor. "You best be keeping her in line." He cautioned, refusing to take their professional problems into their relationship. He didn't mix business with pleasure that way. At work it was just that, business. "If she had done that when I was tombstoning DiBiase, I could have fucking KILLED him."

Tim sighed, just nodding. "Mark, from now on, wait until after we set up fully. One of the ring posts weren't put up correctly and that's my fault for not double checking it. So you could've seriously injured yourself and the others if we hadn't caught it." He walked away from the man, cleaning the rest of the shit up, knowing tomorrow night they would have to take it all down again.

~!~

"Don't even Cayla; I'm not in the mood." Jetta stated, leaning against the arena building, flexing her fingers through her fingerless gloves she always wore, refusing to change her look for anyone. "I didn't mean to go near the ring and he blew a fucking gasket."

"I know." Cayla agreed with her and she made a valid point when she said Mark should've waited. "He acts like he owns the place." She snorted, rolling her eyes.

"He may own the place, but he doesn't own ME. And if he doesn't get that through his head, then this is not going to work." She was pissed and kicked the wall before sliding down until the pavement met her ass. "What the hell am I doing Cayla?"

"Sweetie, I know this is hard for you. Hell, you've never been in a relationship or whatever you and Mark are, but he really had no right blowing up at you in front of everyone like that. That was just plain rude, business or not."

Jetta lowered her head and sighed heavily.

~!~

"She DIVED into the ring, on a bungee cord?" Glen raised an eyebrow. "Does she know you could have squashed one of the rookie's heads?"

"Who the hell knows." Mark grunted, busy pulling his straps up, getting around for the show. "Tim asked I keep the boys out of the ring until everything is set up, apparently they didn't put up a post correctly."

"Not reassuring, but good call on his part."

"No kidding, this way I don't kill anybody, my crew or theirs."

~!~

Jetta stayed outside for much of the night along with Cayla, both of them just talking about whatever. She was a loner by heart, though Cayla had somehow managed to worm her way into Jetta's space, just as Mark had. Though Cayla was different and she admired that. The woman didn't care what people thought of her with her Tripp pants and spiked bracelets. Apparently Glen adored her and that made her smile.

"So what the hell are you going to do about Mark?"

"What do you mean? I told you, I'm not apologizing and if he doesn't like it, he can kiss my ass."

"Jetta," She sighed when her friend shot her a dark look. "Never mind."

"Randy, get off me man!" John yelled, laughing as his friend shoved him outside. "Why do I have to join you on your smoke breaks?"

"Because if I don't drag you out every now and then, people would be tempted to kill you instead of just maim." Randy snorted, lighting up a short. "You're annoying bro, sorry." His eyes strayed to Jetta and Cayla, arching an eyebrow before turning his attention back to John. "Hear about 'Taker?"

"Do I care?"

"Apparently he went off on one of the ring crew and they went back off on him."

"And did the stick in his ass come out?"

"Nah, I heard it went even deeper."

"The ring crew member was me." Jetta stated, looking up from her place, arching an eyebrow when the man from earlier groaned, apparently not happy to see her. "And I didn't go off on him, I simply spoke my mind. There's a difference."

"Forgive my friend here, she's a little pissed off at the moment." Cayla replied, walking over with a warm smile. She was the friendly one obviously.

Jetta rolled her eyes and leaned further back against the building, snapping a twig into pieces, wishing she was back at home so she could go for a ride on her Chopper, suddenly missing her freedom. "Cayla, I'm going for a walk." She announced, standing up, and didn't wait for an answer as she walked away.

"Ah...is she always so bright and sunny or is it just me?"

"Maybe she don't like you."

"Well what the fuck? I haven't done anything to her."

"Yet. I'm Randy, by the way." Randy held out his hand to Cayla. "And the bonehead who is now chasing your friend is John."

"Nice to meet you, though I already know who you are. I'm a wrestling fan." She wasn't afraid to admit it and smiled when his blue eyes sparkled back at her.

To say Jetta wasn't amused when she heard footsteps behind her and looked to her left to see the same guy from earlier in the cafeteria walking beside her was an understatement. "I don't believe I invited you. Go run along with the rest of the boys, Junior." She sighed when he kept following her and whipped around, shoving him. "Look asshole, I don't want to be bothered right now! I want to be ALONE, do you know what that means? It means GET THE FUCK BENT!" She growled and stormed off before breaking out into a run.

"Well if I promise to get bent can you come help me with it?" John shouted after her, shaking his head. "Christ, can't even apologize to her for accidentally annoying her..." He muttered, walking back over to Randy and the non-bitchy one.

"You have a way with the ladies." Randy commented, blowing smoke at John with a grin.

"Fuck her, I didn't DO anything to her and she keeps running me over. No offense to you, miss, but your friend needs to either lose the string or try some fucking Midol."

Randy shook his head, smiling apologetically. "John doesn't handle being disliked very well."

"I noticed." Cayla sighed as she seen Jetta run off, shaking her head. "John, Jetta is a free spirit of sorts. She doesn't take too kindly to be tied down or forced to do something. You haven't done anything to her, but Mark really pissed her off earlier. He yelled at her in front of a lot of people we're going to be working with and embarrassed her. She just wants to be left alone. When she's chipper, then try talking to her." She started laughing. "She thought you were going to hit on her earlier in the cafeteria, which is why she brushed you off cause she's with Mark...sort of."

"Brushed me off? No, brushing someone off is when you politely say 'I'm not interested', she jumped on the bitch-mobile and was downright rude about it." John said, waving more smoke away from him. "Randy, that cigarette is about to go up your nose." He threatened. "A free spirit and just being a mean bitch are two different things."

Randy watched John disappear back inside with raised eyebrows. "That is the first time I've ever heard him really hate on a woman. Damn."

Jetta didn't go back to the arena. In fact, she decided to get her own hotel room. Mark didn't know her last name and she preferred it that way. She wasn't running away, but she was proving a point. A valid point. She wasn't going to let any man run her life or tell her what to do, unless it was her boss, which he was not.

Snorting, she sat in her hotel room, wearing a pair of black panties with a black tank top, flipping through the channels on the television. She'd already grabbed her bag from her and Mark's hotel room and handed her keycard in. Jetta was more than well off as far as finances went and she was still contemplating quitting this job Linda offered.

When Mark reached the hotel room, he wasn't pleased to find it empty. Sighing, he closed the door behind him and dropped his duffel bag on the bed. Apparently Jetta was still sulking like a child over being told off. Maybe he should have pulled her aside to handle it, but he didn't handle people doing dumb shit when it came to the ring well. He had seen way too many near fatal accidents because someone had played stupid. He hadn't been planning on coming to the room and fighting with her. He left work at work. Groaning, he raked his hands through his hair. Why couldn't she?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Do you have any idea how pissed off Mark is?"

Jetta raised an eyebrow at her friend, crossing her arms in front of her chest, wearing a blue and black skull tank top that was tie dyed along with a pair of dark blue jeans. "What's your point?" She demanded evenly, really not in the mood to fight tonight.

"Nothing, I just thought you should know."

"Well, incase you didn't know, Cayla, Mark and I are not an official couple or whatever so I don't have to follow him around like a little puppy dog."

"I know, I was just giving you a heads up."

"Thanks, shall we?" She walked through the curtain and sighed when Tim came up to her, telling her about her antics, letting him finish and nodded. "Won't happen again, Tim." They got to work without another word on the subject.

~!~

"So...what are you going to do about it?" Glen asked, knowing Mark was steaming over Jetta acting 'childish'. He ducked a blow aimed at his head, wondering just WHY he had agreed to be Mark's boxing partner. The two had commandeered an empty hallway, circling each other.

"Not a thing." Mark grunted, gloved fists up to protect his face. "I'm not chasing her down, Glen. She was a damn fool for doing that and, then, to decide she wasn't going to stay with me, or apparently call, talk or return my calls...Nuh uh. When she's done with her tantrum, she'll find me."

"Somehow I don't think Jetta does that." Glen groaned when he got a fist in the jaw. "My turn!"

~!~

Jetta sighed as they put the Titantron up, finally taking a break with Cayla. She headed directly outside, her new favorite place, and popped a piece of a gum in her mouth. She hadn't spoken to Mark and wasn't going too either. He could come find her, he had no right snapping on her the way he had! Jetta sighed as she leaned her head back against the building, wondering what she was doing and slid her shades over her eyes while Cayla went to go find Glen. The woman was a saint and knew when she needed time alone.

"'Taker, mind finding your woman and getting her to take a chill pill?" John asked, watching the big man mutilate a sandwich.

"What'd she do to you?"

"Tried to verbally rip my balls off?"

Despite everything, Mark started laughing.

"Well blue eyes, if you hadn't tried hitting on me in the cafeteria with your oh so subtle way of asking could you join me and my friend, then you wouldn't be in the predicament you are in now would you?" Jetta stated from behind, crossing her arms in front of her chest, and pushed the shades up on top of her head. "Now if you want to talk shit about me behind my back, I think that's a coward's way. And just to clarify one thing, I am a crazy bitch. So when you're ready to talk sweet cheeks, let me know." She winked at him before getting water out of the machine and walked right back out, heading outside for the remainder of her break.

"Damn you just got BURNED!"

"See what I mean? You need to take her home, fuck her good and-" John's blue eyes widened as he was dragged across the table, his throat currently being squeezed by a very angry Undertaker.

"Watch your mouth, boy, before you find your tongue missing." Mark said slowly, his green eyes acid. "I ever catch you talking about her like that and you won't even have time to blink before you're dead, we clear?"

"Crystal!"

Jetta finished her break, tossing the bottle of water in the trash before heading back inside. She held her head high, refusing to look down to any of these entertainers. She could probably beat half the Divas' asses with ease and cracked her neck before jogging through the curtain, nodding when Tim told her to head up to the catwalk for the light fixtures. They kept getting loose so she grabbed a wrench on her way up, making the climb, knowing she was going to tighten it good before the show started. They had an hour and then the fans would start filing in, which would give them the next three or four hours to do whatever. Jetta was contemplating going back to the hotel, she wasn't sure yet.

~!~

"Just go talk to her already." Glen sighed, watching as Mark watched Jetta, rolling his eyes when his friend shook his head. "Look, she's emotionally handicapped apparently. You be the adult and go make things right."

"Why?"

"You care for her?"

"Most of the time."

"Then go apologize for embarrassing her. Granted, she's probably not going to apologize for being stupid, but...She's not coming back to you either if you don't chase her."

Mark sighed, knowing Glen was right. "I want a woman, not some damn child."

"Uh...obviously she's not a child, you DID fuck her." Glen snorted when he got slapped upside his bald head. "You know I'm right, so let your balls drop and get crackin'."

"We done Tim?"

"Yeah, good work everyone. Remember, be back here by eleven sharp to tear everything down."

Jetta nodded along with Cayla, laughing at something she said, and stopped when she seen Mark and Glen standing there. Cayla jumped into Glen's arms as he carted her away, leaving Jetta and Mark standing there. "I don't want to talk about what happened." She said when he walked up to her, holding her hand up before he could open his mouth. "I'm sorry for what I did, even though it was out of my control where I landed. Look it doesn't matter. I don't want to talk about it or discuss it, Mark." She raked a hand through her hair after taking her bandana off, which was wrapped around her head fully, her hair pulled back in a low ponytail. "Let's just forget it happened and move on, okay?"

"There's no winning with you, is there?" He whispered softly.

He finally benched his pride to make things right with her, only to hear her say what he had been saying all along. Let's move on AFTER she had decided to ignore him. Something told him this wasn't going to be easy, being in a relationship with Jetta. How the hell had she managed in her other relationships? How had the guys?

"I don't know what you mean by that, honestly. I've never..." She sighed heavily, knowing this wasn't the place to have this discussion. Taking his hand, Jetta lead him outside to where the trucks were currently placed, releasing his hand and bit her bottom lip. "Look, this is going to sound retarded, but I've never been in a relationship before." When his green eyes widened, Jetta wasn't surprised as she paced back and forth slowly. "I'm a traveler, I've had nothing, but one night stands, Mark. I'm not broken in as far as...being with one man. Because of how much traveling I did, a relationship was pointless. I don't even know what this is between us, but I'm just telling you flat out that I don't have that kind of experience with men. I have a temper and an attitude. I don't give a fuck what people think about me. I'm a free spirit and I do what I want when I want. That's just who I am and I'm not changing for anyone, not even you. I can't change who I am, I don't think you realized what you were getting yourself into so I'm giving you an out. You can walk away from me and I won't blame you a bit. Hell, I would walk away if I were you, just because I know how my temper and attitude can be."

Mark was quiet for a long while as nothing, but the sounds of the city nightlife and buzzing arena surrounding them. Finally he just nodded. "I wanted you on the road with me for a reason, Jetta." He said evenly. "I still do. So you've never had a real relationship, well, we're changing that. As for your attitude and temper, mine are the same way and I will tell you this right now. I do NOT mix my work life with my personal life, us being out here right now is not something that is likely to ever happen again. If I think you're screwing up and it's affecting me, or others, I will say something and I won't apologize for it. That's just how I am. Now that we both know that about the other, the question is: Do we see where this leads us? My answer is still yes."

"Fair enough." Jetta agreed wholeheartedly with the mixing business with pleasure bit, nodding to emphasize it. "Though don't expect me to be all peaches and cream toward you should you decide to berate me like you did before. I'm not apologizing for what I said either because I still feel I was right in that aspect and Tim agreed with me too." She sighed heavily, placing her bandana back on. "Glad we got everything straightened out. I'll have my own hotel room again tonight simply because I turned my keycard-" Jetta smiled when he handed her another one and wanted to kiss him, but remembered he was still being professional. "See you tonight then." She then walked back inside.

Shaking his head, Mark gave her time to get to wherever she was going before following. She had NO idea how hard it had been for him not to snatch her ass up, pin her against the wall, and fuck her senseless. That wouldn't go over well...Sighing, he headed for the showers, needing to get rid of the erection that was becoming a bit of a problem.

After the show was finished, Jetta helped tear down the ring and light fixtures along with the rest of the set-up. It took nearly three hours due to complications and by the time they were finished, Jetta was dead on her feet. Cayla was the same way, though she said she was still getting sex from Glen, causing Jetta to snort with a shake of her head. They got in their rental car, Glen had gotten for them prior to coming to the arena, and drove back to the hotel together.

Pulling in, Jetta said good night to Cayla before heading inside, using her keycard and slid it in the slot before walking inside, smiling at the sight of the darkened room. Mark was sleeping. She quietly closed the door before walking silently inside, taking her shoes off before her bandana. She needed a shower as she peeled her tank top off before walking in, closing the door quietly, and flipped the light on before starting the shower sprays.

Mark still wasn't used to sharing a room. Then again, they hadn't been sharing for too long and she'd taken her own room the night before. So when the door opened, no matter how quiet she was about it, he had woken up. When he heard the shower going, he sat up and pushed back the blankets, nude underneath. He very rarely wore anything to bed. Quietly he made his way into the bathroom.

Jetta's eyes closed as soon as the water hit her body, washing away the sweat and dirt before soaking her hair, and lowered her head. She just let the sprays massage her back, sore from her first night. She knew this job was for her though and Jetta loved getting her hands dirty. Not to mention it would keep her in shape physically as she turned around, letting the shower sprays get her front. She reached over and grabbed the shampoo, pouring some in her hands and began lathering her hair, eyes closed, enjoying the cleansing feeling and couldn't wait to get in bed with Mark. She had missed him.

How she hadn't noticed him slipping into the shower behind her was beyond him. He knew he could move quietly when he wanted too, but given the small confines of the shower...Smirking, Mark reached out to take over, blocking the hit that came flying at him. "It's just me, darlin'." He said softly, smiling down at her. "Rough night?"

"Jesus you scared me!" She placed a hand over her racing heart, shaking her head, though the smile couldn't stop from crossing her face as he began taking over washing her hair, leaning against him and sighed. "Yeah, it was." She murmured, enjoying the feeling of his hands on her body, knowing she had awakened him. "Sorry about waking you. I tried being quiet, but I couldn't go to sleep after what we had to do." She sighed, knowing she would be taking a shower every night after work because of how dirty she got. "Mmm that feels so good Mark..."

"Darlin', you were quiet, I'm just not used to sharing a room with someone yet." Mark assured her, feeling how tense and knotted she was. He slowly lowered himself to his knees, lifting her foot gently and began to rub her calves gently, massaging the tension away. "How's that feelin'?" He murmured, looking up at his blue eyed goddess.

"Heavenly." She purred in return while rinsing the shampoo out of her hair, not believing how he was treating her. Then again, what happened at work stayed there and she was fine with that. She didn't want to fight with him when they were alone, knowing judging by how her first night went, they wouldn't be seeing a lot of each other.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

She finished rinsing her hair and sighed when he moved to the other leg, letting out another content moan. "Damn, you ever consider changing professions?" Jetta heard him chuckle and didn't even care about the conditioner at the moment more focused on what he was doing to her body.

"Several times," Mark admitted, smirking slightly. "Especially during my early years. But...no matter how good these hands of mine are," He ran one up the inside of her leg, feeling her muscles flexing underneath his palm. "Wrestling will always be my passion...well, besides you." His knuckles barely grazed her center before moving back down her thigh.

"What is it about me that draws you in so much?" She asked, not able to bite that question back, hissing when his knuckle brushed against her before going back to her thigh again, purposely teasing her.

God his hands were magic and she was melting against him, her hands having to grip his shoulders to keep from collapsing. He had that effect on her and somehow she knew it. Jetta didn't understand why he liked her so much, why he wanted her with him. She was a royal pain in the ass and knew it. Hell, her parents sent her to live with her grandparents before their horrible unexpected car accident. She was a hellion and yet this man, this wonderful man, wanted her and she couldn't comprehend why.

"Hmmm..." Mark's head tilted to the side, contemplating that. His hair was damp with the water that had managed to get him, shaking it back over his shoulders impatiently. "I don't know, Jetta." He admitted, green eyes moving up her beautiful, water slicked body, locking eyes with her. "At first it was the sex." He was brave enough to admit it, even though she was very likely to kick his teeth down his throat. "Then after we woke up the next morning after our second night together..." He shrugged. "Something about you just...just makes me want you. Maybe it's your attitude."

She smiled back at him, not angry at him for saying it was the sex at first because that's how she felt as well. "You're too good for me." She stated, sighing when he pressed his finger to her lips, and moaned as his lips captured hers in a passionate kiss.

Jetta instantly kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck, having put conditioner in her hair while he was continuing to massage her. She'd missed his lips and it was only one night! Dear god what was she becoming? She didn't care and felt him pull her out of the shower, their lips never breaking. Jetta laughed when he lifted her up in his arms and carried her over to the bed, laying her down soaking wet, and hovered over her as their lips met again in a heated kiss.

"You might be right, I may be too good for you." Mark conceded with an arrogant smirk, catching her hand when it came at him, turning her wrist up and nipping at her delicate skin, groaning from low in his chest. "Did you miss me?" He asked softly, now kissing her wrist slowly, moving his lips to the palm of her hand. "I missed you." His voice was low and husky now.

Her eyes drifted closed, the feeling of his lips against her hand causing her mind to reel. "I missed you too." She whispered, eyes fluttering open and cupped his face with her free hand, wiping a stray water drop from his cheek. She couldn't help it, this man melted her inside and out. He made her feel things that no other man ever had. "I'm sor-" She got cut off with his lips descending on hers, moaning softly as her legs parted for him, feeling him hovering over her. Her hands slid up his wet chest while they kissed and gasped against his lips when she felt him slide inside of her. They would be doing this quick tonight because she had a feeling he was as tired as she was. "Oh Mark..." She breathed out, raking her nails down his chest and smirked when he growled against her, his lips attacking her neck, her fingers digging in his black tresses.

Mark had been in the process of moving a hand down her ribs when someone rapped on the door. Growling, his head snapped to the side, willing whoever was on the other side to keel over and die. When the rapping didn't stop, he got up and stormed over, ripping the door open, not giving a flying fuck that he was as naked as the day he was born.

"WHAT?"

Glen clapped a hand over Cayla's eyes. "We just wanted to make sure-" Mark slammed the door in their faces.

Jetta was laughing her ass off, no longer in the mood, though she would be paying Cayla and Glen back for interrupting her and Mark's sex. Shaking her head, Jetta pulled the comforter up over her and rolled over to lie on her side, seeing how angry Mark was. He too wasn't in the mood anymore, though she couldn't help admiring how adorable he was when he was agitated.

"Are you okay?" She giggled when he growled and snuggled into her pillow while he got in on his side, both of them normally sleeping naked.

"I'm gonna be asking for a match against Glen, THEN I'll be okay." Mark grumbled, rolling onto his side so he could pull her back against him, burying his face in her hair. "Mmm...Think Cayla would mind if I took his head off?"

He yawned, the mood effectively dead thanks to his moron friend knocking on the door. What the HELL was so damn important that couldn't wait till morning? Knowing Glen, something very stupid.

"Unfortunately, I think Cayla would mind very much." Jetta replied amusedly, snuggling against him, and sighed in contentment. Mark's arm was beneath her head as their fingers entwined together, her entire body relaxing against his. Turning around, Jetta kissed his lips softly and then his nose, giggling quietly when he wiggled it. "Good night Mark." She whispered before turning back around, spooning against him and snuggled into the pillow as her eyes drifted shut. Between their fighting and the past two nights, Jetta was exhausted.

"Good night, darlin'." He murmured, his arm pulling her against him until their bodies were tightly pressed together.

Knowing he would shortly be falling asleep, Mark let his mind wander. He had to smile, glad that she was back with him, knowing another night away and he would have probably hunted her ass down at work and made a fool of himself asking her to come back. Thank god she'd made the first move. He tenderly kissed her shoulder, having a good idea he was eventually going to make a fool of himself anyway and closed his eyes. Damn if she wasn't worth it though.

~!~

Three months passed and things couldn't have gone better between Mark and Jetta. At work, they were completely professional, not even so much as giving each other a kiss. That's how Mark was and Jetta honestly couldn't blame him. She didn't mind it, knowing he would be a huge distraction to her when it came to her job and vice versa.

Cayla and Glen were the complete opposite and showed their relationship out in the open. He would hold her hand and lace their fingers together, kiss her cheek, buy her flowers, totally romance her to the point where she would be gushing for hours. Jetta sometimes had to walk away because her friend was sickeningly happy. Not that she wasn't, but there was a line that had to be drawn with how much she could hear about Glen this and Glen that. It wasn't jealousy, Jetta just wasn't the type of woman who liked hearing another woman gush over her man. For the most part though, Jetta supported Cayla and let her talk about it, playing the best friend role so to speak.

As for John Cena, Jetta had finally sat down and had a talk with him, actually apologized to where John was so shocked he just walked away. The next time they spoke signified a new friendship. The boy was INSANE. He would strip down to his birthday suit and streak around the arena, acting like a chicken with his head cut off. It was hilarious. He had the kindest blue eyes, though Jetta often called him an army recruit because of his haircut, which John hated. For the most part though, things were smooth and they had become great friends. Randy was Cayla's guy friend to talk too since he was just as much a romantic as she was. They were cute in a brother and sister type of way.

Mark wasn't sure if he liked the friendship between John and Jetta, but even he couldn't deny the boy was funnier then hell. Most of the time. There were of course those moments when he had to stop himself from killing the kid...Like right now.

"Cena...what are you wearing?"

John looked down at himself. "A pink sock with blue stars?"

Mark rubbed his temples, closing his eyes to block out that image that was sure to haunt him for the rest of his life. "I don't want to know."

Glen walked in Mark's dressing room, a big smile on his face, until he seen John Cena. He cleared his throat, muttered a 'didn't mean to disrupt you guys in your heated moment', and walked right back out.

John started laughing at the shocked look on Mark's face, swallowing hard when the man stood up. "Gotta go." He zoomed out of there like his ass was on fire, running down the hallway with his dick flapping up and down, the sock sliding off of it slowly.

Mark was contemplating murdering both John and Glen. He had already sorted out HOW he'd do it. Now he just needed the WHERE and a place to hide the bodies, he could think of an alibi later. He turned around and almost walked right into Vince McMahon.

"What?" He demanded flatly.

Vince smiled warmly. "I'm just making my rounds, 'Taker. Checking in, seeing how things are going."

"And I care why?"

Vince's lips pursed into a frown, watching as his lead superstar -well one of them, but his conscience, the guy who kept things in place- look like he was considering murdering someone. "Is there a problem?"

"Vince, what do you want?"

"I told you, just checking in. So...how's Jetta?" Oh saying that name brought a disgusting taste to his mouth.

One slow eyebrow rose, staring down at Vince coldly. "She's fine." This wasn't exactly what he had been expecting and Vince knew better than to ask something personal.

"I heard you two had a problem a few months back."

"One that was resolved."

"If you two are...not getting along on the job-"

"Vince, unlike SOME people, I don't let my PERSONAL issues affect BUSINESS."

"Of course, of course." Vince hastened to agree, flashing another smile, this one nervous. Mark's temper contrary to popular opinion wasn't something that was always lurking beneath the surface, generally it took a lot to get it roused. Vince didn't want to be the unfortunate individual who did that this year. His head was just fine where it was at. "I think I'll just go and...And see how everyone else is doing."

Mark watched him go and shook his head.

What the hell was Vince up to now?

~!~

Jetta was busy hearing about how Glen had surprised Cayla with a candlelight dinner the previous night after their third pay-per-view event to celebrate the occasion. For whatever reason.

"What did you guys do?"

"Fucked, then slept."

"So how are you and Mark doing?"

"Fine."

Cayla sighed, stopping Jetta from what she was doing. "Jetta, you have to give me something more than that. I'm sure Mark does SOMETHING for you."

"Actually he does."

Her eyes lit up with excitement. "Really? Like what?"

"He gives me multiple orgasms."

She promptly deflated and got back to work. "I really don't like your sense of humor sometimes." Cayla grumbled, helping Jetta with the ring mat, laying it out.

"Really? I do."

"Come on, girl! Give me something! You owe me!"

"Really? Because if I recall correctly, the last time I checked, it was because of ME that you and Glenie boy are together." Her eyebrow rose coolly, causing Cayla to shut her mouth, and smiled sweetly. "Now, how about we change the subject?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you! Glen is thinking about proposing!"

Jetta had taken a drink of her water and snorted it out of her nose. "FUCK!" She waited until the burning diminished before staring at her best friend like she'd just grown two heads. "You're not...serious are you?"

"I'm dead serious. I was going through his things and-"

"You were going through Glen's THINGS?" Tim asked, having been helping them, keeping his mouth shut because he found Jetta's dry sense of humor amusing.

Cayla flushed red. "Not like THAT. He asked me to grab something for him out of the bag..."

"Something or himself?"

"JETTA!"

Tim started laughing his ass off. "Hey Vince!" Tim greeted with a smile, walking over after sliding under the bottom rope, both men shaking hands. "Listen, I just want to tell you how grateful I am that you hired both Jetta and Cayla. They are exceptional and hard workers." He looked like a proud father with his black hair that was rapidly fading to grey.

"Jetta, don't turn around..."

She didn't listen to Cayla and did, groaning. "What the fuck is he doing here?" She hissed in a whisper, seeing their manager talking to him. Jetta wanted to gouge his eyes out with a fork.

"Let's just get back to work..."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Jetta didn't get a chance because Tim was calling her over as she sighed, sliding under the rope, and went over to stand beside him. She was wearing black cargo pants with chains hanging from them, a black tank top, black bandana around her head. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a low braid with black shades on top of her head.

"What's up Timmy?"

"I want you to meet the brains behind the company." Tim said with a grin, playfully wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Jetta, this is Vince McMahon. Vince, meet one of the hardest working people on my-"

"Jetta, how do you like your job?" Vince interrupted, a charming smile on his face, his eyes not so pleased.

"Oh, you two...know each other?"

"Unfortunately. He's my second cousin's husband. I guess you could call him my cousin, but I don't consider the man family. And I'm not thanking him for this job because it's not him who hired me." She stated coolly, causing Tim to raise an eyebrow and flashed a smile back at Vince, who looked red in the face. "What's the matter Vinnie? Don't like the truth? Thank Linda for me, will you?" Jetta snorted, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"While I'm at it, I'll thank the Lord you're the only bitch on that side of the family tree." Vince replied with another smile, his face still red. Nodding at Tim, he walked away.

Tim shook his head, wondering if he had really just seen and heard all that. "Well…" He coughed, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "Let's get back to work, shall we?"

"Proud to be one, Vinnie!" She called back at his retreating form, rolling her eyes, and nodded at Tim before sliding back in the ring.

"Did he just call you a bitch?"

"Yeah, why? It's the truth." Jetta shrugged nonchalantly. "I told you all about him, Cayla."

"Do you think that was smart mouthing off to him in front of our manager?"

"Does it look like I give a flying fuck?"

Cayla sighed and got back to work.

Twenty minutes later, Tim got called away. He returned another thirty minutes after that with a yellow slip and a scowl. "Jetta," He took her away from the others, not wanting to embarrass her. He didn't do things that way. "Vince fined you for misconduct." He handed her the slip, not even wanting to know how much it was. "Maybe...you should tone it down around him?" He liked her and didn't want to see her lose her job.

Jetta took that slip and stormed right past Tim, immediately going to Stephanie's office. Linda had told her that, if for any reason, her husband bothered her during her job, she was to report it immediately. Throwing the slip down on Stephanie's desk, Jetta didn't need to say a word.

"Your father had the nerve to call me a bitch simply because I didn't thank HIM for the job. He didn't GET me this job, Stephanie. Your MOTHER did. He's fining me for no goddamn reason and I want it handled!" She was pissed beyond belief. "If you don't want to handle it, I'll have no problem calling Linda myself."

Stephanie rubbed her temples, wondering why she was the unfortunate who got to deal with this shit. "My mother will tell you the same thing I'm going to tell you, Jetta. If you're contesting the fine, which you apparently are, we have to investigate the matter. The fine is temporarily waived pending my decision." She looked up at her third cousin, blue eyes tired. She had just got done dealing with one of the Divas and was ready to either go to bed or bitch slap somebody.

"No, don't bother. Deal with your other issues." She stormed out, taking her break now, and whipped her cell phone out to call her second cousin. Vince wasn't getting away with calling her a bitch only for him to FINE her. Fuck that! Not happening. She arrived outside and dialed her second cousin's number, putting the phone to her ear, and sighed when Linda answered. "Hey Linda, it's Jetta."

"Hello Jetta dear, what can I do for you?"

"You can put your hubby in his place and tell him to either back the fuck off while I'm at work or I'm going to quit." She was pacing back and forth, closing her eyes as Linda sighed, asking her to explain what happened. Jetta did, not leaving anything out, going as far as to tell her exactly what she told Vince. "Then, THEN, he had the NERVE to fine me after calling me a bitch in front of my manager! Linda, I love you, you're one of the only people that understands who I am and what I'm about. But I am not, I repeat NOT, paying this fine."

Linda sighed away from the phone, wondering just why Vince had to be such a bastard sometimes. "Did you go speak to Stephanie?" She asked finally, already knowing her pale fingers were going to be stained with her dear husband's blood if he didn't stop his antics. When Jetta began going off about that, she remained quiet, letting the younger woman rant for awhile. "As she told you, the matter has to be investigated simply because he did fine you and has apparently filed the paperwork." Since when did he work that quick? Oh yes, since Jetta joined the company. Again, she made a mental note to become a widow. "But I will be handling this personally, so don't worry."

"Thanks Linda, I knew I could count on you. It would be different if I called him a rotten old bastard to his face in front of Tim, but I didn't do that. I simply told him to thank you for the job since you're the one who offered it to me in the first place. I know Vince doesn't want me here. He can't stand the sight of me and you know what, the feeling is fucking mutual. I can't stand him, makes me wonder what you see in him. Not really my business though." Jetta stated, causing Linda to chuckle ruefully back at her.

They ended the call with a promise from Linda that she would be handling this fine business and Jetta snapped the lid to her cell phone shut, her anger still at an all time high. Hauling off, Jetta rammed her first full force into the arena building and groaned, the pain zipping through her hand and up her arm. Though, in a weird way, it felt good. Jetta then slid down the wall and held her hand to her chest, closing her eyes, and slipped her shades over them.

Randy had been standing off to the side smoking a cigarette, trying to mind his own business and had done a good job of it since he'd been wearing earphones to his IPOD, which was blasting. Though when he seen Jetta punch the concrete building, he had winced and his mind had supplied the CRUNCH. Sighing, he pulled off the buds and muted the volume, flicking his cigarette away and cautiously walked over to her. Aware Jetta had an attitude and not keen on losing his balls.

"Did you break it?"

"I don't know." She stated evenly, flexing her fingers as if to test them and winced, though they moved. "Probably fractured it." She shrugged, standing back up and stared at Randy who had taken a liking to her friend in a purely platonic way. She hoped otherwise Randy was going to find her foot up his ass. "It doesn't matter, I like a little pain anyway." She seen him nod before walking back inside the arena, not even noticing her hand was dripping blood as she headed back to the ring setup. She'd been gone too long, she knew it, but Tim wouldn't fault her considering she was just fined by her cousin's bastard husband for no fucking reason except telling the truth. "Prick." She muttered, slipping her shades on top of her head.

Tim rounded to give Jetta a job to do and frowned, his eyes instantly moving to the floor. "You're bleeding." He said flatly, not even wanting to know. He was happier that way. When she flexed her hand, it didn't take a genius to put two and two together. "Go see Larry and tell him I'll deal with the paperwork myself." The last thing she needed was Vince jumping down her throat for an accident that happened at work.

Jetta sighed as she nodded, knowing she couldn't argue with Tim, and went to Larry's office. She didn't say a word and sat down, letting him clean up her hand and flexed her knuckle, which had hurt like a bitch. She didn't show it though and kept the pain inside before he wrapped it in thick tape. It was fractured, just as she had said, and rolled her eyes when he told her she couldn't work.

"You can tell me that, Larry, but I'm still doing it." She replied sweetly before walking out, slipping her black glove back on to hide her injury before going back to do her job. She wasn't going to let a simple injured hand prevent her from doing it.

Mark saw Jetta walk out of the trainer's room, watched as she slid her glove over her wrapped hand, and frowned. Breaking his usual rule, he stepped out from the doorway of his dressing room, pressing the flat of his hand against her stomach to stop her. "What happened?" He asked softly, eyes trained on her hand.

He rarely ever talked to her while they were at work as Jetta sighed while being pulled until her back pressed against the wall, looking up into his green eyes. "It's nothing." She whispered and let out a hiss when he touched it, sighing heavily, knowing he would want to know. Jetta felt Mark pull her into his dressing room, hearing the door close behind them, and felt him turn her around until they were face to face again. "I punched the building." She wasn't going to lie to him and crossed her arms in front of her chest, seeing his eyes narrow. "There, you know and I need to get back to work." Her voice was calm and soft, though she couldn't stop herself from being somewhat annoyed.

Knowing she was beginning to lose her temper, somewhat impressed she hadn't already; Mark simply opened the door, staring at her, holding it for her. If he knew Tim, the man would either try sending her home or put her on the most boring, simplest task he could. "Go on then, Jetta." He said softly.

"Thanks." She whispered, not showing weakness. She would later when they were in the confines of their hotel room. Of course, all that really happened there was sex, though they had a few talks. Sighing, Jetta walked out, closing the door behind her, and rolled her eyes when Tim demanded that she sit out or go back to the hotel. "I'm going back to the hotel." She informed him evenly, not believing she would be a hazard to the company, and wanted to kill Vince. If he would've left her alone, like Linda specifically told him too, none of this would've happened. Leaving the arena, Jetta decided to walk back to the hotel, needing time to cool off and just to generally think about things.

~!~

"Cayla said Jetta took off." Glen commented as he and Mark walked towards the ring later that night for one of their tag team matches together.

Considering Mark was trying to get in character, that wasn't helpful. "Figured she would." He grunted.

"Heard she broke her hand."

"Glen...I'm supposed to go out there and maim my opponent, not my partner."

~!~

Wherever Jetta went Cayla followed, that was just the way it was, and if the WWE didn't like it they could fire her. Wasn't like she needed the money anyway, considering who her boyfriend -and soon to be fiancé- was. That was wrong to think, but at the same time, Cayla was always taken care of by a man. Not that she didn't like getting her hands dirty. She did, but she would rather stand by her man who brought home the bacon.

"This is fucking bullshit!" Jetta snapped, tossing the remote control at the wall, wearing a red tank top with panties. "I could've worked easily tonight, Tim just doesn't want the company getting sued! Like I would really sue my only family, even if Vince is a bastard?" She snorted.

"Jetta, just calm down." Cayla sighed while her friend paced back and forth. "Look, maybe you should call Linda and tell her you don't want this job. It's not like you and Mark won't see each other, it just won't be as often..."

"Cayla, this has nothing to do with me and Mark. We're FINE. God, why are you so hell bent on trying to find something wrong with our...relationship?" God that word was still new to her.

"Because all you two do is fuck!"

"And? What the hell is wrong with having a lot of sex?"

"You two need to COMMUNICATE and get to KNOW EACH OTHER."

"You really need to get laid more often."

"Look, all I'm saying is that you two don't-"

"Cayla, enough!" Jetta snapped, having heard the woman repeat herself over and over again regarding her and Mark. "Why don't YOU concern yourself with your OWN relationship and let me deal with mine?" She suggested, leaning her head back against the headboard, her hair down from the braid it was in due to taking a shower as soon as she arrived at the hotel. Her hand was currently black and blue with cuts all over it, though it didn't bother her too much.

"You and Mark won't last if you keep going down this road, Jetta. Having sex to escape your problems is not the answer."

"Since when have you been an expert on relationships?"

"Um, let's see, since I've had more than you?"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Seriously, Mark was going to break script and choke slam his 'brother' straight to hell. Glen was STILL talking, while they were supposed to be WORKING. "Will you shut the fuck up and do your job?" He hissed when Glen started talking over the referee, having backed Edge into their corner.

"Sure, when you listen to me." Glen said conversationally, choking Adam half to death. "She's a woman, bad ass bitch, I'll grant you that, but you need to...I don't know...fuck less, talk more?"

"Who're we talking about?" Adam gasped.

Randy had gotten in the ring and put Mark in a headlock, squeezing while talking at the same time. "What's going on?"

"Apparently Taker and his woman are having issues."

Randy promptly got tombstoned in the center of the ring.

Adam cringed before he was choke slammed, the brothers pinning both of them at the same time for the victory.

Deciding jumping script might not be too bad an idea, Mark slowly turned to face Glen.

"Don't be hating, not my fault-" Glen's eyes widened when he got choke slammed as well. "You broke script!" He groaned from the canvas, staring up as Mark loomed over him.

Mark just snorted, exiting the ring.

"Do I DARE ask why you broke script?" Vince demanded as soon as Mark was backstage, frowning.

"Leave me alone or I'll be breaking your ass next." Mark threatened, pushing the man aside.

Great, now Jetta was causing problems with his wrestlers.

~!~

After hearing Cayla rant and rave for another hour, Jetta couldn't take it anymore and sent the woman packing. Glen had called her, which had been the perfect excuse, practically shoving her out the door before popping two aspirin. She loved Cayla, she truly did, but the woman grated her nerves down to nothing. Not to mention Jetta was starting to have second thoughts about her and Mark.

They'd been going for three months and, no matter how much she didn't want to admit it, Cayla was right. All her and Mark did was have sex. Every night he would be sleeping because Jetta had to stay after at the arena usually to take the ring set down and he would wake up and join her in the shower. Sure, he asked her how her night had been and she told him, asking him the same thing, but that was it. Then it was straight fucking and she didn't mind it at first. Though thanks to Cayla's words, Jetta was starting to wonder if this was a healthy relationship.

Hell, she'd never been in one, how was she supposed to know?

When Mark had finally gotten back to the hotel, it temporarily shocked him to find Jetta there. Then remembered what Glen had said about her taking off for the night. He had showered at the arena and changed so he didn't have to do anything besides drop down onto the bed beside her and hope Glen was in pain. "How's your hand darlin'?" He asked softly.

"You know me. I like a little pain." Jetta winked back at him, laying in bed under the comforter and watched as he walked around, setting his things down on the floor. She pushed Cayla's words out of her mind, refusing to believe them. Her and Mark were fine the way they were. They both enjoyed each other and that's all that mattered. Jetta smiled as she watched Mark take his shirt off, laying on her side, and reached back to turn the lamp off while he undressed fully and climbed into bed with her. "How was your night?" She asked, pressing soft kisses to his neck while his arms wrapped around her.

"Interesting." Mark replied, leaning back over her to turn the light back on, not ready for sleep or sex yet. "I want to see your hand, Jetta." He said firmly, looking down at it, and inhaled sharply. "What'd you do? Hit something?" Or someone most likely. He sat up, reaching out to gently grab her hand, studying the bruises and cuts.

"Mark, it's nothing..." Jetta raked a hand through her hair with her good hand, watching as he examined it carefully, and bit back a hiss of pain when he gingerly pressed on it. "I told you I hit the building. It's fractured, I've had worse before."

She took her hand away from him and laid back down while he stared down at her. She didn't want to talk about what happened, though she somehow knew he wanted to know why she'd hit the building. She wouldn't tell him unless he asked though and tucked it against her chest so he couldn't grab it again.

"And just why did you punch the building?" Mark asked, pinching the bridge of his nose before getting back up, retrieving his bag and pulled out a small jar, tossing it on the bed beside her. "Try that, it'll help with the bruising and the pain." He suggested, setting back down, studying her thoughtfully.

They had been together for awhile now, if he could even call it that. All they did was sleep, fuck and work. Maybe Glen had a point.

"Because my cousin's husband is a fucking asshole, that's why." Jetta stated through gritted teeth, sitting up and rested her head back against the headboard, closing her eyes. "He called me a bitch in front of Tim all because I told him to thank Linda for the job. He didn't give me the fucking job, Mark, she did and we both know it. He had no right calling me a bitch and because I told the TRUTH, he fucking tried fining me. FIVE HUNDRED DOLLARS. I'm NOT paying it and I've already called Linda to tell her to handle her hubby or I'm GONE." She stood up from the bed, her blood on fire just by thinking about Vince McMahon and clenched her fists tightly at her sides, ignoring the pain that shot up her injured hand.

Mark wondered if she had ever been told she needed anger management classes because her temper sometimes was just out of the normal range, especially how quick it surfaced. Then he figured it someone had, she'd probably ran them over with her Chopper. Of course he was expecting a fine of his own, but...he didn't mind paying it. Definitely worth it.

"Want to go for a ride?"

"What?" The question completely knocked her for a loop as she turned around to face him, the anger diminishing as she sighed heavily, leaning back against the wall. "I'm not mad at you, Mark. I'm not generally an angry person, but ever since I started working for that bastard's company, I can't help being edgy. I hate him. You don't understand what he's done to me, or tried anyway." She slid down the wall, her knee drawn up, and closed her eyes. "He's trying to purposely make my life miserable so I quit and it's not going to happen. If he wants me out, he's going to have to fire me to my face and then deal with my cousin's wrath." Suddenly, Jetta began smirking at the thought of Linda putting Vince in his place and stood up. "Maybe that won't be so bad after all..."

"I never said you were mad at me, darlin'." Mark said calmly, getting up and pulling on his jeans, turning to watch her as he buttoned them up. "But considering we both had interesting nights, I figured a ride would cool us down." Mainly her, but... "Want me to deal with his ass?" How come he had known Vince was up to something? He was going to pound his boss into oblivion just for fun.

"No, I'll handle him." Jetta replied as she walked over to grab a pair of jeans out of her bag, slipping them on. She deftly braided her hair back, knowing how fast Mark went on his bike, and pulled her leather jacket on she'd gotten at a Harley Davidson shop a few weeks ago. She sat on the bed, slipping her black steel toed boots on, ignoring her hand, and pulled her black fingerless gloves on before turning to face him. This would probably be the first time they wouldn't have sex right away after a hard night at work. "I'm ready when you are."

Nodding, Mark finished adjusting his own bandana, having braided his hair as well, not in the mood for her to pull it out if it got in her eyes. He took the hand that wasn't injured and guided her from the room. He'd had his Harley pulled off the truck that night simply because he knew riding put him in a better mood. Since Jetta hadn't rode in awhile, she would probably enjoy a spur of the moment ride.

"I'd let ya drive, but..." The Harley was his baby, he was the driver, always.

"No need for explanation." She smiled up at him, looking forward to a ride. It'd been over three months since she'd last been on a motorcycle. His Harley came into view and Jetta was grinning, her bad mood completely gone, and pulled him toward it. When he mounted it, Jetta stood before him and softly kissed his lips, cupping his face tenderly in her hands. "Thank you." She whispered softly before rubbing her nose against his and mounted on the back, immediately wrapping her arms around his waist and felt a rush of adrenaline mixed with warmth flow through her at the sound of the Harley purring.

Ignoring the speed limit signs that lined the parking lot, Mark peeled out of there and cut straight through the traffic, zipping down a narrow side street. He was in a reckless mood, which was something Jetta could appreciate since she was often that way as well. They wouldn't be leaving the city, not when they had an early morning, but that didn't mean they couldn't beat around the city, providing he could play beat the cops if he had too. Mark actually smirked at the thought.

Jetta was giggling as she let go of him to put her arms in the air, squeezing her thighs against the seat when he made sharp turns, her blue eyes glowing in the night. It was amazing there were no cops in sight and she laughed when Mark blew a stop sign. She loved a man who took chances and broke the law. Mark was perfect for her as Jetta sighed, knowing she would have to cool it with her temper, and closed her eyes. Maybe anger management classes were in order, like Cayla had suggested earlier in the night, though Jetta had snapped when she said that. She would definitely have to reconsider it.

"Aww hell..." Mark groaned, still grinning when sirens blared behind them, seeing red and blue flashing when he glanced over his shoulder. "Should we pull over?" He shouted, laughing when she shouted 'hell no' back at him. Mark waited until they were on an open stretch before spinning into a 180 and zoomed right on past the cop.

"I HATE MOTORCYCLES!" The unfortunate cop screamed angrily, coming to a complete halt, barely avoiding getting smashed into by another car.

Jetta was laughing so hard as she waved three fingers back at the cop, feeling Mark's shoulders shaking and reached over to kiss his cheek. "You're incredible." She whispered in his ear so he would hear her before sitting back down, running her hands up and down his chest, feeling completely content at the moment, not to mention downright amused. Mark was indeed the perfect man for her, he matched her temper and didn't give a damn about authority.

He already knew that, he'd landed her didn't he? But...Mark would never say that aloud. He liked his head where it was at and Jetta was hellcat enough to knock if off his shoulders. After running to nearly empty on the gas, he decided to call it a night, though it was early morning. They could crash for a few hours, get up, and go after he topped off.

Jetta was laughing as she stumbled into the hotel room, shaking her head, and peeled her leather jacket off. "That was unbelievable." She turned around and jumped into his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist and kissed him breathless before jumping down, taking her braid out. "We'll definitely have to do that more often." Jetta's blue eyes were sparkling as she pulled her jeans off and climbed into bed, letting out a loud yawn while Mark stared at her. "Do I have a booger up my nose?"

Mark arched an eyebrow, tilting his head to the side. "Now that you mention it, yes." He grunted, tossing her a box of tissue, smirking when she flipped him off. He let his hair down and stripped down to just his jeans, knowing by the time he pulled his ass out of bed, they'd probably be in a rush to go. He'd sleep in the jeans and when he got up all he'd have to do is pull on a fresh shirt. He was a guy, he was gross. "Yeah, we'll definitely have to do that more often. Maybe we should get your Chopper and bring it on the road with us."

"That sounds like heaven on earth." Jetta whispered, immediately snuggling against him, not caring that he was sleeping in his jeans.

She found it sexy actually and kissed his lips softly before curling up against him. Maybe Cayla was right, maybe they didn't need to have sex all the time. Maybe some communication and actual getting to know each other was needed. Sighing with those thoughts in mind, Jetta fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"JETTA!"

She bolted upright in bed along with Mark, both of them hearing Cayla's shrieking voice from the other side of the door, and she immediately went to answer it. "What the hell-"

"HE PROPOSED!"

Jetta's jaw dropped.

"I'm gonna kill her..." Mark grumbled, looking at the clock. "We coulda slept another hour and you-" He froze when he seen Cayla bouncing around while Jetta seemed to be in shock. "I'm gonna go congratulate Glenie boy." He said, slipping by the women. He didn't bother knocking, just kicked the already cracked door, and walked in. He dropped down onto the empty bed, AFTER pulling a fresh sheet out of the bottom of the nightstand drawer, and laying it out.

"What're you doing?" Glen demanded from the bathroom, busy shaving his head.

"Sleeping."

~!~

"Can you BELIEVE it?!" Cayla was glowing as she jumped up and down, a beautiful three stoned diamond ring on her left ring finger sparkling.

Jetta opened and closed her mouth several times, but nothing came out. "Oh and I didn't tell you the BEST part!" Cayla was just FULL of surprises this morning. "I'm pregnant!"

That was too much to take as Jetta fainted.

"JETTA!"

~!~

"Cayla's pregnant." Glen said casually, sitting on the edge of the bed, disrupting his friend's attempts to sleep as he pulled on his tennis shoes.

"Good for- WHAT?"

"Yeah...Can you believe it?" Glen smirked. "I know how to aim."

"Why the HELL were you pulling the trigger?"

~!~

Jetta groaned when cold water was splashed on her face, her vision slowly coming back to her, and looked up at her best friend. "You're pregnant?" She whispered, shaking her head when Cayla nodded. "Holy shit."

"I know..." Cayla started crying, her hormones acting up. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you faint! I just...I was so scared when I found out, but Glen was so sweet and proposed to me."

"Wait- Did he propose to you because you're having his baby or because he loves you?"

"Both." Cayla wiped her tears away and stood up, sniffling. "I know this is all really fast, but I love him Jetta."

"Cayla, it's only been three months."

"So? I love him and he loves me!"

~!~

"Glen, don't you think it's a bit early for marriage and a baby?"

"Uh no?" Glen arched an eyebrow, staring at Mark. "Jealous?"

"Not really. I don't think Jetta is QUITE ready to be a mother yet and we all know I'm not ready to be a father."

"Well, actually, considering you treat everyone like they're a kid..."

~!~

Jetta just sat in the hotel room with her head in her hands, still not believing this. She didn't hear Mark come in, staring straight ahead, blinking every now and then, but other than that, she wasn't here. She was here, but her mind was elsewhere. Her best friend, who was crazier than she was -though didn't have half the temper Jetta did- was getting married and having a baby. Jetta nodded when Mark told her it was time to go, already dressed in blue jeans with a black tank top, her hair braided, bandana around her head with black shades on top of her head, black fingerless gloves on her hands. She was ignoring the pain in her injured hand, too shocked from what Cayla had told her.

Mark was in shock a bit himself. Glen and Cayla were not only getting married, but having a baby? They'd only been dating for what? Three months? He shook his head, not quite sure what he should think. Well it was their lives, not his. He crouched down in front of Jetta, seeing she was currently suffering from her own shock issue, and waved a hand in front of her face.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Let's go." She whispered, standing up from the bed and grabbed her bag before walking out of the hotel room, Mark following suit. Cayla was going to be a mother. That was a scary thought as Jetta blinked, rubbing her temples, and slid the black shades over her blue eyes.

~!~

"Jetta, I need to talk to you a minute in private." Vince stated the following night, causing her to raise an eyebrow at him, and sighed. The little bitch better do what he said or he really was going to fire her. Then he thought back to his wife's threat of divorce and swallowed hard, shoving that thought away.

Sighing, Jetta put her hammer down before hopping down to the arena floor, following Vince reluctantly to a corner of the room where nobody could hear their conversation. "What do you want?" She demanded, somewhat annoyed.

"First of all, you need to lose the attitude." He stated, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "The reason why I'm here is regarding Mark."

All Jetta could think was, 'Oh great, what now?'

"I want you to stay away from him." Vince stated evenly, causing her eyebrow to slowly raise. "He is the locker room leader and last night he broke script because of you! I will not have one of my best wrestlers distracted by a whore!" He kept his voice down so nobody could hear them, but his tone was vicious.

"Is that right?" Jetta questioned, watching her cousin's husband nod. "Well I'll tell you what Vinnie Mac, you can take this," She paused, giving him the one finger salute. "And this," She flipped him the double bird, causing his eyeballs to nearly shoot out of his skull. "And shove them directly up your ass because I'm not leaving Mark!"

"You will or-"

"Or what? You'll fire me? Vince, I'm BEGGING you to fire me! Go ahead, do it, and watch how fast Linda divorces your sorry ass!"

"No, I won't fire you. I'm going to FINE you. AGAIN." Vince said after a lengthy pause. "I think another five hundred should do the trick, don't you?" His eyes were narrowed. "And if you DON'T stay away from Mark, then I'll just up the fine each time something happens. He jumps script again, you pay the fine. Understand me, Jetta? Now why don't you get back to work?"

"Number one, it's not MY goddamn fault that Mark jumped script last night!" She shouted, not caring who heard her, and watched Vince's face go beat red. "Second of all NOBODY, especially you, is going to tell me to stay away from Mark!" She was absolutely livid and wanted to hit him, but maintained her composure. "You can fine me as many goddamn times as you want, you stupid old son of a bitch! I don't give a flying fuck! I'm not paying them! You think you can walk all over me just because I work for this company? THINK AGAIN VINNIE! You're not going to tell me to stay away from Mark and, if you do fine me on his behalf, I will have you in court so fast YOUR FUCKING HEAD WILL SPIN!"

"OH REALLY?" Vince bellowed, a vein throbbing in his forehead. "JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE YOU LITTLE-"

"Is there a problem?" Tim asked mildly, standing a few feet from them. Obviously there was, he just didn't want to jump in and start tearing assholes. This WAS the boss. "Sorry Vince, but Jetta's needed."

"I'm sure she is."

"Keep fucking with me Vince and watch what happens." Jetta growled, meaning every word that came out of her mouth.

She shot him one last glare before going to work, climbing up to the catwalk, and got back to work. The AUDACITY of that prick to tell her to stay away from Mark! Who the hell did he think HE was? Did he forget who he was talking too? He could fine her until he was blue in the face. She wasn't paying them, especially when he just got fucking personal with her during her shift! Jetta was so pissed off and she knew Tim could tell.

"I overheard everything. Go take a break, Jetta." He stated, ushering her toward the exit.

Jetta was more than happy to oblige.

~!~

Vince was FUMING. He huffed as he paced Stephanie's temporary office of the night, finally wiping all the paperwork on the desk to the floor.

"Dad! What the hell is your deal?" Stephanie screeched, her voice getting dangerously shrill.

"JETTA!"

"Oh for Christ sakes, let it go!" She snarled, getting on her knees to pick up the papers, trying to arrange them back in order. "I'm calling mom if you don't stop with your-" Stephanie looked up, realizing she was talking to an empty room.

~!~

Jetta wasn't surprised when Tim told her to take the rest of the night off, knowing it probably had something to do with Vince. She rolled her eyes, whatever. Like she cared? That old bastard was walking a fine line with her and if he didn't watch it, his ass was going to be grass and Jetta was going to smoke it!

Sighing heavily, Jetta slid down the building and put her face in her knees, drawing them up, her arms wrapped around them and started crying. It wasn't her fault damn it! Mark controlled his own actions, it had nothing to do with her! When they were both at work, they were completely professional and hardly spoke to each other!

Jetta couldn't stop crying, knowing nobody was around, and just let the tears flow. Her hand was killing her since she punched the wall again, knowing it was probably broken by now, and didn't care. Her anger had blinded all other rationality.

~!~

"Okay Deadman, so I was thinking, maybe you and your fine ass girl could..." Mark idly wondered if John found it amusing to pull this...hood talk with him. "But yeah, that was what I was thinking, whatcha say?"

What the hell had he missed? "Come again?"

"Uh...maybe with your other half, but I gotta turn you down big man. Don't dig guys."

"Goddamn it, Cayla I don't want to talk to him!" Jetta snapped as she was shoved inside Mark's locker room, tears pouring down her face, and wrapped her arms around herself. "You are such a bitch."

"I know, but you'll thank me for this someday." Cayla assured her, looking at Mark and narrowed her eyes. "Look Mark, I really like you and everything, I think you and Jetta have a bright future, but if you don't pull your head out of your dead ass and start treating her like your GIRLFRIEND instead of your co-worker, I swear to god I'm going to shove my foot so far up your ass, you'll be eating my shoelaces! Do I make myself clear? She's not just a co-worker to you! She's your girlfriend and she needs you right now, moron! Pull it together or let her go!" She then stormed out, leaving Jetta standing there with her jaw dropped.

John blinked, wondering what the hell was going on. "Umm...I'm gonna go now. Bye!" He zoomed out of there.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Mark could only stare at Jetta, his green eyes dark with anger though it wasn't directed at her. It was at that pregnant bitch that just come in here and bitten his head off for who even knew WHAT about. "What the hell was that all about?" He demanded, trying to keep his voice calm.

Jetta needed him right now? Well how the hell was he supposed to know that? He couldn't be with her all goddamn night, they both had jobs to do. So unless she came to him with a problem, just WHAT was he supposed to do about it?

"Nothing, she's just an interfering bitch who needs to mind her own goddamn business." Jetta growled, angrily wiping her tears away, and walked over to grab some tissue. Cayla had a lot of nerve, dragging her in here, especially while they were both working. "You're busy, I know and I tried telling her, but I couldn't very well elbow a pregnant woman. She has a fucking hard grip." She sighed when Mark just stood there, waiting, his face the same. "Just forget about it Mark. You're busy and so am I." She went to walk out, knowing what the rules between them were.

Mark followed, grabbing her by the arm, and whipped her around. "Give a man a chance to say something, won't you?" He breathed, bending down and kissing her, breaking all the rules, again. He pulled back, frowning, and looked down at her gloved hand. "You didn't hit something again, did you? What was it that made Cayla drag you in there?"

Just the mere thought of what Vince demanded of her caused more tears to flow down her cheeks as Mark pulled her back in his dressing room and sat her down on the couch. Jetta couldn't talk as she buried her face in her hands. "I-I don't know what I did to him to make him hate me so goddamn much! This is who I am. Just because I'm not a 'proper lady' gives him NO right to do this..." She felt Mark's hand lift her chin up until their eyes met and a rush of emotion suddenly flowed through her as Jetta kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly, kissing him with every ounce of feeling she could muster up. Like she would die if he wasn't there with her. Like he was her lifeline.

Wow, this kiss was, wow. That's all Mark could think, wondering where this had come from and even though it was wrong, prayed she came to him the next time something pissed her off because she was kissing him like she'd never kissed him before. Finally, he had to pull away from her, needing to breathe and offered a crooked smile.

"Darlin', Vince is a jackass." Mark took in a gulp of air. "Just ignore him or hit him. Better then hitting walls."

Jetta laughed softly and pressed her forehead against his, taking his hand in her good one, entwining their fingers together. "I wanted to hit him, you have no idea." She whispered, also breathing heavily and pulled back enough to stare into his beautiful emerald green eyes, her lips slightly swollen. "He told me that I need to stay away from you, that you don't need to be distracted by a whore like me." She watched as that dark expression suddenly lit up into full blown rage, swallowing hard. The emeralds in his eyes were now pure acid as he released her abruptly and stalked out of his dressing room, blinking. 'Oh shit!' She thought before going after him.

"Not now, Jetta, go back to work." Mark ordered gruffly, hearing her behind him. He was seeing red, soon he'd be seeing even MORE red when Vince's body lay broken and bleeding at his feet. Maybe he'd turn Vince's head into a fucking trophy for Jetta. He smirked evilly at the thought, storming into Stephanie's office. "Where is he?"

"Mark, Tim gave me the night off!" Jetta said from behind as she walked into Stephanie's office, seeing how terrified she was, and sighed as she held her hand up. Mark wasn't going to hurt Stephanie or her, she knew that and watched as he slowly turned around. "Vince came and saw me while I was working, again, and demanded that I stop seeing you, called me a distracting whore, like I told you and then said he would keep fining me if I didn't leave you alone. That every time you jumped script in the ring, he would fine me and they would raise with every one he gave me." Jetta seen Stephanie's blue eyes widen in shock and Jetta just nodded at her solemnly.

"Excuse me." She sat down at her desk and promptly picked up the phone.

"Who're you calling?"

"My mother."

Mark leaned back against the wall, arms folded over his chest, a stony expression on his face. He could tell that the conversation wasn't going over with Linda because Stephanie's blue eyes were getting wider and wider with each word Linda was apparently saying. He was beginning to wish he could hear what she was saying, wondering if by chance the woman had a mouth like a sailor when she was really upset. Not that he was going to let her get to her husband first. Oh no, he was STILL going to kill Vince.

"It's going to be handled." Stephanie stated when she was finished, setting the phone down, and raked a hand through her hair. "Jetta, my mom thinks you should take anger management classes." When Jetta went to interrupt, Stephanie held her hand up. "Wait, let me finish. We know how big of an instigator my father is and he's going to be handled accordingly, but you do have a bad temper and it needs to be toned down. We're going to pay you for two months. That will give you time for your hand to heal. The classes will be in L.A. and they'll be private, just you and an instructor. It's more of a way to get your anger out than anything else, a different form instead of self mutilation."

Jetta was gritting her teeth as she dropped her head, looking defeated, and asked, "When do I leave?"

"Tonight."

"Tonight? You have got to be fucking kidding?" Mark said, taking a step forward, hands clenched at his sides. If he didn't simmer down, they'd be carting his ass off next. Yeah right. "Why tonight?" He demanded, looking at Jetta, his green eyes furious. "Why the hell can't she take classes on the road? You bring in shrinks for the Superstars, how's this any damn different?"

"Believe me Mark, this is for the best if she's off the road." Stephanie replied as she stood up, walking around to stand in front of her desk, arms folded. "My father is going to be in an upcoming storyline so he's going to be traveling regularly with the rest of the company. With Jetta here, that's going to...make things complicated and it would be better for her to be away from all of this and clear her mind."

Jetta knew she had a point, but still couldn't believe they wanted to send her back to home to take them. Mark was angry, she could tell, but knew she really didn't have a choice in the matter. "Your father better leave me alone or I'm going to kill him." She giggled when Mark snarled 'not if I get to him first', nodding. "What time does my flight leave?"

"Ten o'clock and don't worry. If I know my mother, and I do, she's probably throwing every name in the book at him at this very moment."

"That's nothing compared to what I'm going to do to him." Mark said flatly, cracking his knuckles. He was NOT happy with these developments and knew none of this would have ever happened if Vince had kept his mouth to himself. "Why does he hate Jetta so damn much anyway? Because she doesn't fit the McMahon poster child model for success? No offense Stephanie."

"That's how my father sees every person who is apart of the McMahon family unfortunately. Though I've told him several times to go shove his beliefs up his ass. I do what I want when I want, I'm not daddy's little girl like everyone thinks."

"I knew I liked you for a reason." Jetta smirked and walked over, hugging her third cousin, sighing heavily. "Thank you for...well for calling Linda and everything.

"You're welcome and don't worry. When you get back, everything will be fine and my father will leave you alone. Either that or he's going to lose over half of everything he owns plus his entire investment." Stephanie's blue eyes sparkled wickedly. "My mother can be vindictive when she wants to be."

Nodding, Jetta walked back over to stand by Mark, feeling the rage pouring off of him in buckets.

All he could was nod at Stephanie, taking Jetta by the hand that wasn't injured and guided her out into the hallway, not giving a fuck who saw them anymore. Like it made a difference now? She was leaving. All thanks to that peckerwood Vince.

"I'm going to kill him." He growled, finally turning to look down at her, the anger fading from him as he stared into her beautiful blue eyes. "I don't want you to go."

"I know." She whispered, tears shining in her blue eyes, and blinked them back. "It's two months and then I'll be back."

Her heart was pounding in and out of her chest rapidly, the fear consuming her. What if he found someone else? What if she came back and they weren't together anymore? Jetta pulled his face down to hers, kissing him again with so much passion and feeling that people actually stopped to stare at them. Her heart belonged to him and she knew it. Even though this was her first relationship, she loved Mark truly. She'd fallen for him that night at Sturgis, when they were watching the sunrise together. Jetta didn't let him go as he lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist, her hands cupping his face, kissing him like this was the last time they would ever see each other again.

"Hey, hey." Mark murmured against her lips, holding her pressed to his body, not caring who saw them. "This isn't goodbye darlin'. It ain't like I can't come see you on my days off." He assured her, running a hand through her honey blonde hair, pressing his forehead to hers. "We're not going to let this beat us, Jetta." He promised.

She nodded back at him, gripping his strong arms in her hands and let her eyes take in every feature, sealing it to her memory. She couldn't give up hope, but at the same time, it was two months and she knew Mark wouldn't be getting very many days off. Jetta kissed him again before wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, letting a few tears flow as she buried her face in his hair, inhaling his intoxicating scent.

"What have you done to me, Mark Calaway?" She whispered, feeling him tighten his arms around her.

He had turned her into a...a woman. The thought made her both cringe and jump for joy at the same time and she refused to let him go, not right now. She was drinking every second in she could with him before she had to leave.

"I could ask you the same, Jetta..." His brow wrinkled for a moment, finally shaking his head, the crooked smile returning. "Looks like we've been making each other grow up, darlin'." Mark finally whispered, his eyes devouring her whole. "I'm gonna be calling you every night, I'll probably blow up your cell." He joked awkwardly, not so good with farewells, especially when he didn't want them to happen. Particularly with her.

Jetta smiled back at him as he gently lowered her to the floor, staring deeper into his green eyes, and felt his forehead press against hers. "I love you." She whispered, kissing him one last time before breaking away from him, and running out of the arena.

Mark slumped back against the wall, rubbing his face with his hands. He ignored the question if he was alright from Glen, wondering why the man had to always be there for his weak moments. Glen must have had special radar or something.

"Not in the mood." He whispered.

"Hey, anyone seen Jets? I wanna show her my chicken."

Grunting, Mark pushed away from the wall and walked away, too upset to even threaten John.

John frowned, holding up a rubber chicken. "It was just a joke."

Jetta had to get out of there before she wasn't able to leave, tears streaming down her cheeks. She ran all the way to the hotel and packed her bags, getting a cab to go to the airport. Linda had called her and explained that her classes would start on Monday. She sighed and reluctantly thanked her before closing the lid to her cell phone, putting it on vibrate. Throughout the drive, Jetta cried harder than she ever had before and prayed Mark waited for her.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Taking a deep breath, a long pair of legs stepped out of the black stretch limousine that Linda was kind enough to let her use as Jetta stared up at the arena. She remembered the last time she'd been in one, saying goodbye to Mark. That had been the hardest thing -no scratch that- telling him she loved him had been the hardest thing she ever had to do. He hadn't seen in her two months, too busy with appearances and whatnot.

It was WrestleMania time, which Cayla had so conveniently informed her on. It was wrestling's super bowl, the biggest show of the year, so Jetta honestly didn't mind. She missed him like crazy though and smoothed down her black leather skirt, wearing a deep blue halter top that brought her eyes out.

She'd recently gotten blue streaks in her honey blonde locks, since most of her clothes were either blue or black these days. Kind of like a bruise, the irony. Two inch knee high boots were on her feet as Jetta took another deep breath, not believing she was back.

Linda had given her the night off so she could be with Mark and she actually hugged the woman, thanking her for all she'd done. Jetta was a lot calmer and knew how to control her temper, which is what the classes were supposed to do. Without another thought or breath, Jetta headed inside the door and walked down the hallway.

"Jets?" John was walking by, a bag of gummy bears in his hand and had to stop, taking a step backwards. "Wait- no. You can't be. Who are you and where's Jetta?" He demanded, circling around her, popping a gummy into his mouth, finally halting in front of her, flashing his usual grin. "You look smoking. Please tell me you're dressed up for me because these past two months all you've done is pined for your poor Johnny?"

Jetta laughed softly as she hugged him tightly around the neck and kissed his cheek before taking a gummy bear, popping it in her mouth and winked. "Unfortunately sweetie, as much as I've missed you, I'm looking for a certain Deadman."

Her blue eyes were sparkling and she looked happy, she was practically glowing. Her hands didn't have the normal black fingerless gloves though her nails were painted a dark midnight blue. When John pointed in the direction, Jetta thanked him -something she normally never did- and promised to catch up with him later before going on her way, saying hello to anyone who noticed her. The blue streaks were different, but they fit her and she was happy with her new look and attitude.

~!~

Mark was in his dressing room with Michelle McCool.

Michelle giggled, running a hand up and down his bare chest. "Mark, c'mon, don't be like that."

He almost pinched the bridge of his nose, wondering what the hell this slut wanted now. She had been hounding him like she was a drug addict and apparently his cock was filled with cocaine. As if he'd even let her hold it while he pissed.

"Michelle-" Mark grunted when she jumped up onto him, his arms automatically catching her, and steadied her so he didn't topple.

That's when Michelle kissed him.

The dressing room door opened and Jetta stood there, her eyes widened, the smile automatically wiping from her face. Her heart shattered in her chest as the tears swelled in her eyes, angry tears. "I guess Vince is getting what he wants after all." Michelle was shoved against the wall as shocked green eyes locked on heartbroken blue. Mark had no idea she was coming back on this night, wanting it to be a surprise. "Sorry to interrupt." She ran away from the door and headed for the exit, tears streaming down her face.

"Jetta!" Mark shouted, turning to look down on the suddenly way too innocent looking Michelle, green eyes narrowing.

"Um...tootles!" Michelle bolted, licking her lips. Too bad Jetta had to ruin the moment. She would have enjoyed more time to see if she couldn't have coaxed Mark into a round or something.

Jetta didn't stop running, shoving anyone out of her way that she possibly could, her vision blinded by the tears. Shaking her head, Jetta managed to make it to her rental car that Linda had gotten her, the limousine being added effect, and unlocked it before sliding in the seat. Fuck this! She was going home after going to the hotel to grab her things. How she ever thought Mark would wait for her was BEYOND her! She told the bastard she loved him and...Jetta felt like throwing up as she sped out of the parking lot, squealing tires just as Mark burst through the exit doors.

Vince was happy as a lark. He had watched the entire thing from just across the hall. Jetta was so damn right, he had gotten what he wanted. His happy little hooker Michelle had only been too happy to do her part. Of course, he couldn't let anyone else know he had paid her to seduce Mark, knowing that was something the blonde bimbo had been only too eager to do. Now with Jetta out of the way, things could go back to the way HE liked them.

Vince wasn't the only one who saw what happened. Shane had been on his way to talk to Mark about the upcoming script when he saw Jetta bolt out, his father looking across the hall. Apparently in his own little world because he hadn't noticed his own son. Snarling, Shane immediately ducked into a dark room and snatched Michelle by the upper arm, causing her eyes to widen.

"We're going to have a little chat." He stated, dragging her down the hallway and shoved her into Stephanie's office, where Linda was. All three of them had been there to congratulate their cousin on her night back. "Talk. Now."

Michelle stared at them all wide eyed, rubbing her arm where Shane had grabbed her. "I don't have anything to say."

Stephanie frowned, looking at Shane, and groaned when he simply said 'Mark'. "What'd you do, McCool?" She demanded, folding her arms over her chest, walking around to stare at the other woman.

"Look, it was just a kiss, okay?"

"And how come I have a feeling Jetta seen this?"

"She did." Shane stated, crossing his arms in front of his chest, dark eyes narrowed to slits. "And Dad was there too, looking chipper as can be. He watched everything. Michelle probably forced herself on Mark and Jetta walked in at the opportune moment, isn't that right McCool?" When she just stood there with her head lowered, all three of them had their answer. "And now that I think about it, you've been hounding Mark ever since Jetta left the company for her anger management classes."

Stephanie's blue eyes were iced over along with her mother's, each of them having identical glares. "Now that I think about it...Mark came to me a few weeks ago and complained about you bothering him." She shook her head almost sadly. "Damn it, why didn't I know Dad was behind this?"

"Because Vince can be slick when he wants to be. But not slick enough. Michelle," Linda smiled at the Diva, her blue eyes ice. "Why don't you show yourself the way out while I consider how best to punish you?" It wasn't a suggestion, but a command. She had a few ideas, knowing Vince would also need dealing with as well. "Shane, hunt down Vince. I need to go talk to Jetta."

~!~

Jetta was busy packing her things up in her hotel room, tears falling constantly. Linda had put her in a room under a false name so Mark wouldn't know she'd be there. So much for that happening. Jetta was done with men and trying to be in a relationship, especially with a guy like Mark. Dark hair, tall and incredibly handsome...Jetta suddenly lost her footing and dropped to her knees, her forehead pressing against the carpet. Never in her life had she experienced such raw and intense pain. Never in her life had Jetta felt what it was like to have a broken heart...besides her parent's untimely death. Now, she wished she'd never met Mark Calaway or taken her cousin's job offer.

Linda was polite and knocked first, not the least bit surprised when she didn't get an answer. Sighing, she used a keycard she had acquired from the front desk and slid it through the slot. Quietly, she stepped into the room, frowning when she seen Jetta.

"Oh dearest..." She murmured, walking over to place a hand on Jetta's back, crouching down beside her.

Normally, Jetta would've bitch slapped whoever was touching her at the moment, but due to gaining control of her anger problems, she just sat there on her knees and cried. She heard it was Linda and slowly looked up, her eyes rimmed red and the tears weren't stopping any time soon. "I'm going home." She whispered, pulling herself up without Linda's help, not wanting to feel weak and vulnerable, though she was at the moment. "I'm sorry Linda, but I can't stay here. I need to go home and get what's left of my life back in order."

Linda's eyebrows drew together in a frown, blue eyes dulling for a moment before sighing heavily. "Why don't we get up and sit on the bed?" She suggested, slowly getting to her feet. "I'm not as young as I used to be." She half joked, perching on the edge of the bed, and patted the spot beside her. "We need to talk, Jetta, about what happened tonight. There are some things you should know before you make a decision to quit."

"I know what happened." She quietly said, not moving to sit beside her cousin, instead moving to stare out the window. "I know exactly what I saw. Two months was too long for him, though he kept making excuses not to come see me. He rarely even called due to how 'tired' he was." Jetta snorted, rolling her eyes. "I can't believe I actually believed every word that came out of his mouth. I know the truth now and, to be honest, I was expecting it. He's not the type of man to sit around waiting for a woman. He takes what he wants and then moves onto the next one. So no, Linda, I don't need an explanation of how my boyfriend cheated on me with a WWE Diva."

"Actually, you do Jetta." Linda said firmly, wondering just how on earth her cousin could have such a low opinion of Mark. "And you WILL listen to me because what I have to say is important. Vince kept Mark busy, he wasn't lying about being tired. From my understanding, Mark has put in more time in the ring than he was scheduled for, more than a lot of other stars. On top of that, he's been doing appearances left and right." This was the hard part. "As for Michelle...She has been...harassing him. Stephanie said Mark has even voiced complaints over it." Now she had to get to Vince's own sordid part in the 'Michelle' incident, wondering just how much a divorce attorney cost, and if she should pay it herself or file a motion for Vince to pick up the tab.

"What do you mean harassing him?" Jetta demanded, wiping her tears away as she stared back at her cousin. "And if he filed these complaints, why wasn't anything done about it?" When Linda just lowered her head, Jetta sighed heavily and walked over, sitting down next to her, burying her head in her hands. "They were kissing, Linda. I walked in and she was all over him. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and he looked like he wasn't fighting her off. Of course, I didn't stay because if I witnessed a second more, I probably would've thrown up all over both of them." She sniffled, her tears slowly subsiding. "So what are you trying to say, exactly, that Mark is innocent?"

"Michelle forced herself on him. I don't believe Mark would ever kiss her willingly, unless of course it was to save your life and, thankfully, that will never happen in the real world. You would have to ask him for the details." Providing he hadn't murdered someone because of all this. "Vince is the mastermind behind this Jetta. Mark is innocent." She fell quiet, studying her cousin intently.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Closing her eyes, Jetta felt the anger building inside of her at the mention of Vince and took a deep breath to calm herself down. Her fists were clenched tightly as she held one up, silencing Linda for a minute. When a full minute passed, Jetta slowly opened her eyes and nodded, the anger still there, but it wasn't overwhelming.

"Vince came to me the night you suggested I go away for anger management classes..." She trailed off, standing up, and wrapped her arms around herself. "That was Vince's idea wasn't it? He would get me off the road away from Mark and allow enough time for Michelle to roll in and seduce Mark, to effectively rip us apart." Jetta shook her head, not believing how diabolical her cousin's husband was, but then again, she could. "What is going to be done about this, Linda?"

"Actually, he said something about therapy and I suggested the anger management classes." Linda confessed. "You did have a temper that was out of control, Jetta, and I didn't want you to do something you'd regret. Oh, you might not have regretted it right away, but when you got older, you would have." She looked down at her hands, sighing. "Though I was going to have someone on the road with you, it was his idea for you to go to L.A." She frowned, kneading her forehead. "What's to be done...Well, I would suggest you NOT quit because that would be letting my darling husband win." Her lips began curving into a slow smile. "Hmmm..."

"Linda, forgive me, but if I even LOOK at him right now I'm going to kill him." Jetta stated flatly, not beating around the bush, never one to sugarcoat anything. "You're right though, my temper was dangerous. Believe it or not though, I've never been an angry person until I started working for this company." She wasn't trying to make Linda feel bad, but at the same time, that was the truth. "Rarely did I let my temper fly off the handle, but I was so edgy about working here-" Jetta stopped, waving her hand dismissively. "It doesn't matter. I took this job for Mark, to explore what we had...and Vince did everything in his power to split us up. So he wins regardless because I don't know if I'll ever be able to face Mark again." She hated admitting that, though again, it was the truth. "Though Michelle deserves to get her ass kicked for going after another woman's man."

"Why on earth wouldn't you be able to face Mark again? He wasn't in the wrong. You should at least give him a chance to explain what happened from his perspective, Jetta." Linda said softly. "He cares for you very much." Mark probably loved the young woman, but Linda wasn't going to say that, she didn't want Jetta feeling like she was being guilt tripped into anything. "Besides...the idea I'm having would entitle you to ah...kicking Michelle's rear end."

Jetta knew Linda was right and bit her bottom lip, nodding. "I will, I just need...a night." She couldn't get the image of Michelle and Mark out of her mind, which caused tears to sting her eyes. Damn it! She'd told him she loved him only for this to happen! What did she honestly expect from Vince, who had specifically threatened her to stay away from Mark earlier that night? It didn't take a genius to figure out this was all Vince's plan and that pissed Jetta off more than words could say. "How?" She whispered, referring to Linda's mentioning of kicking Michelle's ass.

"By becoming a wrestler." Linda said with a triumphant smile. "Jetta, wrestling would be perfect for you. You've learned how to manage your anger, which is great, that means you could vent frustration in the ring without overly hurting one of the other women. Well...Michelle you can hurt, that I wouldn't mind. She's going to be going on leave afterwards anyway."

To say Jetta's eyes were falling out of her head would've been an understatement. Linda wanted her to become a wrestler? Jetta had to sit down, suddenly not feeling her legs and raked a hand through her blondish blue hair, swallowing hard.

"Linda, I don't know the first thing about wrestling." She said quietly, blinking, trying to wrap her mind around this sudden concept. "Doesn't it take like...YEARS...to become a wrestler?" When she shook her head, Jetta sighed heavily and closed her eyes. "What all would be involved in doing this?" Jetta had background on karate and kickboxing, not to mention she knew how to box, thanks to her anger management instructor.

"You would need to spend at the very least a month in training, mainly so you can learn how to take a fall. A few moves and the rest I'm sure you can improvise." Linda said with a nonchalant wave of her hand. "Stephanie even managed to learn several things in a month, though -and please don't tell her I ever said this- the girl simply doesn't have the ability to wrestle. You, however, do."

Jetta giggled when she heard that, nodding. "I know. Cayla showed me a video back when Stephanie was on camera with Paul..." She'd slowly gotten to know them in the three months she'd worked for the company. "The girl has a hell of a slap, but she doesn't function well in a ring." Linda chuckled along with her and Jetta couldn't remember the last time she had a heart to heart with her cousin like this. "So I take it this means my job on the ring crew is terminated?" When Linda nodded, Jetta reciprocated it as she took a deep breath, feeling the older woman pat her hand. "When does my training begin?"

"Why don't you take tomorrow off while I get in touch with a few people? You'll need a trainer." Linda murmured thoughtfully. In truth, she would have asked Mark to do the training since he usually took the rookies to the ring for practices anyway, but... "Paul would do a good job..." She sighed, wondering if the man would train Jetta since he was injured and all.

Jetta stared at her cousin, knowing her mind was working. Paul was currently on a leave of absence for an injury, that much Jetta knew because Cayla had called and told her while she was gone for those two months. Cayla was the gossip queen and often filled Jetta in on everything that was going on...except with Mark. She hadn't mentioned a word to her regarding Michelle and Mark, which pissed her off even more.

"Alright, I'll take the day off tomorrow. I won't leave." She said, getting her thoughts in order, deciding she was going to have a little heart to heart with Cayla when all of this was said and done. If she knew anything about Mark and Michelle, Jetta was going to knock her lights out, pregnant or not.

"Good." Linda said with a relieved sigh, running a hand through her casually disarrayed hair, glancing at her watch. "Hmm, not too late to make a call." She stood up, brushing off her slacks. "I'll call you in the early afternoon tomorrow with details, alright, Jetta?" She studied her cousin thoughtfully. "Get some sleep." She would have suggested talking to Mark, but wondered if that wouldn't be an explosion waiting to happen.

"You too Linda and...Thank you. For everything...for being on my side." Jetta replied, flashing a hesitant smile, and watched as Linda nodded before walking out the door.

Everything was so screwed up! Instead of getting her reunion with Mark like Jetta had been dreaming and hoping for, for the past two months, she ended up with a broken heart in a confused situation. Sighing, Jetta decided a shower was in order, wanting to forget this night ever happened and walked into the bathroom of her suite, which Linda was very generous in getting for her and Mark. Though, now it was just for her and Jetta decided against a shower. She walked over to the black garden tub and turned on the faucet, deciding a bath with a glass of wine was in order.

~!~

Glen didn't wait for Mark to say a word, just hauled off, and punched him. He watched as Mark stumbled backwards, blue eyes narrowing. "How in the HELL could you...with MICHELLE? Are you insane?"

Mark felt his jaw, flexing it as he studied his soon to be best friend. "How could I what?" He asked in an even tone, his own eyes flashing dangerously.

"FUCK HER!"

What in the Hell? He hadn't fucked Michelle! She had jumped him! Rolling his shoulders, Mark straightened to his full height. "Glen...before I beat you into oblivion, do you have any last words you'd like me to relay to your fiancée?"

~!~

After her bath, Jetta stepped out, wrapping a towel around her body before walking into the bedroom area, shaking her head. She knew it was wrong to run out on Mark the way she had, but what did people honestly expect from her? He kissed another woman and no matter how hard Jetta tried, she couldn't get that image out of her head. Did he enjoy it? Was Linda just trying to make her feel better? Jetta didn't have a clue and felt more confused than ever. Sighing, she sunk down on the bed and laid down, not even worried about dressing, longing for Mark's massive tattooed arms to hold her.

~!~

It was with two black eyes and a split lip that Glen went back to his pregnant fiancée that night. After successfully ducking the first blow that had been aimed to take off his head, he'd come up only to find the second fist already swinging.

Mark felt better, a little. After reminding Glen to watch his mouth and manners, he had calmly explained the situation. Then he had demanded to know what the hell was going around the back. Yes, he would have to kill Michelle brutally. She wanted his attention, she might have just gotten it. Though not in the way she was apparently craving.

"Bitch..."

~!~

Sometime later that next day, Jetta received a call from Linda, the one she had been waiting for. Linda explained to her that she would have to go away to Greenwich, Connecticut for a month for her training, due to Paul being out with an injury. She knew about that, but chose not to say anything, just thanked her cousin for the opportunity, and hung up. Linda had made it apparently clear that NOBODY was to know about what was going on. As far as the entire WWE was concerned, including Mark -unfortunately- Jetta had quit the company and was currently traveling wherever.

Even though this was deceiving Mark in a way, Jetta didn't mind doing it if it meant getting her revenge on Michelle McCool and Vince. Linda assured her she would be divorcing him AFTER this fiasco was taken care of, to which Jetta said she was taking the woman out for a celebratory drink when that happened. Finishing up with her packing, which wasn't very much, Jetta slid some black shades over her eyes and tucked her hair into a baseball cap before walking out of her hotel suite, keycard in hand. She had to check out and head straight to the airport. Linda wasn't wasting any time.

Vince was elated! Jetta had quit! It was true he now had a very pissed off Undertaker on his hands, but...eventually Mark would calm down, no doubt the professional nature would return and everything would go back to normal. As long as he kept out of Mark's way, he might even live long enough to make amends with his wife, who was no doubt irate with him.

Cayla had tried calling Jetta countless times, shaking her head and finally gave up as she buried her face in Glen's chest. She couldn't believe her best friend had quit the WWE without telling her about it! They had plans that night she came back -yes she knew about it and was probably the only one- only for Jetta to run out after catching Mark with Michelle. Cayla shed angry tears, hating that blonde bitch with every fiber of her being. If it hadn't been for her harassing Mark, Jetta would still be here on the road with her. Now, who knows where the woman went?


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Paul watched as Jetta threw herself off the ropes, catching her and suplexed her. Stepping back, he stared down at her, nodding. "You're learning." He said evenly. The first time she had taken a 'bump', she had arched her back instead of flattening it to spread the pain. Quickly learning absorbing a blow or move on just one part of the body hurt like a bitch.

It'd been two weeks. Two weeks of pure and utter miserable hell! Paul was tough. Her first day, Jetta ended up practicing how to fall for five hours straight before she was allowed a break. Then she had to learn how to do a flip off the top rope and land on her stomach, which hurt worse than anything she'd ever felt before in her life.

Jetta ended up soaking in tubs full of ice, something she thought she'd never do considering how much she loved hot baths. Though, Paul explained to her why an ice bath helped. Not only was her back and stomach bruised, but they were swollen and the ice baths helped simmer that down a lot, not to mention strengthened her muscles.

After the first week, Paul had showed her how to punch, though he quickly learned she wasn't an elbow to the face kind of gal and told her she could use her fists if she wanted. The ref would have to tell her to open them up, but she wasn't required too, much to Jetta's relief. A few more moves like a cross arm bar, an ankle lock and back body drop was taught during the end of her two week period.

Now Paul was going through all the motions with her to see if she fell right and whatnot. He never once congratulated her or told her how great she was doing. Jetta didn't need that. Discipline and obedience are what Paul looked for and she was trying her damnest to show him she could do this.

Paul wasn't known as one of the most dedicated, passionate men in the sport for nothing. He expected anyone who stepped into a ring to learn how to do the job or get the hell out. He had studied every aspect of wrestling, learned everything he could, and made sure the people he sometimes helped learned everything they could as well.

"Let's see a moonsault." He said, leaning back into a turnbuckle, brown eyes watching her intently. This was basically nothing more then a test.

Jetta nodded and climbed to the top rope, balancing herself and sprung off before landing on her stomach with perfection. Her body had gotten used to the falling and hard bumps so she didn't even flinch and made it to her feet when Paul nodded his head once. She did it again, arms outstretched, legs spread out just right and got up again. The moonsault wasn't going to be her finisher, but it was a hell of an effective move that could incapacitate her opponent.

Jetta's move was going to a flying heel kick to the back of the head. She had practiced it with Paul, who pointed out the flaws of it, and made her perfect it before they moved onto anything else. Now, Jetta could do it with her eyes closed, though she had a slight problem. She couldn't figure out a name for it and nodded when Paul directed her to do another moonsault, apparently not having it down as well as she thought.

"I'll let Linda know you're doing very well in your training." Paul said after making her moonsault three more times, nodding in satisfaction. That was as close to a compliment as she was going to get. If she survived her first match without choking and screwing up, then he would tell her she had done a good job.

Jetta nodded as she stood back up, cracking her neck and knuckles, complete focus and business on her own face. "Thanks." She replied and slid out of the ring as Paul told her to hit the showers.

She knew better than to take a shower after what she just endured and immediately filled a tub of ice before settling down in it, hissing at the contact, wearing black shorts with a black sports bra. It would all be worth it in the end, that's what Jetta kept telling herself. When she walked down that ramp way in front of the huge audience in front of Michelle, Jetta laughed as she pictured the look on the broad's face. Sinking lower in the ice bath, Jetta closed her eyes and began wondering how Mark was doing, knowing it would a long road before they reached reconciliation, especially with what she was doing. Vince deserved it though and Jetta wanted her revenge almost as much as Mark.

Linda listened with a pleased expression on her face as her son-in-law informed her that Jetta was almost ready for the ring. "How much longer?" She asked eagerly.

Paul was silent for a moment. "That depends."

"On?"

"Is she going to continue wrestling after she defeats Michelle?"

Linda noted he had said 'defeats', which meant he was sure Jetta could, and her smile broadened. "That is entirely up to her."

"I give it the full month just to sharpen her techniques a little more, Linda." Paul stated finally, wondering idly if Jetta would continue wrestling.

She had talent, he would give her that much, but it took more than just talent to make it in this business. She would have to improve on her microphone skills and how to portray a character. She hadn't picked a name for her finishing maneuver not to mention her in-ring name. Unless she was sticking with Jetta.

Sighing, Paul said goodbye to his mother-in-law before going to make dinner. Two more weeks and then Jetta would be ready, along with him. With her training came his own, wanting back in the squared circle in the worst possible way. If Jetta had what it took, and he had no doubt she did, she would be a true force to be reckoned with in the WWE. If she stuck to it though.

Linda sat behind her desk, staring down at the phone thoughtfully. Two more weeks and the fun would really begin. Smiling sweetly, she decided to give her husband a call and let him know she was considering his offer of dinner, maybe they could squeeze something in a few weeks...Since they'd been separated since that night Vince had left her several messages, none of which she had returned. She was thinking...dinner and a show.

~!~

Stepping off the plane in Phoenix, Arizona, along with Paul, both of them walked through the airport, going through security. She was wearing a baseball cap with black glasses, trying to be inconspicuous so nobody would know she was back. Paul had helped her with her finishing maneuver called 'The Shotgun'. It fit and Jetta was happy with it, deciding to keep her name. She had her outfit and everything ready for the pay-per-view that night.

For weeks, there'd been secret video messages that were cryptic airing during Michelle's matches, telling her the time has come to meet her judgment. It was a hot May night –due to them being in Arizona- and the pay-per-view was, coincidentally, Judgment Day. A fitting name if Jetta did say so herself. Smirking, Jetta slipped inside the black long stretch limo with Paul before heading to the arena. Their luggage was already at the hotel in two separate rooms, obviously, though Jetta had her bag on her lap full of surprises.

~!~

"I'm NOT going in there, man. HELL to the NO."

Glen stared down at John. "Come on, I'll pay you." He said, glancing at Mark's closed dressing room door. Still no word from Jetta and Mark had become a...bear, to put it politely. "Stephanie said he needs to come out and be seen walking down the hall..." He was chickenshit. He didn't want to relay the message. He had a kid on the way.

"How much?" John asked, tapping his chin thoughtfully.

"A hundred."

"Man, go fuck yourself, dawg. That ain't even going to cover the cost of the emergency room treatment let alone the pain killers!"

~!~

The limo pulled into the back of the building and Jetta felt the butterflies flutter in her stomach. Nobody except Paul and Linda knew what was going to happen on this night as she pressed a hand to her stomach, trying to breathe.

"You don't need to throw up do you?" Paul asked gruffly, glancing at her, knowing she was nervous. Hell, screw that. She was SCARED and he didn't blame her. She was about to wrestle in front of thousands, on a pay-per-view, against Michelle McCool. She had every reason in the world to be scared, though he hoped she got over her nervousness or else the show wasn't going on. "Let's go."

Nodding, Jetta stepped out of the limousine and followed Paul inside the back entrance. Hardly anyone was here and they were taking a way that was sure they wouldn't be spotted. Jetta was lead to her dressing room and instructed to keep the door locked until it was her time to debut. Jetta nodded and thanked Paul for all of his help before closing and locking the door, finally going into the bathroom to toss her cookies.

~!~

Glen and John were STILL going at it in the hall. "A thousand?"

"Show me the Benjamin's." John said, holding out his hand.

Sighing, Glen whipped out his wallet and started counting out hundreds.

"Eight hundred, nine hundred, a grand." John took the money, rolled it up, and pocketed it. Bracing himself, he opened the door. "Yo Mark, Glen needs to talk to ya!"

Glen could only watch as John flew off down the hallway before turning to find Mark towering in the doorway. "COCKSUCKER!"

~!~

Staring back in the mirror, Jetta couldn't help smiling as she smoothed down the bottom half of the dress. It was a black and blue spaghetti strapped dress that had a cut design for the hem. The top hugged her breasts and sides nicely, knowing nothing was going to bounce out that shouldn't. It had a criss cross design down each rib cage and the ribbon was blue, the same color as the streaks in her honey blonde locks. Her makeup consisted of dark blue eyeliner that brought the cerulean in her eyes out even more. Her lips were painted a dark blue as well and she had on a black and blue choker around her neck that wouldn't interfere with her wrestling.

Walking over, Jetta slipped on her knee high wrestling boots, already having her elbow and kneepads on, leaving her hair down. She laced them up and grabbed the black cloak from her bag, whipping it to get the wrinkles out before pulling it over her. She would have to walk to gorilla position and Paul was going to escort her, not wanting anyone to see her until she was in the middle of that ring in front of Michelle. When a knock sounded at the door, Jetta looked in the mirror one final time before pulling the cloak hood over her head, wrapped herself completely to where nothing was showing, not even her face, and walked out.

~!~

Mark had been in the middle of a rant, telling Glen he didn't give a damn what Stephanie wanted, when he seen Paul walking alongside someone in a black robe, idly wondering what kind of gay return the Game was planning on making.

"Paulie, whatcha-" Glen arched an eyebrow when Paul didn't even look back. "What the frigging hell?"

Slowly, she made her way down the hallway, everyone turning their heads and smirked wickedly. She couldn't wait to unveil to the world and kept her head lowered. Linda had told Vince she had hired a new wrestler to take on Michelle, told him the storyline idea, and, of course, he ate it up. Not like he really had a choice in the matter.

"This is it." He whispered in her ear, stopping at gorilla position, and gave her an encouraging pat on the shoulder. "Just breathe now."

"Thank you for everything Paul." She whispered to where he could only hear her and closed her eyes as he stepped back.

"Paul..." Stephanie walked over to him, grabbing his hand, and smiled as he kissed her lips. "Who is that?"

"You will know in a few seconds." He promised quietly, nodding once at his brother-in-law, noticing Mark and Glen had joined the crowd along with John, stopping anyone who even made an attempt to grab the cloaked figure.

"Hey, I betcha it's two midgets under there!" John said with a grin, trying to reach out and pull down the hood only to find Mark literally slapping his hand. "Ow!" He pulled his now sore hand to his chest. "I'm sorry daddy."

Glen snorted, quickly turning it into a cough.

Michelle was waiting impatiently in the ring, throwing up her hands and rolling her eyes.

_Don't talk, don't tell_

_Don't talk, don't tell_

The cloaked figure walked through the curtain, the techno music flowing through the arena speakers, the Titantron swirling in a weird black and blue design. Strobe lights were flashing all around as the figure made their way down the ramp, still not revealing who was underneath. Jetta heard the deafening roar of the crowd and had to take several breaths as she walked up the steel ring steps. Though when she looked up enough to see Michelle McCool's smug, impatient face, every single emotion diminished except anger. She stepped through the ropes with ease and stood on the opposite side.

_Now, tomorrow, anytime_

_I see faces staring_

_Other faces staring_

_Don't talk, don't tell_

_We're waiting_

_For morning_

_No sign of it_

_I'm listening_

_Can't hear it_

_Are we sure we didn't miss it?_

_I see faces staring_

_Other faces staring_

_Don't talk, don't tell._

When the moment finally arrived, Jetta mentally counted to three before slowly looking up, the white lights coming on as her music faded and took her black fingerless gloved hands to pull the cloak hood back. She seen Michelle's jaw drop and didn't even smirk. Her cold, calculating blue eyes just stared back at her as the cameras flashed all around her, removing the rest of her cloak, letting it drop at her feet.

Michelle's judgment day had finally arrived.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"GRAB HIM!"

All Mark had done was taken a step towards the damn monitor to make sure he wasn't seeing things when he found himself being tackled by half the locker room. "What the HELL?"

"You can't go out there!"

"No shit! I was going to watch on the MONITOR!"

"Don't let him up!" John squeaked, not wanting to die.

~!~

Michelle wasn't happy. She wasn't even wanting this match anymore. Jetta had gotten a reputation as the ULTIMATE bitch. Frowning, she made a 'bring it' gesture. If she got her ass handed to her, she was going to sue Vince!

Jetta brought it alright and kicked Michelle in the stomach, causing the bitch to double over in pain immediately. She didn't stop there as she proceeded to put the boots to her ribs, upper body, torso and especially her face. Jetta lifted her up by her blonde hair and delivered a brutal uppercut, sending her flying on her back with a sickening thud. Her arms were toned along with her legs and stomach, though that couldn't be seen right now.

No words were spoken as pure rage lit her blue eyes as Jetta lifted her up again, completely dominating the match and started delivering body shots and punches to her face, causing her nose to start bleeding. This would teach the bitch to go after something that didn't belong to her! Jetta felt Michelle shove her away and smirked wickedly before shoving her right back before taking her hand and whipping her across the ring. Jetta did a back flip and landed on her feet like a cat before elbowing Michelle in the collarbone hard, causing the woman to cry out in pain. She didn't stop before dragging her up by her hair again, staring into her eyes and bounced her off the ropes before delivering a hard, fierce dropkick that was beautifully executed.

~!~

Judging from the shouts and groans that came from the half of the locker room that wasn't holding him down, Mark had a feeling he was missing one hell of a match. "Let me up!" He bellowed.

"Promise not to kill us. Oh SHIT! I think McSlut's nose is broken!"

He had missed that?! Enraged, Mark got to his feet, sending his captors sliding to the floor.

~!~

Jetta began pounding as hard as she could on Michelle's back with her fist, the smacks echoing throughout the arena. She smiled with sick satisfaction and put Michelle's head between her arm before lifting her up, holding her there for a few seconds to let the blood rush to her head before dropping back, delivering a suplex. She immediately kicked up and dusted herself off, winking in the camera and mouthed 'this is for you Vinnie' before turning back to Michelle. She lifted Michelle up and delivered a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker, hearing something snap, and shoved her away before hitting her in the face again. Michelle was begging and whimpering for her to stop, but that just fueled Jetta's rage even more. Snarling Jetta walked over and stepped through the middle rope, climbing the turnbuckle and waited, perched like a panther ready to strike its prey, licking her lips hungrily.

When Michelle managed to somehow pull herself up, Jetta delivered The Shotgun right to the back of Michelle's head, landing on her feet and ignored the crowd's explosion, finally deciding to pin the bitch. Putting a foot on her chest, Jetta pointed at the ref, sweat glistening her body as Mike Chioda smacked the mat three times and signaled the winner, raising her hand in victory. Jetta snatched it away and walked over, grabbing a microphone, and walked over as she kicked Michelle in the stomach.

"Next time, bitch, keep your hands off of things that DON'T belong to you. Oh and by the way, you JUST met your judgment." She threw the microphone down and back flipped out of the ring, stalking up the ramp way, and turned around as she bowed to the crowd with a smile before walking through the curtain.

"HOLY SHIT!" John backed away from Jetta, hands held up in the air. "I swear Mark came onto ME!"

The guy couldn't be serious for two seconds, could he? Mark just stared at Jetta, taking in her costume, her toned figure, her hair, everything. Considering she hadn't made an attempt to see or contact him at all during the past month, he had no idea where they stood.

"JETTA MARIE HOLLANDSWORTH!"

She physically cringed when she heard that voice and sighed as a three month pregnant Cayla came storming up to her, wiping sweat from her forehead. "Go ahead, say whatever you have to do get the anger out. It was worth it going away for a month, being trained, and coming back to beat that slut's ass into the next fucking century."

Cayla opened and closed her mouth before just clobbering Jetta with a tight hug, tears flowing from her eyes. "Next time call me." She whispered, slowly pulling back, and stared into Jetta's blue eyes. "My god look at you!"

"We'll talk later, right now I have some unfinished business to take care of." She walked away from her best friend and up to Vince, whose face looked like a giant tomato. "You not only have Mark to deal with now, Vinnie, but you have ME, the newest women wrestler, to deal with. Congratulations and thanks for being a pompous prick. I hope Linda takes you for every dime you're worth, you old worthless, no good bastard." Her voice was calm, cool and collected as she smirked wickedly. "Thought you got rid of me, eh? WRONG!" She stormed away from him, wiping sweat from her forehead.

Vince spun around to stare at his wife, who he had thought had come to her senses and was going to take him back. They had had such a romantic dinner too. "Linda?"

"My attorney will be contacting yours in the morning." She said sweetly.

Mark stepped into Jetta's path, staring down at her. "You were incredible darlin'." He said softly.

Just staring into his green eyes, Jetta forgot about everything that happened.

These past three months without him had been pure torture as she tossed the towel over her shoulder, let her guard down and pulled his face down to hers for a passionate, soul searing kiss. His lips felt wonderful against hers and slowly her heart began piecing together again. She knew what happened between him and Michelle wasn't his fault. She believed her cousin because Linda would never steer her wrong. Jetta felt Mark's hands slide down her back to cup her ass and smiled as he lifted her up, her legs wrapping around his waist, never breaking the kiss. She kissed him with every fiber of her being, every ounce of feeling inside of her, never wanting to let him go as long as there was a breath left in her body.

"I'm glad to see you too." He rumbled once the kiss was broken, offering her a crooked smile.

Glen clamped a hand over John's mouth before the kid could say anything, dragging him off to stuff him in a closet. "Yes, yes we know, it's a Kodiak moment, take your own advice and STFU, Cena."

Mark grinned, shaking his head.

"I missed you so much." She whispered, hugging him tightly around the neck, inhaling his scent as her eyes closed. Her fingers were in his hair since it was down, never wanting to let go of it before pulling back enough to stare into his beautiful emerald gems. When he opened his mouth, Jetta pressed a finger against his soft red lips, shaking her head. "Don't. You don't need to say anything. I know what happened and I don't fault you for any of it. I'm sorry I didn't contact you, but Linda told me I couldn't. We wanted it to be a total surprise when I came back. It was hell keeping you in the dark, Mark." She pressed her forehead against his, her hands on his muscular broad shoulders. "I did what I had to do."

"Why the hell did you run off on me without letting me explain?" He demanded, refusing to let her go. "Don't you know by now I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you, Jetta?" Mark kissed her softly, not caring if a few Divas were going crooning off from the side. "I love you, darlin'."

"I don't know." She whispered, truly not understanding why she had, and sniffled as the tears filled her eyes upon hearing him say he loved her. That had pretty much been all she'd banked on for the past three months that he felt a sliver of what she did for him. "I just...I seen you two and fled. You have to remember you're my first relationship, Mark. What was I supposed to think?" She didn't give him time to answer and kissed him softly, cupping his face in her hands, pulling back as she rubbed her nose against his. "I love you too."

"Good and next time, let me get a word in." He growled playfully, rolling his eyes when she just stared at him. "You were supposed to think: He wouldn't cheat on me, he loves me. Though," Mark sighed, slowly setting her down, feeling her body sliding along his. "I never told you that before now so how were you to know?"

"Oh my god...Melina, hand me a tissue, girl." Glen said, wiping his eyes.

Sniffling herself, Melina passed over the box.

"I was hoping after going through all the trouble of getting me on the road with you, you'd feel something for me." She half joked, wiping her tears away and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly against her. Jetta looked behind her and raised an eyebrow, tilting her head to the side. "Wow, Glenie boy is crying."

"Do you BLAME him? You two were so damn stubborn admitting how you truly felt." Cayla sobbed as she walked over, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Should we make a run for it?"

"I wish I could, but I have a match shortly." Mark said, looking disgusted at the sight of the near seven-footer bawling like a bitch.

"I'm not crying! I have something in my eye..."

"Glen, your makeup is running..."

"I don't wear makeup..."

"Oh gross, then it's snot."

Jetta giggled softly as she nodded, turning to stare into his eyes, hers only for him and nobody else. "I need to go change out of my wrestling gear." She said, causing him to raise an eyebrow, and smacked his arm when he asked why. "Because I'm not going out of this arena, especially in public, in this outfit, that's why. Go kick ass in your match, then I'm all yours." She kissed him, this time deeper and more passionate, leaving both breathless when she pulled away and ran her hand down his chest, her eyes glinting evilly. "You'd better pray you survive, Deadman, because it's been three months and your ass belongs to me tonight." She walked past him and down the hallway, giggling.

Well that was kinky, unexpected and suddenly Mark was sporting one hellacious erection, thanking the almighty that his tights kept it in place. Painfully so, but in place. He could only hope and pray his dick didn't fall off from lack of circulation before she got to it. Groaning he went to get a bottle of water real quick before his match.

Jetta had taken a quick shower, deciding not to redo her makeup, and laid down on her couch. She was exhausted from her match and her muscles were aching something fierce. Still, it'd been worth it and she knew she was going to enjoy being a wrestler full-time. Of course, that would mean she would have to leave Tim's ring crew, but that was a sacrifice she was willing to make. Wrestling and doing the same thing Mark did would bring them closer together, not to mention get her frustration out whenever it surfaced. Closing her eyes, Jetta decided to take a small nap. She was out like a light in seconds.

Mark was eager for his match, knowing he needed to release some of this pent up energy and frustration before he went and found Jetta, said fuck the pay-per-view, and kidnapped her ass to the nearest place with a bed and...Not good. Sighing, he raked a hand through his wet hair, sighing in relief when it was time. He'd go out, kick some ass, and THEN go kidnap her.

~!~

"I'm so happy Jetta is back." Cayla was glowing, the smile returning to her face that hadn't been there for a solid three months. Her eyes were sparkling and she was currently leaning against her fiancé, sighing gently.

"Yeah, now let's see how long it takes them to fuck it up."

"Glen Thomas Jacobs!"

He cringed, sighing. "I'm sorry, that was wrong to say. I hope they do work out. Mark is good for Jetta and vice versa. I just hope her temper is under control."

"Believe me if it wasn't, Jetta would've killed Michelle when she saw Mark kissing her."

"Well she about damn did." Glen snorted, wrapping an arm around her, bending down to plant a kiss on the top of her head. "Shame Michelle will live to terrorize another day though." He had been assuming she'd be dead after that match, something HAD to be broken. Internal bleeding maybe. A guy could wish couldn't he? "Damn...Mark is in top form tonight." He winced, eyes on the screen as he watched his friend systematically beat down his opponent.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Jetta was sleeping peacefully in her dressing room, wearing blue jeans with a blue tank top, her black fingerless gloves still on and her hair was down, still damp from her earlier shower. Her chest rose and fell evenly; lips slightly parted and moved to lie on her side, curling her hand around her face. She was missing Mark's match, but that was due to having her first ever and the adrenaline had worn off. Not to mention Jetta wanted to have enough strength for her and Mark's official reunion so a power nap was in order.

Mark stared down at her, sweat glistening on his body as he calmed down. He had pulled down the top half of his tights, the fabric irritating his damp skin. She was so beautiful. Quietly, he crouched down and just watched her. Three months, three months away from her and now, seeing her here was like seeing a mirage. He couldn't be sure she was real or if he had finally gone off the deep end like Cena had insisted. Hesitantly, he reached out a hand and ran a long finger down her nose.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open as blue met green, a smile crossing her face and sighed when his lips met hers in a soft kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled away to bury her face in it, breathing him in. She didn't care if he was sweaty from his match. He smelled wonderful and felt him lift her up in his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist, staring into his eyes.

"I'm really here." She whispered, seeing the doubt in them.

He was easy to read, to her anyway, though to others they had no clue. Jetta did though. She knew Mark and kissed him again just to prove to him further that she was really here, moaning softly as desire coursed through her body.

Backing up, Mark kicked the door shut, reaching behind him to lock it, never breaking the kiss. The hotel would wait, he was planning on using the showers here, and she was going with him. Growling against her lips, he pinned Jetta to the wall, bracing her there with a raised leg while he tugged at the bottom of her tank top. His eyes met hers, asking silent permission.

Seeing his eyes darken to a forest green, Jetta stopped him as she pulled her tank top over her head, leaving her clad in a midnight blue bra before kissing him fiercely, their chests pressed together, hearts beating as one. "Please..." She whispered against his lips, feeling him pull her from the wall, and headed toward the bathroom. Hell, he could fuck her in a hot desert, it wouldn't matter as long as she felt him inside of her again. "Mark please..." She urged, reaching down to try to get his tights off, their lips meeting and tongues entwining together in a demanding, passionate kiss.

Closing the door behind him, Mark set her down on the floor, quickly divesting himself of his tights. He reached into the shower, getting the water started before ridding her of her clothing as well. "Mmm..." He purred stepping back to take in her beautiful body, arching an eyebrow at the new contours, the feminine muscles he knew she hadn't had before. "Beautiful."

"The streaks don't bother you?" She asked softly, smiling when he shook his head, and laughed when he said they added an even more erotic aura to her. Jetta stepped into the shower, taking his hand and pulling him inside against her, staring up into his green eyes. "I love you." She murmured and wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her up, her legs going around his waist instantly.

After their strenuous exercise in the shower and cleaning themselves -Jetta for the second time that night- they stepped out and dressed. Jetta was glad her clothes hadn't gotten wet as she walked into her dressing room, grabbing her brush out of her bag. Smiling as Mark's arms wrapped around her waist, he was just in a towel since his bag was back in his dressing room.

"Do you want me to go grab your things for you?"

"Hmmm...Yeah, that'd be nice." He murmured, trailing lazy kisses across her shoulder blades, bending down to kiss the skull with blue flames. He wasn't too keen on putting back on his tights, especially considering that'd mean he'd need another shower. "Unless you think people wouldn't mind me running around in my towel?"

Jetta chuckled softly as she turned around and nodded, kissing him before pressing her hand against his chest. "Wait here." She whispered, rolling her eyes when he made a comeback.

"Where else am I gonna go?"

Honestly, the man was full of jokes tonight. Jetta walked out of her room and down the hallway, walking into Mark's dressing room and swiped his bag up. She turned around and headed back out, going to her dressing room, glad nobody was bothering her on her first night back. They could do it tomorrow, tonight was all about her and Mark. She handed him his bag and kissed his lips softly before gathering the rest of her things.

While she was doing that, he quickly pulled on a pair of blue jeans and a white thermal long sleeved shirt. He ran a brush through his hair enough to make it look somewhat presentable, like he really cared at the moment, and tossed that into his bag. He laced up his boots and was ready to go, looking down at her.

"Ready to get the hell out of here, darlin'?"

She smiled over her shoulder at him, nodding. "More than you could possibly know."

Tossing her bag over her shoulder much like him, Jetta took his extended hand and brought it to her lips, kissing it and laced their fingers together before walking out of her dressing room. Jetta cracked her neck and knuckles, leaning against Mark's side, and smiled as he kissed the top of her head, not believing they were finally together again. She knew this journey was far from over and couldn't wait to embark on it with him.

"Hey! Tomorrow, let's go out and celebrate that Jets back and Michelle's gone!" John shouted from his dressing room doorway, grinning when Mark shot him a look. "Don't be hatin'."

"Jetta will be lucky if she can walk without looking like she spent a week on a horse in the morning, don't make any plans."

Jetta giggled when John's jaw dropped and felt him drop a kiss on her lips, her arm wrapping around his waist while shouldering her bag with the other. They made it to the rental without any further interruptions and Jetta slid in the front seat, Mark getting on the driver's side. "So you didn't get enough in the shower?" She mused and laughed when he pulled her in for another deep kiss, moaning as she caressed his face gently with her hand. "Mmm I want you to fuck me until the sun comes up, do you remember saying that to me when we first met?"

"Course I do, I never wanted to stop." Mark growled hungrily, his green eyes lighting up at the memory. "Mmm...You remember what I did to you that night?" He smirked, remembering quite well. He had had to hold her up while he pleasured her, just so she wouldn't topple. Licking his lips, he decided a repeat performance of that night was in order.

"I often think about it." Jetta confessed as their fingers laced together, the car starting, and looked out the window as they drove back to the hotel.

So many thoughts ran through her mind about what was going to happen now. Surely, this was as good as it got right? Jetta looked over at him and knew many adventures laid ahead for them along with obstacles. She could only hope they could overcome them without being apart again. Though with her temper now in check and controlled, Jetta had a feeling things between them would go a lot smoother.

"So...where WERE you for that month?" Mark asked, needing to get his mind on something besides ravishing her. He didn't want their relationship to go back to just being about sex, even if at the moment that's all he wanted. Three months had been a very long time to go without her. "Who the hell trained you?" He remembered seeing her with Paul and snorted. "That sneaky bastard..."

Jetta giggled and shook her head, looking thoroughly amused by his sudden discomfort. "Paul did and I was in Connecticut at his private home. Linda had to make it somewhere far away where nobody would think to look." She leaned her head against his arm, hearing him mumbling, and shook her head with a roll of her eyes. "Oh stop it already. You have me back and that's all you should be concerned with." Her attitude had completely changed, no longer anger in her presence, just sheer contentment and happiness.

"Well why the hell couldn't I know you were there? Not like I was going to run around blabbing it to anyone." Besides, everyone for the most part had steered clear of him during that last month. Even Glen. From what he heard, Glen had tried bribing John or some shit. He never got a straight answer because Glen would always go red and start muttering about being out a lot of money.

"Because Linda didn't want to take the chance of you coming to find me." She explained, making it sound simple, and sighed at the agitated tone of his voice. "I'm sorry Mark." She lowered her head, putting her head in her hands, and sighed heavily. "I tried calling you so many times, but then I would think about what I saw and..." She swallowed hard, knowing they had to get through this. "I just want to ask this and then I'll drop it, I swear." She looked back at him as he stopped at a red light. "What happened that night in your dressing room when I came back?"

Mark arched an eyebrow, a disgusted expression coming over his face as he remembered that night all too well. "I was getting around for a match and she came in. She'd been hounding my ass for awhile." He snorted, shaking his head. "I was getting ready to tell her ass no for who knows what time and the bitch jumped into my arms. I mean, she literally jumped. Next thing I know, she's kissing me then you're there and then you're gone."

"That's what Linda thought." She quietly said, looking out the window as he pulled into the hotel parking lot, biting her bottom lip. They had separate rooms, but they damn sure weren't sleeping alone tonight. "Do you want to come to my suite? It has a Jacuzzi." She grinned back at him, knowing that probably sounded heavenly to him right now.

Mark rubbed his chin, looking like he had to consider that first, laughing when she mock punched his shoulder. "Darlin', you could be staying in a box and I'd still come with you. Well...no, maybe not a box, but, you get my point." He teased, getting out of the car and walking around to open her door for her. "Come on, I'm still planning on fucking you till the sun comes up." He growled huskily.

Her eyes sparkled back at him and laughed as he lifted her up in his arms, placing her over his shoulder and yelped when he smacked her ass, immediately moaning. "Oh you know I love it rough, baby." She purred in his ear and laughed when he smacked her ass again, this time on the other cheek while grabbing their bags. "Keep that up and I might have to retaliate." She did so by moving his hair back from his neck, tracing the top of his dancing skeleton tattoo on the back of his neck.

Growling, Mark slapped her ass again. "Woman, unless you're not bothered by me fucking right here and now, I'd quit that." He threatened, the timbre of his voice suggesting he'd do it, which he would. He had fucked her senseless in a flimsy tent surrounded by hundreds of people, in a parking lot...Mark was not a shy man.

"Mmm then do it." She seen there was nobody in the parking lot and felt him set her down on the trunk of the car, licking her lips at him and reached down as she unsnapped her jeans, pulling them down until they were below on the gravel. This was an underground parking lot and it was late at night. Most of the wrestlers were already in their rooms as she pulled him against her, unsnapping his jeans. "Come on Mark, you talk the talk, now walk the walk. Fuck me right here, right now." Her voice sounded challenging, harsh passion evident in her tone.

His upper lip curling, Mark grabbed Jetta by her hips, pulling her forward to him. He bent down to capture her lips in his, kissing the breath out of them both as his fingers pleasured her, feeling her wetness and grunted, nodding. Just as he was about to slide inside of her, he heard applause.

"Go Deadman, you rock that-"

Randy clamped a hand over John's mouth, trying not to look.

Jetta was laughing so hard, the mood totally ruined, shaking her head while Mark zipped his jeans and started chasing John and Randy down, who were running for their lives. Jetta took the time to pull her jeans on and buttoned them before heading inside the hotel, grabbing both her and Mark's bag. Mark was busy hunting down the moron twins, but she did tell the receptionist to give Mark a keycard to her room when he got a chance, going up there. Jetta set the bags down and pulled her jeans off, stretching her sore muscles and decided the Jacuzzi was first on the list. She walked over and turned the jets on before stripping completely and sank down into the hot liquid, closing her eyes and sighed in contentment.

After literally pinning the two in the corner and making them get on their knees, begging with clasped hands for mercy, Mark was satisfied, especially since he had snapped a picture with his cell phone. He had every intention of printing off a copy for Glen to photo shop a dick in there or something since Glen had a twisted sense of humor. Ruining a perfectly scrumptious moment the way they had...He got a key at the front desk and quickly headed back to his woman.

Jetta didn't hear the door open, too consumed with relaxation and her head was tilted back, letting the jets work out her tired muscles. It wasn't until she felt a hand on her shoulder that Jetta looked up and smiled as green eyes pierced her soul, bringing her wet hand up to caress his face tenderly. "I was wondering when you were going to join me." She giggled, watching him strip out of his clothes, and immediately moved to where she was straddling his lap, resting her head against his shoulder. "I love you." She whispered, kissing his neck before hugging him tightly against her. "I missed you so much. I said it once and I'm going to say it again, what have you done to me Mark Calaway?"

"Hmm...I don't know. The same thing you've done to me, I suppose." Mark said softly, cradling her against him tightly. Contemplating it, he ran his hands through her honey blonde hair, really loving the blue streaks. They made her look even more alluring if that were possible, enhancing her already beautiful blue eyes. "You changed me, Jetta." He whispered, resting his head on top of hers.

"You changed me too, Mark, for the better." She softly replied, running water up his arms, loving his tattoos. They made him look dangerous and deadly, though with her he was gentle and loving. "I honestly didn't think about any other man after Sturgis. I stopped traveling, stopped the one night stands, everything. You ruined me for every other man out there that night." She felt him chuckle and smiled, knowing that would boost his ego and kissed his chest. "You're amazing, you were so gentle yet rough with me at the same time. It wasn't just fucking that night and I know that. There was feeling, passion, desire, everything mixed into one. It was something I never could forget and I never thought I'd see you again. I don't know what I would've done had I not gone to that wrestling event and found you. Cause for that solid year, I was miserable and all my fire was gone."

"Well...I'll admit this to you only once." Mark said teasingly, kissing her nose. "After Sturgis, you're not the only one who quit with the one night stands, so it's safe to say you've ruined me for all other women. Wench." He smiled, remembering how shocked he had been to see her in that arena, wondering if this was fate delivering him a second chance. "Darlin', you and I, we were meant to be together. Somewhere down the line, we would've crossed paths again, it was always just a matter of time."

Jetta couldn't agree more as she moved to where she was sitting sideways on his lap, just wanting to be close to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, her head resting on his chest and felt his arms wrap around her in a tight, warm embrace. "I missed these." She whispered, referring to his arms and nuzzled his chest a little before running her hand up and down it soothingly, in a pure non-sexual way. "What did you think when you saw me in the ring tonight?" She asked, moving to look up at him, staring into his green eyes that haunted her dreams day and night for the past three months, aching to feel him with her again. And here he was and he wasn't a dream or a mirage. He was flesh and bone.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Mark wasn't about to admit to her that he hadn't seen too much of the match because he had been buried alive under a pile of half naked men. He involuntarily shuddered. "I was proud of you." He said quietly, the pride shining in his eyes. "And a little relieved it wasn't me out there with you. I thought you were going to kill her." Not that he blamed her.

"Believe me, I was tempted, but then I grew a conscience. Damn my instructor." She grunted, causing Mark to laugh and smacked him playfully in the chest, kissing him softly as she moved to straddle his lap, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck. "Are you okay with the fact that I'm a wrestler now instead of being apart of the ring crew?"

Jetta remembered how much Mark loathed mixing business with pleasure, though she'd done this for revenge. Whether she remained a full-time wrestler was going to depend on him simply because he was here first. It was his decision if he wanted her as his lover and a WWE Diva.

"Yeah, so long as you're a wrestler and not a Diva." Mark said nonchalantly, arching an eyebrow when she shot him a look. "Divas can wrestle, I'll grant you that, but they're also eye candy. The only eyes who need to be devouring you are mine." He growled at the thought of Jetta joining the rest of the women in thousands of young men's spank banks. "Hmmm...I think I might need to work on MY anger issues..."

"Mark, I hate to tell you this, but all women wrestlers are called Divas. It just comes with the territory. Otherwise I'd have to face the guys and, no offense, but I'm not ready for that." Jetta explained gently, feeling him tense, and sighed as she stared deep into his green eyes before kissing him. "The only man I want..." Her voice became low and sultry as she ran her nails down his chest, her eyes never leaving his as they darkened to a deep midnight blue. "Is the one who's going to fuck me until the sun comes up." Jetta brushed against him, smirking when he growled, and passionately kissed him.

Still trying not to envision Jetta in some free for all brawl with the women, in some type of skimpy outfit no less, Mark wrapped her in his embrace, wondering if she would object if he suggested she begin wrestling in a sweat suit? No doubt she would. "I already know I'm the only man you want." He purred against her lips. "I'm the only man who can make you cum so hard it feels like the world itself has stopped just to breathe." Arrogant maybe, but that's who he was.

"Mmmm I couldn't agree more..." Jetta whispered and slid her hand down his chest to his stomach beneath the water, wrapping it around his hardened shaft and began to stroke it gently, her thumb running along the tip. She smirked, hearing him hiss, and ran the tip of him along her wet sex, the water only increasing the sensation even more. Jetta was getting off just watching his face, mesmerizing every feature about him. She laughed when he suddenly lifted her up out of the water, threw her over his shoulder, and carried her to the bed. "Not fair!"

"Neither was what you were doing, my little tease." Mark replied darkly, tossing her down onto the middle of the bed.

He stood at the foot of the bed, staring down at her. Some water still ran down his rock hard body in little rivulets, gleaming in the soft light. His long hair flowed over his shoulders and down his back, piercing green eyes devouring her whole. Even though they had had a brief encounter at the arena, that had done nothing to ease the desire he felt for her.

The way he was staring at her caused Jetta to snake her tongue out, wetting her dry lips as she lay back on the bed, water running all over her body. Her honey blondish blue hair clung to her shoulders since the tips were wet, slightly tousled, and she was sitting on her elbows just staring at him. He was the most beautiful man in the world to her, the greatest specimen and he was all hers. No woman would ever touch him unless they wanted their fingers broken. Jetta smirked at the thought, her eyes glinting wickedly and slid her finger down her toned stomach, across her slit and brought it to her mouth, moaning at the taste, knowing that would drive him insane.

It was driving him insane and the proof was located between his legs, well...more against his stomach at the moment. Mark's green eyes were almost black with lust as he watched her. Seeing her glide that finger between her legs then only to taste it made him growl softly, already tasting her on his tongue. Wondering what else she might do to torment him, he just watched her, his own hand snaking it's way down to his own erogenous zone.

When Jetta seen him do that, the game was over. She sat up and yanked him until he was on top of her, having grown strength during her training. She could lift nearly one hundred and fifty pounds with ease. Paul was big on weight training and pushed her to the breaking point, to where Jetta thought her arms were going to fall off, but it'd been worth it.

"Fuck me." She hissed, running the tip of her tongue along his lips, emanating deep growls from him. "I'm going to make you cum." She stated and flipped him over on his back, using her leg muscles, which were her strongest due to her kickboxing, straddling him and felt his hands plant on her hips.

Not even wasting time, Jetta slid herself against him and felt him fill her, causing her to cry out and laced her fingers with his, not even waiting to adjust to his size. An almost animalistic urge overtook her as Jetta began thrusting her hips back and forth, rolling them. Sliding him in and out of her, Jetta whipped her hair back as it pooled down her back, her nails digging into his chest.

He had no idea where this savageness had come from, but he wasn't going to question it. Insane with lust was a phrase that came to mind, but only briefly. Soon all thoughts except one left his mind. Gripping her fingers, Mark thrust his hips up to meet hers, his feet firmly braced on the bed. Indeed, if he hadn't been holding her hand and she hadn't been clinging to him the way she was, she might have been bucked off of him.

"Come on Jetta, ride me." He snarled, green eyes smoldering. "Harder."

Jetta growled as she began riding him as hard as she possibly could before finally bouncing on and off of his throbbing cock. Her breasts bounced along with her hair, the sounds of flesh smacking flesh echoed throughout the hotel room and her nails ripped down his flesh, leaving red scratch marks, not caring at the moment. She wanted to tear his ass up and was doing just that, feeling his large hands cup her ass while he met her thrust for powerful thrust, holding onto his shoulders as the bout became more intense.

"Oh fuck me...fuck me Mark!"

"You want me to fuck you?" He demanded, voice harsh with passion.

When she cried out yes, Mark pulled her off of him, his cock screaming at him for the interruption and flipped her onto the bed, face first. Grunting, he grabbed a hold of her hips, pulling her onto all fours. He could feel the scratches she had left on him, that only added to his lust though. A low feral, groan escaped him as he bent over her, biting the back of Jetta's neck. With one hand he held onto the headboard and with the other positioned himself at her dripping wet entrance. A second later, he was pistoning in her again.

"Oh yes, yes!" She screamed out, this position forcing her to feel everything tenfold. Her knees dug into the bedding as she gripped the headboard along with him, her hand over his, lacing their fingers together as she moved back against him, feeling him penetrating her at a hard, fast pace. Jetta knew she was going to have bruises in the morning, but she honestly didn't care. She wanted him to fuck her as hard as he possibly could and he was doing just that right now. Just like in Sturgis, though nothing would ever top that night. Absolutely nothing, not even this intense bout. Then again, every time Jetta had sex with Mark it was mind blowing and contagious. She always wanted more, never able to get enough of him. "Oh fuck make me cum Mark! Ohhh god right there! Don't stop..." She panted, her own voice harsh with passion as the ecstasy consumed her.

Upper lip curling into a sneer, Mark reached beneath their thrashing bodies, his finger instantly finding and massaging her clit, knowing with how stimulated her body already was. That would just push her over the edge with the pain and pleasure mixture. "Cum for Jetta!" He ordered harshly, his breathing ragged as he fucked her. "I wanna feel that pussy cumming all over me, darlin'…"

Barely able to breathe and with the combination of his finger massaging her clit while his cock drove in and out of her, Jetta couldn't handle it anymore. "MARK!" She screamed out as loud as her vocal cords would go, straining them, feeling her walls cave in as she completely shattered around him, coating his massive cock with her sweet juices. Beads of sweat formed on her body from the sheer brutality and physicality this bout brought and Jetta felt herself holding on with both hands to the headboard to keep herself up while Mark continued thrusting in and out of her.

He was relentless, determined to make her cum until she was on the verge of passing out, maybe even until she passed out. Sweat glistened on his own body as he kept up the delicious assault, forcing her sensitive body to cum again. It was sheer torture for him, wanting desperately to cum as well, but at the same time wanting to remind her of what she had been missing for the past three months, what THEY had been missing.

Jetta knew exactly what she'd been missing for the past three months, swallowing hard as another strangled cry escaped her lips. She couldn't believe how intense this was, how much he made her cum. He was living up to his earlier statement about making her cum so hard that the world stopped to breathe. She couldn't breathe at the moment herself and finally let one hand go of the headboard, letting it fall limply at her side. She was going to pass out and whipped her head back as another orgasm crashed over her, wondering what the hell it was going to take for Mark to finish this.

"M-M-Mark p-please..." She stammered, her voice hoarse from screaming so much, her entire body slowly giving out, but she was holding on, barely.

"Please what?" He grunted, unable to either form a coherent sentence or gather enough breath to form a complete one. "C'mon darlin', please what?" He was torturing her, he knew it, but it was a beautiful agony for both of them. "Oh fuck!" Tossing his hair back over his shoulder, he slammed into her, knowing he was right there. "JETTA!"

The explosion that erupted inside of her caused Jetta's sore and sensitive walls to cave in once more, losing count by how many times she'd came for him. Jetta's hand slipped from the headboard, her face crashing against the pillow, her body to the bed, coughing as she clutched her heaving chest, eyes closed tightly shut. Every part of her body was screaming at her to stop, that it couldn't take anymore. Every muscle in her body stretched to limits beyond imagination. It took Jetta twenty full minutes to calm down before she could move, feeling Mark spoon against her, his arms wrapping around her body and smiled. She loved the pain he caused her because it was both exquisite and earth shattering at the same time.

Mark's own heart rate was accelerated at the moment, threatening to leap out of his chest at any second. Even once twenty minutes had passed he still could feel small aftershocks occasionally jolting his body. "I love you, Jetta." He murmured, hoping he hadn't hurt her too much. He was aware he had been rough, but then again, she had started it with jumping on him. He almost purred, that was definitely going into his top five list of best nights ever.

"I love you too, Mark." She whispered, turning her head since her body couldn't move at the moment, their lips meeting in a soft gentle kiss. She seen the worry in his eyes and smiled, lacing their fingers together. "I like a little pain, remember?"

She chuckled when he buried his face in her neck and sighed in contentment, snuggling further against him, loving the feeling of his moist, muscular body against hers. This was the love of her life, her first real relationship. For years, Jetta only had one night stands, never giving her heart to any man...until now. She had a feeling she would be with Mark until the day she passed to the next life, which was perfectly fine with her.

"A little pain, yes." He murmured, kissing the side of her throat. Finally, he stretched, his long legs shifting the sheets and sighed. "Hope you didn't want those darlin'." He teased, draping a massive thigh over her legs. "So...are you happy?" He asked after awhile.

That was one thing he definitely wanted her to be. She hadn't been happy before, not often, and it had always torn him in two. After three months though, it felt like they were almost starting over from scratch.

Rolling to where their eyes were locked, Jetta smiled back at him and nodded. "Yes, I'm very happy, especially with you." She felt his lips capture hers in another tender kiss before rolling over on her back, his leg draped fully over hers, arm around her waist and face buried in her neck. "Are you happy?" She asked softly, those emerald gems staring back at her, still not believing she had found him again one year after the passionate night they shared in Sturgis.

"How could I not be?" Mark snorted as if wondering about sanity. How could she ask him that? "You make me happy, Jetta. Even when you're trying to take my head off. This hopefully will never happen because I like it where it's at." He teased, pressing his forehead gently to hers. "I love you. You are my happiness."

Her smile brightened even more at his words as she cupped his face with her hand, running the pad of her thumb across his cheek, wanting to be as close to him as possible. "When I first met you, something told me that the night we shared wouldn't be the last. Maybe that's why I stopped being reckless. Because I knew one day we would cross paths again, which we did. It's hard to explain, you said it perfectly that we were meant to be together. I truly believe that...and you don't have to worry about my temper anymore, Mark. I can control it now and rarely do I fly off the handle."

She wanted to assure him that she wasn't that cold bitch anymore, that she actually learned to adapt to her surroundings and learned when to lose her cool and when to simmer it down. That and she didn't punch walls anymore or cause herself pain when she was angry. Self mutilation was not the answer, one of the first lessons her professor had taught her.

"That's a good thing." Mark said seriously, staring into her cerulean blue eyes, feeling for a moment like he was being drawn into her somehow before blinking. "Damn witch, constantly hexing me." He murmured, tracing her lips. "But we are perfect together. I'd say I'm the sunshine to your clouds, but...I'm not sunny and you're not cloudy." It was a corny joke, but he smiled at it anyway, the corners of his eyes crinkling.

"Neither am I. We both have light and dark inside of us." Jetta stated and let out a loud yawn, snuggling against him, not even caring about having a pillow or a blanket. As long as she had Mark, that's all she needed. "I know you said you'd fuck me until the sun rose, but after my match and that intense encounter, I'm exhausted." She smiled when he nodded, kissing his lips and closed her eyes as she felt his head rest on her chest, running her fingers through his hair, loving the warmth he brought. She could seriously die a happy woman at this moment and she knew Mark was probably thinking the same thing.

Mark sighed contentedly, burying his face against her, inhaling her scent. Even though they had technically only known each other for a few months, one night stand in Sturgis not withstanding, it was like they had known each other all their lives. The interesting part was they still had barely grazed the surface when it came to each other.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Jetta could only stand there in her simple spaghetti strapped wine colored maid of honor dress that went to her ankles and flowed from the waist down, two inch heels making it possible for her to walk without tripping. Her hair was swept up in curls with a few wine roses throughout it and a lot of hairspray, much to her dismay, and stared at her best friend in awe. Cayla was two months post-pregnancy and she was still glowing from the afterbirth of little Daniel Mead Jacobs. He was two months old with his mother's beautiful grey eyes and father's dark hair. Definitely the cutest baby in the world in Jetta's eyes.

Cayla was wearing a simple white gown that was strapless and had a sweetheart neckline, hugging her curves to perfection. Granted, she still had some baby weight, but she was working out every day to help get rid of it, after taking care of Daniel. She was born to be a mother. Her fiery red hair was swept up on top of her head, a few tendrils hanging down her face, framing it delicately, and she had clear gloss on with thin black eyeliner. The dress shimmered and flowed from the waist down, much like Jetta's and she had black and wine colored roses in her hair. Those were their colors for the special day.

~!~

Mark stood besides Glen, both men staring at themselves in the mirror. "You owe me." He grunted, adjusting the front of his tuxedo, at least glad it was black, even with the wine colored undershirt. "Big time." He was the Best Man and Glen had flat out told him jeans and a button up shirt weren't acceptable.

"I'll wear a tux at your wedding."

"Something tells me Jetta wouldn't want something this fancy. Besides, IF we get married, it'll be us running off without all the fuss." Mark took pity on his friend when he realized Glen was having a hard time with a simple handkerchief. "Here." He adjusted it, tucking it into the pocket, and left a small triangle peeking out. "Don't worry, she's not going to leave you at the alter."

Glen could only nod.

~!~

"So when are you and Mark going to get hitched?" Cayla demanded, trying to get her mind focused on something so she didn't vomit again. She was so nervous, knowing she was sweating, and had to put on extra deodorant since the dress was strapless.

"Don't ask me. I don't think Mark is the type of guy to get married anyway and I'm fine with that. We're not like you and Glen or haven't you figured that out yet?"

"At least you two don't have sex constantly anymore..." Cayla trailed off when Jetta flashed a smirk, rolling her eyes. "Fine, at least you actually have CONVERSATIONS before sex now."

"Sometimes." Jetta giggled at the exasperated look on her best friend's face and shook her head, walking over to lift Daniel in her arms, kissing his cheek. She hadn't put her lip gloss on yet and looked in the mirror. Jetta had put wine colored streaks in her hair for this occasion, deciding after this she was going to go back to being a honey blonde. The streaks were getting old anyway, not to mention a pain in her ass. "Stop being so nervous, he's not going to leave you at the aisle."

Cayla could only nod.

~!~

"Almost time." Glen croaked, his eyes fastened on the clock, hands busy shredding a tissue Mark had given him to wipe away sweat. "Damn...so soon?"

"Can't keep your beautiful bride waiting, now can you?" Mark said, pulling his hair back into a low hanging ponytail. "Besides, if you do...she might find someone else who'll do the job."

"Huh?"

"Glen, the tissue is dead."

"Is it?" Glen looked down.

"You know something; I bet you anything Cayla is fuckable in that dress. I wonder if-" Mark ducked a blow, beginning to laugh.

"That's my soon to be WIFE!"

"I keep telling you that! So stop freaking out!"

Glen exhaled, grinning somewhat. "You're wicked, man."

~!~

Cayla wasn't doing any better as she paced back and forth, her dress swishing with every movement she made, hands trembling. She couldn't bite her thumbnail because it was manicured along with the rest of her nails.

"Cayla, there's nothing to worry about."

"God I'm going to be sick."

"Calm down, sweetie." Jetta sighed, setting Daniel back in his stroller, who was dressed in an adorable black tux with a wine colored shirt underneath. He was going to be the ring bearer with her help. "Cayla, breathe."

"What do you think I'm TRYING to do?" Cayla was fanning herself, tears in her eyes as she finally stopped and looked back at Jetta. "Am I doing the right thing?"

"Do you love Glen with everything you are and want to be with him forever?"

"Yes."

"Then you're doing the right thing."

~!~

"Glen, ya love her right?"

"Obviously, I had a child with her."

"You can have a kid with anyone who's got a womb. You LOVE her?"

"Yes." Glen said softly, a smile on his face.

"Then marry her before someone else does."

~!~

The time finally arrived as Jetta helped Cayla breathe into a bag before finally taking it away. "Now listen to me, you know the secret signal should you want to run okay?" She scratched her nose, causing Cayla to nod, and turned around as she bent down to kiss Daniel's cheek. "Let's go little man. We're going to watch your parents tie the knot."

"Jetta!" She practically cried out, causing the woman to turn around and gripped her hand tightly, tears shining in her eyes. "I love you. You're my sister, never forget that."

Jetta smiled warmly back at her and nodded, squeezing back. "Forever. You're stuck with me, wench."

"Bitch." Cayla laughed out, swallowing hard, and slowly made her way out of the doors with Jetta following with the stroller.

"Proud to be one."

~!~

"Okay Glen, it's time." Mark said, looking at the clock. "You got to be out there first."

"You mean US."

"This isn't OUR wedding. Now...if by some chance you decide to be stupid and run, my Harley is in the parking lot and there's a spare key taped under the left saddlebag."

Glen just nodded, squaring his shoulders.

Rolling his eyes, Mark pushed him out the door. "You'll be fine. In a few hours, you'll be on your honeymoon working on another baby or something."

~!~

Rolling her eyes at Cayla's demand to look down the aisle to make sure Glen was there; Jetta popped her head through the door and smiled, seeing Mark and Glen before stepping back. "Yes, they are both there." She assured, causing Cayla to sigh a huge breath of relief. "You sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, I love him with all of my heart and soul. I want to spend the rest of my life with him."

"Then get down there and get your man."

Jetta winked as the music began flowing through the beautiful cathedral. Taking a deep breath with the stroller in front of her, flowers in her hand that were black and wine colored artificial roses, Jetta began making her way down the aisle while Daniel cooed, her eyes locking on Mark. Such love shined in her blue eyes for him and the biggest smile lit her face, her breath stolen by how incredible he looked in a tux.

While Glen was busy gaping at his blushing bride, Mark was busy undressing his woman with his eyes. Damn, but she looked fine in that dress. The color made her eyes stand out even more vividly then they already did. If they hadn't been in a church, he would have whistled. He nudged Glen in the ribs when the man made a choking noise.

"Do not cry." He murmured, barely moving his lips. "Or I'll beat you here and then go confess."

Glen just smiled. "I'm kicking your ass for that." He murmured through his teeth.

Jetta arrived in front of the priest before wheeling Daniel over to sit beside Mark, her eyes looking him up and down appreciatively before walking over to stand at her place, her eyes glittering with happiness when her best friend began making her way down the aisle.

'Breathe, just breathe.' Cayla thought, holding a bouquet of pure wine colored roses that had black splashed on them as she slowly made her way down the aisle, her dress shimmering against the lighting of the cathedral.

At the sight of Glen, Cayla felt breathless as she smiled at him tearfully, wanting to go to him and jump in his arms, but knew she couldn't do that, especially in this dress. She just moved one foot in front of the other, a tear slipping down her cheek and finally arrived beside Glen as they both turned to the priest, nobody else in the place. It was just the four of them along with baby Daniel.

Glen had a very hard time turning his eyes from Cayla to the priest. He felt Mark's discreet nudge and managed it, watching from the corner of his eye as Mark stepped away. For someone who didn't want to get married in the near future, the man seemed to have this wedding stuff under his belt.

Mark listened as the priest began, idly wondering if John would make good on his promise to interrupt with declarations of love for Cayla. If the boy knew what was good for him he wouldn't. These stained glass windows were too beautiful to destroy.

"By the powers invested in me, by the state of Tennessee, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Cayla smiled back at Glen, the tears falling down her face, and wrapped her arms around his neck as their lips met in a soft, passionate kiss.

Jetta's eyes were filled with tears as she watched them, knowing they were meant to be, and pulled Cayla into her for a tight embrace once they broke apart. "That wasn't so bad was it?" She whispered, causing Cayla to snort, and laughed softly before turning her attention to Glen. She took his hand and squeezed it, her eyes purely serious. "You are her best friend now. Don't hurt her or you will answer to me." She sniffled before releasing his hand and wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight embrace. "Take care of her for me, alright?"

"Even if I wasn't madly, passionately, forever in love with her I would." Glen replied, unable to keep his goofy nature down for too long. "I like my balls where they are."

"He gives you any problems, darlin', don't be afraid to give me a call." Mark was saying to Cayla, holding her gently by the arms, staring down at her. "I'll kick his ass for you."

"Thank you Mark." She giggled softly before hugging him tightly around the neck, smiling. "I'm glad I was wrong about you." She whispered before pulling back and took Glen's hand, heading down the aisle with baby Daniel to head to the reception.

Jetta sighed almost sadly as she watched them walk away together down the aisle, knowing Glen would take care of Cayla. She looked up when she felt a hand on the small of her back and stared back into those emerald green eyes that stole her breath away every time. "You clean up nice." She commented with a grin, blue eyes sparkling up at him, a few tendrils framing her face, curled and hairspray was keeping it in place.

"Yeah, I know." Mark shrugged nonchalantly, reaching back to free his hair, shaking it loose. "You do too." He spun her in a slow circle, green eyes beginning to smolder. "Very, very nice."

Behind them, the priest coughed quietly.

Making a face, Mark guided her down the aisle.

Jetta giggled as she laced her fingers with Mark, walking down the aisle with him, and out to the car. They were having a small reception at Glen's place, nothing big or special. Neither wanted that. John and Randy were already there with their respective dates along with virtually the entire WWE locker room that Glen liked. Jetta stepped out of the car, wishing she could take her hair down, and groaned when she tried taking a rose out of her hair only for it to yank at her skull.

"I swear I'm going to kill Cayla for making me get my hair done." She grumped, wincing as she pulled another rose out, and decided to leave the rest in. It wasn't worth it.

"Just don't get too close to any open flames." Mark advised, well aware it had to of taken a lot of hairspray to keep her hair in place. "I don't feel like stop, drop and rolling on your head."

"Jets, come on, come on, you gotta meet my date. She is HOT."

"I hope there's more to her then that."

"There's more?"

Mark honestly didn't know if John was joking with him or not.

Jetta rolled her eyes and smacked Mark in the arm, shaking her head, and went to meet John's date. She was the typical bleach blonde Barbie doll, but if John was happy then that's all that mattered. She excused herself after the blonde got confused about what she'd been talking about -the wedding- and snorted before heading inside the house for some refreshments. On the way there she got stopped by several people, all of them asking the question of when it was going to be her turn. Her simple answer was she didn't know and she didn't care, she was happy and that's all that mattered.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"So let me get this straight, you have no intentions of marrying her?" Randy asked with an arched eyebrow.

"I didn't say that, I said not right now."

Paul arched an eyebrow. "Smart man." He murmured, sneaking a glance at Stephanie. "Just...wait till you know her better."

"How much time do you need to know if you love someone?"

"Trust me, you can love someone and STILL not need to be married."

Mark smirked, reaching out to ruffle Paul's hair. "Aw, don't worry son, I'm sure one day Stephanie will give you back your balls."

"I don't know, I think you and Jetta should get married." Glen said thoughtfully, drinking a beer. He had taken off his jacket and unbuttoned the top of his shirt, much like Mark had. "You two have been-"

"Look, we don't need papers to say we love each other. We already know we do."

"There's an ownership factor to consider with the rings, says she's taken."

"So do the marks I frequently leave on her. Jetta and I will do things OUR way and nobody else's. Next person who tries badgering me into-"

"Mark, why don't you propose to her already? How long are you going to make her wait?"

Paul shoved Randy out of harm's way.

"Look, I'm NOT marrying Jetta just because Glen popped the question and NOW everyone thinks we're not committed to each other. I love her and she loves me, that's enough for the both of us."

"Don't you want a family?"

"Yeah, a few rugrats would-"

"Since when do people have to be married to have kids?"

"True dat, true dat." John nodded. "Hey, I'm with Mark on this. Him and Jetta are happy and everyone pressuring them to do something is just going to make them not want to do that something, you dig?"

"No."

"Could you repeat that?"

~!~

"So how long have you and Mark been together?" Stephanie asked, munching on some chips that were on her plate.

"A little over a year, why?"

"I was just wondering if you were ever considering-"

"What is it with everyone talking about marriage to me?" She asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Do I LOOK like the type who wants to get married?"

"Yes you do."

"Cayla..."

"No Jetta, you may not think you are, but you are the marrying kind. For over a year, you've been devoted to Mark, no matter how many fights you get into." She started laughing. "Remember that time you threatened to cut his hair off?"

"The bastard was teasing me, what choice did I have?"

"ANYTHING, but the hair though!"

Jetta smirked. "I got what I wanted, which was an orgasm."

"Jetta, tell me honestly, don't you want a family?" Cayla asked, the women out on the patio with glasses of wine in their hands. "Don't you want that feeling of being called by his last name?"

"What feeling is that, constipation?"

Stephanie snorted into her wine, trying hard not to laugh.

"I'm serious! You are how old now?"

"Going on thirty, what's your point?"

"It's time you settled down and had a family. It's time you and Mark both committed to each other fully."

"So you're saying a piece of paper, changing my last name to his and a ring is full commitment?" Jetta inquired, raising an eyebrow. "What about what we have now? We're HAPPY and in love, what's wrong with that?"

"What happens if he does propose to you?" Cayla suddenly shot back, her eyebrows drawn together. "What would happen if he came out here right now and asked you to marry him?"

"I would say hell yes and then book us two flights to Vegas."

"Jetta!"

"What? I'm not into the whole tradition, Cayla. If I get married, it'll be on my terms and mine alone."

"Paul and I waited a long time before we got married, but that was because my father was a bastard who didn't want to see me happy."

"Why am I the only one who thinks the next LOGICAL step is marriage? Her and Mark are MEANT to be together. They need to make it official." Cayla was standing her ground and not giving up this subject.

"Mark and I are happy with the way things are, Cayla. I'm done with this conversation. I need a refill." She walked back inside, shaking her head and smiled when John walked up to her, his blue eyes sparkling impishly. "What do you want Cena?"

"Will you marry me?"

Jetta snorted wine out of her nose. "FUCK!"

John blinked and then winced, knowing that must've stung. "It was a joke!" He yelped.

Groaning, Jetta splashed John with her wine right in the face.

"MY EYES!"

Randy looked up when John came flying out of the house, rubbing his knuckles into his eyes. "I bet you anything he pissed Jetta off." He said, lighting a cigarette with an amused grin.

Mark ducked behind them all when he seen Cayla craning her neck in their direction. "Glen, go make sure it's you your wife is after. She has that 'bitch on a mission' look."

"Who you looking for, Cayla?"

Jetta shook her head as she walked out of the house, crossing her arms in front of her chest as she watched John try to get the wine out of his eyes. "Next time don't play a prank like that on me, Cena." She stated evenly, glad she hadn't gotten anything on her dress. She was rather fond of it and didn't want it ruined.

"What did he do?" Cayla asked, her mission temporarily on hold, sighing resignedly.

"The cock block came up to me while I was getting my refill and asked me to marry him."

"WHAT?"

"It was a joke!" John whined and screeched when his date's glass went in his eyes next.

Jetta found all of this rather amusing before turning around and walked over to Mark, Cayla by her side. "Damn moron." She muttered.

Randy passed John a wad of towels Paul had passed to HIM. "Here you go, cock block."

"Not funny, I was just joking..." John whimpered.

"Your Malibu Barbie just stormed off...With Matt Hardy." Mark said, shaking his head, and grinned down at Jetta. "Where've you been hiding, darlin'?"

"Talking with the girls about the wedding." She answered smoothly, feeling his arm wrap around her waist, and leaned against his side.

Cayla snorted, shaking her head.

"Oh right, and being badgered on when we're getting married." She added, rolling her eyes and sipped the glass of wine Randy went to go get for her, flashing him a thankful smile. "I told them it'll happen when it happens and we'll be doing it on our terms."

"It's like I said, Paul and I waited for years before we got married."

"Only cause of your old man."

"You're not helping sweetie."

"Well when you DO get married, I want to be your maid of honor since you were mine."

Jetta sighed resignedly and felt Mark kiss the top of her head, smiling up at him.

"And if we never get married, remind us to invite you to our 'fuck the world' party." Mark added. He wasn't happy that everyone was suddenly badgering them to get married, settle down, have a family. Eventually, they probably would. But it was going to be on their terms, not because Cayla, Glen and everyone else couldn't mind their own damn business and leave well enough alone. When Glen opened his mouth, Mark stopped him. "Glen, just because you two were ready for a child and marriage, does not entitle either of you to assume we are. It's Jetta and my decision, not us and the world."

"You're right." Glen sighed with a nod. "Now, before you interrupted me, I was going to ask if you could light that torch behind you."

Jetta grinned as she took the lighter from Glen and turned around, lighting it, and handed it to back to him. She was being careful due to her hair and turned around, staring up into Mark's green eyes. "I do love a man who takes command and speaks his mind." She stated, winking and laughed when he lifted her up in his arms. Her legs wrapped around his waist as much as they could, his arms under her ass so she wouldn't fall, arms around his neck. "Don't let them get to you. I love you and I'm happy with the way things are." Jetta wanted to assure him and kissed him softly before pulling back to press her forehead to his. "I would be happy just being your girlfriend if that's all you wanted. Just as long as I'm with you, nothing else matters to me." Her blue eyes sparkled back at him with such happiness and radiance as she hugged him tightly around the neck. "Mmm I love your scent..."

"I love yours too, hairspray and all." Mark murmured, ignoring everyone around them. For the now, it was just him and Jetta. That was all he needed to get by, to live this life. With or without rings. "Darlin', if you ever feel what we have isn't enough, just tell me." He said softly. "But I want it to be because that's how we both feel, not because INTERFERING fools can't shut the fuck up."

"You are all I need, Mark. A ring is just a piece of a jewelry. A piece paper is just that, a piece of damn paper. I don't need either to prove my love to you or you to me." She ran her fingers through his hair, rubbing her nose gently against his, a smile on her face that lit up his entire world. "But if you did ask me, my answer would be yes in a heartbeat. So, either way, I have you and that's all I'm worried about. I just want you." She pressed her hand against his chest over his beating heart, her eyes locking with his, green meeting blue. "And it takes A LOT for someone to interfere in my train of thoughts. For instance, he has to be tall, dark and incredibly handsome with stunning green eyes and black hair."

"Tall, dark, incredibly handsome with stunning green eyes and black hair." Mark echoed with an arched eyebrow. "Not asking for a lot, are you Jetta?" He snorted, his stunning green eyes twinkling with amusement. "Lucky for you, I happen to fit all of those qualities. Though my hair is actually red. Not that you'll ever see it that color...but, just incase you decide to change your mind."

"Your hair could be yellow with green streaks in it and I'd still love you just the same." She giggled when his eyes widened, laughing, and buried her face in his shoulder. "It doesn't matter to me what you look like, Mark. Just being you is all I need to be completely happy." She meant those words and smiled when he muttered yeah right, giggling more. "Stop it, Calaway." She kissed him, moaning softly before pulling back, and stared deeper into those green depths. "Do you want more or are you happy with the way things are?" He asked her, she was going to ask him, not wanting him to go along with her just because he thought it was the right thing to do. Not that Mark would ever do that, but Jetta could never be sure.

"I'm happy with YOU. Jetta. We don't have to be married for us to love each other. At the same time, being married to you wouldn't be any different then it is now. Other then it'd be domestic assault instead of plain assault if you decided to kick my ass." Mark smiled crookedly at her, one hand gently running up and down her back. "I love you darlin', if it takes a ring and a paper to prove it, then I'd do it."

"It doesn't, Mark." She murmured softly against him, kissing him tenderly, and smiled as he gently set down on her feet so they could rejoin everyone else.

Their fingers laced together, though Jetta couldn't stand having this hairspray in her hair much longer. She smiled at Cayla and Glen, who were thanking everyone for coming while baby Daniel was being passed through to everyone. When Mark asked if Jetta was ready to head back to the hotel, she nodded emphatically and walked over, saying her goodbyes to Glen and Cayla, promising to see them on the road in two weeks after their honeymoon. Glen's parents had been kind enough to take Daniel so they could have a proper one, though Cayla was having a hard time letting him go.

Once they said goodbye to everyone, Jetta and Mark walked over to their rental car and slid inside, buckling up. She couldn't wait to get out of there so she could wash her hair and get these damn roses out. Though when they passed the hotel, Jetta frowned and looked over at Mark, raising a slow eyebrow. "Where are we going?" She asked curiously.

"Far, far away before they catch up." Mark joked, glancing over at her. "I sincerely hope you're not TOO worried, darlin'. Your stuff will be taken care of." He obviously wasn't about to tell her anything else at the moment. "Unless you're afraid I might be kidnapping your pretty little ass..."

"Number one sweetie, you can't kidnap someone who WANTS to go and, number two, I want to get this damn hairspray out of my hair." She replied, crossing her arms in front of her chest with a pout, though that quickly turned into a smile when she seen his green eyes sparkle mischievously. 'What the hell do you have planned Mark Calaway?' She thought, lacing their fingers together, and stared out the window. Her head was killing her, but other than that, she was as content as can be, though her curiosity was eating away at her.

"I know a little place..." Mark replied, soon heading down a stretch of open road, glancing at her, then her hair. "You'll be able to get the hairspray out, don't worry." He chuckled at some private joke, trying to keep the grin off of his face. "Why don't you try relaxing before we get there, hmm?"

"Oh yeah sure, like that's really going to happen?" Jetta retorted, though no malice or anger was evident in her tone, just pure wonder. What did he have up his sleeve? "You're not going to tell me are you?"

When he grinned at her, Jetta groaned as she leaned back in her seat and began plucking the roses out of her hair, tossing them to the floor. They were artificial so it wouldn't stain the rental carpeting or anything. Kicking her heels off and scooting the seat back a little, Jetta leaned back and turned the radio up as she began moving her head to the beat, never letting go of Mark's hand.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Mark drove in silence for an hour, the sun fading behind the horizon, never letting go of her hand. Finally, when he was nearing his destination, he pulled his hand from hers, flicking on the high beams. His eyes narrowed as he focused on the dirt drive they were now on, glancing over at her.

"You awake?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah, where are we?" She asked softly, looking around, the sun having gone down so there was no way she could see.

She looked over at her boyfriend and seen the smirk on his face, squeezing his hand to let him know she trusted him completely. Mark would never hurt her and Jetta wasn't scared in the slightest. If anything, excitement was rippling through every pore of her body and suddenly she'd forgotten about her head killing her or getting the hairspray out of her hair.

"Just a little further up the road, darlin', then I'll quit with the suspense." Mark teased, slowing down to avoid some dips that went deep into the road, frowning. "Forgot how damn bad this road was." If it weren't for the fact this was a rental, he'd of said fuck it and taken the bouncing. "You alright?"

Jetta nodded and looked ahead, raising an eyebrow, and wondered where they were going since all she saw before her was open road. She sighed and simply leaned back in her chair, smoothing down her dress and made a face. "God I hate dresses." She grumbled and plucked another rose out of her hair, dropping it to the floorboard. She was going to KILL her best friend for making her get her hair done and for wearing this damn dress.

"If it's any consolation darlin', you look damn hot in that dress." Mark said, doing a quick once over of her, his eyes reluctantly turning back to the perilous road. "If weddings is what it takes to get you in one..." He teased. "Though I think leather pants would look hotter." Oh yeah, now there was a thought. Mark had to shake his head to clear his mind, not wanting to get stuck in a hole.

"You've seen me in leather pants before..." She trailed off, suddenly remembering the last time she'd worn leather pants around him.

They were blue leather, but leather nonetheless, and she wrestled in them. As SOON as she came through the curtain, she was thrown over his shoulder and carted out of the arena. Jetta remembered that night vividly because Linda had to cancel his match he had scheduled against Cody Rhodes. She had laughed the entire way back to the hotel, though it ended abruptly when he shredded her leather pants by ripping them off of her body and taking her forcefully. Jetta shivered at the memory, her eyes glittering as she stared out the window, hoping he didn't rip this dress because -and she'd never admit this to him-, she truly loved it.

Mark had considered tearing away the dress just to see what she was wearing underneath. He was sincerely hoping a matching bra and panty set in the black and wine red colors, but...she just looked too damn stunning. Not to mention Jetta wearing a dress was one of those days when a national holiday was called and all that.

"Oh..." He said, sounding mildly surprised. "We're here."

Jetta looked ahead of them and raised a slow eyebrow, the car rolling to a stop, and looked over at her boyfriend before slipping her heels on and stepped out. Before them was a beautiful log cabin as she shut the door, taking in the surrounding. The sun was gone and a million stars were glittering above them as Jetta smiled, wondering why they were here.

"You own a cabin in Tennessee?" She quipped with a smirk, causing him to roll his eyes and giggled before heading for the front door, used to wearing heels by now. They were two inches and black.

Mark was more than a little amused. "No darlin', just a little place I rent from time to time when I feel like getting away." He pulled a key out of the pocket of his slacks, sliding it into the keyhole. Pushing the door open, Mark bent down and scooped her into his arms, carrying Jetta inside princess style with a smirk. "Hmm…Some parts of the whole wedding tradition aren't so bad."

That caught Jetta off guard, but she didn't stop smiling and let him carry her inside, over the threshold so to speak. It was so strange, this was like...like something out of a movie. A romantic getaway for two. Jetta NEVER pegged Mark to be a romantic, though he had his moments. He wasn't the type of guy who bought flowers or took her to a candlelit dinner. Romance to him was sex and she was the same way. So this was a complete turnaround for him as he gently set her down on her feet, causing her to look around.

The cabin was beautiful with a huge living room that had a roaring fireplace already going and she could hear the crackling coming from it. Her heels gently clicked against the polished wooden floor as she walked inside, seeing the black leather furniture, though there was no television. That was interesting, Jetta wondered what else the cabin held and turned around, seeing Mark watching her.

Mark kind of wished she'd go back to examining the room because he enjoyed just watching her, just being around her. He knew he wasn't sickly sweet and romantic like oh say...Glen, but on the rare occasion, he had his moments. "Do you like it?" He asked quietly, knowing this was different for them, together that is.

"Yes, it's beautiful. Very cozy." Jetta replied, walking over, and hugged him gently around the waist. His smell, his touch, everything about this man Jetta loved and she wanted him for the rest of her life. She didn't care about a ring or a piece of paper, none of that mattered to her. It never did. She was completely opposite from Cayla, who wanted the ring, who wanted the piece of paper, who wanted her man to prove to her he loved her like no other. Mark didn't need to do that because Jetta knew deep down he was it for her and she for him. They completed each other and nothing would ever change that. "I take it you got sick of hotel rooms eh?"

Mark snorted, nodding his head, resting his hands on her hips. His palms molded to her curvy figure, it was like she had been designed with only him in mind, a perfect fit. That's exactly what they were; made for each other and nobody else, which explained why they both had led the lives they had until meeting each other. They had just been waiting until the day fate brought them together.

"Darlin', aren't YOU sick of hotel rooms yet?"

"You know me, I love traveling." Jetta smirked back at him and laughed as he lifted her up, the dress preventing her from wrapping her legs fully around his waist, just like at Glen's earlier. "So you promised me I could get this hairspray out of my hair. Where's the shower?" She asked, her mouth right by his ear, and giggled as he growled against her before hugging him around the neck. "I love you, Mark." She whispered, eyes closing, just enjoying the moment in his arms as he carried her down the hallway through the kitchen and toward, what she could guess to be, the master bedroom. She wasn't wrong and looked around, pulling back a little, seeing the huge comfortable bed with the joining bathroom, grinning.

Huge because standard beds just weren't big enough for him. Mark glanced around the room, nodding to himself and smirked, walking over to the bed and picking up a silver wrapped box. "This is for you." He said softly, holding it out to her.

Damn he was glad the folks he had rented this from had been nice enough to drop it off. Then again…their bags were also here too. Though Jetta didn't need to know that right away. She could run around naked for awhile.

Raising a slow eyebrow, Jetta took the box from him as he set her down on the bed, just staring at it for a moment. They'd been together over a year now and never, to her memory, had he gotten her a gift. She slowly pulled the black ribbon off the box before letting it drop to the floor and opened the box, a wicked smirk coming to her lips as she pulled out the thin fabric.

It was a negligee, if that was even the term. It was wine colored and had a criss cross design across the breasts that would show off a nice portion of her breasts. It was flower printed, as far as she could tell, and see-through for the most part with a pair of panties to go with it. Jetta smiled, remembering telling Mark how much she hated thongs and G-strings, and he apparently didn't forget that factor. Standing up, Jetta walked over and held it to herself in the mirror over the dress, nodding in approval.

"I love it." She finally said, smiling over at him. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome." Mark murmured, bending down to kiss her. It was the gift that kept on giving. He bought it for her, he would get to reap the benefits by seeing her in it, and removing it from her. "Go get your shower, darlin'." He said, nudging her gently towards the bathroom. "Better yet, why don't you take a bath?" She would find everything she would need in there, on top of a few others things.

"Mmm that sounds even better."

She reached up and kissed him up again, caressing his face with the back of her hand and walked inside the bathroom, grinning. It had a full master garden tub with jets as she set Mark's gift on the sink, making sure to be delicate with it. She then turned to stare in the mirror and actually admired herself for a moment. She looked...feminine. It was different as she reached back and unzipped the dress, letting the straps fall down her arms and the dress pooled at her feet, stepping out. She was wearing just a simple strapless bra and panty set underneath that was wine colored, nothing spectacular, and walked over to start the tub.

She got the temperature to her liking before grabbing the strawberry scented bubble bath, smiling, and poured some in. A hot, soothing bath sounded heavenly at the moment and Jetta sighed as the smell engulfed her. She was a woman at heart, she admitted it, she just didn't like showing everyone she came across. Walking over to the mirror, Jetta proceeded to remove the rest of the roses and the bobby pins out of her hair, groaning. Cayla owed her BIG for this as she plucked them out one by one, letting each curl fall down her back and over her shoulders, shaking her head.

While Jetta was in the bathroom, Mark quickly shed the uncomfortable dress shirt, tossing it onto the bed without a second glance. Running his fingers through his hair, he walked through the cabin. Habit. He had to make sure everything was the way he liked it. Halting in the kitchen, he opened the fridge, arching an eyebrow at the bottle of wine. He didn't remember asking for that though...the owners had a sense of humor, he had mentioned he would be bringing someone with him. For the first time ever.

Sinking into the water, Jetta sighed as she leaned back against the tub and ran the water over her arms, immediately dipping her head underneath and resurfaced. It felt so great getting that shit out of her hair. "Never again." Jetta vowed, though she would probably break that sooner or later. Snorting, Jetta rubbed her eyes and looked around the tub, raising an eyebrow at what she saw before her. Shampoo, conditioner, body wash, those things she knew she needed, but what the hell else did he have up his sleeve?

Mark returned to the bedroom after getting a fire going in the front room, glancing at the bathroom door. He was so tempted to go in there right now, but...Grunting, he kicked off his dress shoes, promising himself revenge on Glen when they were in the ring and it was all legal. Shedding his slacks and the boxers he had reluctantly worn, he kicked those aside as well. He pulled on a pair of black pajama pants, dropping down onto the bed, and folded his arms behind his head.

It took three times of washing her hair before Jetta was satisfied that ALL of the hairspray was fully out, growling. She stepped out of the bath, draining the water, and wrapped a towel around herself before walking over to look in the mirror. The wine streaks made her hair look almost a deep strawberry blonde, though they were only streaks. The honey still stood out as she proceeded to brush it out, amazed by how fast it dried. She then dried herself off completely before pulling on the panties and then the lingerie, shaking her head.

What had possessed Mark to get her a gift like this, besides wanting to see her in it so he could rip it right off?

She grinned, noticing it had a choker, and put that on as well, finally standing back to look in the mirror. She had to admit, she looked incredibly sexy, the material clung to every curve and showed her toned legs, arms and stomach nicely. She brushed her teeth and did her hair one more time before flipping it forward and then back, letting it pool down her back and over her shoulder, blue eyes landing on the door. There was no makeup on her face as she walked over and opened it, the dress hanging on the back of the door so it didn't get ruined.

Mark raised his head off the pillow, green eyes roaming over her slowly, a sultry smile spreading across his sensual lips. In seconds, he was sitting, gesturing her to come to him, never looking away from her. He took in the streaks, wondering if that would be a permanent addition. He loved it when she streaked her hair, but he wanted to see the pure honey blonde he had met her with, just for a little bit.

"You're beautiful, darlin'." He said huskily.

"Do I meet your approval?" She asked playfully, doing a slow spin with her arms stretched out, and smirked at the desire coursing through his eyes.

The way he was looking at her, Jetta hoped their passion remained that way for a long time to come. He made her feel beautiful, wanted, cherished, desired...she could go on for days with how Mark made her feel. She'd only streaked her hair for the wedding, having left it honey blonde after the blue faded, wanting her natural hair color and nothing more. Though Cayla begged her to do it for the wedding so she obliged, anything to avoid a fight with the bride. Walking over to him and taking his extended hand, Jetta smiled as he pulled her down to straddle him, their lips mere inches apart as she felt his huge hands on her back, hands resting on his shoulders.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"Hmmm...You know what?" Mark murmured, looking amused. "When they get back their wedding photos, I'm getting one of you in that dress blown up to movie poster size. I'm gonna hang it up in the living room, what do you think?" He needed proof that she had actually worn the dress, wanting to always remember how gorgeous she had looked in it with her hair done up with those roses in her tresses. "You really were stunning today, Jetta."

"Do you have too?" She groaned when he nodded and shook her head, resting her head on his shoulder before kissing his neck, knowing he would do it because she was never one to wear dresses. Granted, she wore skirts, but that's where she drew the line. This dress was elegant and flowing, like something a woman would wear to either a wedding -which she had- or prom. "Thank you and you weren't so bad looking yourself. Maybe I'll get one of you blown up to that size cause you look damn sexy in a tux." She giggled when he grumbled, pressing her forehead against his. "Then again, you look sexy in anything to me." Her voice dropped an octave as she ran her fingers through his hair, loving how soft and silky it was, and kissed him softly.

"Good, then you won't need a picture." Mark said evenly, rolling her onto the bed, and hovered over her. "Will you, darlin'?" His voice was a low whisper, lips almost brushing against hers. Smirking somewhat, he sat up, sliding off the bed and stood up. "Come on." He held out his hand, green eyes once again taking in the lingerie. Damn...He had great taste.

"Oh I'll get my picture. Cayla owes me anyway for all the torture I was put through for her wedding." Jetta smirked and laughed as Mark growled, pulling her from the bed as his hand practically swallowed hers whole, wondering where they were going. She arched an eyebrow at him. "What's gotten into you Mark?" She finally asked amusedly and gasped when he yanked her into his arms, passionately kissing her, telling her to just be quiet and enjoy this. Jetta wasn't going to complain or question anything as she let him guide her wherever he wanted.

"You ask too many damn questions, woman." He smirked, leading her out into the living room, the heat of the fire washing over them as he tugged her down in front of it, sitting on a shag carpet. He pulled Jetta back against his chest, wrapping his arms around her waist and rested his head on top of hers, staring into the flames. "Remember the bonfire?" He asked softly.

"I remember everything about that night, Mark." She replied, her voice softer, and melted against him as her eyes became mesmerized by the flames as they licked against the wood. "I told you that it's amazing how something so beautiful could also be very deadly." She smiled when he chuckled, feeling his hot breath on her ear, and closed her eyes as that moment replayed through her mind. She remembered laying on the grass and him telling her that he was going to let her come to him. She more than obliged, that smile widening on her face, and placed her hands on top of his as her eyes slowly opened. "That was definitely a night I will never forget."

"Makes two of us." Mark replied softly, splaying a hand against her stomach, the other lightly rubbing her thigh. He remembered wondering what would have happened if the fire had gone out of control. Well, that had happened between them. They had started a fire and it was still burning out of control. "Whatever happened to that shirt?" He asked suddenly. "The black one with the gauzy, sparkly material?"

He even remembered what she was wearing, which made her heart soar and her love for him grow even more. "I'm not sure, I think I have it at home somewhere in a box." She giggled, shaking her head, remembering that. "I should drag that out for an outfit to wrestle in. That would actually look good with a pair of leather pants now that you mention it..." When he growled, Jetta giggled even more and felt his nose bury in her neck, turning around to stare into his deep green eyes. "That shirt will remain in the box because it reminded me of that night, of you, and what we shared together." She could be sentimental when she wanted to be, which wasn't often, but Jetta had her moments.

"Actually, you need to break it out again and wear it, just not to wrestle in it." If he was remembering right -and he was-, that shirt was strapless, sort of a tube top of sorts. No, that wouldn't do at all in the ring. "You'd be stripped in seconds or it'd get ripped. Though…leather pants and that top...You can wear those for me whenever you want, darlin'."

Jetta rolled her eyes, though she also loved how possessive he was over her. It made her feel even more special and wanted. "The next time we go to L.A., I'll see if I can find it and wear it for you to bed." She promised with a wink, turning her head to stare back into the fire, so many memories washing over her.

Sturgis. That night would be burned in her memory forever, no matter what. Not just because of the mind blowing sex, but laying with him in the grass, getting her tattoo, which speaking of...she needed to get another one soon and decided it would be across her lower back. Something tribal and black, she hadn't decided what yet though.

His mind was reliving that night as well, the fire flickering and reflecting in his absorbed green eyes. He remembered when they had first met, the exact moment. He then smirked, remembering Kevin asking why he had to take all the hot ones. "Hmmm..." Mark brought his hand behind her, pressing the palm flat against her skull tattoo with the blue flames, remembering watching as she got it done, how she had been getting off on it. That's when he had known this was definitely the woman for him.

"I remember when I got that done and what you had said to me. Something about did it turn me on that I was getting inked." Jetta smirked, knowing he was also reliving that day and let out a soft moan when his soft lips brushed against her tattoo, moving her hair over her left shoulder to give him full access. She loved feeling his lips on her body anywhere, though her tattoos were hot spots and he knew that. It turned her on more than him kissing her neck, another hot spot. "Then you told me if I could handle you to find you later on." She giggled softly, remembering how he'd come to her only for her to attack him. It was like they'd both gotten what they wanted and she couldn't stop smiling as his hand gently massaged her toned stomach, which was due to being a full-time active wrestler.

"You need to get my name tattooed right here." Mark teased, running his hand down to rest just above her pubic bone. "Then we can discuss your wrestling gear again. Something very low cut..." He smirked when she snorted, nuzzling her neck. "I'm sorry Jetta, I didn't quite catch that...don't make you hurt you, woman." He growled in her ear, nipping the side of her throat.

Jetta moaned, the feeling of his lips and goatee brushing against her tender flesh causing her mind to start spinning. He had that effect on her and she reached behind to run her fingers through his hair, massaging the back of his neck gently. "I'll get your name branded on me...if you get my name branded on you." She teased back, turning around to where she was straddling his lap, kissing him before he could say a word as she nipped his bottom lip gently, her chest pressed against his. "Hmmm...What do you say to that?" Her lips moved to his Adam's apple, gently flicking it with her teeth before nibbling on it, her black painted fingernails running down his chest, barely grazing skin.

"Depends entirely on where you want it branded at, darlin'." Mark said huskily, tilting his head back, groaning deep from his chest. His tattoos all had to be above the waist. He wasn't letting anyone ink him below the belt buckle. "Mmm, Jetta..." He lowered his head to hers before she could attack his neck. "Keep doing that and you'll be in some trouble, darlin'."

"I love being in trouble with you though." She retorted in a seductive voice and sighed when he pressed a soft kiss to her lips, knowing he wanted to spend some quality time with her other than sex. "I love your neck so probably there." She giggled when he raised an eyebrow at her, running her thumb across his soft red lips she loved feeling against her own.

Seeing her name tattooed on his skin would seal the ultimate deal, would be bigger than any ring or piece of paper. That would be something permanent, that no matter what she belonged to him. The thought enticed her, but she would keep that to herself as she kissed him again before hugging him around the neck, burying her face in his hair and inhaled, playing with his hair and wrapping it gently around her fingers. She loved his hair and prayed he never got it cut. Long hair suited him.

"On my neck..." Mark reached up to run his fingertips across the front of his throat, looking thoughtful. That would hurt like a BITCH. But...He smiled at her. "What would you do if I were to get your name inked right here?" He asked, gesturing to the area, his eyes serious.

The amount of seriousness in his eyes caused her to swallow hard, biting her bottom lip -a gesture she did when she was incredibly nervous, which rarely happened- wondering briefly if he was insane. "Mark, I..." The green in his eyes made her heart begin pounding in her chest and she stared at the blank spot on his neck, reaching her hand out to run against his smooth skin. "I'm not expecting you to do anything remotely THAT serious." When he just sat there, waiting for his answer, Jetta sighed as she gently pulled her fingers back. "It would probably be the happiest moment of my life, seeing my name seared into your skin. That would be better and deeper than any ring or piece of paper could be." She voiced what she'd been thinking, her voice low and quiet.

Mark nodded, his face still serious. "Alright then." That was all he needed to know. He'd set up an appointment with one of his favorite artists and have it done, wondering just how JETTA was going to look across his throat, beginning to smirk amusedly. Of course that would mean people would realize she was off the market and involved with the Undertaker, he really liked that thought.

"Mark, I'm not asking you to do that." Jetta immediately said, seeing the look in his eyes, and sighed when he pressed a finger to her lips. He wasn't brushing her off that easily and pushed his finger away, cupping his face in her hands. "Look at me." She ordered, his eyes meeting hers. "Don't do that, not unless you're absolutely sure that's what you want. That's a HUGE step, I want you to think about it before doing it, okay?" She was shaking against him, the amount of emotion in his eyes causing tears to fill her own. Jetta didn't cry often, but damn it, that mere thought sent chills down her spine and the look in his eyes only intensified that. "Promise me you'll think about it before doing it. What if something happens between us and you have that tattoo permanently branded on you? I want you to think about both the pros and cons before making an appointment." She said seriously, blinking her tears away, not pulling her gaze from him.

Mark reached out to catch the first tear that fell down her cheek, staring at it glistening on his finger for a moment before gently rubbing it away. "If it makes you feel any better, darlin'," He rumbled softly. "A tattoo can always be removed with laser surgery." He said, sounding amused. "But if you feel that there's a chance we won't last..."

"I can't predict the future and neither can you." She stated, wiping away a few more tears that fell, her head lowered, not wanting to show him. "There's always that slim chance, no matter how happy a person is." Even though she hadn't had a lot of experience with relationships, Jetta was also not as dumb as people pegged her to be. "I'm not saying we won't last, but I'm also not going to say we'll be together until the end of time or whatever because that's just not how life works." She felt his hand lift her chin until blue met green, swallowing hard. "I do love you with all I have though and I'll never want anyone else." That was the truth, every word that came out of her mouth and caressed his face with her thumb, cupping it gently. "It's your body and your decision. I just want you to think about it before doing it." Mark often did things irrationally, Jetta noticed, so that's why she was pointing this out as something he HAD to think about before doing.

"Jetta, even if we don't last," Mark whispered, leaning down to kiss away her tears. "You'd still have my heart."

That was the God's honest truth. She could leave him, decide to marry someone and pop out a dozen kids and he would never stop loving her. He might not be happy for her, but he wouldn't kill the man she had chosen over him either.

"The only person I want to be happy with is you. I want YOU, nobody else. Hell, I don't even LOOK at other men because I have you. Jason Statham himself could come ask me to marry him tomorrow and I would tell him hell no."

She laughed, wiping her tears away and sighed as she pressed her forehead to his, running her hands down his shoulders and arms and back up again. She loved how his muscles flexed under her touch, finally resting her fingertips against his throat, more tears falling as her eyes closed. She could just imagine her name inked on his skin and that caused her lips to meet his, passionately kissing him like it was the last time, like she wouldn't be able to breathe again. He was her everything, air, water, moon, sun, the whole nine yards. He was her rock, the person she went too when she was angry, sad or happy. Cayla wasn't her best friend anymore because Mark had taken her place just like Glen had taken hers and both women were fine with that.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

When they parted for air, Mark took a few shallow breaths, staring down into her eyes and smiled his obliquely. "I'm glad to hear that, darlin'. But if Jason Statham DOES come asking you to marry him, I'm going to have to end his movie career."

What was with women and Statham anyway? Bald was not sexy. Long hair was. He was proof of that, he'd landed Jetta now hadn't he? Unless of course, she was deranged somehow. It was amusing, she had taken Glen's place. Her dry sense of humor never failed to make him grin or laugh.

Jetta giggled softly when she heard that and shook her head, breathing heavily. "You end his movie career and I will hurt YOU." She threatened playfully, eyes narrowed, and giggled more when he just snarled at her. "Stop it. You are the only man I want. Remember what I said? I like them tall, dark and handsome with long hair, doesn't matter the color, and beautiful green eyes. A badass with tattoos. You. I want you for the rest of my life." Jetta's blue eyes sparkled, the firelight reflecting off of them, and kissed the hollow of his neck before moving up to where her name would soon be permanently inked. "Mine."

"Mmmhmm, all yours. If you think you can handle me." He couldn't resist, seeing her smirk up at him. "Darlin', I just get better with time." As if to prove his point, he gently guided Jetta down onto the shag carpet, one massive hand running down her thigh. He didn't want to remove her lingerie, not just yet. And he didn't want just a fuck, which was always nice, he wanted to take his time and make love to her.

Something about his touch made Jetta know that this was going to be different, that he didn't want to rush or be animalistic. His touch was gentle and made her feel beautiful, smiling up at him as her blue eyes darkened. His touch did that to her and the rug was soft against her skin.

"I love you, Mark." She softly said and moaned when his lips met hers in a soft, tender kiss, his hand still burning a path up her thigh.

It was hard to believe he was hers. He was her best friend, she could cry in front of him, and he didn't judge her. Whenever she had a problem of any kind, any magnitude, he was always there to listen, to help her through it. He helped her slowly become the woman she was today, and would never be able to repay him for it.

For now, Mark was content with just touching her, watching as the light from the fire reflected off her body, casting their shadows against the wall behind them. He almost smiled, staring down at her, both hands now touching her. His rough palms glided down to her calves, feeling her muscles flexing under his touch.

"Beautiful." He murmured, gently taking her ankle in hand and raising her leg up, his eyes drifting shut as he trailed slow, leisurely kisses up her calf.

Jetta's head fell back as her eyes drifted closed, the feeling of his lips burning a trail up her calf enough to soak her panties, her entire body lighting on fire. What was he doing? Did he enjoy torturing her like this? New feelings erupted inside of her, causing her mind to spin as he proceeded to do the same thing to her other calf.

"Mark..." She breathed out, every nerve ending in her body igniting against him.

He was making her even more breathless than normal, having a feeling that was his intentions. To drive her to the brink of insanity and back again before taking her. It amazed her he hadn't ripped his gift off of her yet, though she hoped he didn't because she loved it, definitely her style.

"Hmm?" He murmured absentmindedly, moving to lavish the same attention on her other leg, refusing to leave a single inch of her untouched before he finally took her.

They had all night, she could writhe and gasp all she wanted, she would be out of her mind with desire by the time he was ready to end her blissful agony. Parting her legs, Mark moved to kneel between them, his hands running up her thighs to her hips. His fingers skimming the material of the lingerie, watching her cerulean eyes darken with passion.

Just the look in his eyes made her heart pound harder as his hands skimmed higher against her stomach and up her sides, feeling her curves and muscles. His huge hands felt like heaven and hell combined. Heaven because any part of her they touched was bliss, hell because he was currently using them to drive her insane. It was working.

"Mark, please..." She whimpered, feeling him lean down to press a kiss to the pulse point on her neck.

Pressing herself against him as he pulled back to stare into her eyes, Mark's black hair curtaining around their heads, Jetta pulled him down for another deep, heated kiss. The fire combined with him was enough to cause perspiration to form on her body, making it glisten. He was making her sweat, that's how much desire and heat was flowing through her at the moment.

"Not just yet, darlin." He whispered, tearing his lips from hers, his tongue flicking out to wet them, green eyes almost black, desire swirling in them. "Let me love you, Jetta."

He cupped the back of her neck, pulling her head up for a surprisingly tender, sweet kiss; gently raking his teeth against her lower lip before moving to her throat. His tongue skimmed her skin, tasting her, mouth fastening on one of the places he knew was an erogenous area for her. Sucking enough for her to feel it, but not enough to mar her beautiful skin.

His words sent shivers throughout her body as Jetta nodded, running her fingers through his hair as he attacked her neck, more importantly the spot just below her ear. It drove her absolutely crazy when he did that, deep moans emanating within her. He wanted to make love to her, this was definitely a first. He wasn't moving to tear her clothes off, to take her forcefully. Though she loved the roughness.

This tender, loving part was both relaxing and unnerving to her. She loved a little pain with their sexual encounters. She had a feeling tonight there would be no pain and arched her body into him, feeling his tongue and lips travel down her slender neck across her throat and proceeded to torture the other side. Slow, he was loving her and making her soaking wet with need, knowing these panties were already ruined.

He snaked one hand down her body, touching and fondling her. All of it done in a slow, methodical manner, feeling Jetta writhing underneath his administrations only lit Mark's blood on fire further. "I love you." He murmured against her throat, moving his mouth to her ear and nipping on her lobe gently.

He could smell her shampoo, smiling somewhat. Everything about her he loved. From her tattoos and foul mouth right down to the scent of her soap. He was totally, completely in love with this woman. Caressing her toned stomach, his fingers slipped down to her panty covered sex, finally cupping it with the palm of his hand, lightly grinding the heel of his palm against her.

"Oh I love you too..." She hissed between her teeth, her body completely in flames and her wet sex was begging for attention.

His heel ran up and down her slit, making the hot coil inside of her burn even more, slowly building to the point where it would spring and she would give into Mark. Always him. Jetta would always say that no other man affected her the way Mark had because it was the truth. Just a LOOK in those smoldering green eyes and she was a complete goner. That's how she knew she loved him with everything in her.

She was in love with him, had been ever since Sturgis. Just his strong presence and dominance was enough for her. Factor in his tattoos, his long beautiful black hair, and those deep penetrating green eyes that pierced her very soul...he was her perfect match in every way, the man she'd been searching for all those years during her traveling. She was only a few years younger than him too so that made it all the more better.

"Mmmm..." It was a rumble of approval; his tone dripping with pure lust, though he kept it reigned in barely.

He could feel her wetness through her panties, knowing that she was literally soaking for him making his already painfully throbbing erection give a twinge. Reluctantly, he removed his hand, bending down and peeling her lingerie up, his teeth gently catching the waistband of her panties. He reached underneath her, coaxing her hips up as he tugged down the damp garment, inhaling and groaned huskily, wanting her even more.

Jetta felt the material slip down her smooth, tanned, muscular legs, causing her body to instantly arch. She needed this fabric off of her, she wanted to feel his naked body against hers. Though she knew she couldn't remove it until he was ready.

"Mark..." She moaned out, burying her hands in his hair, feeling his lips and tongue caress her inner thighs, another hot spot for her. They were sensitive and began to tremble against him, the anticipation overflowing her, causing her toes to nearly curl. "Can't take much more baby..." She breathed out, swallowing hard, her breathing ragged.

Mark smirked when he heard that, a low growl emanating from him. Those words were the sweetest thing he had ever heard. She would take it because he wasn't through yet. Jetta enjoyed a little pain, she would be in pain, sweet pain. He couldn't resist however, the nearer he got to her sex, the harder it became to control himself. His tongue took on a mind of its own, grazing her clit which was begging for attention, his hands instantly moving to her hips to hold her still.

"Mark!" She cried out, her body incredibly sensitive from all the teasing and torture he'd put it through already with just his hands, lips and tongue. Her eyes drifted closed as her fingers left his hair reluctantly, not wanting to rip it out. It was far too beautiful as her nails dug into the rug below, crying out when his tongue slid inside of her, her walls instantly coating him with her sweet juices. First the touching and now he was doing this...Jetta was in purgatory in this man's clutches, a middle point between heaven and hell. He took her to heights no other man had and felt him slowly glide his tongue in and out of her, forcing her thighs to tense, gritting her teeth. "Oh harder...harder Mark..." She pleaded, the only man who could bring her to do that, another reason she knew he was the only one for her.

Moaning, the taste of her filling his mouth, Mark thrust his tongue up, curling the tip to brush against her sweet spot. His hands moved to her hips, parting them wider, unable to keep the groan from escaping his throat. She was addicting, so sweet…He tore his mouth away long enough to whisper in a husky voice, "Cum for me." Only to return to his feast.

"Oh yes...yes right there..." She groaned out, her legs bending as her feet planted on the rug, feeling his hands grip her sides a little tighter and began thrashing her head back and forth.

He was driving her to the point of no return! With a few more thrusts of that deliciously long tongue, Jetta felt that hot coil spring inside of her and she came hard, her entire body shuddering as her hot juices flowed into his hot, greedy and willing mouth, drinking every drop and inch of her. Jetta laid back on the rug, breathing heavily, and pressed a hand to her chest by how intense that had been. He rarely did foreplay, but when it happened, she didn't complain one damn bit. Her eyes closed as she tried calming her racing heartbeat down along with her pulse while he finished his dessert.

After making sure he had gotten everything he could from her, Mark moved slowly up her body, dropping kisses all over her before laying besides Jetta on the rug, lazily adding a few pieces of wood to the fire, not that they needed it. He was pretty heated himself and knew she probably needed a cool down. Rolling onto his side, he stared at her, watching as she calmed herself, licking his lips hungrily.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"W-What are you doing?" She managed to ask, seeing his eyebrow raise, and grabbed his arm to pull him on top of her. If he thought for a SECOND that's all that was going to happen tonight, he was out of his mind. She seen the darkening of his green eyes and smiled, her chest still rising and falling rapidly. "As much as I loved that," She paused, running her hand down his chest all the way to stroke him through his pajama pants. "I want this." She pulled him down to her for a hot, demanding kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and rolled him over on his back, not breaking the kiss.

"Oh, you're going to get it." Mark hissed through gritted teeth, unable to stop himself from thrusting into her hand, reaching down to pull her hand away, ignoring his body screaming at him to stop being stupid. "I want you to calm down first." He whispered, kissing her jaw line. "This way I can get you going all over again."

Jetta let her guard down for a moment and that was all it took as he rolled to where she was on her back again, those green eyes peering down at her. "I love you so much." She whispered, moaning softly as his lips massaged hers gently and hugged him around the neck, their bodies pressed together. She just wanted to be held while she calmed down, though the fire wasn't going away any time soon. Her heart rate would continue to increase with him just being near, did he not realize that? "I can't calm down with you near me." She whispered in his ear, pulling back to stare back into his eyes, chuckling softly. "Just one touch and I'm going for you, Mark."

"Maybe you calming down isn't the best of ideas then, is it?" Mark purred, biting gently at her collarbone, smirking when she groaned and did it all over again, this time flicking out his tongue to sooth the spot. "One touch…"

He ran the palm of his hand down from her collarbone to the valley between her breasts, finally splaying his hand against her stomach. Feeling the material of her lingerie against his skin, Mark knew that was soon going to have to come off. Gently of course, he didn't want to ruin it.

Every part of her body was engulfed in flames, especially when she felt his large hand splay against her stomach. "Mark please..." She whimpered out, not caring anymore, needing him to take her. The feeling of his teeth nipping her and his touch was nearly her undoing as she writhed against him, going out of her mind. "Please end the burning..." Jetta was pleading with him by now, already feeling herself coming apart, and desperately needed for him to take her before she took matters into her own hands. Her eyes were a dark blue, nearly black, clouded over with sheer desire and ecstasy, her mind in a thick passion haze.

His own body was threatening rebellion if he didn't end her agony or his. Simply nodding, he took her gently by the wrists and pulled Jetta into a sitting position, his hands moving to the bottom of her lingerie, carefully pulling it up over her head, not wanting to destroy this. It would definitely be used again if he had his way. Once she was completely naked, his eyes roamed her hungrily, the firelight dancing on her beautiful curves.

The only piece of clothing on her was the matching choker around her neck as she reached behind, unclasping it, and set it aside on top of the gift before turning her eyes back to his. Jetta moaned as soon as his lips met hers, allowing him to guide her down on the rug, the fire crackling at their sides, but nothing mattered. The only thing that mattered was this man on top of her, against her, and getting those pants off of him. Using her feet, Jetta massaged her tongue against his as she pushed them down his long, muscular legs, feeling him remove them the rest of the way, feeling him pull back as their eyes locked.

"Make love to me, Mark." She whispered, something she'd never asked of him before until now. Smiling when he nodded, Jetta felt his lips capture hers again, her legs parting of their own accord, wanting him more than life itself at the moment.

Those were words forever committed to memory, that was the first time she had ever requested that from him. Reaching between them, he brushed himself against her aching sex, his eyes closing at the feel of just how ready she was for him. Brushing his lips against hers briefly, Mark pressed his forehead to Jetta's, his eyes opening to meet hers as he slid inside of her.

No words were spoken as Jetta locked her eyes on his, her hands gripping his upper arms, her chest rising and falling rapidly, her breathing heavy. This wasn't like all the other times, there was something significantly different about what was happening. He wasn't taking her forcefully, he was taking his time, and it only fueled the raging fire inside of her more intensely.

Jetta gasped when he was fully sheathed inside of her, still not used to his size and felt him pull her up to where her legs were wrapped around his waist, straddling his waist with him sitting up. Just the feeling of him inside of her, stretching her to her limits, was almost enough for Jetta to release. Almost. A soft moan escaped her lips as he kissed her again, wrapping her arms around his neck, and felt him slowly begin to move inside of her.

If Mark had thought it was torture before, just touching her body and arousing her, arousing himself with that as well, then this was...there were no words to describe it. He was burning, liquid fire coursing through his veins that was hotter then even the fire crackling merrily beside them. "I love you, Jetta." He whispered against her hips, a hand on the small of her back. Gradually, he increased the pace of his slow thrusts, his head dipping down to lay fiery kisses across her shoulders, neck, everywhere.

Slowly, Jetta began moving with him, her hands splayed on his broad shoulders, fighting back with everything inside of her not to quicken the pace, knowing that's not what he wanted. Honestly, that's not what she wanted either. This was exquisite, something Jetta knew she would never feel again, her eyes drifting closed as his lips sealed to her neck, one hand running up the back of his neck into his hair.

"I love you too, Mark." She breathed, slowly rolling her hips to meet him, knowing she was going to release soon just from this slow, torturous process and knew that's what he wanted, moans erupting from her sweet lips.

His beautiful, wild woman. Could there have been a better match for him in the entire universe? She completed him on every level. They were perfect together. They would clash angrily only to resolve the issue in the bed, which was going to change. Not completely, he wasn't giving up their straight out fucks, but he wanted more and he knew she needed more, whether Jetta knew it or not. Angling her hips just a bit, he began brushing against her sweet spot, feeling her thighs trembling against him and knew it would be soon.

There was no point in pleading for him to go faster and harder because that wasn't going to happen, Jetta already knew it. They moved in rhythm together, her head falling back only to come back up to brush her lips against his, his strong muscular hands caressing her back, arms and ass, holding her against him. Foreheads pressing together, Jetta cried out softly as her walls began tensing, her nails digging gently into his shoulders.

"Yes...Mark...oh yes..." She moaned out, the intensity from how slow this was mind boggling her.

He knew what he was doing to her and knew exactly how intense this was going to be for the both of them, fighting himself to just all out pound her till they both saw stars. "Jetta...cum for me, darlin'." He grunted, feeling her walls beginning to tighten around him, knowing they were nearing the point of no return. "Come on, honey, cum for me."

"Oh..." She gasped out, his words like beautiful music to her ears as Jetta nodded. "Together." She managed to get out, taking his hand and lacing their fingers together as she whipped her head back, her entire body beginning to tremble and knew this was it. "Mark!" She cried out, nodding, not stopping meeting him thrust for thrust and knew he was close. Her walls caved in as she shattered against him into a million pieces, milking him for everything he was worth, crying out his name again. "Oh Mark!" This time it was louder, her breath being stolen from her in another heated kiss.

Mark's breath had caught in his throat, he could only mouth her name. His heart stopped beating for a fraction of a second, feeling her cumming around him and had just exploded in her, filling her with his seed. "Jetta!" He finally roared, burying his face into the crook of her neck, his entire body trembling violently.

She held on for dear life, tilting her head back as his lips sealed to her flesh, both of their bodies coming together as one. The sound of her name coming from his lips never ceased to make her heart soar to the heavens and back again. They sat there for what seemed like an eternity, both trying to calm down and Jetta ran her fingers through his hair, her heart feeling like it was going to fly out of her chest at any given moment. She couldn't even speak, the intensity between them enough for both to know what just transpired as she slowly felt him relax against her.

"You don't know how much I love you, Mark." She whispered softly, wrapping her arms around his neck while he held her as tight to him as he could, neither wanting to let the other go.

"Mmm...More then words can say?" He murmured, brushing his lips against her hair, feeling the dying flames giving off a little heat.

Not that it mattered; they were both nice and toasty. Mark threaded his fingers through her honey blonde hair, wishing they could stay like this forever. Well, maybe almost forever.

Jetta giggled softly, nodding, pulling back to stare into his eyes and kissed his lips softly. "This is better than Sturgis." She stated, seeing his eyes widen slightly, and ran her thumb across his lips. "I've never felt anything like what we just had. You didn't just fuck me, you made love to me and made me feel complete in every way." She pressed her forehead against his. "Not that you don't already, but that was amazing." She started laughing as a thought entered her mind. "I bet you anything we're having a hotter time than Glen and Cayla and it's supposed to be THEIR honeymoon." She giggled harder.

Mark's lips curved into a cocky grin at that thought, already making a note to find out just how his bud's honeymoon had gone and then torment him. Snorting in amusement, he kissed her lightly. "I don't doubt that. Come on...as comfortable as this rug is...I'm old." He joked, carefully standing up, her in his arms and carried her to the bedroom.

"You can't be THAT old if you can handle me honey." She replied innocently and laughed when he growled, smacking her ass, only for her to purr back at him. "Mmm thank you may I have another?" She laughed when Mark shook his head, muttered something about being a smartass and carried into the bedroom, gently laying her down. Jetta scooted over and got under the comforter, immediately snuggling against his side and draped her leg over his, her arm over his waist. "Thank you for bringing me here. It was a wonderful surprise."

"You're welcome." Mark yawned, wrapping an arm around her. This had been a long day. The first half not so comfortable, the second even worse with everyone badgering them to tie the knot, make a dozen babies and settle down. The ending, however, made up for the entire spiel. "I figured we could both use a little getaway time."

"I never want to leave." She whispered, smiling when he chuckled, and yawned as he moved to where her back was pressed against his chest, knowing she wasn't comfortable laying the way she was. Mark knew her well and Jetta loved him even more, if that was possible. Entwining their fingers together, Jetta pressed a soft kiss to his lips before snuggling into the pillow and his strong body. "I love you, Mark." She whispered before drifting off into a deep slumber, even in sleep feeling his arms tighten around her.

Mark smiled, laying awake awhile longer, just combing her hair with his fingers. "I love you too, darlin'." He whispered, knowing she couldn't hear him, she was sound asleep. He'd have to tire her out like this more often. Finally, he closed his own eyes, falling asleep as soon as his lids closed.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

The entire weekend, Mark and Jetta stayed in the cabin, most of the time naked. That first night was just the beginning of the love making process because Mark absolutely refused to rush any of the bouts they had. Jetta was drowning in ecstasy and she never wanted to resurface from it. Though all great things must come to an end and it did faster than either wanted it too.

Sighing, Jetta walked out to the car, wearing a pair of blue jeans with a red tank top, deciding she was getting her hair dyed back to normal as soon as possible. The wine color just didn't suit her, which was why her hair was up in a high ponytail, hiding most of them except the top of her head unfortunately. She walked back inside the cabin and looked around, sighing almost sadly.

"I'm going to miss this place." She whispered to herself, taking a moment to drink it in one last time, knowing they had to be at the airport in a few hours.

Mark was putting their things into the car, knowing she was inside and glanced up, looking at the cabin. He wondered idly how much it would cost to buy it, knowing the owners rarely used it and it was seldom rented out. Deciding he was definitely going to check into it, he walked inside, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Sorry, darlin', but it's time to go." He said regretfully.

"I know." Jetta sighed wistfully, leaning back against him, and closed her eyes to take one more second in before nodding. "Okay, I'm ready. Time to get back to what we do best." She smiled up at him and sighed as he kissed her lips softly before wrapping her arms around his neck. This weekend had been the greatest of her life and Jetta would never forget it as long as she lived. It was going into the box with Sturgis, definitely a top moment for her and Mark. "We'd better hurry or we'll miss our flight." She took his hand and guided him out of the cabin, watching him lock it up before sliding in the passenger seat and buckled up. She looked back at it with a sad smile as Mark slid in the driver's side, taking her hand as their fingers laced together, and pulled out of there heading for the open road.

As relaxing as the weekend had been -another highlight in his top five list of best times ever- Mark wasn't going to lie. He wanted to get back to work. Just because he liked getting paid to beat up other people. It was like legal bouncing.

"So...Linda got you set up for anything?" He asked softly, wondering just what direction her career would be taking.

"She wants to put me in an angle with Beth for the Women's Championship." When Mark slammed on the breaks, Jetta groaned, having placed her hands on the dashboard to keep from flying out the window, even though she had her seatbelt on. "What the hell Mark?" She snapped, clearly not amused and looked over to see his green eyes boring through her, swallowing hard. "What's wrong?" She wanted to reach out and touch him, but his eyes were unreadable at the moment. What the hell had she said to make him stop in the middle of the damn road?

Mark stared at her with a cocked eyebrow. "And why haven't I heard about this until just now?" He demanded, realizing what he had done, and started driving again. "Considering how big a deal that is, you should have told me...oh, I don't know, immediately." Was the women daft? Holding gold was pretty much what everyone wanted. Himself included, sometimes.

"Well excuse me for trying to keep my best friend from running away from her wedding day, Mark!" Jetta snapped right back and crossed her arms in front of her chest, lips pursed together tightly.

It wasn't always wine and roses between them, like now as Mark began driving again, rolling her eyes. Sometimes Jetta wondered about him as far as business and personal went. The wedding was a HUGE deal that she had on her mind. When Jetta wasn't on the road, she rarely talked or thought about work, hence the reasoning. Shaking her head, she stared out the window, not speaking another word to him, wondering if Cayla and Glen were having a great honeymoon.

Considering that for the better part of twenty years, wrestling had been Mark's entire life, he usually found it difficult to shove it completely from his mind. He was awesome at separating work from home, just in the back of his mind...And this, this was big. For her anyway, it was the WOMAN'S belt after all.

"Sorry." He grunted.

"I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same way you do about wrestling, Mark. And I already told Linda I don't want the damn belt anyway." She sighed, refusing to look at him, and placed black shades over her eyes. "You know to you, wrestling is everything and I understand that, but my best friend just got married, and that's pretty fucking big compared to a gold belt that a person wins because of a script."

She snorted, knowing she was probably pushing his buttons, but she was pissed off and wanted him to understand that not everything about her was wrestling. Her personal life was just that, personal, and this was a job to her to make money. Granted, she enjoyed kicking ass and taking names, but there was only so much she could take before she needed a break, unlike Mark.

Mark didn't say a word, not that he didn't have plenty of things to say to her right about now, but he wasn't fighting with her either. If there was one thing he had learned with Jetta it was this: he couldn't win because she wasn't one to let somebody have the last word. That and he really wasn't up for a fight. He wanted to just stay the way they had been, content and happy.

The rest of the ride to the airport was made in silence, though Jetta never released Mark's hand, feeling him squeeze every now and then. When they arrived and pulled their bags out of the rental car, Jetta and Mark headed to their terminal hand in hand. She finally couldn't take the silence anymore and dropped her bag before pulling his face down to hers, passionately kissing him, not caring who was watching. She didn't release him until he gave in, his arms wrapping around her body and lifted her up to where they were now eye level, finally pulling back.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, pressing her forehead against his. "I should've told you. I honestly forgot about it."

"You had every reason to forget, the wedding was a big deal." He said softly, staring into her beautiful blue eyes. "I was just shocked, darlin'." Slowly, he set her down, her body sliding against his, hearing somebody whistle at them from the people walking by and smirked. "We're giving one hell of a show."

Jetta giggled softly and nodded, picking her bag up, and swinging it over her shoulder before taking his hand again as they walked to the terminal. "Now that we're on the subject, Linda is really pushing me into this title run, but I don't know if I'm ready for it. I mean, I've been dominate, but there are others that were here before me." Jetta sighed as Mark sat down, pulling her on his lap sideways, and leaned her head on his shoulder while his arms wrapped around her in comfort. She needed it right now because, honestly, Jetta was terrified of being the Women's Champion.

Mark considered that and decided honesty was the best policy. "You're right, there are other women who have been here longer and they also deserve a shot." He said finally, knowing he was probably going to hurt her feelings, but he wasn't going to lie to her either. He wondered if Linda was doing this to keep Jetta in the company because she was family or because she was dating him. First and second were both the more rational. "But it's you who's getting the shot, Jetta, make the most of it."

It didn't hurt her feelings and Jetta was glad he was being honest with her about it, nodding in agreement. "I'm going to talk to her and ask her to give the shot to Melina." The woman had been fighting tooth and nail to be the Women's Champion again. "I don't deserve it, not yet. I haven't proven myself yet..." If there was one thing Paul taught Jetta during her training, it was that if a person truly felt they didn't deserve a shot then they hadn't reached their full potential. Jetta hadn't yet, she'd only been in the company a little over a year now. Hell, she was still a rookie. "I don't want the shot because I'm Linda's cousin, Mark. I want the shot because I deserve it." She had read his mind without even realizing it and leaned further against him.

"You have no idea how proud I am of you right now." Mark said, beaming down at her. Now he wouldn't have to beat the shit out of the mouths that would have eventually started running her down. Something he hadn't been looking forward too since those mouths would have been somewhat right. "When you ARE ready and you DO win that belt, you'll be a true champion, darlin'."

Jetta smiled up at him, seeing his green eyes glittering and kissed him softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck, sighing gently. "I'll talk to Linda when we get to the arena. She's supposed to be there." Jetta said snuggling against her man, entwining their fingers together.

She refused to have the championship handed over to her on a silver platter because she was Linda's cousin, not to mention she was dating the locker room's conscience and leader. Not happening. Jetta was going to EARN her way to the top just like she'd done with everything else in her life. When their flight was called to board, Jetta reluctantly got off of Mark's lap, not without stealing a kiss though and walked through the terminal after handing over her ticket. Within a half an hour, they were on their way to Anaheim, California.

Mark settled back into his seat once they were airborne, his eyes closing as was the habit when he flew, still holding Jetta's hand. He had told her he was proud of her, but that wasn't the right word, it was something more. She had acknowledged she didn't deserve that title yet, that she wasn't ready for it, and he knew it was those qualities about her that would make her one hell of a champion when she was finally crowned with the Women's Championship.

Jetta slept throughout the flight, exhausted from her weekend with Mark, even though it was truly an unforgettable one. She couldn't wait to get back to work though, missing the ring more than she was willing to admit. She woke up when the plane was descending and clipped her seatbelt on, smiling at Mark who was yawning, and shook her head. They were both tired, but that was what life on the road brought.

When the plane landed, they went through security before grabbing their bags and walked to their black SUV rental. Hotel first, then the arena. Though that changed when Linda called Jetta and told her to get to the arena for an impromptu meeting, Mark included. She relayed the news to Mark, who just arched an eyebrow and Jetta shrugged as he turned around and headed for the arena, glad their wrestling gear was already with them.

Mark wasn't entirely sure he wanted to know what this impromptu meeting was about, unless it involved him kicking someone's ass...Though the mere fact that it had been Linda who had called and not Stephanie put him on the edge of his seat so to speak. He wasn't accustomed to feeling paranoid, but right now, he'd be lying if he said he wasn't.

They arrived at the arena and Jetta hopped out, deciding she would get her things later on after the meeting, knowing her and Mark had to hurry. Her lips were a thin line as she followed him inside, no longer together at the moment. They were co-workers now until they walked out of the arena and weren't working anymore. Jetta knocked on the door to Stephanie's office and entered, staring at her family, wondering what was going on.

"Wow that was quick." Stephanie grinned and offered them the chairs that were already in there, causing Jetta and Mark to take their seats next to each other. "Sorry this was called on such short notice, but..."

"Jetta, we wanted to talk to you about the Women's Championship."

She sighed heavily and knew this was coming, wondering why Mark had to be here.

"We will get to Mark in a minute."

Mark sighed as well, wondering just what the hell he needed to be here for and if he would like it. He didn't trust anyone with the last name of McMahon, ever. They were too devious, even the seemingly innocent Stephanie. He already knew damn well Linda was devious. She'd proven that with her little stunt on her soon to be or was he now the ex-husband? He never could remember.

"Before you even begin, Linda, I need to say this." Jetta said before her cousin opened her mouth and crossed one leg over the other, clearing her throat. "I don't deserve the title yet. Melina has been here a lot longer than me and she's been fighting tooth and nail to get back to the top. I don't want this just because I'm apart of the McMahon family or I'm Mark's girlfriend. I want this because I've EARNED it and, honestly, I don't think I have, Linda." She was voicing what she'd said to Mark, refusing to back down from her family. "If you want, put me in a feud with Beth, but I'm not taking the title from her. It's not my time yet and, until it is, I refuse to accept something that worthy."

Linda blinked, biting her bottom lip, wondering how she was supposed to argue those factors.

"Mom, Jetta's right. Melina has been here longer and she's only been here a little over a year. She needs time to get out of her rookie status."

"Yes, I know, and that's why I wanted to put the title on her."

"Let her work her way up. Now onto you Mark, we're going to put you in a feud with Randy Orton, who is going to have a valet. Now we don't see how that's fair considering who this Diva is so..."

Jetta slowly stood up, not liking this one bit, and stared at her cousin with narrowed eyes. "Please tell me you didn't..."

The pride and happiness he had felt from Jetta's strong words instantly deflated. The sparkle left his green eyes only to be replaced with deadly fury. "If you're about to say who I think you are, forget it." He said, getting to his feet. By the expressions on Stephanie and Linda's faces, he knew it was. "You both are out of your minds."

"You brought that..." Jetta didn't even have the word for her and crossed her arms in front of her chest, blue eyes lit with fury just like Mark's. "What the hell is going on?"

"Jetta, what you did to Michelle had TREMENDOUS ratings. People from all over tuned in to see you destroy her. We want to add to it."

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" She practically shrieked, her jaw dropping. "No, absolutely not! There is NO way I'm-"

"You're going to be Mark's valet." Stephanie interrupted, waving them both off dismissively. "Michelle knows what she did was wrong and won't be causing anymore problems for either of you."

"Yeah because if she does I'm going to fucking MURDER her!" Jetta growled, completely livid with this turn of events. Her and Mark were HAPPY and now they were bringing that whore back in the picture!

"She will be fired on the spot if she's caught doing anything remotely unprofessional, you have my word, Jetta."

"Now then," Linda brightened right up again. "Mark, Jetta is going to be your new valet while Randy is going to have Michelle. It's basically going to be two feuds at once."

"Killing two birds with one stone."

"I'm going to kill one of those fucking birds if she messes with me and Mark, bank on that."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"The Undertaker is going to have a valet?" Mark snorted, glancing at Jetta. "Please don't take offense to this darlin' because I'm not trying to put you down." He said softly, then unleashed his anger on the McMahon wenches. "After all these years, you're going to stick me with a valet and, please, make the reason REALLY good. Jetta could hold her own in a feud with that...thing without sticking her as a valet." He couldn't believe this shit, they were really going to torment both him and Jetta with Michelle? "You realize Jetta's likely to kill her, right?" He had to smirk at that.

Linda sighed heavily and knew she would have to be play hardball. "Mark, wasn't it you who recently said you needed a little spice added to your character?" She asked, her tone friendly, but also even, seeing his green eyes narrow slightly. "That's what I thought. Jetta won't be with Undertaker very long, just enough to get the feud rolling with her and Michelle. Not to mention," Linda was smirking wickedly now. "You deserve a little...retribution for what she did to you, Mark. What would you say if you could choke slam her or tombstone her without any consequences involved?" When his eyes suddenly lit up, Linda smiled and nodded. "It's done. The angle will begin tonight. Jetta, you're going to need to match him obviously since you'll be accompanying him to ringside for his match against Randy tonight. Michelle will be with him."

Jetta cracked her knuckles and didn't even say a word, just stalked out, slamming the door so hard the window on it rattled slightly, heading to wardrobe, not believing this shit.

"Two things, Linda." Mark said his tone just as friendly as hers, though his eyes were pure acid. "When I said spice, I didn't mean an accessory. And if Michelle so much as LOOKS at Jetta wrong, you can throw all the consequences you want at me, but I'll put her scrawny ass THROUGH the ring." He nodded at Stephanie before walking out, the door slamming shut behind him as well.

"That, um, went well." Stephanie coughed awkwardly.

"I honestly didn't expect anything less from either of them." Linda admitted quietly, sighing, and rubbed her temples with her fingers. "This really is what's best for the company though. I hope both of them understand that."

Stephanie decided now wasn't the time to tell her mother what an incredibly STUPID decision this was and shuffled papers on her desk.

Jetta looked through wardrobe and smirked, finding the perfect outfit to wear, deciding maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. She took the top and her black leather pants before going to change in her dressing room. The top was just like the one she had on at Sturgis, except it was a deep purple tube top with black mesh over it, the strings that hung down from the bottom of her breasts to her waist completely black. She pulled her black leather pants on along with her wrestling boots and black fingerless gloves before going to Janet to get her hair done.

"No streaks." She stated with a smile, wanting her honey locks back to normal, and closed her eyes as the woman got to work.

"The streaks looked good though." Randy said, walking by, and paused to smile when Jetta's eyes flew open. "Have you heard about the feud yet?" He smiled apologetically. "I tried telling Steph that it wasn't that brilliant an idea, but..." He made a face. "And who they stuck me with." Sighing, he rubbed a hand over his short hair. "Sorry you got stuck with this, Jets. But...it'll be nice working with you and Mark."

"That's okay, Randy. Not your fault. The streaks are nice and everything, but I..." When Janet asked if she wanted purple ones, Jetta's eyes lit up and knew that would look good for the outfit she picked out tonight. "Fine, I'm caving in this LAST time." She grumbled good-naturedly, causing Randy to laugh, and shook her head with a roll of her eyes. "I'm sorry you have to get caught up in all this damn drama I thought I laid to rest over a year ago, Randy. I'll make sure Mark doesn't hurt you too badly, though you can hold your own." She winked with a smile.

"God, I hope so. Last feud they stuck me in with him he beat my ass to hell and back." Randy said with a good-natured smile. "Hear anything from Cayla?"

"Yeah, she and Kaners are working on triplets now!" John said, skidding to a halt before he collided with his friend. "I've been looking for you. Jets, you look hot, wanna choke my chicken?"

"It's RUBBER."

"Better protection." John held up the chicken.

Jetta was laughing too hard to respond at the moment, causing Janet to growl at the two men.

"If you keep making her laugh I'm going to screw these streaks up and make her have a FULL head of purple hair!"

Jetta immediately stopped laughing and shook her head as John dropped a kiss on her forehead, rolling her eyes. "You do realize that if Mark catches you doing that, he'll have your balls for a snack right?" She laughed when Randy cringed, pursing his lips tightly together. It was good to be back, especially with Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum. The Dum of course being John. "And no, I haven't heard anything from Cayla, but I'm sure she's having a great honeymoon." Jetta grinned at Randy, knowing he missed having his buddy to hang out with. Cayla was like a little sister to him.

John was still puzzling over what she had said. "Let me get this straight-"

"John, whatever you're going to say, think about it. Do you really want to go there?" Randy asked, sounding both amused and exasperated, folding his arms over his chest.

"I have thought about it, which is why I gotta speak up. Jetta, tell Mark I'm not interested. I'm sure as far as men go, he's good looking and all that, but I don't swing for that team."

"You're saying the UNDERTAKER is gay?"

"She said he would have my balls for a SNACK!"

Jetta was laughing so hard, tears were forming in her eyes and Janet kept swatting at her to settle down, holding her stomach with her hands. "I ASSURE both of you that man is NOT gay in any way, shape or form." She stated when she finally calmed down, a smirk on her lips. "I will rephrase what I said then, Johnny boy." She snorted, rolling her eyes. "If he catches you kissing me ANYWHERE, no matter if it's friendly or not, he'll have YOU for dinner and use whatever remains is left as a damn toothpick."

Janet was now laughing.

"Hey, as long as he's not fucking me, alive or dead, I could give a damn less." John said cheerfully, ignoring Randy who was tapping his shoulder. "Go smoke by yourself, man."

"Uh, John?"

"Seriously, dude, I'm busy here."

"John?"

"RANDY GO FUCK MAR- Hey Mark!"

"Hey honey." Jetta greeted with a smile while Janet finished with her streaks as far as putting the solution in. She used tinfoil, Jetta seriously loved the woman and hugged her before winking at Mark. "Come on Randy, I'll go outside to keep you company while John tries to dig himself out of that hole." She giggled when John gaped at her, winking at him over her shoulder. "Don't forget to tell Mark how sexy he looks." She laughed along with Randy, her arm linked through his as they headed outside, though she was being careful with the tinfoil in her hair.

"Think you'll pick up good reception with your head if I were to wire you to a radio or something?" Randy asked teasingly, guiding her out the door, stepping aside and letting her go first, like a gentleman. Once out, he immediately lit up a cigarette, studying her thoughtfully, blowing smoke away from her. "Purple...I liked the wine colored streaks." He said thoughtfully. "Course, your natural color is better though. Think I'd look good green?"

"No, definitely not. Green with blue eyes, not a good combination." Jetta replied as she walked over, both of them sitting on the ramp bar. She had to get away from Mark before he caught what she was wearing and smirked at the thought. "So how've you been Randy?" She asked, watching him staring up at the sky, frowning when those sad blue eyes landed on her. She still couldn't believe he smoked, but then again, not a lot surprised her with the WWE anymore. "I still can't believe Stephanie and Linda put me in this storyline with that whore." She felt the anger rise within her again and sighed, pushing it down like she was taught, picturing Mark in her mind.

"Eh, okay." Randy shrugged, flicking ashes, studying the cigarette thoughtfully. "I should probably give it up, but...I'd rather not go insane on anyone, you know?" He flashed his usual warm grin. "It really sucks what they're sticking you with, Jetta." He said softly. "If you want, I can always knock Michelle off the stage and say it was an accident."

"Aww you'd do that for me?" She batted her eyelashes playfully at him and smiled when he nodded emphatically. "Thank you for the offer, Randy, but I beat her ass once. If she tempts me or fucks with me or Mark in any way, I'm going to beat it again. Only this time, I'll be going to prison for murder. Though my cousin would probably find a way for me to get out of it. I'd have to plead insanity, but..." She shrugged nonchalantly, sighing heavily, and seen he was deep in thought about something. "Randy, is everything okay?" She touched his shoulder, causing those blue eyes to meet hers and furrowed her eyebrows together in thought, wondering what was bothering him.

"Jetta, time to wash that stuff outta your hair!" Sally called from the doorway. "Janet has a line so hurry up!"

"I'm coming!" She called back and hopped down from the railing. "I'm here if you want to talk to someone. I'm not Cayla, but I am a good listener." When he nodded with a smile, she reciprocated it. "See you out there, Randy." She rushed inside to get her hair finished.

Randy watched her go, blue eyes following her thoughtfully. Sighing, he finished his cigarette.

~!~

John was STILL pleading for his life. "Mark, I swear man, I-"

"On your knees." Mark ordered, in his wrestling gear, minus the hat and duster, his hair damp from his shower. "Now." He said in a whisper, watching as John dropped.

"Really, I didn't mean anything by it and I really don't wanna suck your-" He frowned when Mark raised his foot. "What the-"

Everyone winced when John went flying backwards.

"I'm...okay..."

"Next time, watch what you say before opening your mouth, Junior." Jetta stepped over him, shaking her head, and sat down in Janet's chair while the woman took the tinfoil out. She smiled at Mark, who was shaking his head at her. 'Last time.' She mouthed, referring to the streaks and winked before leaning her head back, letting Janet work her magic.

She always did a fabulous job when it came to her hair so Jetta wasn't worried. Though her thoughts went to Randy, wondering why he looked so sad, and wished she could do something to help him. Granted, Cayla wasn't around to keep his spirits up, Randy had a dark past that nobody liked to divulge in. Cayla had told her about all the things he'd been involved in -drugs, stealing, going to jail during military school- not to mention he had a slight problem with his anger, though he controlled it most of the time. She sighed as she thought about Cayla, hoping she was having a fantastic time, and decided to call her tomorrow.

"What's Rando's problem?" Mark asked, ignoring the hairdresser asking if he'd like his hair trimmed, brushing her off with a wave of his hand.

"Mark, it's uneven."

"You touch my hair, Lisa, and I'm killing you with the scissors." He shot back, his lips curved into a smile.

"Just a few inches."

"Anyways..." He looked down at Jetta expectantly.

"I don't know, I think he misses Cayla." She replied, knowing how close those two were, and sighed as Janet ran her fingers through her hair, rinsing the color out. "Good call on the hair." She whispered, wanting to pull him down for a kiss, but knew that was against their rules. She sometimes hated their rules, but dealt with it. Though if he was still planning on getting himself branded...Jetta couldn't stop the smirk from forming on her lips.

"Uh oh what is that look for?"

"Thinking about how the best way to dismantle McCool would be."

Janet snorted.

"Start with her toes and work your way up." Mark advised, completely serious, his eyes thoughtful. "Just make sure you pause every now and then so she's conscious for it all."

"You really are a twisted man, you know that?" Lisa snorted, busy with a Maria now.

"Yes."

"That's why I'm dating him, I'm twisted too." Jetta replied smugly just as Janet finished up with her and sat up, whipping her head back out of her face before beginning to towel dry it. She sighed, letting Janet do it before she began the transformation process. "I want it left down tonight since all I'm doing is accompanying yours truly to the ring." She stated with a smile, causing Janet to nod as she began combing it out, the streaks already shining through. The purple went great with her honey blonde locks, just as Jetta hoped it would.

John was back on his feet, his chest aching from getting kicked, but other then that he was good. "You look SMOKIN'. Marry me?"

Lisa and Janet exchanged looks, both shaking their head.

"Seriously, marry me, I've got rock hard abs and-"

"No brains." Mark added gravely.

"Yeah no- HEY!"

Jetta giggled as she shook her head, running her fingers through it before Janet handed her the mirror, standing up, nodding her approval. "As always chica, you rock." She winked, handing it back, and turned to face her two favorite men in the world. "Johnny boy, as close as I am to you, Mark is my world." She smiled when he wrapped an arm around her waist, breaking the rules, and felt him kiss the top of her head. "So my answer is no, for the final time. Don't you have a blonde bimbo to go swoon?" Jetta shook her head just as Randy walked up and twirled around. "What do you think? I really like it better than the wine."

"The wine was still sexier." Randy said, reaching out to take a purple strand between his fingers, studying it thoughtfully, blue eyes finally fastening on hers.

Even John noticed the intensity.

"Purple or wine, she's beautiful." Mark said, firmly pulling Jetta back against him, a hand splayed against her side possessively.

Jetta didn't seem to notice anything and leaned back against Mark, wondering what had gotten into him tonight. He was never affectionate with her in the arenas. Something definitely wasn't right. She would be having a talk with him when they were alone and smiled at both John and Randy.

"Thank you both." She said, referring to Randy and Mark's compliments, feeling Mark's hand searing her side and took a deep silent breath.

"Nervous sweetie?"

"A little." She admitted, immediately perking up. "But I am looking forward to pounding Michelle's face in if she so much as bats an eyelash at him."

"She won't, not if she knows what's good for her."

"Isn't she your valet?"

"Not by choice." Randy shrugged, smirking up at Mark. "I wasn't her first choice either."

Mark almost punched the fucker then.

"She wanted John."

"Mark, we have to go finish getting ready. Come on. See you out there, Randy." She said in a lower voice, cracking a smile before pulling Mark with her down the hallway and to his dressing room.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

As soon as the door was shut, Jetta jumped when his fist went through a wall, swallowing hard, her heart pounding in her chest. She had NEVER seen him this angry before and pressed her back against the door, watching him pace back and forth. "Mark, what's going on?" She managed to ask without sounding terrified, which she was at the moment, and with damn good reason.

"Randy is going to get his ass HANDED to him tonight." Mark growled, turning to stare down at her, green eyes flashing with evil intentions. "Did you fucking hear him out there, Jetta? That son of a bitch is-" He put his first through the wall again, not even noticing the pain, or that he had probably broken something.

"Mark, stop it!" She cried out, rushing over to him, and stopped him from hurting himself further. It was a damn good thing he had his fingerless gloves on, but that still didn't protect his fingers. "What the hell has gotten into you?" She demanded and felt tears well up in her eyes when he shoved her away, trying to get control of this situation. "Fine, I'll tell you what, Deadman. When you decide to calm down and talk about this RATIONALLY like a fucking adult, you look me up, k?" She didn't give him a chance to respond as she stormed out of his dressing room and down the hallway to her own, wrapping her arms around herself. He definitely had anger issues, especially since John and Randy were only joking with what they said.

Randy was getting ready to knock on her door when he seen her, in his wrestling trunks and boots, seeing the look on her face and frowned. "I'm guessing now isn't a good time to run ideas by you?" He said softly, stepping away so he didn't get the door slammed directly in his face, knowing that was inevitable. "Is Mark around? I can just go talk to him." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

She sighed heavily, knowing she couldn't take this out on Randy when he did absolutely nothing wrong. "No come on in, Randy." She said quietly, opening the door for him, and shut it as she walked over to sit on the bench. She didn't have a couch, only the Women's Champion had that luxury, but that was fine. At least it was her own locker room, though many of the Divas had their own contrary to popular belief. "What kind of ideas do you have?" Her mind couldn't get off of how Mark was acting, but she pushed that firmly aside, needing to focus on business right now, staring into Randy's blue eyes that looked troubled again.

"Well...I was talking to Stephanie about this whole feud thing and she doesn't even agree with it. Well, because of the McCool incident." He coughed, looking awkward again. "You two obviously have grounds for a feud. Mark and I don't, another match yeah, but long term feud?" He shook his head. "Unless something happens during this match, it's going to look stupid. You know what I'm saying?"

"Hmm...You do have a point there." Jetta knew he was right as she stood up, raking a hand through her hair and began walking slowly back and forth, chewing her thumbnail thoughtfully. "Something big does need to happen between the two of you, not just me and her." Mark was NOT in the right frame of mind to talk about this right now, but Jetta also didn't want to make any decisions without his consent. "Unfortunately, I think we're going to have to go talk to Mark and figure this out. I have no idea what to do, I'm still a rookie, Randy."

Randy nodded. "Yeah, I know, but even rookies need a chance to voice an opinion." He said seriously, backing towards the door. "I figured Mark would be with you honestly." He opened the door, grinning. "Hey Mark, we were-" He groaned when he got jerked out into the hallway "Coming to look for you?"

"What about?" Mark tried not growling, it was hard though. Orton in her room with her, alone, the kid had brass balls.

"We were talking about the upcoming match tonight. Randy made a good point." Jetta said softly, seeing the anger in his green eyes, and wondered what he suddenly had against one of her good friends. Not to mention Cayla's. When Mark just raised an eyebrow at her, Jetta continued without preamble before Randy could speak. "He said that something big has to happen during your match tonight if you two are going to continue the feud. I agree with him. People know about me and...Michelle." She felt sick saying that name and it showed. "But there's no story behind yours and Randy's feud." She didn't like the look that came over her boyfriend's eyes, swallowing hard.

"I'm SURE we can think of something." Mark said, a wicked glint in his eyes.

"Something that leaves my head attached?"

"You said we needed something big, didn't you?"

"Well yeah, but..."

"Got a better idea?"

"No, I don't think that's going to happen. Randy, will you excuse us?" She shoved Mark inside of her dressing room and closed the door behind them, planting her hands on her hips. "Marcus William Calaway, what the hell has gotten into you tonight?" She demanded, busting out the full name, her blue eyes on fire. "You are acting childish! John and Randy kid around with me and Cayla all the time and you never cared ONCE! So what the hell is your deal tonight? We're TRYING to come up with a suitable idea for this angle and you seem like you don't even care about anything else except hurting Randy when he did nothing to you!" She was defending Randy because he was her and Cayla's friend and refused to let her boyfriend have a jealous fit. "Now are you going to tell me what's wrong or are we going out there with you destroying him for no reason whatsoever?"

"You're fucking kidding me, right? He was out there earlier fucking you with his eyes and you're asking me what my deal is?" Mark snorted, raking a hand through his hair, staring down at her incredulously. "He wasn't even going to say John was Michelle's first choice, he was fucking hinting at me. You're not a pure blonde Jetta, open your eyes."

"The only thing I see here is a jealous man who can't handle when his girlfriend gets complimented. That's the ONLY thing I'm seeing here right now, Mark." Her voice was calm again and even, her arms crossed in front of her chest. "And I would know if a guy wanted me. TRUST ME, I've been around the damn block, or have you forgotten that part, Deadman?" When the anger flashed in his eyes, Jetta didn't back down, standing her ground. "You need to calm down before you go out to that ring and injure him. That's all I'm going to say to you." She turned her back on him and bent down, putting her things in her bag.

"THIS is coming from the woman who seen me getting kissed and took off without waiting to hear MY side of the story? And YOU'RE calling ME blind?" Mark didn't need to hear the reminder she had gotten around. Hell, so had he. But that was in the PAST, ancient history. "I'm not going to injure him, Jetta, I'm going to fucking KILL him. Even JOHN noticed something was up, JOHN."

"Then why the fuck didn't John tell me about it?" She snapped back at him, pursing her lips tightly together, wanting to hit and pull him in for a kiss at the same time. He managed to get her temper up more than other man could and diffuse it in a matter of seconds. "I DON'T WANT ANY OTHER MAN, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! I WANT YOU! YOU! YOU! YOU! What the FUCK do I have to do to prove that to you? So WHAT if Randy was 'fucking' me with his eyes or whatever? It doesn't change the fact that YOU are the ONLY man I want! God, do you want me to brand your name on my skin? IS THAT WHAT IT'S GONNA TAKE, MARK?" Tears were threatening to spill down her cheeks, her entire body trembling. She hadn't yelled in a long time and it was a little intense. "You have NO reason to be jealous or want to kill a man just because he looks at me!"

The entire work/personal separation thing was RIGHT out the window at this point. He hadn't heard Jetta yell in...It felt like forever actually. Mark stared down at her, his entire body tense for a moment before picking her up and slamming her back into the nearest wall, his mouth covering hers in a demanding, passionate kiss.

Jetta instantly kissed him back, just as rough and demanding, her legs wrapping around his waist tightly, not minding the pain in her back at the moment. She liked a little pain after all and growled against his lips, their chests pressed together tightly. She loved his animalistic side, though he'd never done this to her while they were at work. Jetta didn't pull away as she moved her head back and forth, their tongues twisting violently against each others. Her hand cupped the side of his face while her other arm was wrapped around his neck, burying her fingers in his black tresses, refusing to let go.

His hands roamed her body, well aware that the black and purple shirt she wore bore a very striking resemblance to the blue one she had worn in Sturgis and that had been what? Two years ago? Growling, he slipped one hand between them, grinding the heel of his palm against her leather covered sex. He always loved a woman in leather.

She broke the kiss with a gasp and leaned back against the wall, melting against him completely. Just one touch, she hadn't been kidding. Jetta would need a new pair of panties before she went out to the ring or it was going to be EXTREMELY uncomfortable for her.

"Mark…" She breathed out before capturing his lips again, silencing her moans, not wanting anyone else to overhear what was going on and began moving her hips against his palm, increasing the sensation even more. "Oh fuck me..." She mumbled against his soft lips, needing him more than anything at the moment, tasting him again as their tongues dueled once more.

"Yeah, I'll fuck you alright," He snarled against her lips, biting down on her bottom lip enough to hurt a little, but not bruise or split. "I'll fuck you so hard you'll see stars, Jetta."

"Ten minutes till show time." A stage tech shouted through the door, knocking loudly.

He was going to KILL someone.

The passion haze slowly lifted from her mind as Jetta stared back into his near black eyes, running her thumb over his bottom lip before kissing him again, pressing herself against him one last time before pulling back. "I love you and only you." She moaned when he pulled her against him, their lips meeting again, knowing she was going to go out there with some VERY swollen lips if they didn't stop now. But she couldn't. He was her addiction and she couldn't deny him anything. If he wanted to have sex right now, she would do it because not only did she want it too, but knew he craved her. "Mark...the match...Mmmm..." She gripped his shoulders, her nails digging in slightly to his flesh, her body completely on fire.

"Is not for awhile yet, fuck them." Mark growled, now working at removing those annoying leather pants. Had he said he liked leather? He hated leather, not as easy to rip off as jeans.

"Jetta, we need you for a promo with Michelle!"

"SHE'S BUSY!"

If she lost her career over this, Jetta would be a happy woman as long as she had Mark. She lifted her hips as he unsnapped her leather pants, sliding them down her legs, her eyes only for this man. He wanted her and he was going to have her come hell or high water. Her body was screaming at her to skip everything else and just go for it, nodding as he finally got them off before pinning her against the wall again.

"Mark please..." She moaned out, feeling him grind against her, his lips massaging her throat, hands trailing up her sides to mold her breasts in his palms as her head tilted back against the wall. THIS was why they kept their work and personal lives separate, but Jetta wasn't thinking about that right now as she reached down to yank down his tights. "Mark..."

"Tell that bitch I don't have all fucking night!" Came Michelle's voice next.

"McCool, that 'bitch' is probably going to tear your head off, now CALM DOWN. Jetta, promo? Please?"

Mark groaned, burying his face in her neck. They weren't going to catch a goddamn break, were they?

"Damn it!" She hissed, hearing that blonde's voice, and wanted to rip her apart already. "HOLD ON!" She shouted, shooting an apologetic, heated look at her boyfriend before kissing him, leaving him with something to crave later on as he reluctantly set her down. She shuffled into her leather pants, not caring how her hair looked or her lips for that matter and snapped her pants before zipping them up as she ripped open the door. "WHAT?"

The stage tech shied back, an awkward look on her face, Michelle standing against the far wall moodily. "We need you for a promo, a LIVE promo in-" She glanced at her watch. "Three minutes."

Michelle's eyes narrowed, taking in Jetta's disheveled appearance and stormed off to the filming location, flicking her long blonde hair off her shoulders. What a slut!

"Fine, I'll be there." She stated before shutting the door in her face, shaking her head, and walked over to slip her boots back on. Mark had ripped them off, though thankfully the zippers were still on. She walked over and smirked at the tousled look of her hair, brushing it out before putting some deep purple lipstick on her lips. She was going out there with the Undertaker after all, her eyeliner already done. She almost looked normal and knew she had to book it. "See you out there." She whispered, bringing his face to hers in a demanding kiss before rushing out the door toward the filming location.

Mark almost put a hole through HER wall...But, his fist was starting to hurt, reminding him that he probably should seek medical attention AFTER dealing with the erection. Groaning, he shut the door and headed for her bathroom.

Michelle tapped her foot against the tile impatiently, arching an eyebrow when Jetta came up.

"Nothing physical girls, just...get into each other's faces. And no mentioning the 'incident'."

"What incident?" Michelle asked innocently.

The cameras started rolling and Jetta stood there, letting Michelle run her mouth about how she was the best Diva in the WWE and so on and so forth. Jetta finally held her hand up, shutting Michelle up effectively and smirked wickedly as she smiled at Maria, her eyes complete ice. "Michelle, do you remember what I did to you the LAST time we met in the ring?" She asked casually, her long honey blonde hair flowing down her back with purple streaks throughout it.

"N-No..."

"Well I do, let's replay that shall we?" Jetta loved her cousin when they replayed the footage of over a year ago. "I believe I dominated YOU that night!" She suddenly got in Michelle's face. "Trust me when I say this McCool, you don't want to mess with me. I am the baddest BITCH you will ever meet. Don't screw with me or my personal life or your career will END." The interview ended abruptly as Jetta stalked away from her.

"She mentioned personal life, what the hell?" Michelle complained after the cameras had stopped. "Doesn't she know how to fucking act or is she naturally stupid as well as ugly?"

"McCool, get lost before you get hurt."

John came running by at that exact moment, slapping her face 'accidentally' with his rubber chicken.

Jetta stayed by gorilla position, knowing the match was up next and seen Randy coming toward her. She didn't know what to think about him right now, not after what Mark pointed out to her. Her focus came on Michelle when she walked up, clenching her fists at her sides, and took deep breaths to calm down. She couldn't blow up or lose her temper, not yet. She would wait until Michelle batted one EYELASH at her man. Then all bets were off, career or not. Jetta felt a hand on the small of her back and looked up, nodding at Mark, who was in his full Undertaker outfit before cracking her neck and fingers, her black fingerless gloves making her look even more dangerous as Randy's music hit.

"See you out there, whore." She said sweetly.

"Say one word Michelle and I'm booting you off the stage." Randy snapped when she opened her mouth, his blue eyes totally iced over. He did not want to hear her disgusting voice bad mouthing anyone, much less Jetta. His face went into its usual mask as they stepped through the curtain.

Mark mentally rolled his eyes, too busy slipping into character to comment. Maybe he was reading too much into Orton. Oh well, he was still kicking the boy's ass.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Jetta couldn't stop smiling and all of her doubts about Randy vanished as she closed her eyes, standing beside Mark, and lowered her head. When his music sounded, her head snapped up, completely in character, which wasn't far off from her normal self, though the intensity was cranked up full blast. She walked through the curtain first, the crowd roaring at the sight of her with the Undertaker.

She waited for him before walking down the ramp way, him slowly following behind. Jetta gradually made her way up the steps, her eyes narrowed and zeroed in on Michelle before walking on the outside ring apron, watching as Mark made his entrance. The lights came on as she stepped through the bottom ring rope, immediately going face to face with Michelle.

Randy watched intently as Jetta and Michelle fought, shouting when Michelle began getting her ass handed to her. He finally broke up the little spat they were having while 'Taker merely watched. As he pushed Jetta away, he tapped her ass twice.

Which at that point, Mark slipped through the ropes, wasting very little time in picking Randy up and dragging him over the top rope.

The shocked look on Jetta's face wasn't missed as she whipped around, seeing the rage in Mark's green eyes and slipped through the bottom rope to stand on his side, while Michelle went to the other. What the hell was Randy thinking touching her like that? As far as she knew, Randy didn't have any feelings toward her other than friendship.

Jetta was so confused as she pushed those thoughts from her mind, watching as Mark decimated Randy in the ring. Maybe he'd been right, maybe she was blind to the truth and needed to open her eyes a little more. He was her friend though, a great friend! Not as good as John, but that's because Cayla was there to keep Randy occupied. Cayla. Did Randy feel something towards her as well? Jetta needed answers as she continued watching, her eyes trained on Michelle, waiting for the bitch to make a move.

Mark was LIVID; actually that was an understatement. "Keep your hands off of her." He growled, face down so the camera didn't pick it up.

Randy's blue eyes flashed with confusion for a moment, trying not to break character, but knew he was about to get his ass handed to him by a very OUT of character Mark Calaway. "It was-" He didn't get to finish as he was tossed back into a turnbuckle, the air leaving his body for a moment. He snapped out of the daze long enough to see a black freight train coming at him and dived out of the way, letting Mark smack himself in the corner. Shaking his head, he got to his feet, shooting Jetta a look before slowly turning his head back to Mark.

This wasn't good. Mark was out of character and she knew it. Jetta had to do something and looked over at Michelle, who was frightened by now for Randy's safety, or so it seemed. Sighing, Jetta quickly walked over to the announcer's table and grabbed a chair, folding it, and got on the ring apron. When Randy was swung into the ropes, Jetta cracked him upside the head with the chair, effectively ending the match and disqualifying Mark. She couldn't help it, she refused to see her friend be pulverized over something as small as a tap on her ass. No, that wasn't happening. Jetta threw down the chair in the ring while Mark just stared at her before hopping down and walked up the ramp way, shaking her head.

Michelle slid into the ring besides Randy, playing his kay fabe valet to perfection. "Randy, Randy, can you hear me?" She gently slapped his face, holding his chin in her fingers. "YOU BITCH!" She shouted at Jetta's retreating form, instantly cringing when Mark turned to stare down at her.

He snorted; he wasn't a woman beater yet. Then again, she wasn't even a real woman. Knowing Jetta was pissed, Mark vacated the ring, turning to stare at Randy a moment longer, green eyes narrowing.

Pissed wasn't the word for it. Jetta was absolutely ENRAGED as she stalked back to her dressing room, ignoring everyone who passed by her. She was going back to the hotel and getting her OWN room, knowing Mark needed a night to cool off. Shaking her head, she grabbed her bag, which she'd already packed and whipped her cell phone out, dialing for a cab. She couldn't take the rental car, Mark had the keys. Sighing, Jetta walked out and headed for the exit. If he knew what was good for him, he would NOT bother her for the rest of the night.

John ran right on by her, skidding to a halt, and glanced back. "What's Mark's damage?" He demanded his voice serious, which was a rarity. Not waiting for an answer, he kept on running.

"Not in the mood, Cena." Mark sighed as he walked through the curtain, seeing the other man's mouth preparing to open.

"Why don't you suck my cock and shut the fuck up?" John snarled. "Randy was just ACTING, you jealous prick!"

"Oh my head..." Randy muttered, stumbling through the curtains next, leaning on Michelle.

Michelle pushed Randy away from her, stalking away.

"He's a jealous pompous ass?" She called over her shoulder before walking outside and leaned against the wall, shaking her head.

What the hell WAS Mark's damage? Randy hadn't done anything out of the ordinary, he was the HEEL after all and he had to do SOMETHING to provoke his opponent. Jetta was being a fool for ever questioning Randy's motives as she flipped her cell phone open and cancelled the cab, just needing a moment for some air. She would be going back to the hotel with Mark, but if he thought for a SECOND sex would be involved, he had another thing coming. He was going to get his ass handed to him alright and it was going to be by his girlfriend.

"What the hell Calaway?" Randy snapped, pushing John gently, but firmly away when his friend tried helping him to stand without swaying. "You JUMPED script!"

"No, the script called for you getting your ass beaten, I did that thoroughly."

"You were LITERALLY BEATING him!"

Mark just shrugged.

"You know Mark, if you don't stop this, Jetta is gonna leave your ass." John stated angrily, seeing those green eyes flash on him. "I wouldn't blame her either. You're a jealous pompous prick just like she said! Randy didn't do anything that any of us wouldn't have done out there! He was trying to make the feud more EFFECTIVE and Jetta knows that! You need to get your head out of your ass and start being more professional. Come on man." John growled, pissed beyond belief, and guided Randy away.

"Remind me not to touch her ever again." Randy muttered as they walked away, a hand moving to his throbbing head.

"Remind me to force feed Mark some Midol before his next match."

Mark raked a hand through his hair, glancing at the door Jetta had gone out. He idly wondered if she'd accept an apology. Shutting her up the way he had earlier probably would earn him a knee in the nuts.

When Mark walked out of the arena, Jetta was sitting on the hood of the car, still in the same outfit, though her face was anything, but friendly. "Ready?" She asked in a monotone voice, seeing him nod, and slid from the hood before walking over to get in the passenger seat after he unlocked it. "Don't say a word to me, just drive." She ordered when he went to open his mouth, crossing her arms in front of her chest, staring out the window. She didn't want to fight or argue with him, just desperately needing a shower -alone- and bed.

Mark hadn't been planning on saying anything, well...maybe something. But now he didn't even want to speak to her. Was she blind? Randy did not go around slapping women's asses, in the ring or out of it. Unless the kid had shifted his character a little. This would have been news to him. Grunting, he reached forward and turned on the radio, needing something to distract him.

When they arrived in the room, Jetta didn't waste any time in walking into the bathroom, closing the door behind her and flipping the lock on it. She loved Mark, god help her, but sometimes the man just didn't know his head from his ass. Sighing, she stripped out of her clothes and turned the shower on, stepping into the sprays, and fingered the purple in her honey locks, shaking her head. Janet always seemed to get her way, though Jetta was putting her foot down next time. Then again, she would probably keep the purple streaks until this angle was finished and she was back to being a wrestler.

Sighing, Mark tossed his bag into a corner of the room and dropped down heavily on the bed. His booted feet hung off the end. Draping his arm over his eyes, he just lay there. He could hear Jetta in the shower, knowing she was more then pissed off and probably disappointed. Had he just been reading into things? He'd never been that damn jealous before. It was Randy. A KID. The guy couldn't even grow facial hair and here he was worrying...What the hell?

A half an hour later, Jetta walked out of the bathroom, a black towel wrapped around her body securely while towel drying her honey purplish hair, walking over to her bag. She wasn't talking to Mark, not tonight, and pulled out a lavender colored nightgown with matching panties and bra. She slid the garments on with the towel still firmly in place and then took it off before sliding the nightgown over her head, untucking her hair, and grabbed her brush before gliding it through her hair. He had overreacted tonight in more ways than one. Randy was cute, but he definitely wasn't Jetta's type. Mark was. Didn't he understand that? She wanted him and only him. Maybe Mark was afraid she'd find someone better and that just made Jetta snort, shaking her head as she threw her brush in her bag and slid into her side of the bed, presenting him with her back.

Mark had watched her thoughtfully, becoming aware Jetta had a habit of matching her clothing to whatever colored streaks she had in her hair at the moment. It was a little strange what facts and details he tended to register about her. Seeing she wasn't going to even look at him, he rolled out of bed and stormed into the bathroom.

Rolling her eyes, Jetta pulled the comforter over her and snuggled into the pillow, staring out the window while she heard the shower running. Tears formed in her eyes as she blinked them away, knowing he was probably angry at her for disqualifying him and breaking script, but damn it, what choice did she have? He was going to DESTROY Randy for no damn reason! The more Jetta thought about it, the angrier she became as she threw the comforter off and stalked over to the bathroom door, throwing it open and slammed it shut behind her.

"Just letting you know, if you think for one SECOND I want Randy, you're out of your damn mind, Mark! And I really don't care if you're mad at me or not, what you did tonight to that poor guy was WRONG and INEXCUSABLE! You need to get your head out of your ass and swallow your damn pride or so help me god I'll beat the shit out of you!"

Mark ignored her, busy rinsing conditioner out of his hair. He could see her through the clear shower door, her figure blurred from the hot water fogging the glass. "I'm sorry." He rumbled finally, flicking his hair back over his shoulders, reaching for the soap.

He lathered his hands, wondering what he was sorry for. Oh yes, his pride and jealousy. He had been wrong, Randy hadn't been fucking her with his eyes or making sly comments. That was all on him.

"Sorry doesn't cut the mustard, Mark!" Jetta stated, moving to sit on the sink, crossing her legs and stared at him broodingly through the clear shower door. Damn if he wasn't sexy, that voice sent shivers coursing throughout her, but she had to maintain focus. Focus damn it! "I want to know why you get jealous of other men. Is it because you really are afraid that I will find someone better? Because let me tell you something, Calaway, I've been around the block a few times just like you, though you are my first relationship. I've met all the BOYS and I finally have a MAN in my life that I love unconditionally! I don't WANT anyone else, get that through your damn stubborn, thick headed skull of yours and stop with the jealousy shit! Stop with the testosterone shit because I'm not impressed." She then hopped off the sink and walked out, slamming the door behind her.

Snorting, Mark rolled his eyes. It didn't really have anything to do with him worrying about her going for another man. If there was someone out there who could love her and make her world shatter better then him, then he obviously wasn't doing his job right. It was more the fact that Randy had had the balls to do what he'd done. Was he the only one who had seen it? John had even noticed something, hadn't he? Now Mark was confusing himself.

Did it really matter if Randy felt something for her? Granted, they'd had quite a few heart to heart talks about his past, about hers, and became close over the past year, but Jetta never thought for a second...wait a minute, what was she thinking? Randy didn't want her! Mark was confusing her and making her think things that weren't there, that didn't exist! Randy was her friend damn it, JUST a friend, and that's the way she was going to see things. He tapped her ass tonight for the feud and, as far as she knew, Randy hadn't been anything except nice to her throughout the night, even complimenting her hair. Is that what Mark was upset about? Her hair? Growling, Jetta paced back and forth, wanting to rip someone's throat out.

When Mark finally emerged from the shower, he was considerably calmer. A lot of that was due to the fact he had let the cold water run and had stood under it for a good ten minutes. Now he was calm and literally cool. A pair sweat pants and a plain t-shirt helped a little. Being mildly cold was better then coming out here and getting his ass in a sling for picking a fight.

Jetta was out on the balcony, the doors open behind her, staring out at the city with brooding eyes. It was cold, but she didn't care. She let the wind assault her, her eyes closed, letting her anger drain or literally being driven out of her body. She gripped the balcony ledge one final time before finally calming down, turning around, and walking back inside. Mark was already in bed as she closed the doors behind her, the room dark and walked over to slide into bed, her skin freezing cold. She snuggled against the pillow and wrapped the comforter around her, shivering now that her anger was gone. Sighing, Jetta closed her eyes, exhausted from the night's events.

After a few minutes, Mark rolled over and wrapped an arm around her, drawing her back against him, draping a leg over hers so she couldn't kick him, that and it was usually how he slept anyway. "Don't go to bed mad at me, darlin'." He whispered in her ear, kissing the side of her face. He wasn't about to try to get any, he was too exhausted to even consider it. But he didn't want her falling asleep pissed off at him either.

Sighing, Jetta slowly turned around until her eyes met his, searching them and saw how sorry he truly was. Jetta wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly against her, and closed her eyes at the feeling of his body pressed against hers. "I never can stay mad at you." She admitted softly, pulling back to stare into his eyes again, and kissed his lips softly. He was her weakness, the only one she had to her knowledge, and she was powerless against him. The longest Jetta had been mad at Mark was a day, if that. "I love you." She whispered, rubbing her nose against his.

"I love you too, Jetta." He whispered, planting another tender kiss on her soft lips, finally tucking her head underneath his chin, combing his fingers through her hair. "Thought you weren't getting streaks?" He murmured, wondering if Janet had…yeah, Janet had talked her out of it.

"Janet." She mumbled, confirming his thoughts, sighing gently as she fingered another strand of purple between her fingers, shrugging. "It goes with who I'm valeting to the ring at the moment, so it was a good idea. Though after this angle, I'm going back to straight honey blonde, no more streaks for awhile." Jetta was vowing that as she snuggled against him, lacing their fingers together and smiled in spite of everything that had happened. "I'm yours, Mark. Never forget that." She whispered and yawned loudly before closing her eyes, her entire body relaxing against him. He also had that effect, relaxing her to the point where she was putty against him.

Feeling her relaxing against him made Mark feel like all had been forgiven. This in turn relaxed him, all the tension flooding from his body. Sighing contentedly, he snuggled against her, burying his face in her hair, which was beautiful streaked or not and inhaled deeply.

"Love you, darlin'." He murmured once more before falling asleep.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

After that incident, Randy refused to even talk to Jetta, causing her to sigh heavily. She was so happy to see Cayla again and ran toward the exit, passing John and Randy on her way. "Cayla!" She squealed, seeing the woman come through the doors.

"JETTA!" Cayla squealed as they embraced tightly, tears streaming down their cheeks before immediately walking down the hallway, both women talking nonstop.

Glen chuckled, holding his son in his arms, knowing he wouldn't see his wife for much of the night. That was fine. Jetta and Cayla had some catching up to do as he went to find Mark.

John was tempted to go jump Cayla and demand how the honeymoon went when Randy stopped him. "What?"

"Let them catch up." Randy said, shaking his head, watching the two women intently, blue eyes thoughtful again.

"So details woman!" Jetta demanded happily, linking her arm through Cayla's. "I want to hear everything."

"You know what you told me about having multiple orgasms being the greatest feeling in the world?"

"I take it he hit the right spot?"

"In more ways than one." Cayla laughed as Jetta shook her head, having truly missed her. The big diamond on her ring finger sparkled in the lighting above them. "What is with the purple anyway?"

"That's a story for another time. I want details woman!"

Cayla went into detail about how beautiful the island of Hawaii was. Every day it was sunny and the ocean was spectacular. They actually went out of their hotel room during the day to explore, finding out how to make things with scraps things like that.

"Though I missed my little man." Cayla sighed gently, wondering how her son was doing with daddy, and smirked.

"I'm sure he's fine. He's with the men." Jetta giggled, shaking her head. "Well at least you had a chance to enjoy the scenery instead of the hotel room."

"I had to threaten castration, not to mention he was wearing me out."

Jetta snorted. "Lightweight."

"Not everyone is addicted to sex like you, Jetta."

"There's NOTHING wrong with having a lot of sex."

~!~

"Oh damn, you're back." Mark groaned when he was put in a headlock, automatically knowing who was ballsy enough for this. "Didn't she wear your ass out?"

"Hell no, I wore her out."

"So? Did you have a honeymoon or just keep her in bed?"

"Half 'n half." Glen admitted, watching Mark snort into his bottle of water. "Hey...can you BLAME me? No kid for all that time, I took advantage. Love my son, but daddy needed some..."

"Mommy?"

"Watch your mouth, my kid is present." Glen admonished, smirking when Mark rolled his eyes, having heard a few choice words from his and Jetta's getaway to the cabin after the wedding. "Hey John, hey Randy."

"There's my little man." Randy instantly took Daniel from Glen. "Hey Danny!"

"I think it was MY sperm..."

"Didn't you know, Randy has SUPER SPERM! Da da da duh!"

Mark rolled his eyes, snorting again.

"Well doesn't THIS look cozy?" Jetta said in the doorway, grinning from ear to ear, and immediately took Daniel from Randy as she twirled him around. "My handsome man!" Her eyes were only for Daniel at the moment, having not seen him in two weeks and walked over to her bag since her and Mark were sharing a dressing room now, pulling out a stuffed motorcycle.

"Jetta…" Cayla groaned, placing her hands on her hips. "My son..."

"I have to start corrupting his mind now so when he's older he has motorcycles on the brain." She winked, sitting down next to Mark, and watched as Daniel chewed on his new toy.

"I don't even get a hug new best friend?" Glen demanded, sounding hurt, and Jetta rolled her eyes.

"I'm a little busy with the little man right now, Glenie." She giggled when he snorted, kissing Mark's lips softly. Their rule about not being personal in the work place had been thrown out the window.

"Aww..." John smiled toothily. "I'll hug you, Glenie!"

"Don't you even-"

John literally jumped into Glen's arms, locking legs and arms around the bigger man, and planted a big smacking kiss on his forehead. "Welcome back buddy!"

Randy and Mark both were roaring at the look on Glen's face.

Cayla was laughing so hard, tears were streaming down her face, especially when Daniel started cooing and pointing at his father. "I didn't realize my husband swung that way." She laughed harder when his jaw dropped, leaning against Randy, his arm wrapping around her waist to keep her steady because she was going to fall over.

Jetta buried her face in Mark's chest, giggling uncontrollably. "He's bi-sexual Cayla so that's still good. He's probably fun to shop with!"

Cayla lost it as she dropped to the floor, rolling on the floor along with Randy.

"John, let go!" Glen was trying to push John away. "Stop! RAPE!"

"Really?" John wiggled his tongue, blue eyes sparkling with wicked humor. "Want me-" He groaned when he got slammed into the wall. "Glen, not so rough!"

"Someone get him offa me!"

Mark was going to die.

Jetta handed Daniel over to Mark before walking over, yanking John off of Glen, and shoved him against the wall. "You can't handle him, sweetie. Sorry."

Cayla giggled as she stood up, walking over, and saw her husband looked traumatized. "Glen, are you going to live?" She asked, biting her bottom lip, her face turning into a cherry.

Glen didn't answer, just yanked her into his arms and planted a heated kiss on her lips.

Jetta smiled as she walked over to sit down next to Mark again, taking Daniel and popped him up and down on her lap, everyone slowly calming down from that scene. Her eyes locked with Randy's and mouthed, 'I'm sorry.' She hoped there was no hard feelings before returning her attention back to the baby, kissing his forehead. For a brief moment, Jetta wondered what it would be like to be a mother, immediately pushing that thought aside.

Randy nodded back at her, flashing a quick smile.

"So when are you two having your own bundle of joy?"

"Cayla, I'm going to hurt you."

"As soon as Glen admits he likes men and he was only kissing you because John gave him a stiffy." Mark replied with an amused grin.

Glen studied Mark for a moment. "You're serious, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"John...you have a very, very pretty mouth."

John's hands clamped over his mouth, blue eyes wide.

Jetta stared up at Mark with widened eyes before glaring at her best friend, mouthing, 'I'm going to KILL you.'

Cayla just smiled innocently, taking baby Daniel from her and cooed to her son as she spun around with him, her face glowing. Her long red hair pooled down her back in waves and handed Randy his godson. Jetta was the godmother, she'd already established that, though the ceremony hadn't commenced yet.

"Glen, do you want me to have a baby?"

"Hell yes, I want a nephew damn it!"

"You and Mark aren't really brothers."

"Damn well close, but first you two need to get hitched. Then the baby." He grinned.

Jetta groaned, wanting to kill him.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute..." Mark held up a hand, frowning somewhat. "First off, you don't need to be married to have a baby, not everyone is traditional like you two. Secondly, Glen, I was serious therefore you need to be too."

John wasn't looking too happy, especially when Glen seriously began eyeballing him. "Hey, go find someone else to prove your point, I'm not into backdoor loving!"

Randy kissed the top of Daniel's head, smirking somewhat.

"John, you got a preference on lube?"

"NONE!"

"That might hurt ya, son."

That got everyone laughing when John shrieked out like a girl as Glen advanced on him, running out the door like his ass had caught fire. Jetta shook her head and stood up, walking over to stand by Randy and Cayla. "I'm staying over here with the half-sane people."

"I don't blame you." Cayla giggled, shaking her head at her husband and looked at Randy, who was cradling Daniel against him, smiling softly.

"I don't care if you admit you fucked Randy and John in a three way, Glenie, we're not ready for a baby. We have our careers to think about and everything else." She smiled when Daniel reached out for her, immediately taking him, and rubbed her nose gently against his.

"I'm not into Orton…Eww." Glen said in a woman's voice, rolling his eyes, and fluttered his lashes. "Besides, Mark SAID-"

"Hey you heard the woman." Mark said with a grin. "If it's meant to be, the protection won't protect, understand?"

"You sure you don't want one?" Randy asked, watching her with Daniel. "You'd be a great mom, Jetta."

"SEE?"

"Since when the hell did this turn on me?" She demanded, grinning when Daniel cooed against her, picking up his toy she bought him and handed it to him. "See the thing is I'm good with kids as long as they're not mine. I can hand Danny boy back to mommy when he gets fussy and let her deal with him."

"Gee thanks, SIS." Cayla rolled her eyes, her tone playful.

"You know I'm right." She winked and kissed Daniel's forehead as he snuggled against her chest, cradling him, walking around the room and tried getting him to sleep.

"Okay that's it, you're having a kid." Cayla gaped when she seen her son immediately fall asleep against her best friend. "He NEVER does that for me."

"No I'm not and the reason he does is because I'm that damn comforting." Jetta flashed a grin.

"Yes, she is having a kid because you say so. Cayla, unless you and Glen somehow supervise the process, it's not happening. This is just like the marriage bit, it is between me and Jetta. So you both need to back off before I lose my temper." Mark cautioned. They were not doing this to them AGAIN. When Jetta and he felt ready for a family, they would have one, not before and definitely not because some morons decided FOR them.

"I take things day by day, Cayla, you know that. I hate planning shit out. If I ever get married, it's going to be on a spare of the moment thing, no dress, no reception afterwards. I'm not traditional. I want to ride in the sunset, do something crazy. As for a baby, if it's meant to be, it'll happen. In the meantime, I'm going to enjoy my life with Mark and whatever happens, happens." Jetta stated, diffusing the situation as she kept walking around with a sleeping Daniel, finally handing him over to his mother and kissed his forehead.

"You definitely are a weird one, both of you." Cayla murmured quietly, cracking a smile and hugged Jetta with one arm.

"That's the way we are." Jetta shrugged, walking over and sitting on Mark's lap, leaning her head on his shoulder and smiled as his arms encircled her. In her mind and heart, everything happened for a reason and Jetta wasn't in any hurry to settle down. She loved running wild with Mark.

"There a reason you're lingering, Rando?" Mark asked casually, kissing the side of Jetta's head.

"Because I'm waiting for another hug from my friend?" Randy replied, his smile warm and friendly as usual. "There a problem with that, Marky?" He hated being called Rando, with a passion.

"Marky?"

Glen giggled nervously.

Jetta giggled along with Glen, her blue eyes sparkling impishly as she turned Mark's face to stare back at her. "I think I'll start calling you that." She laughed when he growled, kissing him and sighed in contentment as she wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in it.

"Come here Randall." Cayla stated, pulling him in for another tight embrace, Daniel sleeping peacefully in his car seat. "I missed you too." She whispered and smiled when he asked if she wanted to go out back to talk to him, nodding. "We'll be back."

Jetta decided to let them have a moment alone and pulled back as Randy lead Cayla out, the door closing behind them.

"If I didn't know that Rando values his life, I'd be worried."

"Trust Cayla?" Mark teased.

"Hey, I'm not called the Big Red Monster for nothing, you know."

He buried his face in Jetta's neck.

Jetta laughed and shook her head, finally standing up from Mark's arms and hugged Glen tightly before kissing his cheek. "Welcome back." She said before walking out of Mark's dressing room, needing a moment away from the insanity, and headed to the cafeteria.

"What's the deal between you and Orton?"

"Noticed did you?"

Glen shrugged. "I've known you for years, kinda hard to miss when you're being polite just for the sake of others."

Mark snorted, raking a hand through his hair.

"So come on, spill it, what happened?" Glen demanded, walking over and sitting on the couch, leaning back against it.

He noticed the tension immediately as soon as Randy walked in. He knew Randy and Cayla were good friends so that's why he tolerated her being around him alone. Not only that, but Cayla was her own person and could make her own decisions. Mark had the tendency to be possessive when he wanted to be.

Sighing, Mark explained everything, including John even noticing the way Randy had been staring at Jetta, the implied insinuation that he had so quickly and slyly covered up. Then he admitted to losing his cool and breaking script when Randy had slapped Jetta's ass. "Everyone thinks I'm being an overly jealous, possessive prick, what do you think?"

"You want my honest opinion?" Glen asked, stroking his chin in thought and saw Mark nod, taking a deep breath. "You are being overly jealous, possessive, but you're not a prick. That's your nature man. You find something and if you want it bad enough, you do what you can to hold onto it. Jetta is not only your possession, but your life, right?" When Mark nodded, Glen smiled and patted him on the shoulder comfortingly. "Though I DO think you're reading too much into this. Randy's a good guy, man. He's their friend and nothing more, just like John."

Glen was his best bud, if he couldn't trust Glen's opinion, Mark was screwed. He grinned, feeling somewhat relieved. "Just like John...hey, the ONLY reason John is safe when it comes to the women is because he's gay, he kissed you, remember?" He smirked when Glen looked awkward. "It's okay if you liked it, Big Red." He snorted, standing up.

"Man, that is so beyond wrong." He grunted, shaking his head.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

"John, I need to talk to you." Jetta said by way of greeting as she walked up to his table, seeing him sulking and rolled her eyes before sitting on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Come on, I need your help, sweetie. You can be traumatized later." She giggled when he grumbled more and kissed his forehead, laughing when he perked right up. The laughter died down as Jetta looked into his blue eyes with a serious expression. "What's going on with Randy?"

John frowned, arching an eyebrow and stared at Jetta for a moment, blue eyes puzzled. "Not entirely sure I'm following you, Jets. He's been fine lately." Randy was naturally volatile, he had anger issues, everyone knew that. They just didn't comment on it, to his face anyway. "Oh...you mean that...If you're wondering why he's been avoiding you lately, he didn't want to get his ass beat by Mark for no reason and he didn't want to get you in trouble either."

"Get me in trouble?" Jetta actually snorted and got off of his lap, sitting beside him now. "Number one, Johnny, no man controls me. Let's get that fact straight right now. I do what I want, when I want, and how I want." That had never changed and it never would, Mark or not. "Number two, I want to know if Randy has said anything to you. I already told Mark to back off of him and, as you can plainly see, he's done so." She sighed heavily, raking a hand through her hair. "I just want this angle done. I don't want to lose Randy as a friend."

"He hasn't said a word." John said, rolling his eyes. "I think Mark's making you paranoid. All he said was he didn't feel like getting his balls ripped off by the Deadman, you blame him? Mark was beating the shit out of him, Jets. I'd of steered clear and kept my mouth shut too. If you're worried about losing a friend, why don't you go talk to Randy? He's probably outside having his nicotine fix."

She sighed, nodding. "You're right, he is making me extremely paranoid, and I hate it. Thanks John." Jetta kissed his cheek and got up, heading outside before breaking out into a run just incase someone tried stopping her. She arrived outside and looked around, not seeing Cayla anywhere, frowning. Shaking her head, Jetta turned around to head back inside and caught a glimpse of an orange dot in a far corner, knowing that had to be Randy. She slowly walked over, seeing he was sitting down leaning back against the building, and bit her bottom lip. "Randy, can we talk for a minute?"

Randy looked up, startled, and flashed a smile. "Damn girl, wear some bells." He joked, rubbing his chest jokingly, taking a drag off his cigarette and stubbed it out, quickly getting to his feet. "What's up, Jets?" He asked curiously, staring down at her intently.

"Look, I know things have been awkward between us and..." She sighed and just walked up to him, hugging him around the neck tightly, closing her eyes. "I don't want to lose you as a friend, Randy. You're important to me, you and John both. I know why you've been avoiding me lately." She pulled back to stare into his blue eyes, pure sadness in her own. "I just...I want to make sure we're okay. I miss our times together talking while you're on your cigarette breaks." She tucked her hands in her back blue jean pockets, her hair pooling down her back and over her shoulders, wearing a black tank top. It was a fairly warm night in Houston, Texas, where the show was currently located.

Randy smiled, reaching out to push back a stray strand of purple hair from her face. "I just didn't want to cause problems between you and Mark." He explained, reaching into his own back pocket to pull out his cigarettes, tapping the box thoughtfully. He wore a pair of dark blue jeans and a dark grey dress shirt, that wasn't buttoned, with the sleeves rolled just beneath his elbows. "Want one?" He offered, a cigarette dangling from his lower lip for a moment before he dipped his head to light it, blowing the smoke away from her. "Chain smoking is bad." He joked.

Jetta hadn't had a cigarette in ages as she took the pack from him, smirking and slid one out of the pack before taking his cigarette, effectively lighting her own, taking a long drag before blowing the smoke out. "I used to smoke." She admitted, sliding the cigarette back between his lips, winking before looking out at the sky. For some reason, a nicotine fix sounded good to her at the moment and she didn't understand why. Jetta shrugged, she wasn't going to question it and took another drag, not inhaling, just blew the smoke out with a sigh. "So how've you been since you've been avoiding me?" She asked jokingly, tilting her head slightly while flicking ashes away.

"You know what the deal with smoking is?" Randy said musingly, studying his cigarette. "It's sexy in a very bad way." He snorted, taking another drag. "Until you become addicted and then it's just bad." He turned to face her, watching her with a half smile. "Besides avoiding John and his infamous rubber chicken? Alright. Playing duck and dodge, the usual. You?"

"Kicking ass and taking names." Jetta replied smugly, moving her hair to rest over her left shoulder, flicking more ash away before taking another drag. "And I agree with you on the cigarette being sexy, though to me, it's only sexy if you have one after sex. The rush of it and all." Jetta knew better than anyone, she'd been in that situation before and seen Randy's blue eyes crinkle at the corners, giggling. "You would think after knowing me for over a year, Randy, you'd know how blunt I am and I say what's on my mind regardless."

"Hmmm...I agree with you, Jetta. To a point. I think it's sexier during sex." He shot back, smirking when she arched an eyebrow and just shrugged, back to his usual semi innocent self. "I'm not always an angel, you know." Randy teased gently, his face momentarily lit up when he inhaled, exhaling through his nose. "By the way, I am sorry about...um, slapping your butt. Kind of." He added playfully, his blue eyes turning sad.

"I know you only did it because of the storyline, I'm not even concerned about that, Randy." She assured him, taking another drag of her cigarette, sighing heavily. "I just wish Mark wasn't so jealous and possessive. I'm scared for you in that ring with him. Even tonight, he wasn't acting like his normal self around you. I hate that because then he gets me paranoid and makes me wonder if something really is going on with you, when I know there isn't." Jetta sounded out of her mind and she knew it, but at the same time, she knew she could trust Randy with anything. He was one of her best friends in the company, alongside John. "I just don't know how else I can prove to him that I love him and I don't want anyone else except him. It's frustrating."

Randy lapsed into one of his usual silences, mulling her words over. He finished his cigarette, dropping it to the black top, and stubbed it out with the toe of his shoe. "I know how to prove it to him AND give him a proper reason for the beat down we both know he's going to put on me." He said finally, studying her, eyes intense. When Jetta opened her mouth to ask him how, he stepped forward and cupped the back of her neck gently, bending down to kiss her.

Shock. That's the only thing Jetta felt at the moment and she was powerless against what he was doing. The cigarette dropped to the pavement as Jetta slowly regained feeling in her limbs, feeling herself slowly beginning to kiss him back. What was she doing? Mark! She loved Mark! With every ounce of energy and strength inside of her, Jetta shoved him away, causing him to stumble a few inches from her, her blue eyes widened in shock, her heart racing.

"What the HELL is wrong with you?!" She shouted, tears in her eyes, bringing a shaky hand up to her slightly swollen lips. Jetta didn't give him time to answer and immediately ran for it.

Randy watched her go, stepping on the still smoking cigarette and crushed it, his blue eyes pure ice as she ran into the building. "I'm giving you want you need, Jetta." He murmured, stuffing his hands into his pockets and retreated back into the shadows, slumping against the wall.

"Hey darlin', where's the fire?" Mark laughed, catching Jetta as she ran down the hall. His eyes immediately fastened on her lips, a frown spreading on his own. "What happened?"

She blinked as huge tears slid down her cheeks, shaking her head back at him, and broke away to run further down the hallway. There was no way she could tell him what happened with Randy and felt him coming after her. She barged into John's dressing room and closed the door, locking it behind her and dropped to her knees in front of him, wrapping her arms around herself, shaking her head back and forth frantically.

"Jets, what's going on?" John demanded, his tone frantic, seeing the state she was in and rushed over to bend down in front of her. "What happened girl?"

"R-Randy...kissed me..."

"Whoa." John blinked and sank down onto the floor in front of her, sitting Indian style, his hands laying in his lap. "Like...a kiss on the cheek as friends or a I wanna fuck you kiss?" He demanded, not entirely sure what to say. He figured if Randy would have wanted a taken woman, it would have been Cayla, not Jetta.

She looked up, her honey purplish locks having hid her face, showing him her swollen lips as more tears fell down her face. Mark had been right and she'd been too blinded by her friendship with Randy to see the truth. Jetta felt sick to her stomach when John's blue eyes nearly popped out of his head and immediately covered her mouth with her hand, trembling from head to toe. She couldn't even speak at the moment and closed her eyes, trying to get the feeling of Randy's lips off of her. He was a great kisser, she'd give him that, but he wasn't the one for her. Mark was. Mark always had been and now she was going to lose him.

"I-I was wrong..." She whispered brokenly, for the first time to John's knowledge, showing weakness. "I was wrong..."

"Wrong about what, Jets?" John asked, sounding confused, then frowned. He was a bit slow on the uptake tonight. Given what he had just heard though, was it any wonder? "Look, it's Randy, maybe- maybe he's having an off night. Did he say anything to you before he did it?" He asked softly, trying to make sense of this.

"I told him that I was trying to figure out a way to prove to Mark that I want him and only him." Jetta said after calming down a little, letting John lead her to the bench, sitting down on it and put her head in her hands. "I'm frustrated because it seems like everything I do, Mark gets jealous. I've confided in Randy and you..." Tears stung her eyes as she thought about the kiss, shaking her head. "H-He told me he knew how to prove it to Mark and to give him a reason to give him the beat down he knew was coming. Then he kissed me…" She swallowed hard, refusing to look at John. "I-I couldn't do anything at first, I was so shocked...then once the shock wore off, I shoved him away as hard as I could, screamed what the hell was wrong with him, and bolted."

In his befuddled state, it took John several minutes to decipher all that, finally half frowning, half grinning. "Jetta, he said he was going to give Mark a reason to beat him up, cause let's face it honey, Mark was gonna do it regardless. AND proof for you to give Mark that he's the only one you want. He kissed you. You backed off, proof for Mark. And now Mark has a legit reason to kick his ass. Randy is in TROUBLE..."

"HE'S OUT OF HIS DAMN MIND!" Jetta shouted, shaking her head and stood up, clenching her fists tightly at her sides. "There are OTHER ways to prove to Mark that I love him and only him, John! What Randy did is SUICIDE! Not to mention I'm never talking to him again! I ran into Mark on the way here..." She groaned, putting her head in her hands. "This is a big fucking mess. I can't believe he did that just to prove a goddamn point!" She was livid, wanting to kick Randy's teeth down his damn throat, more tears falling.

"Well.. you can beat the shit out of him for it in a bit, you got to go get ready for the match." John sighed, standing up as well. "Jets, Randy sometimes does stupid things, but usually he's doing them for what he thinks is the right reason." He hoped. John was going to have to go talk to that boy and set him straight. "Though...you think Mark knows?"

"He seen the condition I was in when I ran back inside the fucking building, John. I think he knows SOMETHING happened." This was messed up. How the hell was Jetta supposed to tell Mark what happened? She would have too, especially after shoving him away. She needed to speak to John though, the only person on the forefront of her mind at the moment. "I need to go talk to Mark." She finally said, raking a hand through her hair, knowing her lips had gone down from the kiss and felt the tears sting her eyes again at Randy's betrayal. "When you talk to that cocksucker, you tell him if he EVER comes near me again, he'll be a permanent woman!" She spat before rushing out the door, heading toward Mark's locker room.

How the hell was he supposed to do that? Randy and Jetta were involved in the same storyline. He sighed and stepped out into the hallway, watching as Randy walked by and jerked him into the room, slamming and locking the door shut behind him.

"Are you out of YOUR MIND?" John demanded harshly.

"Yes." Randy whispered.

John couldn't argue with that.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Taking a deep breath, Jetta slowly pushed open the door to Mark's locker room, hearing him in the shower, and knew she had a few minutes to calm down. What the hell was Randy thinking? He broke her trust and betrayed her all to prove a point to her boyfriend!

Jetta swallowed hard and immediately took her top off along with her jeans, pulling on a purple halter top with black mesh over it along with a black leather skirt, brushing her hair out. She painted her lips a deep purple and redid her black eyeliner before pulling on her two inch leather knee high boots that zipped up the sides. She was just accompanying Mark to ringside again tonight, nothing more, for a promo. Jetta felt the breath escape her when the bathroom door opened, not moving from zipping her boot up, and had to take another deep breath.

Mark was toweling his hair semi dry, already in his ring wear, minus his boots. He froze when he spotted Jetta, frowning. "Going to tell me what happened?" He asked calmly, though his shower had been a cold one to cool his boiling blood, wanting to know who the hell had dared kiss her, wanting to know if she had liked it. Hell, he was just going to kill someone.

"Randy kissed me." She stated, standing up from the couch and felt sick to her stomach, still not believing it had actually happened. "You were right about him and I was too blinded by my friendship to see the...signs. He did it to prove a point." She wasn't making any sense and knew it, also knowing Randy was going to be killed, suddenly feeling a vindictive side come out in her. "Destroy him. I want you to hurt him to the point where he doesn't walk out of here tonight, Mark." She stated, her voice filled with pure hate and malice, cracking her knuckles before sliding her black lace fingerless gloves on her shaking hands.

Wow that he hadn't been expecting; though he had automatically resolved to do that BEFORE she even asked. Just hearing the tone of her voice had knocked him for a loop. "I intend on it, darlin'." He said flatly. "What point was he trying to prove, Jetta?" He demanded, now slipping his boots on, dropping down to lace them.

"I told him that I've been trying to prove to you how much I love you and that I want nobody else. I told him it was frustrating, which it has been because lately it seems like everything I do, you get jealous over in some form or another." For Christ sakes, he damn near took John's head off for placing his hand on her hip, which was one of the reasons why John had been avoiding her along with Randy. "He...He said he knew for a way to prove it to you and to give you a real reason to give him the beat down he knew he was going to get. Then he kissed me." She couldn't look at him and wanted to hit the wall, gripping her hair in her fingers, squeezing as she blinked tears away. "I shoved him away, screamed what the hell was wrong with him, and ran back inside the arena..."

Mark actually smirked, shaking his head. Randy had brass balls, too bad he'd be eating them. "So he gave me a real reason to whip his ass...how nice of the kid." He snorted, finally getting up and walking over to her. He gently took Jetta by the arms, turning her to face him, and stared down at her intently. "Do you really want me to hurt him, Jetta?" He asked softly. "I don't want to do something you're going to regret later."

"I don't care what you do anymore." She whispered, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. Randy was her friend, the one person she could confide in, and he betrayed her. "I'm with you all the way, whatever you do. I love you and he deserves to have his ass kicked." She meant that, truly, though part of her also felt regret as she dropped her head. "Damn it..." She closed her eyes and took deep breaths like she'd been taught in anger management, the amount of anger and sadness radiating off of her unambiguous.

"I'll leave him able to use all his limbs." Mark promised, knowing if he seriously hurt Randy, Jetta would regret it in the morning if not sooner. He was pissed with the idiot, but not enough to cause her anymore pain. "Come on, darlin', chin up. We're up soon." He murmured, tilting her head back and kissed her, pouring all his love and passion into it, knowing she needed it right now.

Jetta moaned softly against him, pulling him against her and deepened the kiss, knowing he wasn't angry with her. Tears flowed from the corners of her eyes as she cupped his face in her hands, her fingernails painted black and purple, alternating between colors, another idea of Janet's. She slowly pulled back, staring up into his green eyes, and was glad her lipstick was smear proof.

"I love you." She whispered, pressing her forehead against his, sniffling as she felt him wipe her tears away. "I didn't enjoy the kiss, Mark. The only lips I want are yours. I shoved him away and I was too shocked to kick his teeth down his damn throat."

"Probably a good thing, he needs them if he's ever going to be able to eat again after I'm done with him." He teased, cupping the side of Jetta's face, his eyes taking her in. "I like your colors." He murmured, bending down to kiss her again. Of course she hadn't enjoyed the kiss, Randy was a boy. She needed a man, which she had. "When we get to the hotel tonight, we're taking a hot bath together, how's that sound, darlin'?" He purred in her ear, trying to distract her.

What a wonderful distraction as she smiled, nodding and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him close to her. "That sounds like a great idea." She murmured softly, pulling back to stare into his green eyes, no anger or hurt in them. It was just a kiss. It was a great kiss, but Mark's was mind blowing and set her body on fire, like now. "Keep it up and we won't make it to the match." She smiled when he lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist and instantly took his lips in hers again, needing to feel him against her. To prove to him even more that he was the only man for her.

"As tempting as that is, I can't blow script again or Steph is going to halve my next paycheck." Mark groaned, not that it really mattered TOO much since he was quite well off. He just had plans for this check without wanting to touch the money in the bank. "Think she'd do it?" He contemplated for a minute, a wicked smirk on his face as his eyes hungrily devoured her.

"Yes, especially since this is one of the biggest angles going right now." She replied, kissing him again, and hugged him tightly as she inhaled his scent. "I never can get enough of you." She whispered, her mouth right by his ear, and smirked when he shivered against her before growling. "Alright enough." She slid down his body, giggling, and went to check her appearance while he tried to get rid of his raging hard-on. Sometimes Jetta felt guilty, but that was the beauty of making it up to him later. The thought made her shiver as she fluffed her hair out a little, nodding in approval. "So do you approve of your valet, Deadman?"

"Eh, you'll do." Mark replied, not looking at her, busy coaxing his hard-on to die. Looking at her wouldn't help that any. "Jetta, I love you, darlin', but you have to stop doing that to me when we're at work." He moaned, shaking his head and finally looked at her, rolling his eyes when she grinned. "Yes, the Undertaker with a stiff one...Hmm, my female fan base might-" He stopped when she growled, smirking.

"Your female fan base can LOOK, but they better not touch." Jetta stated, walking over and ran her hand across his ass, purring when he jumped and winked at him over her shoulder. Snaking her tongue out to run along her top lip, Jetta grinned evilly when he cursed. She was evil, she admitted it, but she loved seeing him frustrated and knew it was all because of her. Before he could advance on her, the stage technician called through the door, telling them they had five minutes. "Time to go, Stiff." She giggled when he growled and rushed out the door, putting some distance between them.

"You better be nice or I might cater to that fan base." He teased, his long legs quickly catching up with her, slapping her ass gently. "Mmm..."

"NOT IN THE HALLWAYS!"

Randy and Michelle were waiting, Randy's eyes instantly going to Jetta's, the apology there plain for all to see.

Michelle just rolled her eyes, flashing Mark a slow smirk.

"Ooo baby you know I love it rough." She growled, giggling when he just cursed again, shaking her head. "I like a little pain, remember?"

Jetta winked as they walked up to join Randy and Michelle, immediately taking Mark's hand in hers, and laced their fingers together. She didn't know what to think about Randy right now, shaking her head and kept her eyes on either her man or the curtain, taking a deep breath. No matter how many times she did this, it was always nerve wracking to go out there in front of all those people.

"Hey Rando?"

"Yeah."

"I'm going to kill you out there, you know that right?"

"I was banking on it." Randy said sadly.

"Fucking fruitcakes."

"You're insane." Jetta whispered sadly, not able to look at him as she blinked the tears away, knowing she couldn't go out there upset.

Jetta felt Mark squeeze her hand and looked up into his eyes, seeing the truth. He would hurt Randy, but not to the point of the man not able to walk out of here on his own. She smiled at him, the tears drying up and heard Randy's music, finally glancing at him with saddened blue eyes.

Randy gave her a sweet, crooked smile before his game face took over. He grunted when Michelle took her place at his side, pushing past the curtains and out onto the stage, posing.

"Either he is really off his rocker or that kid has something for you." Mark said in a low, dark tone of voice. "Either way, I'm beating it out of him tonight."

Jetta could only nod, not believing what Randy was doing and took another deep breath before releasing Mark's hand, not before giving it one final squeeze. They made their way down the ramp and Jetta didn't get in the ring, just stood off to the side in Mark's corner, watching him doing his entrance. Her eyes were pure ice as she gripped the ring apron, seeing Mark wasn't wasting any time as he clotheslined Randy, nearly taking his head off.

She wanted him to hurt, to feel the same amount of pain he'd caused her earlier with that damn kiss. She didn't care if he was proving a point or not. If he felt something for her, he needed to squash it because she didn't feel shit for him, not even friendship anymore. Jetta pounded on the mat as Mark took the boy to school in the ring, smirking wickedly, clapping though she still kept her eyes on Michelle's ass.

Michelle didn't care that Jetta was watching her, she went around to her anyway. "You think you're something special, huh?" She shouted, her words directly from the script, simply because Stephanie didn't trust her to improvise at all. "Huh, bitch, huh?"

Mark glanced over at the two, which was the opening Randy needed to spear him. He grunted, his back hitting the turnbuckle and his ribs weren't feeling so good either. Gripping the ropes, Randy used his shoulder to continue the assault, finally dropping and rolling out of the ring, coming up behind Jetta.

Michelle backed away, smirking.

Randy whipped her around and delivered a DDT to Jetta, making sure to keep her head from actually connecting, trying to ease the landing as best he could. Before the referee had even noticed, he was sliding back into the ring.

Jetta saw stars, even though Randy blocked most of the blow. She rolled over on her back, seeing Michelle over her and immediately kicked her in the stomach, the anger flaring in her eyes. When the bitch tried tackling her after Jetta got to her feet, she moved and let Michelle's shoulder ram right into the steel ring steps.

"Who's the fuckin' bitch now?" She shouted, holding her head and stumbled back, seeing Mark had gotten the upper hand in the match again. Her head was killing her as she tried to keep her vision from blurring, seeing Michelle was knocked out cold, and smirked viciously.

Randy was getting his ass handed to him, but he wasn't going down easily either. When Mark made the mistake of glancing at Jetta, Randy speared him again. That was what happened when a person mixed business with pleasure and didn't stop blurring the lines. They made mistakes. He dropped down onto his hands, waiting for 'Taker to get back up, his blue eyes taking on that icy sheen as he measured the big man.

Mark had to stop checking on her to make sure she was alright as she watched Randy measuring him for his finishing maneuver, the RKO. She wasn't going to let him get away with this, knowing he was taking advantage of the distractions, and immediately got on the ring apron. She blocked out the pain and when he came toward her, she slapped the taste out of his mouth. Then, she took his head and dropped down, his head bouncing off the top rope before flying back on the mat, and landed on her feet outside the ring. She smirked, seeing Mark had gotten up and picked Randy up, delivering snake eyes followed by a devastating boot to the face.

"GET HIM!" She shouted intensely, her own eyes iced over, and pounded the mat as Mark lifted Randy up for the Tombstone Piledriver.

Everyone knew Randy had a serious anger problem, one that made Jetta's look mild, but therapy had calmed him down. Mostly. However, his temper had snapped. He wiggled in Mark's arms, forcing Mark to stumble back and slid over the man's back, grabbing Mark by the neck and dropping him. His head snapped to the side, staring intently at Jetta.

~!~

"OH SHIT."

"Fuck, somebody get Stephanie and a gurney..." Larry ordered, watching from the back.

~!~

Michelle was coming too, her eyes seeing the expression on Randy's face, and instantly feigned still being out.

Jetta's heart nearly stopped as she seen him slowly coming toward her, her heart pounding in and out of her chest fiercely. She seen Mark was out for the moment and mentally cursed, backing up as he began stalking her. What was she doing? She was trained to kick someone's ass, but also knew of Randy's anger problem.

Doing the only thing she could do, Jetta ran for it as she slid in the ring, screaming out when he grabbed her ankle and kicked him in the face, crawling on her hands backwards. Seeing Mark was slowly coming too, Randy's eyes were currently on her. Her head was spinning from that earlier DDT, but she had to keep fighting, blue eyes spitting icicles back at him.

Randy circled her, stalking Jetta like she was his prey, halting long enough to put a boot to Mark's head. "I gave you what you needed." He said, sounding both hurt and angry. "And you help him to put me out?" He ducked a kick, knowing she had trained in kick boxing and martial arts, grabbing her ankle and twisting, dropping her face first to the canvas. Glancing back at Mark, he dropped down, his mouth beside her ear. "I don't WANT to hurt you, Jetta, but I WILL." At this point, the match had been ruled a no disqualification. Not caring, he slid out of the ring, walking around and backing up the ramp, Michelle beside him, his eyes on the pair in the ring.

Closing her eyes, Jetta tried getting the dizziness to stop, her ankle killing her. He had twisted it hard, though not enough to break it thank god. Angry tears streamed down her face as she stared back at him, knowing their friendship was officially over. He had kissed and hurt her all in the same night, all to prove points. This was no longer scripted and she knew that as she seen Mark sit up, the purple lighting flowing over both of them. Jetta slowly made it to her feet with his help, nodding when he whispered if she was alright, and slowly made her way out of the ring. She wiped her tears away, feeling sick to her stomach, and went through the curtain.

"DON'T!" She snapped when Stephanie came toward her, wiping more tears away. "I don't want to fucking hear it. You can fine him all you want, but it won't change a damn thing! Now move out of my way!" She ordered, limping past everyone, her lip bleeding from hitting the canvas and her head was killing her. Jetta collapsed suddenly, the darkness overtaking her.

Mark caught Jetta before she could hit the floor, panic in his eyes. He looked at Stephanie who was also on the verge of panicking, then past her to where Randy was standing. The man had TEARS in his eyes. TEARS! Like he had the RIGHT to cry for hurting her!

"Stephanie, handle him or I WILL." He threatened, carrying Jetta to see Larry, not looking at Randy because he knew if he did that, he'd kill the man.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

"Shut the damn light off!" She growled, shoving the light out of her eyes.

"Jetta, it's Larry. Can you hear me sweetie?"

"No, I can't, that's why I just heard every word you said, Larry." She sarcastically replied, groaning as a pain zipped through her head. "Damn..."

"Yup, she's going to be just fine." Larry chuckled, shaking his head. "You have a major concussion and you're going to need to take a few days off to recover."

"Fan-fucking-tastic." She muttered, slowly opening her eyes until she seen Mark's face, the worry in his eyes causing tears to enter her own. "What happened?"

"You fainted, Jetta." Stephanie whispered, trembling.

"Can you tell me what day it is, Jetta?"

"Monday night. Raw. Randy is a dickhead and I'm going to fucking maim him when I'm better." She growled angrily.

Larry sighed and looked up at Mark. "She's okay, though she can't sleep for two hours. You know the drill."

"Yeah, I know the drill." Mark sighed, deciding to let Jetta be angry for the both of them. He couldn't think straight if he was mentally starting at Randy's toes and working his way up, deciding which bones to break first, which ones would cause the most pain, and leave him conscious to feel all of it. Mark shook his head, clearing out those thoughts.

Jetta slowly sat up, blinking and tried to clear her vision, knowing it was due to the concussion. She'd been in worse pain than this, she would be fine. Though when she tried getting up, she needed help and felt Mark lift her up in his arms, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Sleepy..." She whispered, closing her eyes and groaned when kissed her neck, effectively keeping her awake. She was exhausted from the ordeal she went through as Mark carried her out of the trainer's room.

"We can do this one of two ways darlin'. Actually, make that three." Mark drawled, ignoring the looks they got as he carried her to their dressing room. People still weren't used to the sight of them together at work, especially since he had been so adamant about his professional/personal rule. So much for rules. When it came to Jetta, the handbooks were all tossed out the window. "I can make love to you, jab pins under your fingernails or dunk your pert ass in a bathtub filled with cold water and ice."

"Gee let me think on that..." She giggled when he glared down at her, the pain slowly ceasing in her head thanks to the painkillers Larry gave her, a slow smirk tilting her lips. "Mark Calaway, you're going to take advantage of me in my weakened state." She stated, shaking her head when he said damn right and pulled his face down to hers, softly kissing his lips. "I choose option one." She whispered when they broke apart, feeling him slowly set her down on her feet and, surprisingly, Jetta could stand.

Just incase, Mark was nearby, not wanting her to topple. He watched Jetta from the corner of his eye as he quickly packed their bags, glad he hadn't brought his motorcycle tonight like he had been planning. She would never have been able to ride, not in her condition.

"You ready, darlin'? So I can go take advantage of your...weakened, drugged state?" He teased, gently wrapping an arm around her slender waist.

"I was born ready." She winked up at him, knowing he was worried about her, leaning against his side as they walked out of the dressing room and down the hallway. She didn't focus on anything except getting outside to the rental car, getting back to the hotel, and making love to her boyfriend. Or he to her. Whichever, it was enticing all the way around. "Though I was looking forward to that bath idea..."

She pouted up at him, running her hand up and down his back, knowing he was angry at Randy and so was she. Though Jetta wasn't going to tell Mark what the moron said to her in the ring. She didn't want Randy's blood on her hands.

"Oh, we can still have the bath, you just aren't going to be sleeping for awhile." Mark promised, guiding her out to their rental, opening the passenger side door for her, watching as she slid in on her seat, bending down to gently kiss her. "Maybe not even at all." He whispered, rounding to his side, and slid in as well. "You going to fall asleep or do I need to blast the radio?"

"I'm more intrigued by being kept awake all night by you." She replied with a smirk, turning the radio on low, and grabbed his hand as she stared out the window.

She hated painkillers and felt her eyes narrow at the sight of an orange dot in the distance near the entrance to the arena. Randy. Jetta wanted to flip him off, but instead just pressed her forehead against the cool glass, finally rolling down the window as the silent tears flowed down her cheeks, her hair blowing all around her. No matter how hard she tried, Jetta couldn't get the words out of her head that Randy said to her. He said he didn't want to hurt her, but he would. What did that mean? Jetta closed her eyes as more tears fell.

One glance over at her told the story. She was crying. Mark's knuckles turned white as his grip on the steering wheel tightened. Randy was going to wind up in the hospital if something wasn't taken care of. Of course, if he was fired, he could sue since his 'anger' issue had been known at the time of hiring. The McMahon's had taken a stupid risk and now it looked like it had backfired on them.

They arrived at the hotel and Jetta felt dead on her feet, trying with all of her power to stay awake. Crying mixed with the painkillers was a little too much for her, but she knew she had to stay awake. They arrived in their room and Jetta immediately headed for the bed, being stopped, and gently turned around. A soft moan escaped her as Mark cupped her face in his hands and kissed her, her arms wrapping around his neck, her body already coming alive. Sleep could wait, she would sleep eventually and felt him lift her up in his arms, carrying her over to the bed and laid her down, never breaking the kiss.

What a delicious way to make sure she didn't succumb to sleep, especially with that concussion. They now had under two hours before she could sleep and Mark knew she desperately needed the sleep. But...until her time was up, why not make sure it was pleasurable?

"Remember when we went to Tennessee for the wedding, then stayed all weekend in the cabin?" He murmured, trailing his kisses down her jaw line to her throat. "I'm going to make love to you just like I did then."

"Mark..." She breathed out, those memories overtaking her, remembering how incredibly gentle he'd been with her. So loving. It was definitely something she could never forget, even in old age. Her neck instantly arched against him, her eyes drifting closed, massaging the back of his neck, fingers entwining in his hair. "You feel so wonderful..." She whispered, running her hands down his strong, muscular arms, feeling his muscles ripple beneath her touch. Her body was engulfing in a forest fire and she prayed he put it out for her, knowing he wouldn't leave her, not in her time of need. She needed him and he needed her.

He had a lot of time to think of creative ways to keep her awake, planning on exploring each one that popped into his head. "Mmmhmm." He murmured against her skin, moving down the bed to pull her boots off, before doing his own. They were both still in their ring wear, which was convenient as they would need a shower when he was done. "This skirt..." He shook his head, eyeing the leather. "Naughty girl, Jetta."

"Mmm what was your first clue?" She shot back, her voice raging with passion and gasped as his hand slid up her thigh, her back arching instantly off the bed, swallowing hard. Just one touch. It still amazed her to this day, even after being with him for over a year. It was almost a year and a half, how time flew. It was hard to believe they were here, but Jetta had stopped questioning that long ago. It was fate, plain and simple. "Mark..." She whispered when he cupped her panty covered sex, already soaked through, and he had barely started. Her head was spinning from both the painkillers and the passion haze that was clouding her mind, reaching behind her to unclasp the tube top she was wearing.

"You got one hell of a smart mouth on you girl." Mark growled, his green eyes a dark, lusty color. "I know what to do with smart mouths." He slid up her body, leaving his hand where it was, gently grinding the heel of his palm against her, feeling her heat and wetness soaking through. "Mmm...You want me, Jetta?" He purred, knowing damn well she did.

"Ohhh yes..." She groaned out, her hips moving against his hand, blue eyes darkened almost to match the midnight sky outside. She was consumed with desire, the heat from his hand causing the fire flowing through her veins to turn to molten lava. "Mark, oh god..."

She needed him to touch her, to love her, to show her that he still wanted her. She pulled his face down to hers, kissing him with so much feeling that it left them both breathless. She poured everything in that kiss, every ounce of love and passion she could muster up, their tongues dueling in a dance of seduction.

That kiss left HIS mind in a daze, the world pleasantly reeling. He couldn't break it, not even when he ran out of air, just took from her what she had to give and poured it back, returning the passion; love; all of it. His entire being belonged to this woman. His heart and soul were no longer his own, they firmly rested in each of her tiny hands.

Jetta didn't want to pull away and found she couldn't, breathing through her nose, feeling Mark's arms encircle her body and pulled her against him, no longer teasing her. She slowly pulled back, staring into his eyes, and smiled as she ran her thumb across his slightly swollen lips. "How about that bath?" She whispered out, chest rising and falling rapidly and giggled when he growled before kissing her again, lifting her up, carrying her into the bathroom. That lead to more kissing and touching, effectively keeping her awake, and Jetta pulled back as she ran her hands down his chest, the straps already pulled down. "Tell me you love me." She whispered, cupping his face with her hand. "I need to hear you say it, Mark." She didn't know why she asked him that, but for some reason, she just needed to hear those words, tears burning in her eyes.

Mark stared down at her intently, his green eyes burning with his love for her. He told her he loved her all the time, what was going through her mind? He would have given everything he possessed to know that. He seen the look in her beautiful cerulean eyes and knew she needed to hear those words.

"I love you, Jetta." He said, his voice husky with feeling, bending down to brush his lips gently against hers. "I love you more then anything in this world, darlin'. I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered and proceeded to let him undress her, the bath water running.

Holding onto his shoulders as he slid her panties off, Jetta unclasped her bra, his wrestling tights already off. She smiled as he gently set her down in the tub, immediately joining her, the water feeling like heaven as she leaned back against his chest. She felt his arms encircle her waist and sat up a little until she was straddling him, staring down into his beautiful green eyes before kissing him, needing to feel him against her. She didn't even care about sex at the moment, just him against her was enough as she ran her fingers through his damp black hair, kissing his neck softly.

"I thought I was supposed to be making love to you?" Mark rumbled, groaning, his head tilting to the side to give her better access. His long, black hair pooled over his shoulder while running his strong hands up and down her sides. "Woman..." He whispered, gently pushing her head away, bringing her hand up to his mouth and kissed her fingertips, his eyes locking with hers. "I love you, Jetta." He repeated softly, never tiring of saying those words.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

He said it with so much heart and feeling, how could Jetta ever doubt him for a second that he loved her? Jetta smiled as she ran her hands down his chest, bringing water up with her. "I love you too, Mark." She replied, knowing he had her heart. He had everything; her heart, mind, body and soul. It was all his to do with as he wished. He cherished it and she knew that, which caused her love for him to grow even more. They had been through a lot of trials and tribulations, but one thing was certain, their love for each other never faltered for a moment and it never would. "I need you." She whispered against his lips, foreheads pressed together.

"How much?" Mark murmured, his tone clearly stating he was meaning past the sex.

Sex, in her life, emotionally; all of it. How much did she honestly need him? She was his life, his air, he couldn't breathe without her. He wouldn't want too. Jetta had shown him how much he had been missing, she had filled a gap in his life he hadn't even been aware of. Losing her was the worst thing he could possibly imagine, he'd rather die.

"More than anything in the world." She whispered, knowing what he meant, and ran her thumb across his cheek as she pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "You are my world, Mark. I can't live without you. I don't even want to even think about trying. I'm nothing without you." The barriers around her heart were mere dust now and her pride was being thrown out the window. She wanted him more than the air she breathed. Hell, he was her air. He was her total existence. "I want to be with you forever."

No other man made her feel this way, completed her, showed her passion beyond her wildest dreams except him. He was the needle in the haystack she'd been searching for and he proved it every day and night they were together, every time they made love, every time they just laid in bed talking about their nights at work and about the future. He truly was the center of her universe.

That was what he'd been hoping to hear. "Good." Mark grunted before claiming her lips with his, kissing her passionately.

The heat between them surpassed the hot water they were sitting in; the hottest inferno. Nothing would ever match their passion for each other physically, emotionally or mentally. He shifted so he wasn't pressed back against the tub, his hands roaming her hair, back and ass.

She moaned against his lips, knowing her answer was more than satisfying. Jetta felt his lips trail down her jaw line to her throat, nipping at it and tilted her head back, her arms wrapped around his neck. Her nails dragged up his back, barely grazing skin, remembering his earlier words. He wanted to make love to her, not fuck. The mixture of the hot water combined with their bodies was almost Jetta's undoing as she felt his lips caress her upper chest, slowly making his way down and moved, brushing against him.

"Oh Mark..." She whimpered, desperately seeking for some relief as the fire inside of her grew, overtaking every nerve ending and portion of her body.

Even garden tubs weren't conducive for this given his size. Mark finally moved so he was behind her, gently guiding Jetta so she was resting against the side of the tub, placing a towel underneath her chest so she didn't bruise and moved behind her, running a hand down her exposed spine. He was now on his knees, enjoying the view of her exposed sex, trailing a finger down until he was almost touching her where she wanted to be touched the most. Veering off course, he ran his hands up both of her thighs, feeling her trembling.

Her eyes drifted closed, the feeling too exquisite for words, knowing he was doing this purposefully to torture her. Jetta moaned as his hand ran up and down her back, her long flowing hair hanging over her left shoulder, the tips wet from her earlier position. "Mark, please stop teasing me..." She begged him, knowing she couldn't touch herself without completely finishing the job.

Her pussy was quivering as she gripped the tub's edge fiercely, her entire body trembling with anticipation. She nearly cried out when his finger brushed against the clit, feeling it pulsating with need, craving for a release. Only when Mark was ready would she get it though and licked her lips ardently.

He had time, he could make love to her now, and then torment her some more directly after in the bed. One hand moving to grip her hip, he used the other to position his cock at her soaking wet entrance. Smirking, he ran his tip up and down, teasing her by pressing in a bit before pulling away. Leaning down, he kissed the base of her spine before sliding into her, hissing as her heat engulfed him.

She nearly came just by the feeling of him filling her, but managed to fight it back, whipping her head back, honey blonde flying with her as she pressed her back against his chest. Nothing mattered except this moment as her eyes drifted closed, wanting to savor this, and wrapped her arm around his neck while his large hand splayed against her stomach. Her head relaxed on his shoulder, crying out when he began moving in and out of her slowly, methodically, remembering how they were in the cabin. It felt just like that and there was no animalistic nature involved, just loving caresses and kisses, touching, exploring.

Mark was exploring her body with a gentle touch, his fingertips skimming her ribcage and back up again. His hands cupped her beautiful breasts, molding them to his palms, gently pinching her nipples and felt them harden under his touch. "You feel so good, darlin'." He whispered huskily in her ear, the water lapping at the sides of the tub with their movements.

"So do you..." She moaned out, the ecstasy washing over her and craved for him to just drive into her, knowing that wasn't going to happen though. She moved back against him just as slowly, fighting back that raging urge and turned her head as their lips met in a fiery kiss, increasing the pace a little bit. She could feel that hot coil inside of her ready to spring at any given moment. Even slow, passionate love making sent her mind spiraling toward the edge of insanity. She felt him slide out of her and groaned, turning around and felt his hands clamp on her sides before lifting her up. Wrapping her legs around his waist, Jetta felt him lift her from the tub, walking toward the bedroom. Jetta kissed him passionately as her back met the bedding and gasped when he filled her again, locking her ankles around his waist. "Oh Mark, oh right there...oh please, just a little harder..."

"No." He whispered gruffly, knowing she was slowly going insane from this and, to be honest, so was he. "Not yet, love." Mark bent down, capturing a pert nipple in his mouth, tugging gently with his teeth before swirling his tongue around the peak. Moving slowly to the other breast, Mark lavished the same attention there, not wanting to leave one inch of her body untouched. His hands moved underneath to lift her hips, angling her so he could brush against her sweet spot.

Insane wasn't the word. She was going out of her MIND with passion as she gripped his arms, her back arching from the bed, moving slowly with him as his lips and tongue blazed a fiery trail down her chest; the valley of her breasts, to her stomach before slowly moving up again. Jetta's legs fell from his waist, her feet planting on the bed as he drove in deeper, keeping the same pace and whimpered as she moved her head back and forth. She couldn't handle this, her body was burning with the need for him to put out the fire. Her entire body trembled against him as his hardened shaft slid fully from her body and then back in, filling and emptying her all in the span of a few seconds. It was blissful agony.

Sweat was beading on Mark's body, his face determined as he concentrated on keeping the pace he was at. He could feel Jetta's body quivering against his and cursed into her neck, knowing he was fighting a losing battle. Gripping her wrists in one hand, he pinned them over her head, bending down to kiss her lips. His tongue demanded entrance to hers as he began increasing the pace, beginning to give her -and him- what they both really wanted.

This was sheer torture, she couldn't even touch him! All thoughts of sleep were gone as Jetta kissed him back, moaning uncontrollably, feeling him increase the pace before pulling her up as her arms fell around his neck. Her legs were wrapped around his waist again as their lips met once more, her fingers running through his hair, down his shoulders and arms, his muscular chest...Jetta was in heaven.

"Mark..." She breathed out, taking him hungrily as she began moving with him, the same position he had her in back at the cabin. In this position, both of them had equal power, equal passion, everything was equal and she loved it as she began rolling her hips against him, her walls slowly beginning to cave in.

"That's it honey, cum for me." Mark urged, his hands caressing her back, muscles rippling under her every little touch. "Cum all over me, Jetta, I wanna feel you, darlin'." His usually toned down accent was seeping through, thick with desire as he made love to her. "Cum with me, Jetta, come on, darlin'." He thrust into her harder, bouncing her on him.

Her cries of passion echoed off the walls as Jetta completely lost control, grinding as hard as she could against him, gripping his shoulders while tilting her head back, using every muscle she could to bring her to the edge of the abyss. She needed it and gritted her teeth, concentrating, though she was already soaking him. He wanted her to cum with him and knew he was close.

"Mark!" She shrieked out, beginning to feel the mirror within her shatter, knowing as soon as she did completely release he would be right behind her or doing it the same time as her. "Oh god! I'm cumming Mark! Mark please!" She kept rocking her hips and finally whipped her head back, her nails digging into his shoulders, screaming out his name as her orgasm tore through every pore of her body, not stopping as her scorching juices engulfed him.

Mark was cumming too, bellowing out her name as he thrust rapidly into her, a couple short jabs and exploded. His seed sprayed against her back walls, coating her, filling her as only he could. "Fuck, Jetta..." He moaned, burying his face in her neck, still pumping in her, feeling her walls clinging to him tightly, caving in around him, his own body trembling from the intensity.

The fire was now embers, simmering down as she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, holding on for dear life, the explosion between them as intense and violent as ever. "I-I love you... I love you, Mark..." She rasped out, slowly pulling back to stare into his eyes and kissed him as they both tried coming down from the heavens, from the heights that only they took each other too. Jetta clung to him, running her hands up and down his arms, trying to calm him down while her head rested on his shoulder. Both of their bodies were coated in a mixture of perspiration and water.

Mark rolled so he was lying on the bed, on his back, pulling her down on top of him, stroking her back while they both calmed down. "I love you too." He whispered, not trusting his voice to not crack. He could feel her heart beating a furious tattoo in her chest, his own just as bad, knowing she could feel it as well. "You'll be the death of me, darlin'." That would be one hell of a way to go though.

"Ditto." She whispered and snuggled into his chest, smiling when he rolled her over to where she was on her side and he was spooned up against her.

Mark always knew what to do to make Jetta comfortable, another reason why she knew he was the one for her. A long yawn escaped her as his massive arm wrapped around her body, pulling her close, the sheets draped over them a moment later. Lacing their fingers together, Jetta closed her eyes and was out in a matter of minutes.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

John stared at Randy, watching his friend pace back and forth outside the hotel the next morning. "Are you insane?" He demanded, shaking his head as Randy lit his next cigarette. "You KISSED her, then you ATTACKED her!"

"The kiss was different. I attacked her as part of my in ring character." Randy muttered, blue eyes wild.

"I think you need to stay away from her, man." John said, not entirely sure if Randy was actually even paying attention to him anymore.

The hotel door opened at that moment and Jetta stepped out, wearing a blue denim skirt with a blue tank top, her hair up in a messy bun, a few tendrils hanging down her face, framing it. Black shades were over her eyes as she inhaled the morning air. Mark had gone to a meeting with Linda regarding the end of the feud with Randy, pointless for her to be there. She stopped dead in her tracks when she seen John and Randy talking, tears filling her eyes, black shades hiding them and immediately walked down the sidewalk away from them.

John stopped Randy from following her by holding out his arm. "Damn it." He sighed when Randy pushed past him and followed her anyway. Jetta was going to co-cock his ass three ways from Sunday.

"Jetta please, talk to me." Randy pleaded softly, walking just behind her, holding his cigarette at his side, incase she wanted to hit him. He didn't want her burning her hand.

Her heart was pounding in her chest as she stopped walking, blinking her tears away, and turned around to face him. "What for? You've made it perfectly clear what your intentions are, Randy! No, I don't want to talk to you. I don't even want to LOOK at you! You were one of my best friends..." She whispered, the hurt evident in her tone of voice, slowly pulling her shades from her eyes. "I hope Mark destroys you and I will do everything in my power to make sure it happens. Leave me the hell alone and get away from me."

Randy hung his head, scuffing the toe of his sneaker against the sidewalk before looking up at her, his blue eyes filled with the usual sadness. Only more intense, much more. "I was trying to help you." He said softly. "I know, wrong way, but..." He trailed off, looking helpless. "In the ring, Jetta, that was purely business, nothing more." His voice was pleading.

"You didn't help me, Randy. I didn't NEED your help. What you did was piss me off and piss my boyfriend off that you're wrestling! What I did out in that ring was business as well and you took it too far. Saying you don't WANT to hurt me, but you WILL? What the hell does that even mean?" She demanded, the anger and pain in her blue eyes as she stared back at him, the man she had confided in more than John as of late. They could talk about things, personal things, and help each other. And then with that kiss...everything went downhill as Jetta turned around and began walking away.

Gently, Randy grabbed her by the wrist, halting her and turning her around to face him, his cigarette long forgotten on the sidewalk by now. "Jetta, I'm sorry. If I could take it all back, I would, just so you wouldn't hate me anymore." He whispered, anguish in his tone. "Please...I'm sorry."

Jetta swallowed hard, seeing the pure anguish and agony in his eyes, tears instantly stinging her own. He hurt her, badly, but Jetta couldn't forget all the great times they had together and how close they were. Life was too damn short to hold grudges as she lowered her head, sniffling slightly and looked back up at him before pulling him for a hug, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I forgive you." She whispered, knowing Mark was going to have a conniption fit when he found out about this, but Randy was one of her best friends.

The smile that lit up Randy's face totally changed his expression, going from sad to happy, elated in seconds. "Thank you, Jetta." He whispered fervently, taking her hand and squeezing. "I won't come around if it's going to cause problems, I just don't want you hating me." He offered a hesitant smile. "You can kick my ass in the ring if you want too, I won't retaliate."

She sighed and slowly pulled back, clearing her throat, hoping she wasn't making a mistake by forgiving him. "I'll talk to Mark. Just...let me handle it." Never in her life had Jetta been in this type of predicament and groaned inwardly. Mark was going to kill HER for being so soft. Since when did she become soft and forgive assholes? Simple. Randy was her friend as she stared back into his blue eyes, searching for something, what she didn't know. "Tell me the truth. Do you feel something for me that's more than friendship? I know you kissed me to prove a point, but I don't need to be anymore confused than what I am now, Randy. Just...tell me the truth. We need to work this out and come to an understanding."

"You're my friend, Jetta." Randy said simply, fishing in his back pocket and lighting a fresh smoke, offering the pack to her. He dipped his head, flicking his lighter with one hand and inhaled, lighting the cigarette with practiced ease. "Besides, even I'm not stupid enough to entertain TOO many thoughts about the UNDERTAKER'S girlfriend. He already tried hospitalizing me once. You know what he'd do if I was in love with you or something?" His blue eyes widened.

Looking at him skeptically, Jetta snatched the pack from him and slid a cigarette out, handing it back to him before lighting it with his lighter and inhaled deeply. "His name is Mark first of all." She corrected, blowing smoke out and leaned against the wall in the shade, staring back at him, not believing what she was doing. Jetta was obviously insane, she had to be, to forgive the man who had given her a DDT and nearly cracked her ankle in two. But staring in his blue eyes and seeing how sorry he was touched her and Jetta couldn't ignore it. She couldn't just push him out of her life. "What did you mean when you said that to me?" She finally asked, her voice growing quiet. "You don't want to hurt me, but you will. Are you going to hurt me, Randy?"

Randy frowned, looking like he was trying to understand what she was saying, trying to remember, then sighed, his shoulders slumping. "I was in character, Jetta. I couldn't very well tell you a joke and have you laughing at me on camera." He said softly. "I won't hurt you, I tried my best to keep that DDT from really doing you any harm. I'm sorry."

"You don't remember bending down and whispering that in my ear?" She asked, taking another long drag and blew the smoke out, flicking ash as she leaned her head back against the building. Jetta was trying to understand, trying to wrap her mind around what he was thinking and feeling, finally just deciding to let it go. "It happened." She stated, locking eyes with him. "It happened and nothing can change it. I don't want to talk about this anymore, Randy. Let's just move on and focus on getting through this without both of us getting hurt. I'll talk to Mark about this and get him to understand...somehow."

"Maybe I should talk to Mark?" Randy suggested thoughtfully, blinking when he realized he had a long stem of ash and flicked it, taking a long drag. "He already has no respect for me, not that I'm blaming him. It'd be worse if he thought I was hiding behind you. Please, don't take offense to that. I just think he might see me in a tad bit of a better light if I'm man enough to go to him directly."

Jetta took one last drag of her cigarette and nodded, knowing he was right, stubbing it out with a heaving sigh. "Then do it." She stated, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "As much as he wants to hurt you, Mark is a reasonable man. He won't hurt you because of how goddamn talented you are in that ring and how close you are to me. You hurt me, but you also helped me in your own way. That kiss was nice, you're a hell of a kisser, but I didn't feel anything from it. It made me realize just how much I love Mark and he is the only man I want. So in your own twisted way, you did help me so...thank you. Sorry about the whole...rope thing." She cracked a hesitant smile.

"No problem, it was business, I try not to take it too personally." Randy said with a shrug, glancing back towards John. He shook his head when John broke out in a relieved, toothy grin, even obvious from here. "Look, I am sorry about that kiss. I thought I was helping, you know...well, I guess you don't. It doesn't even make sense to me anymore."

"It doesn't make sense to me either." She whispered, staring back into his blue eyes, and patted his shoulder reassuringly. "Forget about it. It was a kiss. It's not like we had sex or anything." She winked when he smirked, knowing they could go back to the way things were with time. "And don't stay away because I will kick your ass if you do, Orton." She kissed his cheek before walking away, suddenly not in the mood to shop anymore. She smiled at John and nodded once before walking into the hotel and up to her room.

As soon as the door closed, Jetta broke out in tears as she tossed her bag to the side and collapsed on the bed, crying herself to sleep.

Randy slowly ambled back to John, ignoring his friend's shaking head. "I had to apologize."

"You also might want to make out a will and pick a fucking casket." John said with a loud, derisive snort. "Cause Mark is going to KILL you slowly and painfully."

"It was well worth it."

~!~

A soft caress of lips woke her hours later as Jetta's blue eyes slowly fluttered open, staring into those hypnotic green pools, and smiled softly. "Hey you." She whispered, her voice rough with sleep, and hugged him around the neck before pulling back. "How did your meeting go?" She softly asked, sitting up, and yawned as she rubbed her eyes. How long had she been out? She honestly didn't care at the moment considering Mark had been gone most of the day anyway.

"Eh...Linda and Stephanie made me promise not to put him into the hospital...at least not until the end of this feud." Mark shrugged, looking mildly disappointed, which he was, especially after all that shit Randy had the balls to pull the night before. A kiss and a concussion all in a matter of hours...that bastard sure thought he was untouchable.

"Mark listen, we need to talk." Jetta said softly, pressing a hand to his chest, and stared deep into his eyes. "I ran into Randy on my way out this morning. I was going for a walk to clear my head and he was there along with John." She didn't like the look in his eyes and sighed, dropping her head in shame. "I know what he did was wrong, but he's my friend...one of my best friends...and he apologized." She fingered the hem of her skirt, taking in a shaky breath. "He did what he did out in the ring because of business and he tried blocking the blow of the DDT as much as he could. I just...please don't hurt him. He has a lot of talent and...he's going to come talk to you about this situation. Just listen to him, please. You're the locker room leader for a reason. Just listen to him and hear what he has to say."

Ouch, she pulled out that locker room leader card, that was just a low blow. He HAD been locker room leader because he had been one of the few who kept things purely business, respecting his passion too much to let something interfere. Then Jetta had become his new passion.

"Fine." He grunted. "I'll listen." Then he'd kick the man's ass.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, but you are a leader." She was so confused and pressed her forehead against his shoulder, tears swelling in her eyes. "Just forget everything I said, I don't know what I'm doing anymore." That was the truth, she didn't. She forgave Randy, but knew Mark was going to maim him in the ring at the next pay-per-view, where their final confrontation would be. Randy made a mistake, okay a few mistakes, but everyone did. "It was just a kiss that didn't mean anything to me. Just remember that your lips are the only ones I want to feel. You're the only man I want."


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

"Well I know this, Jetta." Mark said softly, dropping down next to her, taking her hand in his and squeezing gently. "It's what he did afterwards. He had no reason to hurt you the way he did, none at all. You had a concussion darlin' and you're more worried about a KISS?"

"What he did out there was business, Mark." She rationalized, stopping him before he could start ranting and raving. "Just listen to me. He had to do something to spark the fire inside of you to make the feud better. He can explain it better to you than I can so just wait and TALK to him. Unless you really feel he deserves to have his ass kicked right then and there, no violence. Just hear him out, okay?" When he nodded, she smiled and kissed him softly, tenderly, straddling his lap and laughed as he laid back, her hair down and pooling over them, honey blonde with purple streaks mixing with black. "I missed you."

"Damn woman, I wasn't gone all that long." Mark grumbled, though his green eyes were sparkling with good natured humor, running his hands up and down her back. "Though...if I knew this would be my reception, I'd of stayed away longer. Maybe you would have been waiting to jump me at the door." He teased.

"I'm addicted to you, I can't help it. Even when you're working out with Glen, I miss you. I meant what I said last night, Mark, you are my world." She kissed him again and smiled as he sat up, wrapping his arms around her waist, her face burying in his strong neck and sighed in contentment. "I love you." She whispered, running her fingers through his hair since he had it down today, pressing her forehead against his pulse point and closed her eyes, loving it when he just held her.

"Hmmm..." Mark held her tightly, finally kissing the top of her head. "What're you going to do with your time off?" He asked softly, looking down at her head. He still had something he needed to do, without her preferably.

"I'm not sure. I was thinking about going to L.A. for a few days, but that doesn't sound appealing." Jetta shrugged, she would find something to do and rubbed her head gingerly. It didn't hurt, which was shocking, but then again she probably was used to the little pain it gave off...as sickening as that sounded. "I don't know, maybe I will go home, just to make sure my apartment is still there." She giggled, having not been there in roughly six months. The last time she'd been there was when they were in L.A. for a show. They rarely went there, it was always Anaheim, though Jetta didn't mind. "No offense honey, but I don't feel like being cooped up in a hotel room all day."

"Don't blame you, darlin'." Mark said softly, not even wanting to imagine how he'd feel if he was laid up and stuck in a hotel while she got to work. Oh hell no, he'd go insane in the first hour, maybe even less. "Though I doubt your apartment has decided to leave you and walk away." He added teasingly.

Jetta smacked him playfully on the shoulder and stood up from his lap, running her fingers through her hair. "It's settled, I'm going back while I have the time. Maybe I can do some cleaning, sell a few things..." She'd been meaning to clean out the skeletons in her closet so to speak, wanting to leave her past life behind, and move on with Mark. Of course he didn't need to know that as she winked over her shoulder at him. "I already booked my flight this morning." She smiled sheepishly, her bags already packed. "I leave tomorrow morning. I hope you don't mind."

"Oh why would I mind? You know…just booking without telling me beforehand, planning on leaving me all by my lonesome." Mark heaved an exaggerated sigh, shaking his head and mock sniffled, smirking when she rolled her eyes. "Sorry darlin', but if you're leaving in the morning, then tonight, that ass is mine."

"This ass is yours every night." She shot back playfully and laughed when he lifted her up over his shoulder, purring in his ear, and giggled when he growled before planting her back on the bed. "Mmm so powerful, I love it when you get rough." She ran her nails down his chest, knowing after tomorrow she wouldn't see him for two weeks. Stephanie had made it clear that she wasn't to be at the arenas during that time, wanting her to heal for the upcoming pay-per-view. Jetta didn't mind, but she hated being away from Mark, thinking about the last time she'd been away and what she'd walked in on. He loved her unconditionally and Jetta trusted him completely. "I'm warning you now, if I come back and that slut has done something, I'm going to prison for murder."

"If you come back and that slut has done something, she'll be missing already." Mark promised darkly, bending down to brush his lips against hers. "So...if you DON'T see Michelle, just be content knowing she's buried somewhere in a shallow grave, alright darlin'?" It sounded like a joke, but he was completely serious. If Michelle even so much as smiled at him, he had no problem snapping that bitch's neck, not after what had happened the last time him and Jetta had been away from each other.

"Understood." Jetta whispered and kissed him softly, peeling his shirt off along with the rest of his clothes. Hers were off moments later, knowing for the remainder of the night they wouldn't be sleeping.

~!~

Around five A.M. Jetta woke up, after two hours of sleep, and seen Mark sleeping peacefully beside her. She smiled and quietly extracted herself from his arms before going to take a shower. Her flight was at eight so she had to be there two hours prior to go through security and whatnot. Jetta quickly turned the sprays on and stepped in, letting the water flow over her body, and could only hope and pray when she returned to the WWE everything was the way it was when she left. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she thought about leaving Mark and let the water wash them away, not having been away from him for more than a day since the last time they reconciled. This would be a major test for both of them as Jetta felt her heart give a painful lurch.

Mark had become a light sleeper when it came to Jetta, his body automatically turning and reaching for her, not feeling her warm body and frowned. It took a moment before he realized she was in the shower and sighed, rolling onto his back and folded his hands under his head. He was tempted to go join her, but...he was too damn lazy to get out of bed. Smirking, he wondered what she would say if he made it so she needed another one. A glance at the clock told him she was working on a time limit and sighed. He wasn't too keen on spending two weeks away from her, though at the same time...He smiled.

After her shower and minor breakdown, Jetta finally felt composed enough to step out and wrapped a towel around her body, brushing her hair and teeth. She walked out, being very quiet as she shut the light off, and headed over to her bag. She pulled out blue jeans with a black tank top, nothing fancy, her normal wear and proceeded to take the towel off before slipping into midnight blue garments. She turned around once she was dressed and looked around the hotel room, trying to keep her mind off of saying goodbye to Mark. She wouldn't cry, not until she was on her way to the airport.

After packing up everything and being silent as she did so, Jetta finally looked over at a sleeping Mark and bit her bottom lip. 'I don't want to wake him up.' She thought, contemplating just leaving him a note, jumping when his voice boomed through the room. "You were awake this WHOLE time?"

"Yes." Mark said simply, sitting up and pulling her down onto the bed in his lap. "And were you going to leave without saying bye?" He asked, bending down to kiss her gently. "I don't want you to leave, Jetta." He admitted quietly.

"I don't want to leave either." She whispered, not trusting her voice at the moment for fear of it cracking. "Tell me to stay." She pressed her forehead to his, staring deep in his green eyes. "Tell me to stay with you and I'll do it."

She moaned as his lips caressed hers. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Jetta pressed herself against him and buried her fingers in his hair, never wanting to let him go. She couldn't stop the tears from swelling in her eyes, but she was fighting like crazy to keep them from falling as he kissed her with all the fire, passion and love he could muster, leaving her breathless and whimpering.

Tell her to stay and have her loaf around the hotels bored out of her mind? Mark groaned against her lips, wanting nothing more then to say those words, knowing she would do it in a heartbeat. "Stay because you want to stay." He whispered. "Not because I tell you, Jetta."

This was so hard as she dropped her head, closing her eyes, and took a deep breath to calm herself down. "You're going to be so busy that you won't even notice I'm gone." She finally said, seeing the doubt in his green eyes, and cupped his face with her hands as she kissed him softly. "It's two weeks. I just need to tie up some things at my apartment and then I'll be back. If you want, I'll only be gone a week and try to keep myself entertained while you're working the second week of my time off. How does that sound?"

Mark raked a hand through his hair, studying her intently. "You do what you got to do, darlin', don't be rushing just because of me." He said finally, kissing her softly, knowing if he kissed her like he wanted too, she'd never make it out that door.

He was going to ask her if she wanted him to go to the airport with her, but knew that would be another bad idea. It would only make things harder for the both of them. This was so damn stupid, they could spend a week or two apart, the world wasn't going to end. Right?

"I love you so much." She whispered, reaching a trembling hand out to caress his face and sniffled, her vision blurred from how hard she was trying to keep her tears in. "Please don't be angry with me for going." She felt him grasp her chin, her watery eyes finally meeting his, and let a tear slide down her face. Soon they were cascading as Jetta threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly against her, memorizing his touch and burning his kisses in her mind. "We'll call each other every day." She whispered, pulling back and felt him wipe her tears away, knowing she had to go. The limo was waiting out front, courtesy of her cousin. "I love you, Mark Calaway." She kissed him one final time, pouring every ounce of love and feeling into it before pulling away and grabbed her bag, running out the door.

Mark sank back into the bed, shaking his head. How could he ever be mad at her? She was going home for a few weeks, not running away from him. He hoped. Groaning, he laid on his stomach and pulled a pillow over his head, the image of her crying etched in his vision.

Jetta cried the entire way to the airport and during the flight, trying to stop the tears. No matter how hard she tried, it wasn't happening. She was already aching for Mark's arms around her and swallowed hard, wondering just how bad these two weeks were going to be.

Considering Mark didn't have to be anywhere to be until tomorrow, he decided he'd get done what he'd been planning today. Groaning, he reluctantly got himself out of bed and showered, smelling her body wash and perfume, another groan escaping him. Talk about a brutal reminder that, only hours ago, she had been lying beside him in bed.

When her flight landed, Jetta drove back to her apartment and unlocked the door, walking in and turned the light on. She sighed, throwing her bag in the corner along with her keys on the table, going to her bedroom. She barely made it and collapsed on top of it, her head pounding as she proceeded to cry herself to sleep, hoping and praying it wasn't a mistake to leave Mark on the road alone.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

It turned out that being away for two weeks wasn't as bad as it was cracked up to be. Jetta ran into some old friends and caught up with them while going through her things. She had sold virtually everything that was in her closet, keeping a few things, but the rest of it was gone. Good. She would need the room for the rest of the things she was going to buy.

Jetta walked out of the airport, wearing a black skirt with a purple tank top, black shades over her eyes, two inch black knee high boots on her feet. She was so happy to be back and had the biggest smile on her face. Mark had told her to meet him at the arena as he had some business to take care of with Stephanie, apologizing up and down that he couldn't be there to get her from the airport. Jetta didn't mind and slid into the limo, rolling her eyes. Linda. Jetta shut the door after the driver placed her bags in the trunk and headed off to the arena.

~!~

"So how much longer?" Glen asked, watching as Cayla bounced around with Daniel. "Don't give my son brain damage, woman."

"The fact that he is your son pretty much promises brain damage as a genetic condition." Mark snorted, leaning back on the bench, his head resting against the lockers behind him.

"Fuck you."

"Keep your mouth shut. This is my son too and I know how to take care of him." Cayla stated in a playful voice as she continued bouncing Daniel, sighing when he wouldn't stop fussing. "Jetta should be here any minute."

Cayla smiled at Mark, her eyes sparkling, still not believing what the man had done and felt tears well in her eyes at the mere thought. Jetta was indeed his soul mate in every way and they were two people who didn't need rings or pieces of paper. They just needed each other.

"Any minute..." Mark repeated with a nod of his head, getting up and began pacing, a smile on his face. He couldn't wait to see her.

"Man, calm down, she'll-" Glen snorted when Mark just flipped him off. "OH, how mature." He double flipped his friend.

"And there the pot goes calling the kettle black."

Jetta walked inside the arena and pushed her black shades up on top of her head, bag over her shoulder, looking better than ever. She suddenly broke out into a run, remembering the last time she had made this walk, and immediately headed to Mark's locker room. Within moments, she was standing in front of the door that read 'Undertaker' on it, taking a deep breath.

Two weeks without him, two weeks without his kisses and touches, Jetta's body was on fire just thinking about it and prayed to the heavens he missed her just as much. Of course with the million and one phone calls and text messages, she had a pretty good idea and grinned. Bringing her hand up, Jetta went to knock, but instead pushed the door open, seeing Glen, Cayla and Daniel there while Mark's back was turned to her.

"Jetta!" Glen swept her into a hug, making sure to crunch bones since Cayla was busy, smirking when his bossy wife told him to take the baby so she could get her a hug in as well.

Mark sank down into a metal folding chair, straddling it, his chin resting on the back, watching her with amused green eyes. Unlike their friends, he was patient and could wait.

"Aww Glenie you missed me that much?" Jetta giggled as she hugged him back, groaning when he set her down only to be clobbered by an even fiercer hug from Cayla. "Girl, can't breathe..." She gasped out playfully and smiled when Daniel began cooing at her. "There's my little man!" She immediately took him from Cayla and hugged him close before kissing his forehead. "Who is the most adorable baby in the world? You are. And who is the most badass baby in the world?" She rubbed her nose against his as Daniel giggled before finally kissing his cheek, handing him back to his mother. Finally, Jetta turned around to face Mark with such love shining in her eyes, having missed him more than words could say.

"I hope you missed me as much as you missed them." He teased, not moving from his spot on the chair, hearing Glen's soft chuckle and smirked. His eyes took her in hungrily. It seemed like a day had been a year, two weeks an eternity. "C'mere, darlin'." He murmured, slowly standing up and holding out a hand, watching her eyes roaming him, the smirk fading into a calm expression.

Tears glittered in her eyes as she took his hand and felt those arms completely engulf her, something she'd been waiting two long, grueling weeks for. She pulled back and brought his face down to hers, kissing him with all the fire, passion and love she could muster up, that she felt at that moment. Explosive wasn't the word as she felt Mark lift her up, her feet leaving the ground and wrapped her arms around his neck, refusing to let him go again.

"I love you." She whispered when they finally parted, staring deep into his green eyes and kissed him again before hugging him, her legs wrapped around his waist.

"You ought to..." Glen muttered from behind, frowning when Cayla smacked him. "What? He's been a pain in the ass!"

Ignoring his best friend, Mark feathered kisses on Jetta's face, his green eyes practically devouring her. "I love you too, darlin'." He murmured, pressing his forehead against hers. He loved her so much...he had done what she advised him not too. He'd gotten her name tattooed on his throat.

"Have you now?" Jetta giggled softly, not noticing the tattoo yet because her eyes were focused on his at the moment. "Well you'd better get used to me being around again because I'm not leaving you like that for a very long time."

She smiled when he breathed a sigh of relief, knowing he had missed her, and hugged him again as she buried her nose in his neck. Running her fingers through his hair, Jetta inhaled his scent. She rarely slept while away from him, figuring that out very quickly.

"God...I don't know, having you up my ass all the time..." Mark drawled teasingly, pulling her back to study her thoughtfully. That and, as much as he loved her, she was irritating the tattoo. "I suppose I can live with that. I missed you too, Jetta." He whispered, no longer teasing her. "Next time, maybe...a day away, no longer. I can't sleep alone anymore, you've ruined me." He rubbed his nose against hers. "But in a good way."

"I..." Her words died as she finally looked away from his eyes to his neck, feeling her heartbeat pick up, those tears slowly sliding down her cheeks.

On his throat was her name, seeing it for the first time. JETTA was splayed in a beautiful lettering that she couldn't even comprehend at the moment, the colors a mixture of green and purple outlined in black. It was truly the most beautiful tattoo she'd ever seen in her life. There were no words, nothing she could say to express what she was feeling at the moment. Mark had branded himself with her name, proving to her how much he truly loved her. Jetta did the only thing she could think of and cupped his face before kissing him again, this time softly and tenderly as the tears flowed.

Glen frowned, watching as Cayla raised the camera she had begun toting everywhere for her photo albums, and shook his head. "Nuh uh."

"This is a beautiful moment!" She hissed, but lowered it for the time being.

Beautiful moment did not do justice. This was the perfect moment, one of those times when Mark wished he could hit the pause button and let it last forever. "That mean you approve?" He rumbled.

"Yes..." She whispered, not trusting her voice at the moment for fear of it cracking, the biggest smile on her face. "I have something to show you."

She took a deep breath and turned around, lifting her tank top up and over her head before tossing it on the couch. She moved her blonde hair from her back, the messy bun having come out, and closed her eyes as his fingers brushed over her new tattoo. Right below her neck, the shoulders meeting, was his name in green gothic lettering outlined in purple with a tinge of black to it.

"I guess we had the same idea in mind." She whispered, wiping her tears away, knowing this was the ultimate way to prove they belonged together and loved each other unconditionally.

"Hell darlin, we even had the same colors..." Mark murmured, reaching out to trace the lettering, his finger not quite touching the delicate skin, blinking away the sudden wetness that had formed in his eyes.

"NOW you can take a picture."

"I know." She whispered, slowly turning around to face him, and seen the tears in his eyes.

She hadn't realized just how much she loved him until she went away for those two weeks. They were like the end of the world for her, but she kept it alive along with the hope. Now she had no more doubts in her mind how he felt. It was permanently seared in his skin, right on his throat, for the whole world to see. She felt her heart nearly stop at that thought, knowing his tights wouldn't hide it and reached her hand up to very gingerly run her fingers across it.

"I love you." She said in a shaky voice, not able to take her eyes from the beautiful tattoo that represented her.

"I love you too."

"He must, there was nothing even remotely sexual about it apparently." Glen snorted, snatching the camera, and began taking pictures.

"You mind taking a hike? We're trying to have a private moment here."

It didn't bother Jetta as she took his hand and guided him to the couch, sitting him down and straddled his lap before kissing him again, smiling as his arms encircled her again.

Cayla took that moment to vacate with her family, a bright smile on her face, wiping tears away. "Come on, they haven't been alone in two weeks." She whispered, the door closing behind them, still not believing Jetta had branded herself.

If getting his name seared into her skin didn't prove she loved him and only him then Jetta didn't know what else to do.

Mark pulled Jetta against him tightly, resting his head on top of hers. "So darlin', fill me in, how was the time off?" If this reception was any indication, then she had been just as miserable as he had been. Though he'd had the distraction of work to take his mind off of her, complete with exhaustion that didn't ease the sudden bout of insomnia he had found himself cursed with.

"It was okay I guess. Ran into Brett and asked him to do my tattoo. I told him about us and everything that happened. He's really happy for us and wants us to come to Sturgis again." She pulled back to stare into his eyes, kissing him again, not caring that she was in a dark blue bra at the moment. She wanted to feel him against her, pressing her forehead to his. "I didn't sleep well without you either." She whispered, raining tender kisses all over his face and pressed one against her name, her tattoo, her heart exploding with love and happiness just at the sight of it.

"Mmmm Sturgis..." Mark practically purred, his green eyes lighting up at the mere thought. "I think we should go." He said, catching her face in his massive hands, and pressed his lips to hers. "What made you decide to get my name-" He almost choked up on the words, not able to stop himself. "On you?"

"To prove to you that I want you and only you forever, to show the world that I belong to one man and that's you. To prove how much I truly love you." Her hands splayed on his chest, knowing he'd been having doubts lately with the Randy situation, and knew this was the ultimate testament to convince him that she was in this for the long haul. "I told you that being branded would be better than any ring or piece of paper. I want you, Mark." She ran a thumb across his soft red lips and smiled, kissing his lips again and moaned softly when he deepened it slightly, snuggling against him. "I'm where I belong and I have no regrets about being branded."

"Good." Laser surgery didn't come cheap and that tattoo of his name looked too damn good on her. Smirking somewhat, Mark gently guided Jetta to her feet, standing up behind her and studied it all over again. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he bent down to gently brush his lips against the lettering. "Mine." He murmured, kissing his way up the back of her neck.

"Mark..." She whispered, leaning against him as his arms encircled her waist, preventing her from falling.

His lips were lighting that tattoo on fire along with her neck, her eyes drifting shut. Two weeks without him had been excruciating and she craved to feel him inside of her, to be with him. She shivered when he unclasped her bra, his strong hand moving down her spine while his tongue traced the tattoo of his name, knowing he loved it more than anything in the world. Her body was incredibly sensitive and if he kept this up she was going to attack him.

"Jets is back?" Came John's annoying voice from outside the room.

"Open that door Cena and I will personally kill you with a toothpick."

"Is that possible?"

"Open the door and try me."

John hesitated and walked away.

Jetta giggled, feeling Mark growl and slowly extracted herself from his arms, turning around to stare into his green eyes. "You have a match tonight." It wasn't a question as he grumbled, smirking and clipped her bra back in place before pulling the tank top on, sighing when he stopped her. "Trust me." She whispered, keeping her hair over her shoulder, and pulled the material over. The tattoo was uncovered, though she would probably have to figure out a way to keep her hair from it. That was going to be a challenge as she pressed her hand against his chest, gripping the material in her hand, and pulled him against her. "I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere."

"Damn..." Mark grumbled, standing up and raking a hand through his hair, a glance at the clock told him he needed to get around. "So when are you officially coming back to work?" He asked, needing to distract himself as he grabbed his duffel bag, rifling through it. Oh man, cold shower coming up. Though, he smiled, just picturing that tattoo in his mind.

"Judgment Day." She answered, smiling when he grunted and walked over to kiss him again, stroking his cheek with the back of her hand, running her fingertips gently against his neck. "Go on and get around. I'm going to find John."

She pressed her finger to his lips and kissed him again before walking out of his dressing room, knowing he was worried about her. He had no reason to be. Her and Randy had come to terms on what happened and it was time to move on. Granted, she knew Mark was going to hurt the guy, but at least he wasn't going to murder him.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

John was currently outside with Randy, trying to avoid coughing as Randy amusedly blew smoke rings in his direction. "Man, that is disgusting, yo!" He shouted, shaking his head when Randy chuckled. "Jetta is back."

"Really? To work or visit?"

"I don't know, didn't get to talk to her. Mark threatened me with a um, a toothpick."

"I'm mildly curious to find out how he'd kill you with a toothpick, Johnny boy." Jetta's voice sounded behind him, smirking when he whipped around and laughed as he lifted her up over his shoulder, bouncing around. Jetta just let him do his usual happy dance when he saw her, as he liked to call it, before setting her down and gave her a big hug. "I'm glad to see I was missed." She flashed him a smile before her eyes turned to Randy, immediately walking over and stepped into his embrace, closing her eyes. She'd missed both of them, though not as much as Mark. "I'm back for good by the way, Junior."

"Junior?" Randy snorted good-naturedly, squeezing her gently before stepping away, his blue eyes locking with hers.

"You know Rando, I just realized, you don't check her out like the rest of us." John said musingly, his eyes doing a few once over's. "What's that on your back?"

"John is a pig."

"He doesn't check me out unlike you, pervert." Jetta shot back playfully, winking over her shoulder, and moved her hair as she showed him her new tattoo.

"Holy shit! You branded yourself?"

"Yes I did and it was very worth it." Jetta replied, her eyes sparkling with happiness, turning around to face John. "Do you remember how you kept bugging me about the marriage deal?"

John nodded, understanding now.

"He got my name on his throat and I got his on my back, where everyone can see both of them. Of course neither one of us knew the other was going to do it. This proves that I love him and he's the only man I want. I think I've convinced him finally." She faked wiping sweat from her forehead, that smile never leaving her lips. "This is better than any ring or piece of paper, so consider us married, in our own way."

"May I?" Randy asked softly, stepping behind her to study the tattoo. "Congratulations." He said, backing away, and lit a cigarette. "We seen the one on his neck. Everyone has by now."

"We even poked it, man...he got PISSED."

Randy just snorted, his eyes on Jetta.

"You POKED his fresh tattoo?" Jetta shook her head and smacked John upside his own, turning to face Randy. "Thank you." She gently said, sitting on a nearby crate, and inhaled the air. "This is going to sound insane, but I missed this place while I was gone."

"Where did you go?"

"L.A."

"What did you do?"

"John, has anyone ever told you you're a nosey fucker?"

"Plenty of times." He grinned, blue eyes twinkling.

"And he's been told he needs to mind his own business." Randy added, slumping back against the wall. "Want one, Jetta?" He offered, gesturing to the cigarette between his fingertips.

"That is so nasty..."

"So don't kiss me and we won't have a problem."

Jetta giggled when John's face turned beat red, shaking her head, and slid the cigarette from Randy's fingers before holding it out so he could light it for her. She only smoked with him, something they shared that nobody else knew except John. "Thank you Randy." She whispered, taking a long drag and let the smoke escape her lips before flicking some ash. "So how've you been?" She asked, already knowing John was a happy guy. She was more concerned about Randy at the moment, having thought about him and what happened during her two weeks.

Shrugging, Randy lit up a fresh one, smirking when John just rolled his eyes. His face was momentarily lit up in the orange glow, then back in the shadows.

"He thinks he's a vampire." John said sarcastically. "What time is it?"

"Uh, time for your promo, actually."

John yelped and booked it back inside the arena, causing Jetta to laugh as she shook her head, taking another drag as the darkness slowly engulfed them. It was a warm summer night and Jetta couldn't wait to get Mark alone, the thought making a shiver run down her spine. She didn't know why she forgave Randy so quickly and Mark had told her they had a talk. She didn't want to know how that ended, but was glad Randy still had his head attached to his shoulders, and he didn't look worse for the wear. Sighing, Jetta just stared out at the sky and knew she was home, back on the road, where she belonged.

Randy moved to stand beside her, looking up at the stars that were thinly veiled by fog. "Did you enjoy your time off at all?" He asked softly, knowing she probably hadn't. More than likely, she had been mooning for her boyfriend. "They're ending our feud at the next pay-per-view." He sounded disgusted. "The writers don't know a good thing when they have it. Did you know that your name has reached the top five list of searches online? The fans are eating it up."

"Damn..." Jetta blinked, she hadn't heard anything about it as she took another drag, sighing heavily. "We're ending it early because of what happened, Randy." She knew he probably already figured that out and raked a hand through her hair. "As much as I enjoy working with you in the ring and being Mark's valet, I want to get back to what I do best and that's wrestle. I want to become the Women's Champion and go on with my career." If anyone would understand that, it was him and Mark. Particularly Mark. He wasn't fond of her going to the ring with him, especially with how personal they were. Mark was becoming distracted and making mistakes in the ring, even though he denied it. She could see it. "And my time off was fine. I seen a lot of old friends and got a lot of shit done."

"Glad to hear it." Randy said, not touching on anything she had said, knowing how important it was to establish herself as an actual performer and not some accessory. He could never understand why they had done that in the first place. Sighing, he turned to face her. "Jetta, I'm sorry." He said simply.

When she looked at him in confusion, he pulled her against him, his mouth finding hers. He knew this would be a repeat of last time, there was no doubt about that. In fact, she was very likely to kill him this time, but he couldn't stop himself. He wanted her and let her know it through that kiss; all the pent up passion and desire he had been hiding coming out in what was a heated, aggressive kiss.

This time she was prepared and immediately pressed her hands against his chest, shoving him as far away from her as she possibly could, her blue eyes widened in both shock and disbelief. She had trusted him again! She even went as far as to plead with Mark not to hurt him! This was NOT to prove a point, it was the simple fact that he wanted her. He lied to her, repeatedly, messing with her mind.

"Stay away from me." She ordered in a grave voice, throwing the cigarette down at his feet, shaking her head in disappointment. "I trusted you again like a damn fool! What is wrong with you? I'm with Mark! I love Mark! I don't want anyone else, I'm branded, or have you forgotten, you son of a bitch?!"

"No, I haven't forgotten." Randy said bluntly, his eyes going from desire to ice in seconds. "I'm reminded constantly, Jetta. I haven't pursued you, have I? No. I've let you and Mark be. But I would be only hurting myself if I at least didn't let you know there was another option out there." His upper lip had curled when she said 'branded'.

"I ASKED you point blank if you felt anything for me other than friendship and you lied to me!" She shouted, tears in her eyes and wiped her lips off that were still slightly swollen, her heart breaking as she took another step away from him. She remembered that look in his eyes, the blue ice, remembered his words and swallowed hard. "I don't want you, Randy. There is only one man out there for me and that's the man's name that's now on my body. You need to leave me alone." Her voice was cold and hard now, blue eyes icing over just as much as his. "I don't want ANY options from you. I've chosen the one I want now get over it and move the fuck on!"

"I did lie to you, Jetta." Randy's voice was back to his usual softness, stepping away from her, giving her the space he knew she needed and brought his hands to his temples. "Because I was trying not to ruin your life, which I just did. We can't be friends." His eyes raised to meet hers, his vivid blue orbs filled with anguish. "I was stupid to even think I could be just your friend. Go. Go tell Mark what I did." When she just looked at him, he stepped forward. "GO!"

Tears cascaded down her cheeks, all the hurt and pain clear in her own blue eyes as she stared back at him, wishing there was something she could do to make this right. There wasn't. Jetta shook her head and turned around before taking off back inside the arena, going to the women's bathroom before going to Mark's dressing room. She looked in the mirror and felt her knees give out, burying her face in her hands, her entire body trembling from head to toe. She loved Mark with everything in her, but it killed her slowly with what Randy just said. He couldn't be her friend because he had feelings for her. Jesus that kiss proved it and Jetta suddenly felt sick to her stomach, going to the nearest stall and vomited violently, tears streaming down her face.

Randy had followed her, especially after seeing how her knees were about to give out from underneath. Not even thinking twice about it, he followed her into the restroom, glad it was empty except for them. He groaned when he heard her vomiting, wetting some towels and stepped in behind her, pulling her hair out of her face.

"I'm sorry, Jetta." He whispered, holding the towels out. "I'll leave you alone, anything, just tell me what to do."

"Leave me alone!" She cried out, physically trembling as she gripped the porcelain bowl tightly with her hands, trying to keep from keeling over as she stumbled back from the toilet and away from him, seeing they were in a stall and he was practically pressed against her. "Randy, stop it..." She whispered, feeling the cool towel press against her lips and forehead, the tears not stopping. "You can't be my friend, you said it yourself! You said you didn't want to hurt me, but you would! I actually trusted you and believed you! I'm such an idiot!" She buried her face in her hands, the confusion and betrayal overwhelming her.

"I can't be your friend, I still stand by that. But I had to make sure you weren't going to collapse or something." Randy gently, but firmly pried her hands from her face, staring down at her intently. "I am sorry, Jetta. Let me take you to Mark and you can watch him beat my ass, it'll make you feel better."

This man was out of his mind as she stared back into his blue eyes, shaking her head. "No." She whispered, leaning her head back against the door, her chest rising and falling rapidly. "I'm not going to have your blood on my hands, Orton." She stated in a stronger voice, though it was still incredibly shaky and reached behind her as she tried unlocking the stall, finally managing as she stumbled out, seeing his blue eyes begin icing over. "Randy, I don't want Mark to destroy you. You're one of my best friends, no matter if you can't be my friend or not. I care too much about you to let you be destroyed. Just leave me alone."

Randy slowly straightened out to his full height, advancing on her. "Don't you get it Jetta? If you don't HATE me, I WON'T leave you alone!" He sounded frustrated, slamming a fist into a stall door, not even looking away from her, though his fist had left one hell of a dent. "So for your own sake, HATE ME. Tell Mark!" He growled angrily. In one quick move he had her pinned between the sinks, a thigh pinning her legs down and her hands above her head in one hand. Making sure to keep his head out of distance, Randy didn't want to be head butted by her. "Please." He whispered, his eyes slowly trailing from her own to her lips.

Her heart was pounding furiously in her chest, the tears falling down her cheeks as she squeezed her eyes tightly shut. She was scared to death now and moved her head when he went to kiss her, his lips brushing her cheek instead, feeling like she was going to vomit again. "You're going to regret what you're doing to me." She promised in a deadly voice, feeling his free hand grip her chin in his hand, the anger boiling in her blue eyes as she struggled against him. "You want me to tell him, fine, I will. I'll tell him everything that happened, but I CAN'T hate you! I can't do it Randy!" The look in his eyes caused the fear to fill her body and knew those were the wrong words to say, especially when his lips nearly crushed hers, forcing her to cry out against them, the grip on her wrists tightening more.

The minute her mouth opened to cry out, Randy's tongue slid past her parted lips, massaging her tongue with his in a seductive caress, willing her to surrender. He didn't move to let her go, but pressed himself into her, letting her feel his muscular, rock hard body. He had nothing to lose, so he poured all his skill into this kiss, his head angling to the side, deepening it.

This wasn't good, this was extremely bad as Jetta tried fighting him off, his grip feeling like iron steel, refusing to release her. Why was he doing this to her? He said he cared about her, but then did the absolute opposite. He said he was sorry, but he really wasn't. He was playing mind games with her and it pissed Jetta off, refusing to kiss him back, tears continuing to stream. She was twisting and torquing her body, trying to get him off of her, but it was no use. As strong as she was, Randy was a lot stronger and he was proving his dominance right now.

Randy let go of her face, still keeping Jetta firmly in place and ran his free hand down her side, feeling her trying to writhe away from him, never breaking the kiss. The skirt was definitely convenient right now and his fingers slid up her thigh, feeling her tensing. "Do you hate me now?" He breathed against her lips, brushing them with his own. "Hmm, Jetta? Can you hate me now?" His blue eyes were piercing her, searing through her as he cupped her sex, her thin panties the only barrier between the flesh of his finger and her dripping wet sex.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

She couldn't even talk as the sobs wracked through her body, trying to get away from him. "STOP IT!" She shrieked against his lips, whipping her head back and forth hastily, swallowing hard as he began stroking her through her panties, not believing this was happening. "Randy, stop it!" She cried harder, twisting her wrists in his grasp as hard as she could muster up, knowing she would have bruises around them when this was done. "Randy, I hate you now stop it!"

Her heart gave a painful lurch as he pressed himself against her further, knowing what he was doing. He wanted her to hate him. He wanted her to loathe and detest him and it was damn sure working.

"No." Randy whispered harshly, his blue eyes darkening with desire. "I want you to hate me so badly you don't care what happens to me, that you'll never feel bad or pity me ever again." One quick jerk and her panties were gone, laying on the floor. "You like this, Jetta, don't you?" He murmured, caressing her clit with the tip of his finger, purposely lighting her body on fire. He knew well enough that a body could physically respond and the person still not want it. He wasn't deluding himself into thinking she actually wanted him, even if her body did.

"No...no please don't..." She cried out, knowing how sensitive her body was because she hadn't had sex in two weeks. Her face was tear streaked and she was fighting her body tooth and nail from enjoying this. "Randy please, please don't do this..." She pleaded brokenly, dropping her head forward, already feeling herself becoming wet from his administrations. She felt his lips seal to her neck and felt her eyes fly open, beginning to buck against him, trying to move her wrists, her legs, anything. "SOMEONE HE-" Her screams were silenced by his lips crushing hers again, but she didn't stop and cried out when his finger slid between her wet folds. He was sexually assaulting her in a bathroom of all places! "NO!" She screamed out as soon as his lips pulled away from hers, the fire and rage in her eyes unmistakable. "You'll pay for this! You're going to regret the day you ever MET me Randy Orton!" She hissed angrily, crying out when his grip became harder, her temper beginning to surface and groaned when he slammed her back against the wall.

"God, I hope so." Randy hissed darkly. "Because all I DO is think about you, Jetta. So if you hate me...maybe I can forget you." Or maybe Mark would kill him, either way, she would be out of his mind and he would be out of her life. They both gained something from this. "Hate me." He whispered, capturing her lips again, adding another finger, pumping them in her methodically, crooking them to brush against her sweet spot.

The anguish on her face was clear as day as she tried not to enjoy this, as she tried to fight him as much as she could, but the look in his icy blue eyes caused the fear within her to consume her again. "I hate you! I hope Mark DESTROYS you to the point where your career ends at Judgment Day!" She shouted, crying out as he worked his fingers inside of her, already feeling that hot coil burning within her stomach. She couldn't do this! She couldn't succumb to this and had to find someway out. "RANDY, STOP IT!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING! MARK IS GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS! DO YOU HEAR ME? HE'S GOING TO FUCKING MAIM YOU FOR DOING THIS TO ME!"

Snorting, Randy pulled his hand away long enough to clasp her wrists in either hand, pinning them flat to the wall, his strength far overpowering hers. And they both knew it. He dropped down to his knees, still holding her wrists, bracing his forearms tightly against her thighs, still protecting his head. He looked up at her, taking in her tear stained face and inhaled sharply, his head disappearing between her parted legs. His tongue took over where his fingers had left off, groaning as her sweet juices drenched him.

The heart wrenching sobs overtook her as Jetta felt her knees collapsing, feeling Randy hold her up by pinning her against the wall. She had nowhere to go, nowhere to run, and nobody could hear her. Nobody could stop him from doing this and that just made her cry harder. Mark would want nothing to do with her after this.

"MARK!" She screamed out as hard as she could, her vocal cords straining, more tears scorching her face, her makeup running. "Stop it Randy!" She cried out hoarsely, not feeling any ounce of desire, even though her body was betraying her. She was crying so hard her entire body was trembling, though she never stopped twisting her wrists in his grasp.

Cumming while she was crying, Randy would remember that for the rest of his life, what was left of it anyway. He lapped up all her juices, not letting a precious drop go anywhere, but to his tongue. He rested his head against her for a moment, finally standing up, his body sliding against hers.

"I could have you right here and now, Jetta," He whispered, pressing his lips to hers gently, arching his hips against her, letting her feel how much he wanted her. "And you would love it..."

"Hey, I got to piss so-" Michelle stopped talking, her head turning to them and froze, her eyes widening. "Wow...what a slut."

Jetta punched Randy right in the face, hearing the sickening crunch as he stumbled back, blood pouring out of his nose, tears streaming her face. Michelle could go run her mouth, it didn't matter. She would lose Mark no matter what now after what Randy just did to her.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU!" She screeched, causing Michelle to cover her ears as she kicked Randy repeatedly below the belt, wearing black two inch knee high steel toed boots. "I FUCKING HATE YOU!" She kicked him one final time in the face, causing him to bust through the closed stall, her kick boxing having come in handy before rushing out the door, needing to get out of the arena.

Michelle stepped out, watching as Jetta took off, her eyes studying the scene before her in the bathroom. Ripped panties, Randy looking like he'd gotten the shit knocked out of him. It didn't take a genius to put two and two together. Quickly, she gathered the panties -using a towel to grab them, she didn't need Jetta's crabs- and threw them away, burying them in the trash.

"SOMEONE HELP, RANDY'S BEEN ATTACKED!" She screamed, sticking her head out the door.

John was one of the first on scene, his eyes bugging out of his head when he seen Randy. "What the hell happened?" He demanded.

"Apparently he and Jetta were fighting and she attacked him." Whispered one of the hairdressers, repeating the rapidly spreading gossip.

"They were FINE when I left them..."

"Yeah, well that bitch SNAPPED on him. Apparently her anger issue hasn't been checked after all." Michelle said, wiping tears from her face.

~!~

Jetta didn't stop running as the tears flew behind her, pounding pavement as hard and fast as her boots would allow her, knowing her and Mark were done. She'd branded herself with his name and he with hers and now it was ruined. Randy had forced her into submission and Michelle had walked in after he was finished with her. There was no way Mark would believe her, it was over between them and her heart was shattered. Randy was right. She hated him. She hated him and she wanted Mark to rip him apart at Judgment Day. She wouldn't run away, but she also knew Michelle would twist her words to make it sound like Jetta had enjoyed what happened. She'd been sexually assaulted, raped orally, and now she was running. There was no way she could face Mark right now, not in her condition, with her flushed complexion, swollen cheeks and tear stained face. Her life was ruined and it was all thanks to Randy Orton.

As soon as she arrived at the hotel, Jetta immediately hopped in the shower and scrubbed her skin until it was raw, until there was nothing, but redness. Her tears never stopped as she dropped to her knees, the water pounding down on her fiercely. She had her own hotel room since she knew Michelle was probably telling Mark what happened at that moment. She didn't care. She honestly didn't. She was a fool to think she could be happy and cried harder than ever. She stepped out of the shower, or rather stumbled, wrapping a towel around her body and heard her cell phone going off.

Picking it up, Jetta sat on the bed and flipped it open, her voice hoarse from all the screaming she'd done. "Cayla, now isn't a good time..." Her voice cracked, wiping tears away as they kept falling.

"Are you kidding me? Jetta, you need to get back here right fucking now!" Cayla sounded frantic. "Michelle spread it around that you attacked Randy!" Cayla exhaled in a rush. Jetta's old temper was against her at the moment, half the people believing Michelle, the other half saying no. "You need to come clear this up because Randy isn't talking about it. And Mark is LIVID."

"Livid? No...he's homicidal...I need some ice for my head..." Glen groaned in the background. "He's in the basement, locked..."

"I CAN'T!" Jetta snapped as she dropped to her knees, wrapping her arms around her midsection, feeling sick to her stomach.

"Why not?" Cayla demanded angrily, seeing the dazed look in her husband's eyes, and sighed heavily. "Jetta girl, what happened?"

"You don't want to know..."

"YES I FUCKING DO! DON'T MAKE ME COME FIND YOU CAUSE I WILL!"

Her temper was up and Jetta couldn't stop the words from coming out of her mouth. "RANDY FUCKING SEXUALLY ASSAULTED ME, CAYLA!" She screamed, curling up in a tight ball on the floor. She heard Cayla beginning to flip out and closed the lid to her cell phone, crying her heart and soul out.

"Where the hell are you going?" Glen demanded, accepting Daniel when Cayla held him out.

"To go get Jetta. You might want to keep Mark locked up." Cayla said grimly, walking out of the locker room.

Glen followed. "What the hell happened?"

"Randy..." She shook her head, eyes blazing. "Have Stephanie watch Daniel if you can, then go release Mark." She stood on her tiptoes, whispering in Glen's ear what Jetta told her moments ago over the phone.

"MOTHER FUCKER!"

Jetta managed to peel herself from the floor and collapsed on the bed, the sobs tearing through every inch of her body. She didn't want to see anyone, talk to anyone. All she wanted was Mark's arms wrapped around her, telling her everything was going to be alright, but knew deep down they wouldn't be. Michelle would use what she saw against her and Jetta knew she didn't stand a chance. Though that wasn't going to stop her from kicking that blonde bitch's ass into the next century again. Jetta's eyes looked toward the door and sighed when she heard Cayla's voice shrieking through it. She had no choice and slid from the bed, stumbling over, still wearing just the towel and opened it, tears instantly sliding down her cheeks as her friend took her in her arms.

"Oh honey..." Cayla whispered, guiding Jetta to the bed and sitting down, pulling her friend into her arms. "Jetta..."

She knew what she needed to say. That a rape kit was in order, a statement clarifying what had happened, but how did she tell her best friend, her sister, those things, especially when what Jetta really needed was Mark, telling her everything was going to be alright? Mark was probably on his way to prison right now however.

Jetta couldn't even speak as she just let Cayla hold her tightly, the sobs tearing through her violently. "Do you believe me?" She whispered, finally pulling back to stare into her best friend's eyes, knowing how close her and Randy were. "Cayla..."

"I believe you." Cayla whispered, pressing her finger against Jetta's lips, quieting her. "You already took a shower, but that doesn't mean you can't get a rape kit done."

"No." She shook her head, standing up, and raked a hand through her hair. "He didn't hurt me, Cayla. He just...he fingered me and..." She had to take a deep breath before she began dry heaving again. "He ate me out. He didn't actually...rape me. He sexually assaulted me and Michelle walked in just as he finished. He ripped my panties off and she probably disposed of them to make it look like it's my fault. Mark is never going to believe me. She's probably already filled his head with lies..." She sank down on the bed again, burying her face in her hands. "I'm going to lose him..."

"No, it's RAPE. You didn't want it, did you?" When Jetta shook her head, Cayla nodded. "You can't control a physical response, Jetta, it wasn't your fault. And we both know Mark is going to believe you over that lying whore. You need to make sure people know the truth or you're never going to be able to show your face again. Honey, Mark loves you..." She whipped out her cell phone, dialing Glen. "Did you say the trashcan?"

"I don't know..." Jetta whispered, knowing this was a messed up situation in more ways than one.

She seen Cayla on the phone with Glen, explaining to him what happened, hearing a LOT of cussing, wincing when Mark got on the phone, bellowing at the top of his lungs. Jetta immediately ran into the bathroom and emptied her stomach, the sickness overwhelming her with what happened, not able to get Randy's words out of her mind.

_Hate me. Hate me, Jetta, and tell Mark. _

The more they ran through her mind, the lower she felt.

~!~

"MARK, SHUT UP! Have you seen him?"

"They barricaded him in a room." Mark admitted gruffly. "She alright?"

"Technically, no. Don't be stupid. You and Glen find a way into the room and BEAT the truth out of him." Cayla demanded, having left Jetta reluctantly to come back to the arena, absolutely furious.

"Consider it done."

Randy was already taken from the arena and put on a plane back to St. Louis until Judgment Day. He was put on strict probation until the investigation was finished.

Cayla had gone into the bathroom, ripping the yellow tape off, and looked inside the garbage can, finding the panties wadded up in a paper towel. Without anyone seeing, she quickly vacated the area and went to show Mark, who was currently being kept under the watchful eye of her husband. "Just incase you didn't believe her..." Cayla laid the ripped panties in front of Mark and immediately vacated along with Glen when his green eyes turned dark with anger and rage.

"Randy is dead."

Cayla suddenly collapsed against her husband, crying her heart out.

Mark couldn't tear his eyes from the panties, seeing the way they were torn and knew they had been ripped off of her. How did he know? He'd ripped her panties off of her dozens of times.

Glen held Cayla tightly against him, flinching when he seen a bench go flying past the open door, colliding viciously with the lockers. That was followed by every other piece of furniture in the room, then the bathroom. Mark was destroying anything his hands landed on.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Jetta's eyes slowly fluttered open the following morning and groaned, every part of her body aching. Her head was pounding from crying herself to sleep as she slid from the bed, the towel sliding from her body. She stumbled over to her bag and grabbed a pair of black pajama pants with a tank top out of it along with garments, her hair knotted.

She sighed, knowing the only way to alleviate that was another shower. Stepping under the sprays, everything that had happened the previous night ran through her mind and Jetta could only cry as she washed her hair and body, finally stepping out an hour later. She got dressed and laid right back down in bed, closing her eyes.

Mark let himself in sometime in the early afternoon, his eyes bloodshot, looking haggard. He hesitated when he seen Jetta laying in bed, looking like she was fresh from the shower, but asleep. Letting out an anguished moan, he dropped down beside the bed, laying his head against her hand.

Randy was going to die. And if Stephanie hadn't informed Mark that Randy was currently surrounded by police officers, he would have followed just to kill the bastard with his own two, bare hands. As it was, he could wait for Judgment Day, then it could be ruled an accident.

Her face was tear streaked, her hair strewn all around her haphazardly, and she was lying on her stomach. She jumped when she felt something on her hand, bolting up, and was stopped before staring into Mark's green eyes. She couldn't believe it. He was here?

Tears instantly slid down her cheeks as Jetta threw her arms around his neck, her entire body shaking from head to toe, racked with sobs. Her face buried in his neck, refusing to let him go, her tears coating his skin as she felt him lift her up to where he was sitting on the bed and she was on his lap, clinging to him for dear life. She didn't enjoy what Randy did to her! She wanted Mark and only Mark! The more she thought about it, the faster the tears fell.

Mark cradled her against him, rocking Jetta back and forth, murmuring soothing words under his breath, trying to calm her. Her tears broke his heart. She had been raped by a man she had defended, who had been her friend. Some fucking friend. Randy had played one hell of a game on all of them and the one person who had rushed to his defense had been the one to lose the most.

"I-I didn't want it, Mark." She sobbed, holding him even tighter, afraid of losing him. "You have to believe me! I didn't want it! I fought the whole damn time!" She pulled back to chance staring in his green eyes, cupping his face in her hands. "I love you. I want you. I didn't want him, I never did and I never fucking will!" Jetta was trembling so hard her teeth were chattering. "P-Please b-believe me..." She felt his finger rest against her lips, not able to pull away from his gaze, wanting to pull him against her again, but knew he had to say what was on his mind. She was hiccoughing from how much crying she'd done and swallowed hard.

Mark inhaled deeply. The angry part of him last night had been pissed beyond belief and ranted at her. Of course this had all been in his mind. Even AFTER Randy's shit she had STILL stuck up for him! She had remained friends! And look what that sick son of a bitch had done to her! That had been the irrational part of him talking and after awhile, he had acknowledged this hadn't been her fault. Randy had played her, preyed on her kindness, and then sexually assaulted her.

"Jetta, I know, darlin'." He said softly, staring down into her eyes, caressing her cheekbone with the pad of his thumb. "I believe you, honey." He kissed her forehead, her cheeks, then her lips.

The tears subsided as soon as Jetta heard those words come from his lips, kissing him back as she cupped the back of his neck with her hand, slowly pulling back as she pressed her forehead against his. "I love you." She whispered, sighing heavily, and slowly stood up from his lap as she went to get something to drink. Her mouth was incredibly dry and she was dehydrated. Though her anger suddenly got the better of her and she threw it against the wall, letting the glass shatter in a million pieces before hitting the counter with her fists. "I want you to end his career, Mark." Her voice suddenly was deadly, blue eyes flashing. "Randy said he wanted me to hate him, to not care what happens to him, and he's getting his damn wish. I don't care what you do to him, just make sure he's sent to the fucking hospital."

Mark's green eyes flashed pure acid at that, nodding stiffly. "Darlin', when I'm through with him, they'll be sending his ass to the morgue." He promised in a dark, evil tone of voice, his entire demeanor shifting. He didn't look haggard or tired at the moment; he looked feral and demonic. "Or what's LEFT of him anyway." It would be a closed casket funeral, that much was for sure.

That satisfied and scared her at the same time, but she knew Mark would never hurt her. Not in a million years. She sighed and cleaned up the mess before walking over to him, staring into his acid green eyes, no guilt inside of her for the beating Randy was going to be receiving. She didn't care, honestly. He had gotten what he wanted by sexually assaulting her, ripping her panties off, and demanding her to hate him. Well now she did.

'I hope you're fucking happy Randy.' She thought bitterly and walked around the bed to lay down, knowing Mark was too angry at the moment. She would just wait it out and closed her eyes, let out a heaving sigh.

"I'm going to go take a shower, darlin'." Mark said softly, knowing he smelled horrible. He was still in his tights, reeking of sweat. He leaned down to kiss her tenderly. "I love you, Jetta." He murmured before disappearing into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He was going to KILL that son of a bitch for this.

Jetta heard the shower running and wanted to go join him, wanted him to hold her in his arms, but she couldn't find the strength. Instead, she slid from the bed and wiped her stray tears away, walking onto the balcony and gripped the ledge tightly, to the point where her knuckles were turning white. This is what Randy wanted from her and he damn well got it. The fucking prick. How DARE he touch her the way he had! Not to mention Michelle was going to be all over it like white on rice. Jetta felt a headache coming on, knowing she'd have to kick the bitch's teeth down her throat to keep her mouth shut.

Mark at first kept the water on ice cold, letting it calm down his boiling blood before turning it to scalding, the searing pain between the two temperatures shocking him through. It leveled him out though. He had thought he was past his anger, having worked it out the previous night and most of this morning, but seeing Jetta had caused it to flare up again. Snarling, Mark ALMOST put his fist through the shower wall.

Jetta sighed as she walked back in through the balcony, seeing Mark was still in the shower, and shook her head sadly as she sank down on the bed, her head in her hands. She still couldn't believe what had happened, what Randy had done. It was surreal. She couldn't get his words out of her mind.

_Hate me. _

He wanted her to hate him so he would be out of her life because of how he felt about her. He wanted her, he made that ABUNDANTLY clear. Jetta was a one man woman though and, suddenly, she felt herself undressing as she walked into the bathroom. She needed to be with her man, to feel his arms around her, to feel loved and protected. She didn't want to feel Randy's hands on her, only Mark's and opened the door of the shower, causing him to whip around. Without a word, Jetta stepped in and brought his face down to hers, kissing him passionately.

To say Mark was shocked would have been an understatement, this wasn't something he had been expecting at all. He returned the kiss of course, the shock quickly turning into passion. Finally, he pulled away and stared down at her intently, wanting to make sure she wanted this because she wanted HIM, not because she felt like she had to prove it or anything.

"I love you and I've missed you so much." She whispered, reading his mind, and pressed her forehead against his while still holding onto his face.

Jetta needed to feel him against her and wrapped her arms around his neck, not caring if the water was cold. His body warmed her instantly as she buried her face in his neck and pulled back enough to press a kiss against his Jetta tattoo, still not believing he'd done that. There was no way Randy would traumatize her to the point where she couldn't be with Mark. It wasn't the first time a man had forced themselves on her and it probably wouldn't be the last, though with Mark around it wasn't likely to happen very often.

Mark reached forward to adjust the water, turning it from cold to warm, knowing she probably was freezing to death. "I love you, Jetta." He murmured, wrapping his arms around her and lifting her up, smiling when he felt her legs locking around his waist and pressed his forehead to hers. He slid one hand up her bare back to rest finally over her own tattoo.

After making love in the shower, Jetta finally stepped out with Mark, both of them wrapped in towels as Jetta lead him to the bed. She pulled him down and wrapped her arms around him from behind, kissing his neck and shoulders, sighing in contentment. Nothing would keep her away from him and she just proved that, a smile on her face. Though that wasn't the reason why she made love to Mark. She missed him. Over two weeks without him, it was torture. She inhaled his scent and sighed, closing her eyes and knew the pay-per-view was next Sunday, but she didn't want to think about that at the moment.

"What else did you do while I was gone?" She asked softly, getting her mind off of Randy and what was surely to come.

"Drank with Glen, worked, came back to whatever hotel I was staying at and tried to sleep." Mark said honestly, pulling her so she was laying sprawled on his chest. "Missing you like crazy. You've completely ruined me for any other woman and, I'm a little weirded out to admit, I like it that way."

She chuckled softly, resting her head against his chest and sighed in contentment, hearing his heartbeat. "I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not. I want you to be ruined for any other woman out there." She looked up at him into his eyes, running her fingertips over his neck, over the tattoo that professed his unconditional love for her, tears filling her eyes again. "You've ruined me too, Mark, and I love you for it." She pressed a soft kiss to the ink before nuzzling, just wanting him to hold her close.

A soft smile on his lips, Mark just cradled Jetta against him, finally removing the towels from both of them, needing to feel her bare skin against his, the contact soothing him in ways nothing else could. This was how he wanted to spend the rest of his life, just holding the woman he loved. They didn't need to talk, to have sex, to be content. When a person could have a perfect moment of silence, it was comfortable and they could feel the love that was perfection.

Jetta was so glad that Mark wasn't upset with her, that he believed her with what happened. Apparently, Michelle's words didn't bother him and that just proved how deep his love for her ran. He could've done the opposite and called her a slut, knowing her past reputation, but that's what it was.

The past.

She couldn't wait for this to be behind them, so they could move on and be happy. Michelle was going to be sticking around and so was Jetta, to make sure that Mark stayed where he belonged, with her. Before she knew it, Jetta was asleep on his chest, her chest rising and falling slowly, steadily, her breathing even and she looked completely content.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Mark was ALL business on Sunday night, more then eager for his match with Orton. He'd kept his temper in check all this time and finally, he was allowed to kill the little scumbag. Of course, the match was personal, but...he was going to kill Randy in an entirely professional manner. He thoroughly expected Stephanie to present him with liability waivers and hoped she was also giving them to Randy. They'd be needed.

Jetta was letting him handle his business, wearing a black and purple corset top that laced up the back and was strapless along with a pair of tight black cargo pants and two inch knee high boots. Her hair was down, the streaks gone, having forced Janet to dye it back to her natural color. She was keeping it that way now. Jetta stared in the mirror as she did her black eyeliner, her lips painted in the same purple that was in her corset top, taking a deep breath. She contemplated pulling her hair up to reveal her tattoo, but decided against it, knowing that would raise more eyebrows. She didn't need that and neither did Mark as she finished up.

There was no hiding his tattoo, even if he wanted too. He wanted the world, everyone to know this woman next to him had stolen his heart, he was proud of it. "You're going to be back here with Cayla and Glen during my match." He said, looking down at her, not bothering to mention that Glen would be leaving them halfway through to come out and join him. The Brothers of Destruction were reuniting for the night.

"What?" Jetta blinked at him, knowing Michelle would be out there with Randy, and narrowed her eyes slightly. "No, I'm going out there with you, Mark." She held her hand up. "Why didn't you tell me this sooner before I dressed for my part?" She demanded, mildly agitated and sighed when he just pulled her into his arms, knowing why he didn't want her out there. She was a distraction, but damn it, Michelle was out there and no doubt would take advantage. "Are you sure you don't want me out there with you? What about the storyline? People are going to wonder where I am and Stephanie wants me out there."

Mark frowned, knowing she was right, but… "Just...try to keep out of harm's way." He finally said, knowing if she wasn't out there, it was going to raise a lot of questions. Then he studied her thoughtfully, a smirk on his lips. "You should dress like that for me all the time." He informed her, tracing a finger around her purple lips.

"Do you have any idea how uncomfortable this is?" She demanded playfully, snaking her tongue out to swipe over his finger, and smirked when his eyes instantly darkened. "Later." She promised, deciding he needed every ounce of strength to use against Randy.

She still couldn't believe he was getting off with just a fine, the investigation dropped due to half of the board believing her and half believing Randy, with Michelle's help. Jetta cracked her knuckles, that bitch was going down tonight along with Randy. It was guaranteed.

Smirking, Mark dropped down into a metal folding chair, already dressed for the night, pulling his boots towards him and began lacing them up, flicking his wet hair behind his shoulders. "Uncomfortable...I don't know, you look fairly comfortable to me." He teased.

"John says he picked out the coffin." Glen said, walking in without even knocking, in just his boots and tights, walking over to hug Jetta. "Sorry." He grunted when he heard her back pop.

"That's okay." She smiled up at him, knowing he was worried about her. Cayla had taken Daniel back to Tennessee after what happened to her, not wanting to chance something like that happening to her with Randy. She stopped speaking to him, flat out refusing to hear what he had to say, even though the prick didn't even bother trying to contact her. Randy had originally been picked out to be the godfather of Daniel, but Cayla was in the wrong and had asked Mark to take his place, to which he teased her at first before accepting. Jetta walked over and rubbed Mark's shoulders, feeling how tense he was, hugging him before kissing his neck. Her lipstick would only come off with warm water. "Good, I'll be pissing on his grave when he's buried." She stated evenly, knowing Mark felt the same way.

"I wouldn't piss on his face if his teeth were on fire." Glen said bluntly.

"I agree with him." Mark said, nodding enthusiastically, standing up and cracked his knuckles, one by one. "How is the kid holding up?" He asked, referring to John. Randy had been his best friend, emphasis on had.

"He's running around here venting his feelings...naked."

Jetta giggled at the bewildered look on Mark's face, shaking her head. Somehow that didn't surprise her. Especially when the kid decided to barge in and began dancing around her, causing her to just stare at him with a raised eyebrow. Needless to say, John went sailing out the door and hit the wall with authority, causing Jetta to laugh harder.

"Damn fool." She snorted and shut the door before walking over and pulling Mark down for a rough, passionate kiss, causing his heart rate to pick up, slowly pulling back as she stared into his eyes, giving him the reassurance even though she knew he didn't need it. She wanted to provide it.

"Just in case you're wondering," John called weakly from outside the door. "I think I'm okay..."

"Somehow, I doubt that..." Glen snorted, opening the door and sticking his head out. "Your brains scrambled boy?"

"Just my marbles."

Mark buried his face in her hair with a groan. "Lord..."

Jetta giggled softly and snuggled against him briefly before letting him go, letting him and Glen strategize over the match. She knew he would be involved, honestly not minding. Michelle wouldn't see it coming and that's all that mattered. Sighing, she sat on the couch and looked down at her black painted fingernails, knowing after tonight she could go back to single's competition.

After tonight, Randy Orton wouldn't be around for a long time to come.

After tonight, her and Mark could truly, finally be together without any other distractions because he was taking her to his home in Houston for a few days. She couldn't wait and closed her eyes, wishing this night was over already. They were taking a late flight from the airport right after his match, not wanting to waste anytime.

"You bout ready?" Glen asked, glancing at the clock, knowing a few matches from now, Randy would be dead. Or in a wheelchair, with tubes hooked to him, unable to remember his own name.

Mark nodded, rolling his shoulders and began shadow boxing, his green eyes all, but glowing. "Make sure you wait till I give the signal." He stated evenly.

"I'll do my best, boss."

Jetta took a deep breath when she seen Mark extend his hand to her, looking up at him, seeing he was in his wrestling tights and slowly slipped hers into his. She didn't say a word and sighed as he brought his lips to hers, this kiss passionate and full of love. She slowly pulled away and stared into his acid green eyes, lacing their fingers together and nodded once at Glen before walking out of the dressing room, keeping her head held high. He was going out in front of millions with her name seared in his skin to beat the shit out of the man who had sexually assaulted her. If that wasn't love, Jetta didn't know what was.

Randy was already there, surrounded by security guards to keep Mark from trying to rip his head off before their match. He didn't even look at Jetta, his gaze straight ahead.

Michelle sneered at Jetta, flipping her hair in the other woman's direction, saying something to Randy with the unmistakable word 'slut' being the only thing audible.

Mark didn't miss it, planning on killing Michelle if she didn't keep her mouth shut.

Squeezing Mark's hand to assure him she could handle Michelle, Jetta stood there staring straight ahead, letting all of her anger simmer deep inside of her until they were out there. The first time Michelle tried interfering in the match, Jetta was going to be on her like white on rice. Cracking her neck along with her knuckles, which had black lace fingerless gloves covering them, Jetta heard Randy's music and didn't even look in his direction, her eyes closed with her head down, getting into character.

"See you out there, slut." Michelle taunted, blowing Jetta a kiss over her shoulder. Giggling viciously, she followed Randy out onto the stage.

Mark's face settled into a stoic mask, though the story was all too clear in his green eyes. Michelle would be bald because he was going to scalp her simply by ripping her hair clean off her head AFTER he was through with Randy. When it was time for them to make their entrance, his shoulders straightened, head snapping up.

Her head snapped up in unison with his, both of them having their game faces on. She slowly walked through the curtain, only this time Mark didn't release her hand like normal. He wasn't in his normal wrestling outfit either. The top half was the same, but he was wearing skintight black jeans with a black bandana wrapped around his head, his eyes uncovered with his hair pulled back in a tight braid. He wasn't wearing his hat, just the coat as it swayed with every movement he made.

This was personal and she knew that as she walked with him, both of their eyes locking on their opponents. Jetta's upper lip curled in a snarl upon seeing Michelle, seeing her taunting her still. That was fine as Jetta's hand flexed into a fist, her blue eyes ice cold.

Michelle glanced at Randy, smirking when she seen his eyes were locked on Jetta, and laughed wickedly. Though...when she seen the look on Mark's face, she was wondering if she was going to make it out of here alive. He wouldn't hurt a woman, right? Though, Jetta would and the woman was currently looking just as dangerous as Mark.

"Hate me now?" Randy called.

She slowly nodded her head, making the cut throat motion as her eyes rolled in the back of her head, causing his blue eyes to widen, and smirked when Mark did the same thing. The crowd was going absolutely crazy as she stood on the ring apron before jumping down, refusing to get in there since Michelle had already gotten out. She wasn't as dumb as Jetta thought after all and watched as Mark slowly took his jacket off, letting Randy think about the ass kicking he was about to receive. Nothing, but coldness was in her eyes, no remorse for what was going to happen and she didn't even wince when Mark started the match by clotheslining Randy straight to hell.

Randy had brought everything to this match though, having been spending his 'time off' preparing for it, knowing he had to bring it all to the table if he wanted to somehow walk out of here, or at least not be life-flighted somewhere. He bounced up, shaking his head, stifling a groan. Frowning, he ducked the next clothesline, prepared when Mark abruptly stopped and plowed his fist into the older man's jaw.

Oh the kid wanted to play did he? That was fine. Mark could play too. He returned the punch and about knocked Randy's head off his shoulders.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

She knew she shouldn't be getting emotionally involved in this match, but she couldn't help it. After what Randy did to her, Jetta had every right as she clapped and pounded the mat with a vengeance, wanting Randy to suffer, grabbing the rope as a sadistic look came over her eyes. Randy wanted her to hate him and she did. She hated this man more than life itself and he wasn't walking out of here on his own tonight. Mark was going to make sure of it along with her.

When Michelle went to get involved, Jetta was over to her in a heartbeat and pulled her down, causing her head to smack against the ring apron, her nose instantly bleeding. She scrambled away from Jetta with wide, frightened eyes, but all Jetta could see was red as she stalked toward her and ripped her up by her blonde hair before sending her face first into the steel ring steps.

Randy heard Michelle shrieking to save her and he needed a breather anyway. Smirking, he took careful aim and when Jetta straightened up, he did a baseball slide right into her, sending her sprawling to the mats while he landed on his feet. Though he had to run when Mark slid through the ropes, the fire in the man's eyes piercing through Randy's own anger and sending a shiver of fear through him.

After making sure Jetta would live, Mark pursued Randy.

Fuck the rules.

Jetta groaned, holding her side as she gripped the barricade, knowing she'd already done the damage and looked over, seeing Michelle was knocked out. She pulled herself up, feeling some fans patting her arm and nodded at them with a smile as she turned around in time to see Mark pounding the living hell out of Randy. She limped over, favoring her side since it hurt more than her back, watching with sick satisfaction as Randy was slowly taken apart. She looked over, seeing blood seeping down Michelle's face and walked over to Mark's side of the ring, knowing she'd done the damage she wanted too.

Mark was systematically breaking bones, making sure to keep his back to the camera, refusing to allow the cameraman a close up of what he was doing. A smirk covered his face as he listened to each CRACK, knowing audio wouldn't pick up on it due to the screams from the fans, not to mention Randy's own screaming. He did however look up when Glen's music blasted. Gripping Randy by the hair, he tossed him into the ring.

Glen slid into the ring, ignoring the referee who was trying to bring some sort of order to the match. "My turn." He growled.

Randy was screaming like a bitch.

Jetta was actually laughing as she watched this, shaking her head, slowly walking up the steps and slid into the ring. She stayed in the corner, nodding at Mark when he looked into her eyes, silently telling him she was alright. She blinked when he went to the outside and dragged Michelle in, refusing to stop him for whatever he was going to do to her. The woman had put them through hell and now she was going to pay the price. Jetta just sat on the top turnbuckle, her honey blonde hair flowing down her back, still holding her side. She probably had a bruised rib, nothing she couldn't work through and watched as Mark grabbed Michelle by the throat, the bitch stumbling on her feet, watching as her eyes flew open.

"No! No!" Michelle screamed, her shrieks becoming louder as Glen's hand joined Mark's, her eyes wide as she stared at the two men. A second later she was high in the air. The breath left her when she was slammed down, the men not easing the landing like they would have done in a normal match, passing out instantly.

Glen stared down at Randy who was now bleeding from the mouth. "I think I'll fly." He said musingly, going to climb the turnbuckle.

Mark held Randy up long enough for Glen to leap, stepping out of harms way.

Her blue eyes sparkled as she stood up and clapped, feeling Mark walk over to stand between her legs, placing her hands on his shoulders. She was his valet after all and watched as Glen got up with ease before delivering the fifth choke slam to Randy. She let Mark go as he went to finish the job, not even flinching when Glen got up on the ropes to fly again, jumping down and delivering a spike Tombstone Piledriver, hoping they snapped Randy's neck in half. She hopped down and watched as the ref slid in the ring counting the three as Mark pinned him, his tongue snaking out as the music sounded through the speakers. Jetta walked over and bent down, her mouth right by Randy's ear.

"You wanted me to hate you and you got your wish. I hope you never recover." She then stood up as Mark lifted her in his arms, pressing her forehead to his and knew he was breaking character, especially when he kissed her in front of millions.

Rules had been thrown out the window a long time ago when it came to Jetta. Her name was branded on his throat, the fans knew her name. He did not give a flying leap what anyone thought. He wanted the world to know she belonged to him and him to her. He growled against her lips, finally pulling away to press his nose to hers, eyes locking.

"You need to see the trainer." He murmured.

"Can I get some loving too?"

"I'm fine." She whispered, seeing how worried he was, and sighed as she reluctantly nodded. "Alright fine, I'll go see the trainer." She smiled when he physically relaxed and kissed him again before being set on her feet, walking over and hugged Glen tightly around the neck. This was her best friend's husband, her new best friend. "Thank you Glen." She whispered, slowly pulling back and walked over to the ropes as she hopped down to the mats, seeing the Brothers of Destruction following. She smiled as Mark took her hand, lacing their fingers together, and leaned against him before taking Glen's hand, raising their arms up in the air in victory. The fans were going crazy, the sound deafening, and they slipped through the curtains as Jetta held her side.

Once backstage, Mark pretty much threw her pride out the window and picked Jetta up princess style in his arms, his long strides quickly taking them to the trainer's room where he deposited her on the table. "She took a slide to the ribs." He stated, knowing Larry saw it.

"At full speed." Glen added helpfully.

"I saw that. I was hoping she would get it checked out."

"Didn't really have a choice." Jetta cracked a smile, feeling Mark kiss her hand, and winked in reassurance, grimacing when Larry pressed against her side.

"I want an honest answer, Jets." Larry stated, causing her eyes to lock with his. "On a scale from one to ten. One being just a minor pain and ten being excruciating, how bad does it hurt?"

"It's tender and sore, but I can breathe normally. I'll say a 5."

"Good." Larry pressed against her side again, nodding, and finally pulled back. "It's just bruised, you're going to want to put some ice on it. It's not cracked or broken, you were lucky."

"This means no sex because Mark's fat ass is liable to change that cracked and broken bit."

"For someone who just sent a man to the hospital, you're awfully damn cheery."

"Two things, first of all, he was on his way there BEFORE I came. Two, yes, I am cheery, beating the shit out of people does that to me."

"Annoying prick." Mark rolled his eyes, looking down at Jetta. "Besides the ice, anything else?"

"Sex is going to have to be limited, but if it's slow and not..."

"Fucking?"

Larry chuckled with a nod, patting her shoulder gently, and commented, "You still haven't lost your spunk."

"I never will." She assured him and smiled as Mark lifted her up again, shaking her head, biting back a wave of pain as Larry handed her some painkillers. "Thanks hon."

"No problem, take care Jets. A heating pad will help too, but I recommend ice more than anything."

"Which means," Glen began, following them as the pair walked out of the room. "You should probably take the top Jetta, so his fat ass don't crush you."

"Glen-"

"Man, think about it. I'm trying to help her. Just imagine the view." Glen held his hands up in front of him, as if studying a picture, Mark falling back a step to stand by him. "Her, riding you, those lovely breasts rising and falling with each bounce."

"You do have a point." Mark conceded, then slapped Glen upside his bald head. "But stop thinking about my woman like that."

Jetta giggled harder, shaking her head. "I'm telling Cayla." She threatened, causing Glen's eyes to nearly pop out of their skull, smirking wickedly. "How would she feel if she knew that you picture me like that?"

"Jetta, you wouldn't..."

"Oh, but I would Glenie boy. So unless you don't want to be castrated, I'd stop while you were ahead."

Glen grumbled and walked away, hearing both her and Mark laughing behind him, flipping them the bird over his shoulder.

Mark was chuckling under his breath, wondering how Glen would manage to get out of that one if Jetta should choose to divulge that information anyway. "You are a vicious wench." He murmured, entwining his fingers with hers.

They both halted as they watched Randy being wheeled by, unconscious, and very likely unable to wrestle ever again. He snorted, unable to keep the smirk off his face. After a moment's consideration, he flipped the gurney, looking innocent when there was a sickening crunch.

Jetta just walked by like nothing happened, smiling as Mark's arms wrapped around her waist. "Now who's vicious?" She purred, not even looking behind her as Michelle was wheeled out next. She was done with that bitch and hoped Michelle didn't cause them anymore problems. Mark belonged to her and she to him. Nothing would ever change that. They picked their bags up from the dressing room and walked out of the arena, hand in hand. She stopped when she seen the Harley and grinned, her blue eyes sparkling, looking up at Mark who had a mischievous grin on his face. "We're not taking the plane are we?" She giggled when he shook his head and kissed her softly as they walked toward it. She mounted it with ease, watching him put their things in the huge saddlebags, having had this planned and instantly wrapped her arms around his waist as soon as he mounted in front of her. "Ready to roll?"

"Yeah, if you start hurting worse, let me know." He ordered, glancing back at her.

When Jetta just rolled her eyes, Mark snorted. Moments later, they were peeling out of the parking lot. He made sure to cut off the ambulance, smirking when it squealed to a halt. His laughter reached her as he sped off. Now that Randy and Michelle had been taken care of, he felt much better.

Sometimes this man amazed her with his recklessness, but Jetta loved it. It was one of the many reasons why she fell in love with him, why she had agreed to come on the road with him after they met up one year after their encounter at Sturgis. That memory would forever live in her mind, but they were making new ones as she kissed his back, sighing in sheer contentment. Wherever the future lead them, Jetta was ready to roll and she knew Mark was as well.

The End.


End file.
